


Seeing Wolves (where there are no wolves)

by Bruniblondi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse of italics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Deputy Derek Hale, Derek Feels, Derek Has Feelings, Derek Uses His Words, Derek goes to therapie, Disregards Season 4, Fluff, Friendship, Getting Together, Humor, Jealous Stiles, M/M, Miscommunication, Monster of the Week, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, Pack Bonding, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Smut, Stiles Feels, Stiles Has Nightmares, Stiles and his love/hate relationship with his phone, Therapy, Translation, Triggers, Wolf Derek, lots of triggers, mental health, sterek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:51:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 71,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9608330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: Ou “Derek va chez le docteur”.Derek suit la thérapie dont il a désespérément besoin, et plus ses idées deviennent claires, plus il semble avoir de place pour Stiles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Seeing Wolves (Where There Are No Wolves)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297084) by [MellytheHun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellytheHun/pseuds/MellytheHun). 



> Et me revoici avec une nouvelle traduction Sterek pour une fic écrite par la talentueuse MellyTheHun. Si vous lisez en anglais, je vous invite à aller lire la version originale de cette fic. j'ai fait de mon mieux mais on perd toujours quelque chose à la traduction ^^
> 
> Cette fic est juste sublime, mais faites attention. Il y a beaucoup de choses qui peuvent être ce qu'on appelle des "Triggers" en anglais. En français, moi j'appelle ça les "WARNING". Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, l'auteur a bien fait les choses et a mis des avertissements au début de chaque chapitre qui peut déclencher une réaction. J'ai donc bien sûr traduit ces warning ^^
> 
> Cette fic comporte 16 chapitres, est entièrement traduite et sera postée au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.  
> La bêta sur cette traduction a été faite par l'adorable Katia, merci ma belle :coeur:

 

 

 **Warning :** **Dans ce chapitre, Derek est en thérapie et est angoissé, il parle de sa dépression et de ses symptômes de stress post traumatique.**

**La mort est discutée en détail pendant qu’il résume sa vie.**

* * *

 

_Le bonheur n’est pas quelque chose que vous remettez à plus tard, c’est quelque chose que vous modelez pour le présent._

_Jim Rohn_

* * *

 

 **Chanson du chapitre**  : And If My Heart Should Somehow Stop, par James Vincent McMorrow

* * *

 

 

Le bureau du docteur Leanne Lundy est d’un ton beige neutre, la lumière provient d’une unique lampe posée sur le bureau et de trois bougies. Un lecteur de CD hors d’âge est entre le bureau et elle-même. Son canapé n’est pas confortable et semble rétrécir face à Derek. Elle a drapé une couverture sur le dossier et la minuscule table qui flanque l’accoudoir droit supporte une boite de mouchoirs, un jardin zen miniature et l’une des bougies allumées. Elles sentent le coton et la vanille et une sorte de fleur. C’est un peu submergeant pour le nez hypersensible de Derek, mais il ne le montre pas. Il ne le fait jamais.

Elle a un bloc-notes à la main et semble, en même temps, passive et occupée. Il peut dire qu’elle est concentrée et bizarrement, il apprécie ce fait. Elle porte des couleurs neutres, de faux bijoux et ses cheveux sont repoussés derrières ses oreilles. Elle a peut-être un peu plus de quarante ans. Le lecteur CD comporte une horloge et ça fait cinq minutes qu’il fonctionne, le bruit est une sorte de pluie douce avec des pincements d’instruments à cordes par-dessus. Il se sent acculé.

« Alors », commence-t-elle.

« Alors. »

« Avant que nous ne commencions, je dois vous dire quelques petites choses. Ça vous convient ? »

« Ouais », émet-il.

« Je dois juste vous dire que la confidentialité veut dire que tout ce que vous me raconterez restera strictement entre nous. Vos affaires privées, pensées et sentiments resterons entre nous, à moins que je ne pense que vous êtes un danger pour vous-même, quiconque dans votre entourage ou que vous m’avouez savoir quelque chose sur un mineur ou une personne âgée étant abusé de quelques manières que ce soit. Si vous deviez avoir des problèmes légaux ou autre, les informations que vous me donnerez peuvent m’être légalement demandées. Si je sens que vous êtes un danger immédiat pour vous-même, je peux, et je le ferais, vous interner d’office*, ce qui veut dire que vous serez gardé dans un hôpital jusqu’à ce que vous ne soyez plus un danger pour vous-même ou les autres. Ça vous parait avoir du sens ? »

« Ouais », répète-t-il.

Elle lui tend le bloc-notes et lui dit : « Signez ici » en touchant avec son stylo, un ’x’ à côté d’une ligne intitulée ‘signature’. « C’est juste pour certifier que je vous ai parlé de la confidentialité, sous quelles circonstances elle peut être brisée et mon obligation de prendre des mesures si vous êtes en danger ou si quelqu’un de votre entourage est en danger ou si vous prévoyez d’assassiner le président et tout ce qui s’en suit. »

« D’accord », répond-il avec raideur avant de signer.

« C’est un havre de paix. Je travaille depuis de nombreuses années dans cette pièce, faisant en sorte que cet endroit garde les secrets, réduise la honte et fournisse confort et sécurité. Croyez en ça. C’est un havre de paix. C’est votre moment et nous pouvons l’utiliser comme bon vous semble. Si vous voulez vous asseoir en silence, je ne vais pas vous obliger à parler, et si vous voulez travailler dur, je vous aiderai. »

Il ne dit rien et une fois qu’elle tourna la page, elle s’appuya contre sa chaise et dit : « Maintenant, j’ai quelques questions, si ça ne vous dérange pas. Est-ce que ça vous ennuie si je prends des notes pendant que nous parlons ? »

« Non », dit-il. « C’est bon. »

« D’accord. » Elle prépare son stylo sur le papier. « Je sais que vous m’avez trouvée dans les dossiers de vos parents. Donc, nous pouvons nous débarrasser de l’éléphant dans la pièce et juste dire que nous savons que vous êtes un lycanthrope. Correct ? »

« Correct. » Il hoche la tête.

« D’accord. Donc, je sais que vous ne suivez aucun traitement et que vous n’avez probablement jamais vu de psychiatre ou de psychologue avant. »

Il fait un bruit de gorge pour acquiescer.

« Est-ce qu’il y a un nom ou un pronom que vous préférez que j’utilise ? »

« Non, je veux dire – vous pouvez m’appeler par mon prénom. C’est bien. »

Son stylo est pressé délicatement contre le papier et elle dit : « C’est un beau samedi matin, pourtant, au lieu d’être à la plage ou de profiter de votre temps, vous êtes ici avec moi. »

Il pense que ça a l’air pathétique.

« Alors, pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demande-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

Il n’a pas pensé à une explication, vraiment.

Il pense à dire ‘Je suis un Oméga et je n’étais pas censé être seul, mais il m’est devenu évident que je ne suis pas non plus censé avoir quelqu’un dans ma vie.’ ou ‘Peter me donne l’impression que tout ce que je fais est mal et j’ai peur de ne plus savoir faire la différence entre le bien et le mal.’

Il pense à dire ‘J’ai vingt-cinq ans et ma vie est merdique et prend la forme d’une pente sans fin.’ ou ‘Une bande d’adolescents a plaisanté sur le fait que j’ai besoin d’une thérapie et je ne sais pas où poser les limites.’ Il envisage de lui dire ‘Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j’ai été sincèrement heureux et j’ai peur que ça devienne plus dur.’ ou ‘Tout ce que je touche est détruit et je ne veux plus faire de mal à personne’ ou ‘L’amour me fait peur, je ne ressens plus aucune joie sans culpabilité et je me déteste.’

Il pense ‘J’ai des cauchemars avant même de m’endormir.’ et ‘Je suis passivement suicidaire, je ressens de l’épuisement anxieux plus souvent que non, j’ai des flashbacks et des tremblements.’ Il pense qu’il pourrait lui dire ‘Mon moi de quatorze ans serait tellement déçu s’il voyait ce que je suis devenu.’ ou ‘Je me suis toujours laissé tomber et j’ai permis aux gens qui me font confiance d’être blessés.’ Il réfléchit à lui dire ‘Je ne sais pas.’

Il se sent tellement pris au piège, tellement acculé et tellement stressé qu’il finit par ne rien dire du tout.

 

Voilà comment se passe son premier rendez-vous avec le docteur Lundy.

 

Ainsi que le second. Cette heure comporte des tics, lui qui réajuste sa position et joue avec les manches de sa veste. Il ouvre quelques fois la bouche et la referme, inutilement. Quand l’heure est terminée, il lui demande d’ouvrir la fenêtre la prochaine fois, parce que l’odeur des bougies le fait larmoyer. (Ce n’est pas le cas et elle le sait, mais elle laisse la fenêtre ouverte la fois suivante.)

La troisième session se déroule trois semaines après la première et c’est là qu’il sait enfin ce qu’il veut dire.

« Je veux changer », dit-il franchement et il se sent un peu mal.  « Je ne… sais pas vraiment comment. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux changer. J’ai besoin… d’aide. Je voulais changer depuis longtemps, mais je n’ai jamais été capable d’en parler. Je suis prêt à parler maintenant. »

« Très bien. » dit-elle, écrivant d’une manière silencieuse et fluide. « Où souhaitez-vous aller aujourd’hui ? »

Derek fronce les sourcils de curiosité, mais il dit sans détourner le regard : « Je suppose que je devrais commencer par le début. »

« Ça m’a l’air bien », sourit-elle de façon décontractée et lui fait le geste de continuer.

Il soupire et fixe ses mains sur ses genoux.

« Je… Okay. Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais commencer avec ma famille. Je suis né dans une grande meute. Ma mère, Talia, était l’Alpha. Il y avait ma grand-mère Penny, mon père Andrew, mon oncle Peter, ma tante Danielle, ma cousine Rose, mon grand frère Liam, ma grande sœur Laura, moi et ma petite sœur, Cora. On vivait tous ensemble.

« Ça avait l’air bondé. » plaisante-t-elle légèrement.

Il hoche la tête et tourne ses pouces. « Ouais. »

Il pense _J’aimais ça. Il y avait toujours quelque chose à faire, toujours un endroit où aller, toujours quelqu’un à qui parler._

Ensuite, il pense qu’il est censé partager ce genre de pensées. Il se rappelle qu’elle lui a dit que c’était un havre de paix pour lui et ses secrets. Il prend une profonde inspiration, un moment pour qu’il trouve la force et se résolve à le dire tout haut.

« J’en suis sûre », dit-elle de façon normale et ça ne minimise pas ce qu’il a partagé, mais ça ne lui met pas non plus la pression et il respire une seconde. « Aviez-vous une bonne relation avec les membres de votre famille, en grandissant ? »

Derek se souvient avoir été assis sur le canapé du salon, des larmes de frustration dans les yeux parce qu’il pensait être condamné à une vie de chaussures à scratch, jusqu’à ce que Laura intervienne et l’aide à apprendre à nouer ses lacets. Il est capable de se rappeler de la brise dans ses cheveux lorsque son père le prenait sur ses épaules ; il peut sentir la caresse de la main de sa mère sur son front quand elle vérifiait qu’il n’avait pas de fièvre, la fois où il est tombé dans l’aconit sauvage.

Il peut entendre Liam rire de lui à la table à manger, racontant à leurs parents que Derek lui a demandé quand il aurait du poil au torse. Il se souvient de Peter le poussant sur la balançoire dans une aire de jeux, il se souvient de sa grand-mère lui tapant sur la main avec une cuillère en bois quand il se faufilait dans la cuisine pour goûter le repas avant de passer à table. Il déglutit péniblement.

« Ouais. » répond-il, frottant ses pouces l’un contre l’autre et il pense _parle idiot, parle_. Il ajoute : « Ouais. Liam était un peu plus vieux que moi et m’a fait quelques misères, mais on s’aimait. J’étais proche de mon oncle Peter et de ma sœur Laura. »

« Oncle Peter appartenait à quel côté de la famille ? »

« C’est le frère de ma mère. »

Elle écrit quelque chose et le regarde, lui indiquant de continuer. Au départ, ça le surprend, souhaitant pouvoir rester silencieux et qu’elle puisse comprendre tout ce qui est arrivé sans avoir à l’expliquer. Finalement, il finit par dire avec une bonne dose d’impatience et de nervosité. « Ecoutez, c’est… ça a commencé à changer aux alentours de mes quatorze ans. »

Le Dr Lundy penche la tête sur le côté avec curiosité et demande : « Qu’est-il arrivé quand vous aviez quatorze ans ? »

« Paige. »

Son prénom tombe de ses lèvres et son cœur se serre et bat de façon irrégulière au son de la chanson terriblement familière de _OhMonDieuJeSuisTellementDesoléPardonneMoiPaige OhMonDieuJeSuisTellementDesoléPardonneMoiPaigePaigePaigePaige_. Elle est figée à l’âge de quatorze ans dans son esprit et il se déteste, se _déteste_. C’est une lame de rasoir froide et rouillée contre le bas ventre soyeux de son âme. Les yeux de Paige sont jeunes et étincelants et elle a encore les rondeurs de l’enfance sur ses joues et il veut mourir.

« Paige », répète-t-elle et il pense qu’elle ne dit pas son nom avec assez de révérence. « Parlez-moi de Paige. »

« Elle a été mon premier amour », commence-t-il, réservé et ses nerfs le font se sentir si apeuré par les sentiments qui rampent le long de ses bras et rendent l’arrière de son cou froid et moite. « Je ne l’impressionnait pas et je n’en avais jamais assez. Je voulais qu’elle me veuille et une fois qu’elle l’a fait, je ne voulais pas savoir ce que ce serait d’être voulu par quelqu’un d’autre, jamais. Elle me regardait et le monde s’arrêtait de tourner. Elle était brillante, belle, talentueuse et un peu dangereuse. »

« Dangereuse pour un loup-garou ? » sourit le Dr Lundy.

Derek sourit timidement et répond : « Dangereuse pour un adolescent bourré d’hormones et ayant des problèmes de contrôle. Elle aimait repousser les limites.

Elle rit un peu et dit : « Dites m’en plus. »

« Je… J’allais bien. J’étais bien avec la façon dont les choses se passaient, mais Peter n’arrêtait pas de me pousser… »

« Vous poussez à quoi ? »

« A lui donner la Morsure. » répond Derek. « Ou plutôt, qu’un Alpha lui donne la Morsure. »

Il sent ses mains trembler, mais il ne peut pas vraiment les en empêcher. Il continue : « Il n’arrêtait pas d’essayer de me convaincre qu’on ne pourrait pas être ensemble, à moins qu’elle ne soit Mordue. Ça n’avait pas l’air bien, mais je ne savais pas _pourquoi_ ça avait l’air mal, alors j’ai mis ça sur le compte de la paranoïa. Je ne pouvais pas penser à pourquoi il avait tort, pourquoi il me pousserait dans la mauvaise direction. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer à quel point… »

Il se souvient de la sensation de la main de Paige sur la sienne, la façon dont les rayons du soleil rebondissaient sur ses paupières et son nez et comme sa voix était une musique douce et facile pour lui. Il se souvient de ses grains de beauté et de ses tâches de rousseur, ses lobes d’oreilles, son rire timide, le fait qu’elle n’arrivait pas à rouler les ‘r’ en espagnol. Il se souvient de son envie insatiable pour les filets de saumon, les tartes aux patates douces et la sauce au raifort (exclusivement. Jamais ensemble, mais avait toujours envie de l’un de ses plats.). Il se rappelle comment son rire rebondissait sur les murs du salon et comme son profil avait l’air parfait quand elle lui jetait des regards en douce pendant les cours. Ses haussements d’épaules timides, ses touchers aussi légers qu’une plume sur sa taille. Ses petites paumes roses.

« Qu’est-ce qui a mal tourné, Derek ? »

Il regarde le Dr Lundy avec culpabilité, puis ses mains à nouveau et il les blâme.

« J’ai… essayé de la sauver. Mais je suis arrivé trop tard. Ça n’a pas pris. La Morsure. La Morsure n’a pas pris. J’ai dû… elle m’a supplié, je veux dire… »

« Vous l’avez sauvée de la souffrance », conclut avec compréhension la Dr Lundy.

Le cœur de Derek fait une embardée et il a l’impression d’être félicité alors qu’il n’y a aucune raison. Il se sent égoïste et coupable et il est difficile de respirer avec ce poids.

Le poids d’une jeune fille de quatorze ans, mourante, sanglante et apeurée dans ses bras.

Il peut voir ses yeux vitreux, brumeux, le regard lointain et flou, et il ressent ses sanglots. Il a quatorze ans à nouveau, la berçant dans le noir, voulant plus que tout se réveiller ou tout recommencer, ou tout reprendre. Il a tellement peur de vivre sans elle, tellement peur qu’elle ne croit pas en son amour à la fin, alors que la fin est devant lui et que c’est lui qui l’a appelée.

 

Il ferme les yeux et respire lentement. Quand il les rouvre, il hoche seulement la tête. Le Dr Lundy écrit quelque chose et dit : « Ça vous ennuie si nous parlons un peu de Paige ? »

Son jeune corps refroidissant entre ses bras. La pièce est chaude et pleine de couleurs, mais elle est bleue et sombre entre ses bras. Elle ne bouge pas et ne bougera plus jamais.

« Non », ment-il. « Je peux en parler. »

Elle semble capable de détecter son hésitation, mais il sent son respect, sa concentration.

Elle se fixe sur lui et il a l’impression d’être mis à nu, sans armure. Il est irrationnellement inquiet qu’elle puisse voir le corps mort de Paige sur ses genoux.

« Dites-moi les cinq choses que vous préfériez chez Paige », demande-t-elle nonchalamment.

« Je ne pense pas pouvoir en choisir seulement cinq. »

Il veut lui caresser les cheveux. Il en a toujours envie, mais il a appris depuis que s’il lève la main, il ne rencontrera que le vide.

« Dites-moi cinq choses, alors », corrige-t-elle. « Cinq choses que vous aimiez. »

« Sa motivation », commence-t-il assez facilement. « Je ne pense pas que la force de volonté existe, parce que je ne pense pas que ça puisse se mesurer, mais elle avait du caractère. J’aimais ça. »

Il se perd, n’arrivant pas à concentrer son regard. Il soupire et dit : « Elle était dangereusement curieuse et insatiable. Elle était aventureuse, elle était loyale et… »

Après un battement vide, le Dr Lundy demande : « Et ? »

« Elle m’aimait », dit-il distinctement et tristement à l’espace entre ses pieds ; il peut voir une de ses mains bleutées qui pend là. « Elle m’aimait et ne m’a jamais demandé de changer. Elle ne m’a jamais dit que j’étais trop quelque chose ou pas assez d’autre chose. Elle me… voulait juste comme j’étais. Le naturel ou surnaturel… L’état brut qui était le mien, elle me voulait comme ça. Sans filtre. Sans censure. Indompté. Avant que je connaisse la honte. »

Pendant qu’elle écrit, le Dr Lundy demande : « Qu’est-ce que Paige représentait pour vous à ce moment-là ? »

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Quand vous aviez – quel âge déjà ? »

« J’avais quatorze ans quand j’ai rencontré Paige. »

« Eh bien, quand vous aviez quatorze ans et pensiez à Paige, qu’est-ce que vous ressentiez ? Que représentait-elle ? »

« Amour. Tranquillité… Et confiance. Excitation. Le futur. »

Il y a une pause pendant que le Dr Lundy regarde sa feuille et écrit jusqu’à ce qu’elle demande : « Et que représente Paige aujourd’hui ? Que ressentez-vous quand vous pensez à Paige ? »

Il fronce les sourcils et ressent cette peur maladive de l’animal acculé. Il répond : « Culpabilité. Colère. Idiotie. Souffrance. Perte. »

« Aurais-je raison de penser que vous vous blâmez pour ça ? »

« C’est _ma_ faute », gronde-t-il avec irritation. «  _Bien sûr_ que je me blâme. Si ce n’était pas pour moi, Paige serait toujours en vie. Ma famille serait toujours… »

« Serait quoi ? »

« Ici », conclut-il silencieusement.

« Comment ça ? » demande cliniquement le Dr Lundy.

« J’étais stupide », commence-t-il, ayant l’air et se sentant épuisé et apeuré d’avoir à énoncer à haute voix son éternel monologue intérieur brisé. « J’étais blessé. Quand j’ai perdu Paige, j’ai tout perdu. Ma famille me regardait différemment, mes yeux étaient différents de ceux des autres et j’étais vulnérable. J’étais une proie facile. Une chasseuse… »

Sa gorge se ferme et sa tête tourne. Il n’a pas l’impression que son sang coule correctement. Comme si le flux de son sang avait changé de direction et que ça rendait ses membres faibles et son estomac est noué. Il veut être avalé par le sol. Il veut mourir avant de finir cette phrase.

« Continuez Derek. », l’encourage gentiment le Dr Lundy. « Dites-moi ce qui s’est passé. »

« Elle était professeur remplaçante au lycée », dit Derek sans respirer. « Elle est entrée dans ma tête. Elle m’a utilisé. J’avais quinze ans. C’était ma première relation sexuelle, c’était trop tôt après la mort de Paige, j’étais trop faible et triste pour voir ces putains de lumières rouges clignotantes. Elle les a tués. »

« Tués qui ? »

« Tout le monde », s’étouffe Derek, ressentant ce terrifiant aiguillon de l’isolation qu’il n’a pas ressenti depuis qu’il est orphelin. « Tout le monde, sauf Peter et Laura. Laura était à l’école avec moi. Peter a survécu. A peine. La maison a pris feu. Ils étaient enfermés dans la cave. Je n’ai jamais dit à personne… »

Le Dr Lundy s’enquiert : « Jusqu’à ce matin ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr. L’année dernière, un… » Il dit presque ‘un gamin que je connais’, mais pense que ça a l’air trop flippant. Il pense dire ‘un membre de la meute’, mais Stiles ne fait pas parti de la meute, puisqu’il n’en a plus désormais. Il se décide pour « un gars que je connais a dit quelque chose qui avait l’air… »

Il se souvient des lumières clignotantes vertes de l’hôpital. Il se souvient du regard enflammé des yeux ambre de Stiles et d’à quel point les dents de l’humain avaient l’air aiguisées quand il a crié.

**_Moi_ ** _, me taire ? **Moi**? Est-ce que tu **me** dis quoi faire maintenant ? Quand ta petite amie psychotique et tueuse en série – **la seconde avec qui tu es sorti** , au passage – retient mon père attaché quelque part, attendant d’être sacrifié rituellement ?_

« Il a implicitement dit qu’il savait pour elle – Kate. Elle s’appelait Kate et il a implicitement dit qu’il savait ce qui s’était passé entre Kate et moi. »

Le Dr Lundy est prudente lorsqu’elle demande : « Y avait-il une façon pour ‘ce gars’ de savoir ça ? »

« Non », insiste Derek, mais s’adoucit alors qu’il ajoute : « Enfin, je ne pense pas. Il a des capacités d’investigations aiguisées. Il peut l’avoir compris tout seul. Autrement, la seule autre personne vivante qui sait qui les a tués est Peter. Mais Peter ne sait pas ce qui s’est passé entre Kate et moi. »

« Je vois », dit le Dr Lundy. « Aimeriez-vous que Peter sache ? »

« Non », glousse sombrement Derek. « Non. Peter est la dernière personne que je veux voir au courant. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Derek fait un bruit de frustration, mais ne développe pas, alors le Dr Lundy reformule. « Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec votre oncle Peter ? »

« La nature ? Je ne sais pas. Il m’empoisonne l’existence ? » offre Derek.

« Je croyais que vous aviez dit être proche de votre oncle Peter ? »

« Je l’étais, mais le feu l’a changé », lui dit Derek, la colère et le regret bouillonnant dans le creux dans son estomac. « Il a toujours été un con, mais le feu lui a fait perdre l’esprit. C’est un psychopathe assoiffé de pouvoir. Il a tué Laura, il y a deux ans, pris sa place d’Alpha. Je l’ai tué. Une banshee l’a ramené à la vie. Maintenant, il a un appartement en dehors de Beacon Hills et m’emmerde en programmant mon enregistreur sur des programmes que je n’aime pas et lâche des remarques ambigües sur ce que je _devrais_ faire. »

« Uh uh », répond le Dr Lundy, un peu tendue. « Qu’est-il arrivé à Peter après l’incendie ? Et qu’est-il advenu de vous et Laura ? »

« Il ne guérissait pas correctement. Il est resté des années à l’hôpital. Nous sommes partis. Laura lui rendait parfois visite. Je l’ai vu deux fois après l’incendie, mais je ne parvenais pas à me forcer à le revoir comme ça. »

Il imagine le visage de Laura et sa constante compréhension chaque fois qu’il disait qu’il ne voulait pas l’accompagner pour le voir. Il soupire avec nostalgie et dit ensuite : « Laura était plus forte pour ça. Elle le voyait régulièrement, une à deux fois par mois. Pourtant, elle n’était pas venue depuis des mois quand elle a entendu parler d’une rumeur concernant un loup-garou sauvage terrorisant Beacon Hills. Alors, elle est venue voir ce qui se passait, parce que, techniquement, Beacon Hills est toujours le territoire des Hale. C’était Peter et il l’a tuée. Je suis venu la chercher quand elle n’est pas rentrée. Je suis resté depuis. »

« Je vois. » Elle hoche la tête et la relève de ses papiers. « Et vous vous rendez également responsable de ces évènements ? »

« Si je l’avais accompagnée quand elle a décidé d’enquêter sur cette rumeur, ça ne serait pas arrivé. Je n’aurais pas dû la laisser venir seule. »

« Pourtant, elle était souvent venue seule avant, non ? »

« Ouais », ronchonne Derek. « Mais jamais pour chercher un Omega sauvage. Je n’aurais pas dû la laisser partir seule. »

Le Dr Lundy écrit quelque chose et Derek se demande si c’est une mauvaise idée de lui avoir dit que ça ne l’ennuyait pas qu’elle prenne des notes. Elle questionne : « Qu’est-il arrivé après ça ? Vous avez dit que Peter avait tué Laura, il y a deux ans. Qu’est-il arrivé après ça ? »

« Quand il était l’Alpha, Peter a Mordu un gamin nommé Scott. Scott n’avait que seize ans, c’est un bon gamin. Il est aussi naïf, sans compétences et me ressemble beaucoup au même âge. »

Le Dr Lundy hausse un sourcil curieux et demande, sincèrement intriguée : « Qu’est-ce que ça vous fait ressentir ? »

« De la peur. De la peur pour Scott. »

« Êtes-vous impliqué dans la vie de Scott ? »

« Je ne dirais pas ça », confesse-t-il avec regret. « Je le voulais. Je voulais l’aider, mais il ne voulait pas de mon aide. »

Quand l’expression du Dr Lundy indique qu’elle se demande pourquoi Scott ne voulait pas de son aide, il explique : « Ce n’était pas facile d’être proche de moi. Je ne lui en veux pas. J’ai eu une meute après avoir tué Peter. J’avais peur, sans Laura. J’avais trop peur pour être un Omega. J’ai transformé quatre gamins. Boyd, Erica, Isaac et Jackson. La Morsure de Jackson n’a pas pris au début. Il est devenu autre chose et j’ai presque dû le tuer. Erica et Boyd sont morts. Isaac appartient à la meute de Scott maintenant. »

« Isaac vous a quitté ? » demande-t-elle.

« Je l’ai repoussé, forcé à partir », admet Derek.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour le protéger », promet-il. « Je tiens profondément à Isaac. Je suis une saloperie de chat noir. J’étais en danger à ce moment-là et je l’ai repoussé pour qu’il soit en sécurité. C’est tout ce que je pouvais faire. », rationnalise-t-il.

« Erica et Boyd ? »

« Boyd a tué Erica quand il est devenu sauvage. Ils ont été torturés et gardé prisonniers par une meute d’Alphas. Un de ces Alphas a utilisé mes mains pour tuer Boyd. »

« Jackson ? »

« Il était mort, puis la banshee l’a ramené à la vie, _lui aussi_. Sa famille a paniqué et l’a envoyé ailleurs. Il est quelque part en Europe maintenant, dans une quelconque école privée. », explique Derek.

« Qui est cette banshee que vous continuez de mentionner ? »

« Lydia. Membre de la meute de Scott. »

« Est-ce que ce sont tous les membres de la meute de Scott ? Lydia, Isaac et Scott ? »

« Kira, une kitsune. Malia, une coyote-garou. Et Stiles. »

« Et qu’est Stiles ? »

« Un humain », répond fièrement Derek, regardant le Dr Lundy dans les yeux pour la première fois en une heure. « Il est humain. Son père est dans les forces de l’ordre et il est trop curieux pour son propre bien. C’est le meilleur ami de Scott. Il est là depuis que Scott a été Mordu. »

« Corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais on dirait que vous enviez la meute de Scott. C’est correct ? »

Derek hausse les épaules. « Je suppose. Une part de moi est définitivement… envieuse, je suppose, mais je ne suis plus inquiet. Et par-dessus tout, je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi ? »

« Désolé d’avoir parlé à Paige », dit-il en secouant la tête. « Désolé que ça m’ait fait l’aimer. Désolé d’avoir tué Paige et qu’elle soit devenue un sacrifice pour le Nemeton. »

« Le Nemeton ? »

« Le Nemeton est une ancienne magie se trouvant dans les bois. Ça attire beaucoup de créatures qui ne sont pas amicales. Et parce que c’est là que j’ai tué Paige, ça s’agite. Son réveil équivaut à des désastres pour Scott et j’en suis désolé. »

Derek commence à frotter ses paumes sur ses genoux, nerveux et agité. « Scott voulait tuer Peter, dans l’espoir que ça guérirait la lycanthropie. Je ne l’ai pas laissé faire. J’étais trop en colère. J’ai tué Peter. Je lui ai enlevé ça et j’en suis désolé. J’ai été cruel avec Stiles parce que je voyais Paige dans ses yeux et ça me donnait envie de me tuer. J’en suis désolé. Je suis désolé que Peter cause tant de problème à sa meute et il le fait – il le fait vraiment. Et si je n’avais jamais parlé à Paige, je n’aurais jamais essayé de la changer. Si je n’avais pas essayé de la changer et si je ne l’avais pas pleuré, je n’aurais pas été vulnérable face à Kate et si je n’avais pas été vulnérable face à Kate, ma famille ne serait pas morte. Si ma famille n’était pas morte, Peter aurait été contrôlé et si Peter avait été contrôlé, il ne serait jamais devenu l’Alpha et n’aurait jamais Mordu Scott. Si Peter n’avait jamais Mordu Scott, il ne serait pas obligé de faire face à tout ça. La douleur et la perte – il vient juste de perdre son premier amour, à cause de cette merde diabolique et c’est _ma_ faute. _Tout_ revient à moi. »

« Vous vous blâmez pour tout ce qui est arrivé alors ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. »

« Très bien », dit le Dr Lundy, finissant une phrase dans ses notes.

Derek hausse un sourcil et ses mains arrêtent de bouger. Il demande : « Quoi ? »

Il s’attend à ce qu’elle lui dise que ce n’était pas de sa faute, qu’il n’était qu’un enfant. Il s’attend à ce qu’elle lui dise qu’il n’a pas besoin de se sentir si triste, si coupable, si en colère contre lui-même, mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle le fixe pensivement et il réalise qu’il n’aurait pas écouté un seul mot si elle avait commencé une phrase par ‘ce n’était pas de votre faute’. Il se sent approuvé ; pour quelque chose d’immonde, mais ça l’aide de se sentir autorisé à ressentir ça.

Il déglutit difficilement et elle demande : « Alors. Vous sentir coupable. Comment ça fonctionne pour vous ? »

Derek laisse tomber sa tête dans ses mains, ses coudes sur ses cuisses quand il répond : « Pas très bien. »

« Alors, et si vous ne vous en vouliez plus ? »

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » ronchonne Derek.

« Je veux dire, si vous arrêtez de vous en vouloir, que ce passe-t-il ? »

Les doigts de Derek ont un soubresaut et il sait qu’il a probablement l’air furieux, mais il se sent exposé, à vif et confus. Il ne sait pas. Il essaye d’imaginer sa vie sans la culpabilité et il pense à des mots tels que _égoïste, sans cœur, indigne_. Il ne répond pas et le Dr Lundy sourit un peu tristement. Elle s’avance et le regarde dans les yeux alors qu’elle demande :

« Quel but sert la culpabilité, Derek ? »

« Je ne… c’est ma responsabilité », insiste-t-il, ses épaules se soulevant de plus en plus haut, son dos se voutant.

« Envers qui ? »

« Moi-même – ma famille – ces gamins – » Il panique et reconnaitre cette panique rend les choses encore pires. « Si ce n’était pas pour moi, ils seraient encore là. », répond-il défensivement.

Elle se recule un peu, lui donnant assez d’espace pour qu’il ne se sente plus observé.

« Vous savez, les humains sont les seuls à ressentir de la culpabilité », dit-elle simplement.

« Ce n’est pas vrai. » Derek lui jette un regard noir, laissant tomber ses poings sur ses cuisses. « Les chiens ressentent de la culpabilité. On voit des chiens avec la queue entre les pattes, les oreilles baissées quand on leur crie dessus. »

« Oui mais le chien ne pense plus au fait qu’il a fait sur le tapis deux semaines après les faits. »

Derek marque une pause et le Dr Lundy sourit à nouveau. « Les humains sont les seuls à se torturer avec de la culpabilité. Nous sommes les seules créatures à nous punir nous-mêmes. Alors si rien dans le règne animal ne le fait, quelle utilité pensez-vous que ça a ? »

« Pas beaucoup… », suppose-t-il sans conviction.

« Pas beaucoup », approuve le Dr Lundy. « Les humains sont des animaux défectueux. Si ça n’a aucun but ou si le but est nuisible, c’est inadapté. Vous aviez dit que vous vouliez changer. Vous vous y tenez ? »

« Oui », répond sans hésiter Derek, toujours prêt à relever un nouveau défi, plutôt que ruminer de vieux sentiments.

« Alors, nous devons changer la façon dont vous pensez. Ce ne sera pas facile. »

« Rien ne l’est jamais ».

Elle lui sourit et c’est encourageant. Elle annonce : « Notre temps est terminer pour aujourd’hui. Dois-je vous attendre à la même heure la semaine prochaine ? »

« Deux heures si vous pouvez. A la suite. C’est une longue route pour venir et… si nous avons autant de travail devant nous, je suppose que je devrais y passer un peu plus de temps qu’une heure par semaine. »

« Ça me convient », dit-elle et elle commence à écrire dans son agenda.

Avant qu’il ne parte, elle reste près de la porte et lui dit : « Rappelez-vous Derek, lorsque vous ressentez de l’inconfort ou expérimentez des émotions désagréables, demandez-vous d’où ça vient et quel est le but. La folie essaye d’obtenir des résultats différents des mêmes choses ; ne restez pas les bras croisés. »

Il hoche la tête et rentre dans les embouteillages. Ça lui prend une heure trente pour rentrer chez lui et il passe la plupart de ce temps à se mordre l’intérieur de la lèvre inférieure jusqu’à ce qu’elle saigne.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila comment l'auteure voit la coiffure de Derek dans ce chapitre et donc dans tout le reste de la fic ^^
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8jmodLGTP1qhsnkdo1_500.png

_Il n’est jamais trop tard pour recommencer. Si vous n’étiez pas heureux hier, essayez quelque chose de différents aujourd’hui. Ne restez pas figé._

Alex Elle

* * *

 

 **Chanson du chapitre**  : My Body, par Young The Giant

* * *

 

Stiles grogne en direction de son téléphone. Il comprend que les vacances d’été sont le moment parfait pour rester debout tard, faire la fête et s’amuser, mais il aime vraiment dormir. Le traumatisme de l’année précédente, lié au Nogitsune, lui a appris à apprécier une inconscience paisible. Il faisait un rêve plaisant et confus où il touchait et était touché et il se frottait langoureusement à son matelas, quasiment endormi. C’était le meilleur genre de ‘quasiment endormi’, parce que c’est le genre que vous pouvez apprécier quand vous savez que vous n’avez besoin d’aller nulle part ou que vous n’avait pas d’heure pour vous lever. C’était calme, silencieux et agréablement privé et puis, son satané téléphone a commencé à vibrer. Il cligne rapidement des yeux jusqu’à voir correctement l’heure : 3h22 du matin.

Il grogne et répond :

« Y a intérêt que quelque chose soit en train de cramer. »

« Hey Stiles ! » Scott a l’air essoufflé et Stiles sent son angoisse atteindre des sommets.

« T’as vu l’heure, Scott ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux ? »

« C’est toujours le protocole de t’appeler en premier quand il y a un corps ? Ou est-ce que c’est seulement pour les rouquines ? » taquine Scott.

Stiles s’assoit, les cheveux en bataille et des marques d’oreiller sur le visage.

« Un corps ? »

« Mm. Dans les bois. Ton genre préféré. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais dans les bois à trois heures du mat ? » Stiles ne le dit pas, mais le ‘sans moi’ est implicite.

Puis Stiles entend la voix de Kira, frêle et mignonne, demander ce que Stiles dit et il roule des yeux.

« Faire des cochonneries dans les bois _doit_ finir par être fatigant, Scott. »

« Faire des – quoi ? Non, mec ! Les parents de Kira sont partis pour le week-end, elle s’ennuyait, alors on est venu s’entraîner au Katana. »

« Les parents de Kira sont partis pour le week-end, donc au lieu de danser sans pantalon dans sa maison vide, tu as pensé que ce serait mignon de couper de vieux arbres moisis dans des bois sombres et froids qui sont connus pour être une réserve de cadavres ? »

Scott ne répond pas, alors Stiles ajoute : « Je ne t’ai pas élevé comme ça. Où est-ce que je me suis planté ? »

Scott a un petit rire et dit : « Tu ne m’as pas élevé du tout, Stiles. »

« Je suis blessé. »

« Stiles. »

« Sérieusement, plante-moi simplement un couteau dans le cœur, Scott, ce serait plus charitable. »

« Tu veux pas juste venir ici ? » rit Scott.

« D’accord, d’accord. Je vais amener mon père. Derek, Isaac, Malia et Lydia sont déjà au courant ? »

« Non. Je me suis dit que Lydia n’apprécierait pas que j’interrompe son sommeil réparateur. »

« Et tu n’as pas pensé que _j_ ’apprécierais _mon_ sommeil réparateur ? Bon sang, _j_ ’en ai plus besoin qu’ _elle._  »

Scott continue comme si Stiles n’avait rien dit : « Je n’ai pas vu Derek depuis des semaines et je n’ai pas encore appelé Isaac et Malia. Vous avez parlé ? »

Stiles baisse ses yeux fatigués et répond : « J’ai eu une crise existentielle, il y a deux semaines. Le résultat n’a pas en sa faveur ou celle de ses sentiments pour moi. Ça a été bizarre. »

Ce qu’il veut dire, c’est qu’elle lui a demandé de lui expliquer l’évolution et il a réalisé qu’elle n’était pas allée à l’école après ses neuf ans, n’avait jamais eu la chance de grandir ou de murir. Il veut dire que ça lui a fait se demander si elle savait ce qu’était le consentement ou l’amour romantique ou sortir avec quelqu’un ou le sexe, et tout ce qu’il pouvait penser, c’était _Oh mon dieu, elle a neuf ans_ et lui a dit dans un ramassis de consonnes bégayées qu’il ne pouvait pas sortir avec elle. Elle n’en pas été très heureuse, mais la seule culpabilité qu’il ait ressentie avait plus à voir avec l’idée qu’il avait franchi une terrible limite en étant sous l’influence de drogues altérant l’humeur et la peur paralysante d’être possédé.

« Oh. » Scott s’éclaircit la gorge, un peu gêné, mais heureusement, ne demande pas de détails. « Bon, eh bien, je vais te laisser appeler Lydia ou Derek, si tu veux. Je ne pense pas qu’on aura besoin d’eux. Surtout si ton père vient, je ne sais pas ce qu’ils pourront faire. »

« D’accord », commence Stiles, sachant déjà qu’il va appeler de l’aide, parce que Scott sous-estime l’utilité de tout le monde. « Rejoins-moi au panneau ‘entrée interdite’, comme ça, tu pourras nous conduire au corps. Je ne vagabonde pas dans les bois avec mon père. J’ai entendu dire qu’ils étaient pleins de loups-garous. »

« Ça marche », répond Scott avec un sourire et ils raccrochent.

Stiles soupire et s’étire généreusement, content, jusqu’à ce qu’il choppe une crampe et qu’il tombe sans cérémonie sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Après quelques secondes, il murmure : « Oh merde, c’est ça, c’est comme ça que ça se termine » et agrippe son pied crispé quand son père ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Il est en pantalon de pyjama et vieille robe de chambre, avec un air vaguement inquiet.

« Ça va gamin ? »

« Y a quelque chose de bizarre dans les bois », commence Stiles, l’air tendu et impatient. « Tu veux venir ? On va appeler les flics quand on aura tout ce qu’il nous faut. Autant que tu ais de l’avance. »

« Scott vient de t’appeler ? »

Le « Tu peux le parier » qu’il dit à son père a l’air de lui être arraché à travers du gravier. Stiles commence à respirer comme une femme qui accouche.

« D’accord », acquiesce le Shérif avec réticence. « D’accord, sois prêt dans cinq minutes. On prend ma voiture. »

« Ok » rétorque Stiles, essayant d’écarter ses membres de la façon la plus efficace.

« Et si tu places ton pied comme quand tu marches, ça fera passer la crampe. »

Stiles met son pied à plat et la crampe s’arrête rapidement. Il sourit en agitant ses orteils de façon expérimentale et dit : « Merci papa. »

« Pas de problèmes. Bois plus d’eau, gamin. Et appelle Derek. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande Stiles avec une surprise curieuse.

« Parce que d’après ce que j’ai compris, entre ce que Scott, Isaac et toi m’avez dit, Derek est doué pour traquer et sentir et Scott est toujours quasiment inutile pour ça. Si je prends de l’avance pour trouver un suspect, j’aimerais avoir un nez surnaturel qualifié de mon côté. »

« Oui monsieur », salut Stiles et son père roule des yeux en sortant de la chambre.

Stiles tâtonne à nouveau après son téléphone, toujours sur le sol, ses doigts longeant son lit jusqu’à ce qu’il touche l’appareil et l’attrape. Il cherche le contact de Derek et admire la photo d’identifiant pendant une seconde. Il avait réussi à prendre une photo avec la caméra de son téléphone sans que Derek ne le remarque un peu plus d’un mois auparavant. Sur la photo, Derek regarde vers le bas et au loin, il n’a pas son regard noir et la photo a un angle étrange, mais elle capture la plupart du profil de Derek et est douloureusement belle. Stiles clique dessus, ça sonne deux fois avant qu’il n’entende la voix ensommeillée bizarrement adorable de Derek.

« Stiles ? Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais, Der-Der, je vais bien – même si ta promptitude à t’inquiéter pour moi est touchante. Ecoute, il y a un cadavre dans les bois et on pourrait avoir besoin de ton aide. T’en es ? »

Il peut presque sentir les sourcils en colère de Derek. Il se sourit.

« A presque quatre heures du matin ? T’aider n’est pas vraiment ce que j’avais envie de faire. »

Il a réalisé il y a deux mois que s’il enchaîne rapidement plein de phrases après avoir donné un surnom affreux à Derek, celui-ci l’ignorerait, mais serait quand même énervé. Stiles trouve ça infiniment drôle et essaye d’utiliser cette information autant qu’il peut.

«  _Cadavre_ , Derek. » commence Stiles alors qu’il se relève. « Les bois. _Tes_ bois, tu te souviens ? ‘C’est une propriété privée, dégagez de ma terre bande de voyous’ etc etc ? Derek. _À l’aide_. »

Derek exhale un soupire douloureux et répond : « Je te rejoins là-bas. Je serais là dans 15 minutes. »

« Parfait ! Merci, mon grand ! »

« La ferme Stiles. »

Stiles raccroche et s’habille rapidement. Son père et lui sont dans les bois, au panneau ‘défense d’entrer’ moins de dix minutes plus tard. Scott les attend avec Kira et il les mène assez profondément dans les bois. Quand ils arrivent dans une petite clairière, Derek les attend.

« Tes cheveux sont longs », dit Stiles avec une fascination qui donne l’impression qu’il est offensé. Ça fait quelques semaines depuis qu’il a vu Derek et apparemment, ça fait une grosse différence.

Derek émet une sorte de grognement évasif et le Shérif demande à Stiles grâce à une série compliquée de mouvements de sourcils et de roulement d’yeux, pourquoi Derek est torse nu, sans chaussures et en survêtement. Stiles lui communique silencieusement qu’il ne sait pas pourquoi Derek ne s’est pas embêté à mettre des chaussures ou un T-Shirt avant de courir à travers les bois, mais qu’il ne se pose plus de questions sur les loups-garous et leur propension à la nudité.

Stiles essaye de ne plus s’intéresser aux cheveux longs et aux yeux somnolents de Derek. Il se demande rapidement si Derek était allongé dans son lit, se frottant langoureusement en privé sur son propre matelas ; dur et satisfait, comme Stiles l’a été.

Il se souvient de la thérapie qu’il a suivi après le décès de sa mère et comment, dans un exercice, lui et son thérapeute ont construit un super héros en alter ego, qui était, selon le Stiles de neuf ans, ’plus fort dans tous les sens du terme’. Il prétendait être son Alter ego quand les choses devenaient trop dures, parce qu’il croyait plus dans le pouvoir de son Alter Ego que dans celui de ce ‘bon veux Stiles’. Il se demande s’il peut canaliser ça dans un autre genre d’Alter Ego ; peut-être qu’il pourrait prétendre être une personne n’étant _pas_ violement attirée par Derek ?

Puis, il se demande s’il existe des personnes comme ça dans le monde.

 _Les asexuels_ , se répond-il lui-même.

_Dommage que je sois loin d’être asexuel et que tout le monde me fasse bander._

Derek lui fait son combo de sourcils #12, signifiant qu’il est confus et un peu inquiet pour Stiles. Il laisse couler et commence à fixer le sol à la recherche d’indices. Après tout, rien de mieux qu’un cadavre froid pour foudroyer une chaude excitation. Il y a des empreintes de pas où Kira et Scott se sont entrainés et ont bougé parmi les feuilles mortes, quelques longues craquelures et de l’herbe morte. Il y a quelques roches proches de là où se tient Derek et Scott pointe la plus large de la formation en disant : « C’est derrière. »

Derek est le premier à regarder, mais le Shérif et Stiles s’avancent également et ils regardent tous un minuscule crâne installé sur une pile de petits os.

« Un bébé ? » demande Stiles, les sourcils froncés de tristesse.

« Ça y ressemble », répond le Shérif sur un ton bourru combinant la tristesse et la colère que seul un parent peut exprimer quand il fait face à des os si jeunes. « Ça fait un moment qu’il est là. »

« Qu’est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demande Scott, en s’approchant avec Kira.

« Il est presque totalement décomposé ; juste le squelette », explique Stiles.

« Non », interrompt Derek, s’accroupissant plus près des os. « Ils sont récents. La chair et les organes ont été mangés. Le squelette est tout ce qu’il reste. »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demande Stiles, étant momentanément distrait par les ombres des arbres environnants jouant sur le visage et les épaules de Derek.

_Le dos de Derek est magnifique._

Stiles se frappe intérieurement.

_Les dos ne sont pas magnifiques. Arrête._

« Aucune marque sur les os, ce qui veut dire que les charognards ne les ont pas encore découverts – probablement parce qu’il n’y a rien à manger dessus. Ils ont une odeur fraîche. Ils ne peuvent pas être là depuis plus d’un jour ou deux. »

_J’aime quand il a l’air aussi sûr de lui._

Stiles jette un regard noir à ses pieds, comme s’ils avaient implanté les pensées dans son cerveau.

_Arrête ça !_

Le Shérif a l’air étrangement impressionné et Stiles relève à nouveau la tête et dit avec son insolence habituelle : « Non, nez-flippant, comment tu sais que les organes et la chair ont été _mangés_  ? »

« La _salive_  », répond Derek en se relevant. « Je peux sentir la salive sur eux. »

« Oh, ok, tu peux sentir la salive, génial, c’est – c’est dégoutant », bégaye Stiles.

« Je ne la sens pas », confesse tristement Scott. Il semble inquiet et Derek pense : _il **devrait** être inquiet. La salive est facile à sentir._

Un stress étrange le submerge et il se sent un peu sur la sellette, un peu comme s’il ratait une ouverture. Il ne sait pas d’où vient ce stress, mais il pense _inadapté – ne sois pas un con. Arrête d’être un con. Ça ne fonctionne pas ; Aide-le._

« Ici – viens ici Scott. », demande Derek, faisant un pas de côté afin de faire de la place pour que Scott se mette devant lui.

Scott et Stiles échangent un regard et le Shérif les regarde, puis Kira hausse les épaules avec les yeux écarquillés. Scott regarde Derek et se place devant lui.

« Ferme les yeux. »

« Ne me frappe pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ne me frappe pas quand j’aurais les yeux fermés. »

« Je n’allais pas – pourquoi je te frapperais ? »

« Je sais pas, mais Stiles m’a déjà fait ça. »

Le Shérif regarde Stiles dont les épaules se soulèvent innocemment, bouche bée en une offense exagérée, comme s’il était injustement accusé. Scott ferme les yeux et Derek se met derrière lui, plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de la mâchoire de Scott. Il positionne le nez de Scott de façon à ce qu’il soit un peu plus dans le sens du vent et vers lui.

Derek ne réalise pas que les yeux de Stiles sont fixés sur ses mains et qu’il bout de jalousie. Les mains de Derek ont l’air fortes et agréablement rugueuses, ses doigts sont longs et ont l’air légèrement calleux. Il a des veines qui courent depuis ses jointures, sur ses poignets et sous ses bras. Elles sont belles pour Stiles. Derek se penche vers Scott et se baisse un peu, de façon à ce que sa bouche soit proche de l’oreille de Scott. Stiles en devient vert d’envie.

« Peux-tu te concentrer sur mon odeur ? »

« Ouais. »

« A quoi elle ressemble ? »

« À de la lavande. Un peu comme un jardin. »

« C’est mon Odeur de Meute. Ce n’est pas mon Odeur Individuelle. »

Les sourcils de Scott font un mouvement triste qui exprime sa misérable confusion. « Quoi ? »

« Une personne peut avoir plusieurs odeurs ? » demande Stiles avec curiosité.

Derek hoche la tête. « Tout le monde a plusieurs couches d’odeurs. Il y a l’Odeur de Meute, l’Odeur Individuelle et l’odeur qui indique les intentions. La lavande et la terre sont l’odeur de toute ma famille. Nous avons tous – » Il s’éclaircit soudainement la gorge, se rattrapant et terminant sur un ton bourru. « Nous avions tous cette odeur. Concentre-toi seulement sur _moi._  »

Stiles pense immédiatement qu’il pourrait facilement se concentrer uniquement sur Derek.

« Je ne sais pas comment », admet Scott, ouvrant les yeux, son cœur douloureux pour Derek quand celui-ci a réajusté rapidement ses mots.

Derek relâche sa prise légère sur la mâchoire de Scott pour lui permettre de se tourner. Ils sont très proches et Scott se sent un peu nerveux par la présence menaçante de Derek. Il est intimidant de nature, il sait que Derek ne peut rien faire pour son expression d’origine, mais Scott sent quelque chose d’autre provenant de Derek. Quelque chose de nouveau. Quelque chose de plus approchable, d’un peu plus ouvert. Une porte légèrement entrebâillée, une lumière laissée allumée.

« Ici », offre Derek et il étire son cou pour Scott.

Scott est surpris et il regarde Stiles à nouveau comme pour dire ‘T’arrives à croire ça ?’ Stiles croise les bras et fait un vague geste pour qu’il fasse ce que Derek veut. Scott se penche et renifle le creux du cou de Derek. Le Shérif et Kira ont tous deux l’air confus pendant que Stiles essaye de ne pas crever de jalousie et proposer des prénoms pour les bébés.

Il sait qu’il est renfrogné, mais il ne peut pas s’en empêcher. Personne n’est jamais aussi proche de Derek et Derek n’est jamais aussi aimable. Stiles pense que ce n’est pas juste, après toutes les fois où il a sauvé Derek, que ce soit Scott qui soit le premier à pouvoir être aussi proche de lui. Et c’est la seule raison pour laquelle il est en colère. La seule.

« Tu l’as maintenant ? »

« Ouais. »

« C’est différent de la lavande, non ? »

« Ouais, ouais. »

Scott réfléchit rapidement au fait que Derek parle de façon sympa et patiemment et ajoute rapidement : « C’est agréable. »

Il n’est pas sûr du pourquoi, mais c’est une branche d’olivier qu’il a envie de tendre.

« Qu’est-ce qui est agréable ? » demande Derek.

« Ton odeur. C’est agréable. C’est une odeur agréable. »

Le cœur de Stiles s’effondre ; un peu par jalousie, un peu par désespoir et il se sent s’enfoncer profondément dans un trou douloureusement familier.

Derek se demande à quel point cette interaction qu’il a avec Scott semble différente de toutes les autres. Ses sens lui disent que Scott est plus ouvert vis-à-vis de lui. La sensation chaude s’étend dans son torse et son estomac ; un humble succès qui donne l’impression d’avaler un thé chaud et sucré. Il cache son sourire.

« Merci », dit doucement Derek, ayant l’air respectueux et flatté.

« Ouais, mec », élude Scott.

« Vous pourriez aller à Fidji. »

Scott regarde Stiles par-dessus son épaule et Derek hausse un sourcil. Stiles hausse les épaules sous les regards de tout le monde et continue : « Vous savez. Si vous pensez à la lune de miel. »

 _Je fais une crise de jalousie_ , se réprimande Stiles, il veut purifier son cerveau pour échapper à l’embarras. Il sent le regard inquisiteur de son père.

 _Il fait une crise de jalousie_ , pense Scott et il se demande pourquoi. Il jette un coup d’œil à Derek qui est concentré sur Stiles et il fait la connexion. _Oh._

Scott ricane dans un effort pour dissiper l’anxiété de Stiles et, suivant son exemple de nonchalance, Derek roule ses jolis yeux.

 _Eurg, ses jolis yeux_.

Stiles veut mourir.

« Maintenant, ferme les yeux », instruit Derek à Scott. « Quand tu l’auras fait, je vais lécher mon doigt et te le mettre sous le nez. Tu as déjà eu une perfusion de solution saline à l’hôpital ? »

« Ouais », répond Scott avec empressement.

« Tu te souviens de la sensation quand ils l’ont mise en place ? »

« Ouais. »

« Eh bien, lorsque tu vas sentir ma salive, ça va te donner l’impression d’avoir de la solution saline dans les veines. Tu vas le ressentir à l’arrière de ta gorge – tu seras capable de la différencier tout de suite des autres odeurs après ça. »

« Ok », dit Scott avec prudence.

Le Shérif se penche vers Stiles avec ses bras croisés et les épaules voutées, ayant l’air jeune et amusé, il dit : « Ce truc est fascinant. »

« Ouais », grommelle Stiles, pensant à une meilleure utilisation de la salive apparemment odorante de Derek. « Fascinant. »

« C’est toujours comme ça quand Derek apprend des nouveaux trucs aux loups ? »

Stiles penche la tête et dit sans une once d’émerveillement : « Il n’a jamais fait ça, en fait. Pas… Du moins, pas devant moi. »

« Hum », est tout ce que répond son père.

Scott ferme les yeux, pendant que Stiles regarde en tapant du pied, Derek mettre son majeur dans sa bouche et le lécher. Il enlève son doigt et le place horizontalement sous le nez de Scott. Ils peuvent voir les narines de Scott s’évaser, puis il prend une brusque inspiration, ouvre les yeux et touche son cou. « Whoa ! »

Derek sourit et enlève sa main pendant que Scott s’exclame : « Wow ! Tu avais raison pour l’arrière de la gorge. »

« Maintenant, tu te rappelleras toujours de l’odeur de la salive. Concentre ton énergie sur les os et respire profondément. Tu la ressentiras et la sentiras à nouveau. »

Scott suit les instructions, s’accroupit à nouveau près des os et inhale profondément par le nez. Il fait un large sourire à Derek et annonce fièrement : « Je peux la sentir maintenant. »

Derek sent son visage avoir un tic et décide de laisser voir son sourire. Il est petit et fraternel et les yeux de Scott étincellent comme ceux d’un prince Disney quand il dit : « Merci Derek. »

Kira proclame : « C’ _était_ trop cool, Derek. »

Derek se frotte l’arrière du cou, se sentant différent face à cette nouvelle interaction sociale. Ça l’a épuisé. Il pointe une des longues marques sur le sol, redirigeant l’attention du groupe et déclare : «  _Ça_ , c’est pas naturel. »

« Ce ne sont pas des traces de pneus », note le Shérif.

« Ça vient d’où ? » demande Kira.

« Un animal », répond Derek.

« Un animal-animal ou une créature mythique-animal ? » redoute le Shérif.

« Le dernier probablement », marmonne Scott, souriant maladroitement à Kira. Stiles peut dire qu’il plane toujours sur la vague de sa nouvelle capacité. Le Shérif lance un regard caustique à Scott, ce à quoi il répond : « Quoi ? Avec _notre_ chance ? Dans _ces_ bois ? On cherche probablement quelque chose de surnaturel. »

Le shérif soupire, résigné, puis annonce : « Très bien. Faites ou sentez ce dont vous avez besoin et sortez d’ici. Il me reste deux heures avant d’aller travailler et j’aimerais avoir au moins dix minutes de sommeil. »

« Pars sans moi », dit Stiles de façon désinvolte. « Je t’appellerais dans quelques heures, parce que je me balade dans les bois avec mes amis, comme l’incontrôlable voyou que je suis. »

Derek n’arrive pas à dire si la tendresse du Shérif surpasse sa fatigue, mais il se rend et leur souhaite bonne chance pour leur reniflement.

« C’est sympa d’avoir un adulte dans notre groupe de surnaturel. », mentionne Kira.

Derek grimace et grogne : « Merci. »

« Non ! » se dépêche Kira, d’un air contrit. « Je ne voulais pas, c’est juste, tu sais, tu n’es pas une figure paternelle, tu sais ? Le Shérif est très paternel, alors c’est sympa de l’ajouter. Je suis désolée. Désolée. »

Derek secoue la tête et marmonne : « Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça. »

Kira fronce les sourcils, mais ne dit rien de plus. Scott regarde Derek et demande : « Je peux regarder comment tu commences à suivre une odeur ? »

Derek regarde la longue marque sur le sol, puis de nouveau Scott et hoche la tête en disant : « Ouais. Bien sûr. Je vais te montrer. »

« C’est seulement pour les loups-garous cools et tatoués ? Ou je peux venir ? » demande Stiles.

Scott lui lance un regard pour essayer de lui dire qu’il ne drague pas Derek, mais comme c’est quelque chose dont il n’a jamais eu besoin avant, il ne sait pas comment faire. Il n’a jamais eu besoin d’envoyer un message de ce genre à Stiles avant, parce qu’il n’avait pas réalisé ce que Stiles ressentait. Il sait qu’une longue conversation les attend bientôt et il apprendra les signaux à ce moment-là. Il décide que ce n’est pas le bon moment pour s’en inquiéter.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui t’en empêche », dit-il, regardant Derek.

 _C’est une ouverture. Prend-là_ , se dit Derek.

« Ouais », agrée-t-il, regardant Stiles et ressentant une curieuse timidité. « Tu peux venir avec nous. »

Stiles et Kira marchent l’un à côté de l’autre derrière Derek et Scott. Kira parle en murmurant du cri qu’elle a poussé en découvrant les os, mais Stiles est plus que distrait par les muscles dorsaux de Derek.

 _Ils peuvent réellement être aussi gros ? Comment ont-ils pu atteindre cette taille ?_ se dit-il, puis il pense : _seigneur, ces fossettes dans le bas de son dos sont un vrai sacrilège, je vais aller en Enfer pour les avoir regardées._

Derek s’agenouille puis prend de la terre provenant de la marque et la frotte entre son pouce et son index. Il les porte à son nez, renifle, puis l’offre à l’examen de Scott.

« Ne me dis pas ce que tu sens en premier. Dis-moi ce que tu ressens. Quelle sensation ça te donne ? »

Scott a l’air pensif pendant un moment, puis il dit : « Je ne sais pas. C’est angoissant. Ça a l’air dangereux. Avec de mauvaises intentions. Colère. Avidité. »

« Tu as raison, c’est bien », encourage Derek. « Pense à tes mains maintenant. Si tu devais transcrire cette odeur en une sensation physique, à quoi ça ressemblerait ? »

Stiles et Kira sont transportés pendant que Scott se concentre et répond éventuellement : « Visqueux, je dirais ? Glissant. »

« C’est vraiment bien, Scott », approuve Derek et il s’essuie les mains sur son survêtement.

Scott sourit à la louange, mais redevient sérieux quand il s’enquiert : « Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Ça ressemble à un reptile pour moi », dit franchement Derek.

« Un autre Kanima ? » s’inquiète Stiles.

« C’est quoi un Kanima ? » demande Kira.

Scott et Stiles répondent à l’unisson : « Tu veux pas savoir. »

« Non. Pas un Kanima », assure Derek. « Tu aurais reconnu l’odeur et on aurait retrouvé du venin près de la victime. En plus, tuer et cannibaliser des enfants n’est pas le Mode Opératoire du Kanima. »

« C’est vrai », agrée Scott.

« Je vais chercher. Je te tiens au courant si je trouve quelque chose », signale Derek, puis il se relève. Scott l’imite et frotte son jean.

« Hum, ok », dit-il. » Je vais demander à Lydia et Stiles de chercher dans le bestiaire et peut-être poser quelques questions à Deaton. »

« Très bien », répond Derek.

Il se tourne pour partir mais la voix de Stiles l’arrête. Il regarde le garçon par-dessus son épaule et il dit juste :

« Désolé de t’avoir réveillé aussi tôt pour tout ça. »

Derek pense que cette timidité, bien que mignonne chez Stiles, est étrange et stressante. Il n’est pas préparé pour un Stiles Timide ; il ne savait même pas que cette version de Stiles existait dans ce plan d’existence. Il hoche simplement la tête, et avant qu’il puisse partir, Scott ajoute :

« Et merci pour ton aide, Derek. »

Derek hoche à nouveau la tête et dit : « Sûr. » Il fait un petit geste de la main pour signaler son départ, puis sprint comme un éclair dans l’obscurité de la forêt. Quand ils sont sûrs qu’il est assez loin, Stiles et Scott se regardent avec curiosité.

« C’était bizarre. »

« Bizarrement sympa », adoucit Scott. « J’aimerais bien que cette bizarrerie continue. »

Stiles fixe les bois sombres, espérant voir un signe confirmant que Derek a été là, mais il est parti depuis longtemps. Il pense que Derek et son côté surnaturel, est beau, dangereux, sauvage et inaccessible, tout ce dont les rêves de Stiles sont faits.

Il se demande si Derek a fait un quelconque changement, tourné une nouvelle page. Ou peut-être qu’il est juste fatigué d’être un énorme con.

Peut-être qu’il y a une chance pour qu’un jour, il regarde Stiles avec gentillesse. C’est peut-être stupide d’espérer que les hommes comme Derek peuvent ou veulent changer. Mais une voix au fond de son esprit lui dit qu’il ne veut pas vraiment que Derek change, que Derek n’est pas brisé, qu’il n’a pas besoin de réparations ou de pièces de remplacements, comme une poupée ou une voiture, qu’il est  juste une personne calibrée différemment de Stiles et peut-être, si Derek veut en réarranger certaines, qu’il y a une part de Derek calibrée pour sourire à Stiles, pour regarder Stiles pendant de longs moments, poser des questions personnelles à Stiles, pour fantasmer sur Stiles toutes les nuits, de la même façon que Stiles fantasme sur lui.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Dans ce chapitre, Derek est en thérapie et il discute de beaucoup de choses qui peuvent être choquantes. Il y a de la dépression, de l’anxiété, des idées suicidaires et des abus sexuels passés. Ces thèmes abordés peuvent heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes.

_Mais n’oubliez pas qui vous êtes réellement. Et je ne parle pas de votre vrai nom. Tous les noms nous sont donnés par d’autres, même celui que vos parents vous ont donnés. Vous savez qui vous êtes vraiment. Quand vous êtes seuls la nuit, fixant les étoiles, ou peut-être allongé dans votre lit, dans l’obscurité totale, vous connaissez cette personne sans nom qui est en vous._

Louis Sachar.

Chanson du chapitre : Big Hard Sun, par Indio

« Et il vous a bien reçu ? » demande-t-elle.

Ils ont déjà fait une heure de leur session de deux heures, ce qui veut dire qu’il lui a déjà confié les évènements de ces deux dernières années. Il a parlé de Jennifer, des multiples sauvetages héroïques de Stiles et Scott et de Cora. Le Dr Lundy semble intriguée par sa volonté de faire confiance à Jennifer et Cora avec autant d’empressement et Derek commence à se demander s’il n’a pas un problème dans sa faculté à accorder sa confiance. Quand il mentionne que Stiles a placé une main réconfortante sur son épaule après qu’il ait tué Boyd, elle sourit et il trouve ça suspicieux. Elle lui dit simplement qu’elle souriait parce que, pour la première fois de toutes ses histoires, quelqu’un semblait se préoccupait de son bien-être _émotionnel_. Il sent une chaleur l’envahir et balaye le commentaire.

Il vient juste de lui parler de la façon dont il a appris à Scott à suivre une piste et à quoi ressemble l’odeur de la salive.

« Ouais », répond Derek, s’appuyant contre le canapé inconfortable. « Vraiment bien. Vraiment euh… à l’écoute. Il veut en apprendre plus, mais… »

« Vous avez besoin d’être celui qui propose ? »

« Je crois. » Il hausse les épaules.

« Vous pensez le faire ? »

« Ouais. » Derek hoche la tête et dit sans hésiter : « Ouais, je le ferais. »

Le Dr Lundy arrête d’écrire pendant un moment et demande avec précaution : « Ça vous ennuie si nous parlons un peu de Kate, aujourd’hui ? »

 _Ne dites pas son nom_. Il fulmine intérieurement, les mains tremblantes voulant se fermer et frapper, ses gencives qui le démangent, espérant relâcher ses crocs et goûter du sang. Tout pour le distraire de la douleur qu’il ne peut tuer. Ça s’enroule dans son torse comme un parasite venimeux, s’attachant avec des dents crochues dans la partie de son cœur qui saigne le plus.

« Non, ça ne m’embête pas », dit-il à la place. Il perd ce sentiment de confort et s’assoit sur le bord à nouveau.

Le Dr Lundy le remarque.

« Comment définiriez-vous votre expérience avec Kate ? »

« Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. », répond-il froidement et rapidement, regardant ailleurs. « Il n’y a rien de vraiment…. Elle était là pour moi alors que j’étais en deuil, elle avait l’air mature et je lui ai fait confiance – elle était adulte. J’ai couché avec elle, ma famille en est morte. »

« Vous étiez mineur à ce moment-là. »

« Ouais » admet à contrecœur Derek. « Et ? »

« Et, techniquement parlant, c’était illégal. Ce qu’elle vous a fait est considéré comme un viol », développe le Dr Lundy.

« Vous voulez que je dise que j’ai été violé ? » dit Derek avec un sourire méprisant, lui grondant dangereusement dessus.  « Parce que je ne l’ai pas été. J’ai consenti et peu importe ce que dit la loi, j’étais assez mature pour savoir ce que j’acceptais. »

« Croyez-vous que le consentement soit valide si vous ne savez pas avec qui vous acceptez de coucher ? »

Derek la fixe avec des yeux blessés et défensifs. Le Dr Lundy reformule et canalise : « Vous avez fait confiance à quelqu’un qui vous mentait quand vous avez consenti. Elle s’était déguisée en une personne digne de confiance. Est-ce que vous la blâmez pour les crimes qu’elle a commis ? »

Ses paumes se couvrent d’une sueur moite et il lui jette un regard noir : « Elle faisait ce que les chasseurs _font_. _Chasser._ J’étais débile et je pensais avec ma queue. »

« Je ne suis pas d’accord », répond simplement le Dr Lundy, s’appuyant contre sa chaise.

« Vous voulez dire quoi par ‘je ne suis pas d’accord’ ? C’est _mon_ expérience. »

« Je ne suis pas d’accord avec le fait que vous ‘pensiez avec votre queue’ », clarifie-t-elle. « Quand vous me l’avez raconté, j’ai entendu l’histoire d’un jeune homme impressionnable et au cœur brisé, cherchant du réconfort, peu importe la forme. Avec votre famille semblant s’éloigner, le changement de couleur de vos yeux et votre récent traumatisme, je pense que ce que vous avez fait était plutôt sain. Vous recherchiez du réconfort et de la compagnie, une connexion. »

« J’étais _ignorant_ et mon ignorance a couté la vie à ma famille ! » aboie Derek, les mains fermées en poings et aux jointures blanches.

Le Dr Lundy pose son bloc-notes sur son bureau, croise les mains sur ses genoux et demande franchement : « Comment auriez-vous pu savoir qu’elle les tuerait, Derek ? »

« Ne me dites pas cette merde », gronde-t-il et il sent ses crocs percer ses gencives. « Cette _merde_ est dépourvue de sens. J’ _aurais dû_ savoir. J’ _aurais dû_. Des _vies_ dépendaient du fait que je n’étais pas un débile aveugle et je – j’ _aurais dû_ savoir. »

Elle commence à raconter une histoire : « Il y a quelques années, un homme a été tué par un grand requin blanc sur la côte de l’Australie. Sa femme était sur le rivage et l’a vu. Un homme dans la cinquantaine a couru dans l’eau et a essayé de le sauver, mais il s’est vidé de son sang dans l’eau avant de pouvoir atteindre la rive. »

Des plis de confusion frustrée marquent le front de Derek quand il demande : « Et ? »

« L’homme qui a couru dans l’eau pour le sauver, ne le connaissait pas », commente-t-elle et ça pique l’intérêt de Derek. « L’homme qui a couru dans l’eau était prêt à faire face à un grand requin blanc de plus de 4 mètres en train de manger un autre homme qui lui était étranger alors que des centaines de personnes restaient sur le rivage, sans bouger. »

« Il était courageux. »

« Pas selon lui. », corrige le Dr Lundy. « On lui a demandé la même chose qu’on demande à tous ceux qu’on considère comme des héros ‘Qu’est-ce qui vous a donné le courage de courir dans l’eau ?’ Et il a donné la même réponse honnête que les autres ‘héros’ qui sont sincères – il a dit ‘Je ne sais pas’. »

Derek fronce un peu plus les sourcils et elle explique : « Dans nos vies, nous rencontrons des problèmes qui nous donnent des outils et des capacités qui nous façonnent et que nous gardons le restant de nos vies. Dans la vie de cet homme, il y a eu une série d’évènements qui lui ont appris ce qu’il avait besoin de savoir pour tenter de sauver cet homme. Les personnes sur le rivage qui n’ont pas bougé, ne sont pas des personnes mauvaises ou lâches – sa femme, une femme qui l’aimait sincèrement, a été incapable de l’aider. Ils n’ont pas pu aider parce qu’ils n’avaient pas les outils que le sauveur avait. Les évènements de leurs vies leur ont donné des outils différents. Ce que le sauveur a vécu dans sa vie l’a préparé pour ce moment et lui a permis de dire ‘je sais quoi faire’ quand la situation s’est présentée. »

Derek hoche lentement la tête, comprenant à moitié.

« Vous me racontiez comment vous aviez appris à Scott comment reconnaitre l’odeur de la salive, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais. » Le front de Derek s’incurve, inquiet et incertain.

« Il ne pouvait pas la sentir parce que personne ne lui en a appris l’odeur. Il ne l’avait jamais senti de sa vie, ne pouvait pas l’identifier, même si c’était juste devant lui. »

« Non », objecte Derek, voyant où elle veut en venir.

Elle ne l’écoute pas.

« Vous ne _pouviez_ pas savoir. Il n’y avait _aucune possibilité_ pour vous de savoir, Derek. Vous n’aviez jamais rencontré un mal pareil avant. Il n’y avait aucune possibilité pour que vous sachiez à quoi ça ressemblait, sa façon d’agir, son odeur – vous ne saviez probablement même pas que ça existait. »

« Non », argue Derek. « Non – il y avait des signes, il y avait des _signes_. »

« Dans un langage que vous ne parliez pas », raisonne-t-elle. « Si vous n’avez jamais vu de panneau stop avant, ne savez pas ce que veut dire un panneau stop, comment pouvez-vous vous attendre à le comprendre ? »

Derek secoue la tête et croise les bras sur son torse, rentrant les épaules et se projetant de tout son poids contre le dossier du canapé. Le Dr Lundy continue : « Vous aviez seulement quinze ans Derek. Un garçon de quinze ans n’a aucun moyen de pouvoir identifier un mal comme celui-là. Vous pouvez dire qu’il y avait des signes, mais s’ils étaient dans une langue que vous ne pouviez pas lire, à quoi pouvaient-ils vous servir ? Vous n’aviez pas les outils à ce moment-là. »

Derek brise le contact visuel et se frotte la tête et le front. Son corps entier est tendu et il veut déchiqueter quelque chose. Le Dr Lundy demande doucement : « Que ressentez-vous ? »

« J’ai envie de tuer quelqu’un. Ou que quelqu’un me tue. »

Le Dr Lundy a l’air songeur lorsqu’elle dit : « Vous avez déjà pensé à vous tuer avant ? »

« Oui », confesse Derek dans un grognement frustré.

« Récemment ? »

« Pas sérieusement. »

« Si vous y pensiez plus sérieusement, auriez-vous un plan ? Y a-t-il une façon spécifique dont vous voudriez vous tuer ? »

Les yeux de Derek sont écarquillés, brûlants et flous. Il ne veut pas pleurer. Il accepte lentement que le bureau du Dr Lundy soit un ‘havre de paix’, mais il n’y a aucun endroit assez sûr pour pleurer. Même pas dans les bras de Laura. Il enfonce plus durement ses ongles dans la peau de son crâne et expire en tremblant. « Je suppose. J’ai essayé par le passé. Quand j’avais seize ans, quand Laura et moi sommes partis pour New York. J’ai mangé de l’aconit. J’ai survécu. A l’évidence. »

« Et vous pensez que, si vous étiez plus sérieux à propos de vos pensées suicidaires, vous le referiez de cette façon ? »

« Peut-être. J’aurais probablement plus de chance en me faisant tirer dessus. »

« Tiré dessus par qui ? Vous ? »

« Non. Je pourrais attaquer Chris Argent. C’est un chasseur ; le frère de Kate. Il ne vit pas très loin de chez moi. Armé jusqu’à ses putains de dents. Si je l’attaque, il m’abattra. »

Il l'entend écrire et ça lui écorche les nerfs. Il se sent trop exposé et cette exposition fait mal comme un vent glacé contre de la peau chaude. Il pousse un soupire tremblant qui lui fait peur.

« Je suis fou ? » demande-t-il en hésitant.

« Pour avoir des pensées suicidaires ? »

« Ouais. »

« Non », le réconforte le Dr Lundy. « Vous n’êtes pas fou, Derek. Une personne suicidaire n’est pas folle. Vous n’êtes pas fou parce que vous voulez échapper à la culpabilité et à la douleur. »

« Je suis fou pour autre chose ? »

« Certainement pas », rassure le Dr Lundy.

« Je sais que j’ai parlé de Chris, mais… je ne le ferais pas », corrige Derek avec un soupir, semblant défait et sentant les battements de son cœur se calmer. « Je ne le ferais vraiment pas. »

Il lève la tête et laisse tomber ses mains sur ses jambes, regardant à nouveau le Dr Lundy dans les yeux. « C’est un homme bien. Il a récemment perdu sa fille et il essaye de racheter ce qu’a fait Kate. Il n’est pas comme elle. Et il ne voudrait pas me tuer, même s’il y est obligé. »

« Vous savez Derek », commence le Dr Lundy sur le ton de la conversation. « Vous semblez être une personne indulgente envers tout le monde, sauf vous. »

« Vraiment ? » demande-t-il, incrédule.

« Quand vous vous blâmez pour ce qui est arrivé à votre famille, est-ce que vous vous blâmez en tant que vous ou en tant que vous quand vous aviez quinze ans ? »

« Hein ? »

« Je veux dire, dans votre esprit, est-ce que vous vous imaginez à quinze ans et blâmez cet enfant de quinze ans, Ou est-ce que vous vous blâmez en tant que vous aujourd’hui ? » élabore-t-elle.

« Quand j’avais quinze ans, je suppose », répond Derek, touchant et tordant ses poignets.

« Faites-moi une faveur, Derek », commence -t-elle. « Fermez les yeux et imaginez-vous à quinze ans. Comme si votre vous de quinze ans était devant vous. »

Derek ferme les yeux et doit respirer profondément plusieurs fois pour suffisamment mettre de côtés les pensées suicidaires et la vague de colère afin de pouvoir conjurer une image spécifique. Pourtant, il le voit facilement. Il passait tellement de temps les matins de sa pré-adolescence et de son adolescence à scruter son visage dans le miroir en se préparant pour l’école. Il connait bien mieux ce visage que celui qu’il a maintenant. Alors, il le voit. Il voit le Derek de quinze ans et il a encore un peu de graisse de bébé sur le visage, un corps d’ado qui n’a pas encore réellement grandi autour de ses oreilles ou de ses membres. Particulièrement conscient de son manque de poils. Il se souvient de son frère utilisant spécifiquement ces mots et sa réponse d’alors : « C’est pas comme si j’en avais _aucun_! J’en ai ! Juste, pas encore sur le torse ! » et il sourit un peu.

« Vous le voyez ? » fait la voix du Dr Lundy.

« Ouais », dit doucement Derek.

« Il a Paige à l’esprit ? »

Derek voit que l’image qu’il a conjurée sourit, alors il dit : « Ouais. Définitivement. »

« Laissez passer du temps. »

Derek imagine qu’il y a du vent, brouillant l’image de son ancien lui.

« A-t-il perdu Paige ? »

L’image de lui-même se ternit et ses yeux brillent d’une lueur bleue ; il a perdu sa graisse de bébé et son sourire.

« Oui. »

« Il se sent seul ? »

« Oui. »

« Il se sent isolé ? »

« Oui. »

« Il se sent indigne d’amour ? »

« Oui.

« S’il pouvait parler, que vous dirait-il maintenant ? »

Les yeux du Derek de quinze ans se remplissent de larmes, son nez rougit et il tremble un peu. Il sent tellement la peur.

_Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé._

« Il est désolé. »

« Est-ce que vous le blâmez pour la mort de votre famille ? »

Derek ferme plus fort les yeux et il fronce les sourcils. Il veut blâmer le jeune Derek. Il veut ressentir de la rage, il veut avoir envie de tuer le jeune Derek, mais ce n’est pas ce qu’il ressent.

Son visage est tellement juvénile, ses traits si immatures et ses muscles si petits, il pense que c’est incroyable qu’il ait essayé de combattre Ennis et ait survécu. Il entend ses parents l’appeler ‘chiot’ et il est d’accord. Il a l’air misérable et faible. Il n’était pas préparé, pas équipé, il était confus et seul.

Il imagine à quel point Stiles et Scott étaient jeunes quand il les a rencontrés la première fois et comment il se sentirait mal s’ils se blâmaient pour la perte de ceux qu’ils aiment. Il se souvient des larmes de Stiles quand il pensait qu’il allait perdre son père et combien Scott avait peur quand il croyait que sa mère était en danger. Il voit son jeune lui se tenir aux côtés de ces deux-là et sait qu’ils ont fait tout ce qu’ils ont pu avec les outils en leur possession.

Il se débat pour ouvrir la bouche et dit : « Non, je ne le blâme pas. Ce n’est pas de sa faute. »

« Alors, est-ce que ça a du sens, Derek, de vous blâmez en étant celui que vous êtes maintenant, quand celui que vous êtes maintenant n’existait pas à ce moment-là ? »

« Non », admet-il, ouvrant les yeux. « Ça n’a aucun sens. »

« Les animaux dans la nature protègent férocement les leurs – vous le savez, si vous attaquez un ourson, ses parents ou ses frères et sœurs viendront et abattront quiconque blesse leur famille, pas vrai ? »

« Vrai. »

« Eh bien, après que la menace ait été détruite, l’ours ne sera plus féroce. Peu importe le dommage fait à ceux qu’il aime, c’est fait et il ne ressent plus de colère. La colère a permis à l’ours d’avoir assez de force pour protéger et se battre pour la sécurité de sa famille. Une fois la menace partie, le dommage est fait, la colère disparait parce qu’elle ne sert plus aucun but. Le fléau des humains est que nous restons en colère. Nous restons dans cet état suspendu d’anxiété, de culpabilité et de colère, quand en vérité, ça n’a plus aucun but, parce que le danger est passé. Il n’y a rien que nous puissions faire maintenant. »

Derek suit les yeux du Dr Lundy et elle peut sentir la concentration de Derek sur elle. Elle choisit ses mots judicieusement, dans l’espoir qu’ils trouvent un écho en lui.

« Kate ne vous blesse plus. Kate ne blesse plus votre famille. Kate est partie. Kate n’est plus qu’un souvenir, n’est plus un danger immédiat. Quand elle _était_ présente, vous n’aviez aucun moyen de protection et de défense contre elle. Vivre dans un état suspendu d’anxiété et de colère ne sert à rien, à part vous blesser maintenant. Il n’y a rien que vous puissiez faire aujourd’hui qui éradiquera le danger d’il y a dix ans. Il n’y a rien que vous puissiez faire aujourd’hui. Maintenant est le moment de lâcher prise, Derek. »

Il sent ses yeux devenir vitreux et il déglutit le nœud dans sa gorge. « Je ne peux pas abandonner ma famille », confesse-t-il d’une voix à peine audible.

« Votre famille sera toujours avec vous, Derek », assure-t-elle. « La culpabilité, l’anxiété et la colère du Derek de quinze ans est ce que vous devez abandonner. Vous avez tenu une décennie d’angoisse proche de votre cœur et ça vous tue. Vous pouvez abandonner la douleur maintenant. Vous n’avez plus besoin de vous punir. »

Derek reste silencieux et évite à nouveau le contact visuel. Le Dr Lundy demande gentiment : « Répétez après moi. Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire aujourd’hui. »

« Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire aujourd’hui. »

« Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire aujourd’hui. »

« Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire aujourd’hui. »

« Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire aujourd’hui. Je ne peux pas sauver Paige. Je ne peux pas arrêter Kate. »

« Putain », s’étouffe Derek, reprenant son visage dans ses mains.

« Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire aujourd’hui. Je ne peux pas sauver Paige. Je ne peux pas arrêter Kate. »

« Putain, _putain_  », expire brusquement Derek dans ses mains. « Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire. Je ne peux pas – putain – je ne peux pas sauver Paige. Je ne peux pas arrêter Kate. »

« Dites-le encore », pousse le Dr Lundy.

« Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire aujourd’hui. Je ne… peux pas sauver Paige. Je ne peux pas arrêter Kate. »

« Encore une fois. Entendez-le. Ecoutez votre propre voix. Croyez-la Derek. »

« Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire aujourd’hui. Je ne peux pas sauver Paige. Je ne peux pas arrêter Kate. »

« Vous avez été blessé. Que reste-t-il à faire ? »

« Guérir », répond Derek.

Le Dr Lundy lui sourit et il la regarde, sentant la fierté et l’optimisme prudent. Il ne sent pas la propagation chaleureuse de son humble succès comme il le faisait des années plus tôt quand il réussissait une nouvelle interaction sociale. Ce succès a l’air brisé et glacial. Malgré tout, c’est un succès. Il le sait, il le ressent. Tout ce qu’il reste à faire, c’est guérir.

« Que faites-vous quand vous vous sentez dépressif ? »

« Je lis. Ça n’aide pas, mais ça me distrait. »

« Y a-t-il un endroit où vous pouvez aller ? Quelqu’un qui peut aider ? »

Derek réfléchit brièvement, mais répond : « Pas vraiment. »

« Et Stiles ? »

Derek hausse un sourcil : « Et bien quoi, Stiles ? »

« Stiles semble se soucier de votre bien-être émotionnel. Si vous passez du temps avec lui, pensez-vous qu’il vous aiderait à vous sentir mieux ? »

La mâchoire de Derek se contracte légèrement et il se gratte le cou, mal à l’aise. « Je suppose ? C’est un peu la roulette russe avec Stiles. Il va soit vouloir m’aider, soit se moquer. »

« Pensez-vous qu’expliquer le sérieux de la situation à Stiles aiderait ? »

« Il est parti chercher le corps mutilé de ma sœur dans les bois pour s’amuser. Je suis quasi sûr qu’il est strictement immature _seulement_ dans les situations sérieuses. »

« Dommage », commente avec regret le Dr Lundy.

Le mot résonne dans son esprit pendant tout le trajet de retour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre tout mignon et sympa, donc pas besoin de mouchoirs, promis ^^

_Certaines personnes vivent dans des cages avec des barreaux faits de leurs propres peurs et doutes. Certaines personnes vivent dans des cages avec des barreaux faits des peurs et des doutes d’autres personnes ; leurs parents, leurs amis, leurs frères et sœurs, leurs familles. Certaines personnes vivent dans des cages avec des barreaux faits par les choix que d’autres ont fait pour eux, les circonstances que d’autres leur imposent. Et certaines personnes se libèrent._

_C. Joybell_

* * *

 

 **Chanson du chapitre**  : Sweetest Thing by U2

* * *

 

Stiles s’oppose à la sonnerie de son téléphone avec un « nooooon » rêche et verbal.

Sa chambre est noire avec seulement le fichu spectacle laser de son téléphone qui flashe sur la table de nuit et la douce lumière des réverbères à travers la fenêtre. Il se renfrogne à moitié endormi alors que son téléphone continue de vibrer et demande : « Non ! Stop ! »

_Ça pourrait être une urgence._

Il regarde son réveil qui indique 2h14 du matin et ronchonne pour lui-même : « Y a _intérêt_ que ce soit une urgence. »

Il attrape son téléphone et accepte l’appel sans vérifier l’identifiant. Sa vision est encore floue de sommeil et quand il décroche, il dit tout de suite : « Scott, si c’est pour un autre cadavre, ça attendra. J’accepte seulement des appels à cette heure-ci pour des corps qui _vont_ mourir. »

« Pas Scott », répond une voix bourrue.

Stiles fait une moue curieuse, bouge son téléphone pour regarder l’écran et voit la barbe de Derek et ses longs cils. Il remet le téléphone à son oreille et demande, incrédule : « Derek ? »

« Et dire que je pensais que mon imitation de Lydia était parfaite. »

Stiles rit, puis réalise que Derek a fait une blague (réussie) et il n’est pas sûr de savoir quoi faire.

« Est… Que – ok, attends, tu m’appelles pour quoi ? »

« J’arrive. »

Complètement égaré, Stiles relève ses sourcils vers le plafond.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose sur notre mystérieux tueur de bébé ? » questionne Stiles en s’asseyant.

« Pas encore. »

« Alors, tout le monde est en vie et ils ne sont pas danger d’être autre chose que vivant ? »

« Tout le monde va bien. »

« Dis pas ça, tu vas nous porter la poisse. »

Un soupir colérique. « Tout le monde va bien pour ce que j’en sais. »

« Et tu n’as aucun nouveau développement pour moi par rapport au nouvel habitant de la forêt qui tue des bébés ? »

« Non. Pas encore. »

« Alors de quoi tu as besoin ? »

Il y a un silence épais que Stiles brise en demandant avec une crainte silencieuse et incrédulité. « Est-ce que tu demandes à venir juste pour le plaisir de passer du temps avec moi ? »

Il n’y a pas de réponse et Stiles est trop confus pour même en sourire.

« Tu demandes à passer du temps avec moi », énonce-t-il.

« Je serais là dans cinq minutes. »

« Des questions comme ‘est-ce que je peux’ ou ‘ça t’ennuie si’. Des inflexions vocales qui indiquent qu’il y a, en fait, une question… »

« Déverrouille ta fenêtre », se résigne Derek, prêt à raccrocher.

« T’es un putain de sale type, utilise la porte d’entrée. »

« Je ne veux pas réveiller ton père. »

« T’es un putain de sale type, Derek. »

Derek raccroche et Stiles fixe la faible lumière avec stupéfaction. Sa bouche est ouverte et il peut sentir que ses cheveux pointent dans tous les sens. Il fixe son pyjama des Castors Allumés(1) et se sent aussi peu préparé que possible pour le mètre quatre-vingt-deux de mec sexy comme l’enfer qui va venir dans sa chambre.

« Pourquoi c’est ma vie ? » demande-t-il à la nuit. « A l’évidence, tous les choix que j’ai fait étaient mauvais parce que je suis _ici_ et _c’est_ ma vie. »

Il se lève, déverrouille et ouvre sa fenêtre. Son visage est chaud d’avoir été blotti dans sa couette et son nouvel état éveillé le rend sensible. Il inspire profondément l’air de la nuit, il y a une douce odeur et elle lui donne l’impression de se ramifier dans son torse et dans son estomac, il le sent battre dans son cœur.

 Il marmonne pour lui-même : « Veut pas réveiller mon père – pfff – ça l’embête pas de _me_ réveiller à des heures indues, hein ? »

Il se demande s’il a ou non le temps de passer un jean, mais trouve que le risque d’être surpris nu à partir de la taille est trop grand. Derek a l’étrange habitude d’arriver au moment où Stiles se prépare. Par chance, il n’a jamais rien vu de plus que la colonne osseuse de Stiles, alors qu’il mettait un t-shirt, mais Stiles préfère que ça reste comme ça.

Si Stiles commence à enlever son pyjama maintenant, ce sera le moment exact où Derek passera par la fenêtre, en ayant ainsi une belle vue sur les fesses pâles et couvertes de taches de rousseur de Stiles.

Il s’assoit sur son lit avec un soupir et allume la lampe pour qu’ils aient de la lumière. Moins d’une minute plus tard, Derek passe par la fenêtre avec la grâce d’un chat. Stiles lui jette un regard fatigué et Derek est content que Stiles ne soit pas un loup-garou. S’il l’était, il serait capable de sentir à quel point Derek est nerveux, à quel point son cœur bat vite. Ça fait trois jours depuis sa dernière session avec le Dr Lundy et il a si souvent et si prudemment repensé à ce qu’il allait dire qu’il a à peine pu réfléchir à autre chose. Il est tellement inquiet que ça puisse être une mauvaise idée.

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Derek ? »

_J’ai beaucoup parlé de mon passé et ça a été un déclencheur. J’ai eu des pensées suicidaires toute la nuit. Je suis supposé guérir, mais j’ai peur d’être trop foutu pour ça._

« Je devrais y aller », dit-il à peine.

L’angoisse est trop grande, l’inquiétude dans la voix de Stiles est trop sincère et les chances que Stiles puisse réellement prêter attention sont trop réelles.

Il se tourne pour partir mais la main de Stiles est sur son bras plus rapidement qu’un humain devrait pouvoir bouger. Il reconnait cette main dès qu’elle le touche, la même main qui l’a retenu dans la jeep il y a deux ans, à l’extérieur du poste de police. C’est la même main qui l’a frappé pour le réveiller dans la salle de soins de Deaton et également dans l’ascenseur de l’hôpital. La même main qui l’a agrippé et s’est battue pour le garder hors de l’eau quand il se serait noyé autrement. La même main quoi a touché son épaule afin qu’il sache qu’il n’était pas seul et pas à blâmer pour la mort de Boyd. La même main qui l’a jeté au sol quand elle était possédée par le Nogitsune. Il se demande si Stiles a utilisé la même main pour placer le nom de Derek sur le Roi de l’échiquier. Il espère que c’est la même main.

Il espère que cette main couverte de taches de rousseur, veinée et arachnéenne reconnait la sensation de Derek comme il reconnait la pression. Il pense que la main d’un adolescent ne devrait pas signifier autant pour lui. Derek regarde cette main et entend Stiles dire : « Non – mec, il se passe quoi ? »

_Et si je ne peux pas guérir Stiles ? Et si je ne suis pas aussi fort que Scott et toi ? Et si tout était trop brisé pour être réparé ?_

« Rien. Laisse tomber. »

« Derek », exhorte Stiles. « Je ne suis pas vraiment énervé – je suis désolé. Viens à l’intérieur. »

Derek décolle finalement son regard de la main de Stiles et le fixe dans les yeux. Il découvre qu’il est encore plus intimidé. Les yeux de Stiles lui font ressentir tellement plus. Il réalise qu’il a vu ces yeux lorsqu’ils étaient exaspérés, quand ils le jugeaient, quand ils étaient humides de larmes et pleurants. Il les a vus étinceler de fierté et de joie, perdre leur concentration à cause de l’anxiété et de la maladie et s’illuminer en sachant qu’il avait raison.

« S’il te plaît », ajoute Stiles avec des yeux qui ne lui sont pas familiers.

Derek prend une profonde inspiration et la relâche, puis entre dans la pièce. Il ferme la fenêtre derrière lui et se tient debout, mal à l’aise et peu sûr de ce qu’il devrait faire de son corps. Il aimerait prendre aussi peu d’espace que possible, paraitre un peu plus doux, juste un peu moins rugueux sur les bords, mais il ne peut pas changer ce qu’il est.

Stiles le regarde dans l’expectative pendant un moment, mais quand il réalise que Derek ne parlera pas tant qu’il ne sera pas prêt, il soupire et se rassoit sur son lit. Il fait un geste vers la chaise de bureau pour inviter Derek à s’asseoir et Derek accepte l’offre. Quelques minutes silencieuses passent et Stiles demande finalement :

« Tu vas bien ? »

Derek le regarde dans les yeux et expire profondément par le nez. Il se sent un peu nauséeux. Il secoue la tête.

« Non… Comme non, tu ne vas pas bien ou non, tu ne veux pas en parler ? »

« Je… »

Il s’interrompt, mais peut voir que Stiles est surpris qu’il ait même fait un son.

« Quoi ? » demande patiemment Stiles.

Sa bouche est partiellement ouverte, d’une façon qui ressemble plus à Stiles qu’à lui, mais seulement pour un moment. Il se décide finalement à répondre : « Je veux juste être ici. »

Stiles peut entendre les ajouts dans le bruit constant de son cerveau hyperactif.

_Je veux juste être ici…_

_En sécurité. (ici)_

_Avec toi. (ici)_

_Où ça sent comme toi. (ici)_

_Et te tenir compagnie. (ici)_

_Et être en ta compagnie. (ici)_

Stiles hoche la tête sans mot dire et réfléchit à l’importance de ces mots.

_Je veux juste être ici._

_Je veux juste être._

_Ici._

_Je veux juste être (là où tu es)_

Et Stiles a un million de questions tournoyant dans son cerveau. Il veut décortiquer la tête de Derek parce qu’il a l’impression que l’endroit est plus ouvert qu’il ne l’a jamais été avant. Il veut poser des questions et être indiscret, mais il peut sentir à quel point le confort de Derek est précaire. Il peut sentir à quel point l’environnement est précaire et il sait qu’être indiscret le ruinerait. Il pense que Derek est un chat capricieux qui s’assoit toujours juste hors de portée. Il a l’impression de marcher sur un filin. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et essaye d’avoir l’air nonchalant.

« Alors, hum, est-ce que tu as déjà vu le film ‘Moon’(2) ? »

« Je ne suis pas allé au cinéma depuis des années. »

« Il n’est pas passé au cinéma. C’est un film que j’ai téléchargé parce qu’il a eu de bons commentaires au festival du film de Sundance. Je suis ce genre de truc, tu sais ? J’aime les nouveautés qui ne sortent pas en salle. C’est pas pour faire rebelle, mais les films en salle ont souvent un mauvais casting, des problèmes d’acteurs et c’est de la camelote qui cherchent la popularité, alors que les films indépendants sont supers quand on veut voir des trucs qu’on ne trouve pas au cinéma, parce que – »

« Je ne l’ai pas vu, Stiles », interrompt Derek, ayant l’air inquiet.

Il y a une pause quand Stiles se mord la lèvre inférieure, puis il demande : « Tu veux ? »

Derek jauge Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’il voit le manque de pression et hausse les épaules. Le cœur de Stiles accélère et Derek a dû mal à comprendre pourquoi.

_Est-ce que c’est réellement si stressant d’être proche de moi ?_

« T’es pas obligé », assure Derek, ayant l’air à deux doigts de sauter par la fenêtre de Stiles.

« Non non, il est bien – il est tripant. J’ai vraiment aimé et j’avais envie de le revoir. »

Stiles se penche et sort son pc portable de sous son lit. Il entre un (à la surprise de Derek) court mot de passe et sort son fichier de téléchargement.

« Je suis le fils du Shérif, mais je télécharge tellement de musique et de films illégalement que j’ai presque oublié que c’était pas légal. »

Stiles n’entend pas plus qu’un grognement évasif et ça le rend nerveux à nouveau. Il regarde Derek et découvre que les yeux du loup sont fixés sur son pantalon de pyjama des Castors Allumés. Il rit nerveusement et dit : « Oh, euh – ouais, c’est embarrassant… »

 _C’est stupide_ , pense Derek.

_Ne sois pas un connard. Ne sois pas un connard._

« Ne sois pas gêné », lui dit simplement Derek sur un ton bourru. « J’étais juste en train de penser que j’avais un pyjama avec Monsieur Belette(3) dessus. »

« Oh mon dieu, t’es sérieux ? » sourit Stiles.

Derek s’inquiète que cet instant soit celui où Stiles va cesser d’être sensible et où les moqueries vont commencer et ne pas s’arrêter. Derek entend ‘Oh mon dieu, t’es tellement vieux’, ‘Oh mon dieu, trop d’informations’ et ‘Oh mon dieu, c’est quoi ton problème ?’

«  _T’as pas besoin de falzar pour la dance de la gloire, Babouin est plus fort que Belette ! Le grand Babouin va être à la fête, grâce à Belette !_  »

Derek hausse les sourcils et ses lèvres tressaillent et menacent d’exprimer la sensation attendrie dans son torse. Stiles chante sans son aide et sans honte.

«  _Le grand Babouin se prend pour le roi, mais qu’un Babouin qui remue du tagada, pourtant sur son chemin, il rencontreraaaaa – Monsieur Belette ! Monsieur Belette ! Monsieur Belette ! »(4)_

Stiles se moque gentiment de lui-même, gêné d’avance par le jugement qu’il est sûr de voir sur le visage de Derek. Il est profondément remué de voir le début d’un modeste sourire apparaître à la place. Les yeux de Derek pétillent et il est tellement évident qu’il essaye de ne pas sourire que Stiles ne peut retenir le sien. L’impression de marcher sur un filin s’éloigne et il est content que Derek soit là. Il est soudain reconnaissant d’être aussi sensible au moindre son émit par son téléphone, même dans son sommeil. Il est soudain très heureux d’être présent.

« J’avais un T-Shirt ‘Bêtes comme chiens’(5) » ajoute Stiles, se sentant fier et espérant impressionner Derek.

Derek ricane et Stiles en est transporté.

 _Putain de merde_ , pense Stiles, _je suis en train d’amuser Derek Hale ! C’est quoi ma vie ?!_

Derek fixe ses boots quand il répond timidement : « J’avais un T-Shirt de ‘Rocks’s Modern Life’(7). Y avait un gros trou dans le dos après des années à le porter et je refusais de le jeter. Ma mère essayait de le détruire avec de violents cycles de lavage, espérant qu’il serait trop déchiré pour que je continue de le mettre. Sauf qu’il était immortel. »

Stiles rit chaleureusement et ça allège un poids sur les épaules de Derek. Stiles commence à dire : « Oh mon dieu, non – non tu sais même pas, ma mère faisait la _même_ chose. J’avais un pull ‘Ren and Stimpy’(6) et elle essayait de me faire croire que je l’avais perdu, mais je le retrouvais toujours avant qu’il ne soit jeté ! »

Derek émet un petit rire et Stiles continue de rire bruyamment. Les yeux de Derek trainent sur son visage et il ne sait pas. Il ne sait pas que Derek remarque sa pomme d’Adam bouger, son nez retroussé, ses lèvres roses et qu’il les admire. Quand Stiles arrive à s’arrêter de rire, il soupire, s’éclaircit la gorge à nouveau et dit avec un sourire : « Je ne devrais pas rire aussi fort. Mon père dort à l’autre bout du couloir. »

« C’est vrai », se rappelle Derek d’un air contrit. « Désolé. »

« Ne sois _pas_ désolé, c’est de loin mon interaction préférée avec toi. »

Derek sourit et suppose qu’il devrait être offensé, mais il n’en a tout simplement pas l’énergie. Il a l’impression d’être une proie, finalement assez à l’aise pour rouler et montrer son ventre. La menace du danger garde ses oreilles et son nez en alerte, mais il se sent bien.

L’odeur de Stiles est submergeante dans cet espace et Derek pense que c’est pour cette raison exact qu’il se sent aussi en sécurité. Sentir Stiles a toujours voulu dire : les secours sont arrivés. Il réalise qu’il a été conditionné à associer Stiles à un abri et trouver du réconfort dans la chambre de Stiles perd de son effet de surprise. Il comprend. Il pense à le dire à Stiles, dire tout haut qu’il associe Stiles avec les secours, un abri et la sécurité, mais se mord la langue.

_Ne le pousse pas trop._ _Il s’habitue à peine à toi._

Son esprit réagit de façon peu coopérative _C’est ce que nous faisons ? Pousser Stiles ?_

Il rationnalise dans sa tête _non, non, non, non nous ne faisons pas ça. Ce n’est pas ce que je fais. Je suis juste là pour la sécurité._

« Viens là », dit Stiles en tapotant le lit à ses côtés.

« Quoi ? » s’étouffe Derek, sa gorge est soudainement très sèche.

« On va regarder ‘Moon’ sur mon pc portable, viens t’asseoir à côté de moi », réplique Stiles en utilisant un ton qui veut dire ‘ne sois pas timide.’

Derek se frappe intérieurement et grimpe sur le lit. Il remonte ses jambes quand Stiles le réprimande : « Hé-hé-hé ! Pas de chaussures sur le lit. Espèce d’ _animal_. »

Derek lui jette un regard peu convaincu et essaye de lui faire baisser les yeux, mais apprend rapidement que Stiles ne recule jamais. Il soupire, roule des yeux et se penche pour défaire ses boots. Il les retire et ensuite allonge ses jambes sur le lit. Stiles semble content et sent vaguement l’excitation sexuelle (même si c’est une constante chez Stiles), la nervosité et l’insouciance. Derek décide que c’est du stress positif qui rend les battements de cœur de Stiles si erratiques. Il se détend et prend plaisir à être responsable d’une réaction et d’une odeur si agréable chez Stiles.

On peut voir les poils sombres des chevilles de Derek juste à l’ourlet de son vieux jean. Sa peau a l’air douce et ça apporte une caractéristique humaine à Derek qu’il n’a habituellement pas. Ses pieds sont peut-être chatouilleux, peut-être qu’il a des pieds plats ou un arc défini. Peut-être qu’il est parano à l’idée qu’on voit ses orteils, comme Stiles l’est. Stiles regarde les orteils de Derek s’agiter un peu dans ses chaussettes et pense : _Nope. Les pieds ne m’excitent pas. Tout est mauvais. Tout ça est mauvais. Tout à mon propos est mal élevé. Mon corps est mal élevé._

Quelque chose dans sa tête lui répond : _C’est juste que ce sont les pieds de **Derek**. ( Je parie que personne n’a jamais vu ses pieds – je me demande s’il est chatouilleux – ils ont un truc mignon )_

_Urgh_

« Tu n’as pas de photos de Malia », commente de façon désinvolte Derek.

Stiles hausse les épaules : « Pourquoi j’en aurais ? »

« J’en sais rien. J’ai toujours eu des photos de la personne avec qui je sortais dans ma chambre. », répond nonchalamment Derek.

Derek est frappé d’abord par une vague superficielle d’inconfort, puis par une odeur triste. Il se tourne vers Stiles alors que le générique commence sur l’écran. Stiles soupire et dit : « Eh bien, on ne sort pas ensemble, alors… »

« Oh » est la seule chose inutile que Derek trouve à lui dire.

Il y a une longue et lourde pause et Derek pense : _Tu te débrouillais bien. Il riait. Tu y es arrivé avec Scott, tu peux le faire. Tu peux le faire. Tu peux être ami avec Stiles._

« Tu euh… veux en parler ? » offre Derek.

Les yeux de Stiles s’écarquillent et ses sourcils sont relevés quand il se tourne vers Derek.

« T’es sérieux ? »

« T’as pas besoin de – tu sais quoi, je… je suis juste… »

« Tu offres des confidences. »

« Je… Ouais », décide nerveusement Derek.

Le sourire de Stiles est gentil et ses yeux s’adoucissent quand il répond : « Je n’ai pas vraiment envie d’en parler, mais merci Derek. »

« Pas de problème », dit Derek avec autant de facilité qu’Atlas.

Le sourire de Stiles devient légèrement malicieux et il cogne son épaule de façon joueuse contre celle de Derek. Derek sait que c’est un signe de camaraderie pour Stiles et Scott, il se souvient de la dernière fois que sa sœur lui a fait la même chose, se souvient de l’affection et il respire un peu plus facilement. Il a l’impression de construire de nouveaux ponts là où il n’y avait que des restes brûlés. Il sourit maladroitement à Stiles et en dépit du film qui a commencé, Stiles demande :

« Alors, t’as toujours été flippant ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu as dit que tu gardais des photos des personnes avec qui tu sortais dans ta chambre ? C’est juste, je me suis toujours dit que t’étais devenu un mec flippant en grandissant. »

Il peut sentir à quel point Stiles se croit drôle. Une part de lui veut éclater cette bulle, mais en même temps, il aimerait continuer le dialogue plaisant qu’ils ont. Stiles doit penser qu’il ne va pas répondre, parce qu’il commence à se tourner vers l’écran avant que Derek ne réponde : « Oui, j’ai toujours été flippant. »

Stiles ricane et dit à Derek : « Je sais pas ce que t’as fumé avant de venir, mais fumes-en plus souvent parce que c’est super drôle. »

Derek souffle avec humour et secoue la tête.

Stiles jette de longs regards à Derek pendant tout le film. Il pense que le profil de Derek est captivant et ses yeux ont tant de couleur. Il se demande s’il aura un jour un visage aussi beau que celui de Derek et il espère que oui. Son regard se pose à un moment sur la bouche de Derek et celui-ci le prend en flag. Il demande avec ses sourcils ce que veut Stiles, mais Stiles secoue seulement la tête et se retourne vers l’écran.

Il lui jette un peu plus de regards à la dérobée jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus garder les yeux ouverts. Stiles n’est pas sûr de l’heure à laquelle il s’est endormi, mais lorsqu’il se réveille à 10h du matin, il est bordé dans son lit, son pc est fermé et rangé sous son lit et sa fenêtre et ses rideaux sont fermés. Il pense que Derek est flippant pour venir par la fenêtre et pour garder des photos de ses béguins dans sa chambre. Il est aussi flippant pour se faufiler silencieusement dans la nuit, mais il est apparemment un mec flippant très gentil.

«  _Qui aime Monsieur Belette_  », ajoute Stiles pour lui-même alors qu’il sort de son lit.

Il attrape son téléphone et envoie un sms à Scott.

**Pour Scott**

**Mec devine qui m’a rendu visite la nuit dernière**

Une minute plus tard, il reçoit :

**De Scott**

**La fée des dents ? Ne me dis pas si j’ai raison. Je m’habitue seulement aux loups-garous.**

Stiles ricane et roule des yeux.

**Pour Scott**

**Derek**

Son téléphone bipe quelques secondes plus tard.

**De Scott**

**J’aimerai que ce soit plus surprenant**

Stiles glousse

**Pour Scott**

**Il a été super gentil. Il nous veut quelque chose ?**

Scott répond

**De Scott**

**Je sais pas. Je pense pas. Ses battements de cœur étaient normaux quand il était avec nous. Peut-être qu’il se drogue ?**

Stiles écrit sa réponse.

**Pour Scott**

**Peu importe quelle drogue, j’espère qu’il va continuer à en prendre. Dis, où je peux trouver des trucs sur les dessins animés des années 90 ?**

**De Scott**

**Qu’est-ce que j’en sais**

Stiles fait un bruit de gorge et pense qu’il a des recherches à faire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Angry Beavers : les Castors Allumés. Série d’animation de 64 épisodes de 22 minutes diffusée entre 1997 et 2001  
> (2) Film de science-fiction britannique, sorti en 2009, avec Sam Rockwell et Kevin Spacey  
> (3) Monsieur Belette (I Am Weasel) est une série d’animation en 79 épisodes de 7 minutes, diffusée de 1997 à 2000  
> (4) Ne cherchez pas ce générique!! Ça reste dans la tête! Croyez moi, j'ai testé pour vous -_-  
> (5) Série d’animation de 39 épisodes de 7 minutes diffusée entre 93 et 95  
> (6) Série d’animation diffusée entre 93 et 96  
> (7) Série d’animation en 95 épisodes de 11 minutes, diffusée entre 1991 et 1996
> 
> À la semaine prochaine ^^


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : Derek est en thérapie dans ce chapitre et il discute d’anxiété, pense plus à la mort et à des abus sexuels passés, même si ce n’est pas en profondeur.

_Le moins que vous puissiez faire dans votre vie est de découvrir ce que vous espérez. Et le mieux que vous puissiez faire est de vivre à l’intérieur de cet espoir. Pas de l’admirer à distance, mais de vivre dedans sous son toit._

Barbara Kingsoler

* * *

 

 **Chanson du chapitre**  : Zinc (Zoe Keating Remix) par Grand Valley State University New Music Ensemble

* * *

 

Stiles est sur son téléphone, surfant sur les pages du site Etsy et il peut (en quelque sorte) entendre parler Deaton, mais il ne retient rien. Son cerveau est toujours occupé à analyser et suranalyser ‘Derek est venu’, ‘Derek est venu’, ‘Derek est venu’. Scott hoche sérieusement la tête à la périphérie de sa vision et émet par intermittence des grognements solennels. Stiles attrape la fin des phrases de Deaton et les répète. On a dit à Stiles que c’était une bonne façon de prétendre que l’on écoute, sans réellement écouter (Si Stiles était doué, les gens _penseraient_ qu’il écoute.)

« Ancienne magie sombre, hum ? mmm. C’est moche. »

De faibles bruits de fond suivent.

Stiles hoche lentement la tête à nouveau, pensant qu’un anneau de l’Enterprise est bien trop cher, même s’il est de qualité. Où les gens trouvent-ils l’argent pour ce genre de frivolité ? Est-ce que Derek aime Star Trek ? Si c’est le cas, Stiles a l’impression que Derek est du genre à juger que tout ce qui n’est pas la série originelle est indigne d’attention et insultant. Il sourit en espérant que Derek est _exactement_ comme ça.

Il se demande si Derek aura des opinions sur les nouveaux reboot Star Trek. Puis il se souvient de Derek disant qu’il n’est pas allé au cinéma depuis des années et se retrouve coincé avec l’image de Derek et lui les regardant sur le canapé, Derek étant écœuré et offensé et peut-être aussi embrasser le visage de Derek. Son cœur voltige et il essaye de ne pas sourire.

« Hum-hum, Mythes grecs, continuez… »

Il entend à peine Deaton demander à Scott : « Il écoute et prend des notes ou il m’ignore complètement ? »

Le regard de Scott se fixe sur un Stiles suprêmement distrait, peu convaincant dans son imitation de ‘affaires sérieuses’ et il dit à Deaton : « Il vous ignore complètement. »

« Tu peux l’intéresser à la conversation ? »

Scott hoche consciencieusement la tête et s’éclaircit la gorge avant de crier avec une confusion exagérée : « Sexe ?! »

La tête de Stiles se relève si vite qu’il est quasi sûr de se faire le coup du lapin. Scott ricane et dit : « Tu rends ça trop facile. Je me suis toujours demandé _pourquoi_ tu cherches. Genre, tu t’attends à trouver du sexe ? Genre, c’est quelque part dans la pièce ? »

« Quoi ? Il se passe quoi ? » demande un Stiles perdu.

Deaton secoue la tête et soupire : « Ce sont des informations importantes, Stiles. J’apprécierais d’avoir ton attention. »

Il a au moins la décence d’avoir l’air coupable pendant un moment, puis il range son téléphone dans sa poche. Il s’appuie contre le comptoir et dit : « Désolé, vous disiez ? »

« Derek est venu me voir avec quelques informations intéressantes. »

« Derek ? Vous n’aviez pas dit que c’était Derek qui les avait découvertes. », intervient Scott.

« Attendez – Derek a fait quelque chose d’utile ? » demande Stiles avec un émerveillement plein d’espoir.

« Derek a volé l’ordinateur portable de son oncle et a trouvé quelques informations, oui. Il a dit que son hypothèse de travail est la Lamia. »

« Il a utilisé cette phrase ? ‘Hypothèse de travail’ ? » demande rêveusement Stiles.

Scott roule des yeux avant d’insister : « Lamia. »

« C’est le truc ancienne-magie-sombre-mythologie-grecque ? » s’enquiert Stiles.

Scott ricane et secoue la tête. Deaton a l’air de brièvement considérer l’idée de partir et de ne probablement plus jamais les aider.

« Oui », répond-il simplement.

« Alors, qu’est-ce que c’est ? » demande Scott.

« Les Lamias sont décrites comme étant des femmes à moitié serpent. Le bas de leurs corps est identique à celui d’un serpent. Elles sont peintes et décrites sans yeux et avec de longs bras grêles. »

« Pour quoi c’est le suspect déjà ? Je veux dire, je pense qu’on aurait remarqué une femme serpent », interroge Stiles.

« Parce que les Lamias mangent la chair des nourrissons. »

« C’est logique alors », commence Scott en se tournant vers Stiles. « On a un squelette dans les bois où on a trouvé des marques de quelque chose de reptilien et il y a un monstre spécifique qui fait ce genre de choses spécifiques. »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que c’est le seul monstre mangeur de bébé de tout le livre des vilains ? » demande Stiles avec scepticisme.

Scott se tourne vers Deaton qui hausse les épaules. « Je ne prétends pas connaître tout ce qu’il y a dehors. J’en ai vu beaucoup, mais plus j’en vois, plus je me dis qu’il en reste beaucoup. Je n’ai jamais rencontré de Lamia, je n’en ai entendu parler qu’à travers les mythes et l’art. Derek avait l’air certain que c’était bien ce qu’il a senti. »

« Comment on s’en débarrasse ? » Demande Scott.

« Derek a demandé à Lydia, en fait. » sourit Deaton avec une surprise et une fierté toute paternelle. « Elle a fait quelques recherches avec lui et ils ont découverts deux méthodes. »

Stiles fait la moue et imagina Derek et Lydia plongés ensemble dans les livres et il devient immédiatement jaloux. Il se demande pourquoi Derek n’a pas voulu de Stiles pour faire les recherches avec lui. Il a toujours été bon à ça, non ? Ses recherches ont toujours fini par être utiles. Il commence à s’inquiéter d’avoir été remplacé par Lydia parce qu’il n’est pas aussi bon qu’elle. Néanmoins, Scott sourit, ayant l’air fier de Derek et Stiles sait qu’il n’a pas le droit de se sentir abandonné. Il ressent un esprit de compétition à la place et Deaton continue d’expliquer.

« D’après ce qu’ils ont trouvé, une Lamia doit être tuée avec un couteau en argent, béni par des Prêtres ou elle doit être couverte de romarin et de sel, puis être incendiée. »

« Ce qui veut dire qu’on doit en être proche », déduit Stiles sur un ton grave.

Deaton hoche la tête : « Je ne peux pas vous garantir qu’un de ces moyens fonctionnera. Je n’ai jamais rencontré de Lamia avant et je ne sais pas grand-chose. »

« Vous pouvez nous donner des réserves de romarin et de sel ? Comme ça, je pourrais en donner à toute la meute, au cas où nous… euh… tombions sur elle, je suppose ? »

« Tu veux qu’on fasse avec le romarin, le sel et le feu ? » demande anxieusement Stiles à Scott.

« Ouais. Je veux dire… », débute Scott, commençant à douter face à l’insécurité de Stiles. « Je me dis que ce sera plus simple que de s’approcher pour la poignarder ? Au moins, y a pas besoin d’être près d’elle pour lui jeter des trucs dessus… pas vrai ? »

« C’est juste… J’ai l’impression que ça ne va pas marcher », s’inquiète Stiles, regardant alternativement Scott et Deaton. « Je veux dire, notre solution est toujours de mettre le feu. Combien de fois ça peut fonctionner avant que ça ne le fasse plus ? »

Scott lui jette un regard ironique face à son manque d’arguments rationnels et Stiles se défend : « Quoi ? Statistiquement parlant, si c’est toujours ce qu’on choisit, ça va – non écoute, c’est comme quand tu choisis la pierre à chaque fois que tu joues à pierre, papier, ciseaux ! »

« Stiles » Scott place amicalement sa main (et aussi d’une façon un peu déplaisante) sur l’épaule de Stiles. « Si le feu ne fonctionne pas, on la poignardera, ok ? »

« Ouais ouais » Stiles enlève la main de Scott et est distrait pendant que Deaton leur donne assez de bouteilles de romarin et de sel pour toute la meute.

Alors qu’ils quittent la clinique vétérinaire, Scott jette un coup d’œil à Stiles alors que celui-ci tripote à nouveau son téléphone. Scott attrape l’appareil grâce à sa vitesse surnaturelle et Stiles panique. Scott regarde la page Etsy et découvre des mugs personnalisés avec le thème de ‘Minus et Cortex’(1). Il hausse un sourcil à Stiles et demande : « C’est ça qui te distrayais ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules avec gêne : « Je suis juste… »

« En train de chercher quelque chose pour Derek », conclut Scott.

Le cœur de Stiles accélère et son visage rosit. Scott sourit et commence : « Je suppose qu’il est temps qu’on en parle ? »

« C’est obligé ? » grogne Stiles, voûté.

« Ouais », réplique Scott. « On doit en parler. »

« Eurg », se plaint Stiles, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

« Ça a commencé quand ? »

« J’en sais rien ! Le début des temps ? Je sais pas. J’ai toujours… » Stiles fait un étrange et indiscernable geste de la main et a du mal à dire : « été attiré par lui. »

« Quand as-tu commencé à tenir à lui ? De cette façon ? » demande patiemment Scott.

Stiles hausse à nouveau les épaules et dit plus silencieusement, plus pensivement : « Je sais pas. Je suis pas sûr. Depuis que tu as été Mordu, la vie est un putain de brouillard. Quelque part entre le moment où il t’a jeté ton inhalateur et celui où il m’a demandé de lui couper le bras ? »

« Wow », dit Scott en se grattant la nuque. « Ça fait un moment, hein ? Et Lydia ? »

« Après Jackson, je ne voyais pas l’intérêt de continuer à m’accrocher à… Tout. Je ne me suis rendu compte que j’avais _commencé_ à tenir à lui que plus tard, mais en y réfléchissant, je sais que ça a commencé bien avant. »

Scott hoche la tête et dit : « Et tu sais que je ne pourrais pas être moins intéressé, pas vrai ? »

« Par Derek ? »

« Ouais. »

« Oh ouais, je ne peux pas imaginer que tu le sois. »

« Et tu sais que je te soutiens ? »

Stiles sourit timidement et pousse le bras de Scott. « Ouais, ouais, je sais. »

Scott grimace un peu et demande : « Si un jour tu finis avec lui, je devrais écouter tout ce que tu as à dire sur le sexe ? »

« Tu plaisantes ? » sourit Stiles. « Je vais écrire des _mémoires_ sur mes rencontres sexuelles avec lui et tu seras mon éditeur personnel. Tu vas entendre tous les affreux détails que tu n’as jamais voulu connaître. »

Scott rit et secoue la tête : « Je suppose que je le mérite, hein ? »

« Définitivement », dit Stiles sans parler d’Allison.

Scott demande avec une légère curiosité : « Tu vas lui dire ? »

« Quoi ? » s’étouffe Stiles. « Lui dire ? T’es pas un peu malade ? Non. Derek Hale ne parle pas de sentiments. _Je_ ne parle pas de sentiments. Aucun de nous ne parle de sentiments, à part toi. Tu es le seul ‘discuteur de sentiments’. C’est une tendance qui ne prend pas et à laquelle je n’adhère pas. »

Scott rit de nouveau avant de rendre son téléphone et de dire : « d’accord. C’est toi qui vois mec, mais je pense que tu pourrais changer d’avis. Derek a l’air de faire des changements. De bons changements. Peut-être qu’il va _devenir_ un ‘discuteur de sentiments’. »

Stiles rit hystériquement, puis s’exclame : « Toujours aussi optimiste ! C’est ce que j’aime chez toi. Optimiste jusqu’au délire. »

Scott sourit et commence à parler de La Crosse pour que les battements embarrassés et frénétiques du cœur de Stiles se calment.

 OoOoO

« Se pardonner est essentiel à sa propre guérison. »

Derek grogne de frustration. « Je ne peux pas. Pas à propos – pas à propos de ça. »

« Qu’est-ce qui est dérangeant dans le fait que vous ayez aimé passer du temps avec Stiles ? », demande le Dr Lundy.

« Que j’ai _aimé_ ça, _c’est_ dérangeant. », grogne Derek.

« Pouvez-vous expliquer ? »

Derek soupire, comme si elle aurait dû comprendre. « Ça me fait me sentir comme… »

Derek ne termine pas cette phrase et en voyant son visage pâle et son expression douloureuse, le Docteur Lundy fait des conjonctures et demande gentiment : « Aurais-je raison de penser que vous avez l’impression d’être pour Stiles, ce que Kate était pour vous ? »

Derek fronce les sourcils, mais il hoche la tête et ses épaules se relâchent légèrement. Le Dr Lundy hoche également la tête et demande :

« Bien, sur quoi sont basés ces peurs ? Lesquelles de vos interactions passées avec Stiles vous fait croire que c’est similaire à ce qui est arrivé entre Kate et vous ? »

« Je suis plus âgé. Je ne devrais pas être avec des jeunes de son âge. Je devrais être capable d’interagir avec des gens de mon âge. »

« Kate n’était pas capable de créer des connexions avec des gens de son âge ? vivait-elle de la même façon que vous ? »

Derek soupire et secoue la tête. « Non, mais… J’ai toujours l’impression d’être dangereux pour lui. »

« Vous savez que je suis spécialisée dans les troubles de l’anxiété ? » demande le Dr Lundy sur le ton de la conversation.

Derek secoue la tête et elle continue : « En thérapie d’exposition, qui est utilisée pour de nombreux troubles phobiques ou des troubles de la panique, nous utilisons l’acronyme FEAR. Pouvez-vous deviner ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Fuir En Arrangeant Rien ? »

Derek remarque que le Dr Lundy fait un effort pour ne pas rire et pour avoir l’air déçu. Il en tire une petite fierté. Elle répond : « Formation Erronée d'Angoisse Réelle. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ? Que la peur n’est pas réelle ? » demande-t-il avec scepticisme.

Elle secoue la tête et lui dit : « Certainement pas. Juste que la preuve reliée à cette peur est habituellement infondée. »

Les sourcils de Derek indiquent qu’il ne comprend pas, alors elle explique : « Quand un lapin voit un loup dans les bois, il panique. Ses battements de cœurs s’accélèrent, son système nerveux se prépare à se battre ou à fuir et les lapins défèquent même pendant qu’ils courent afin de s’alléger pour courir plus vite. Tout dans leurs corps leur dit instinctivement qu’ils doivent se sauver du danger que représente le loup et c’est complètement _naturel_. L’anxiété est ce qui les protège. Un _trouble_ de l’anxiété, c’est quand une personne voit des loups quand il n’y en a pas. »

« Mais il y _a_ de fausses preuves qui suggèrent qu’il y _a_ un loup. », suppose Derek.

Le Dr Lundy hoche la tête de façon approbatrice et dit simplement : « Oui. Je pense que lorsque vous vous décrivez, vous décrivez un loup qui n’est pas vraiment là. »

Derek la regarde prudemment, son expression et ses épaules détendue alors qu’elle ajoute : « Je pense que lorsque vous vous regardez dans le miroir, vous voyez un loup alors qu’il n’y a pas de loup. »

Il baisse les yeux sur ses mains, sentant les attaches de tout ce qui est surnaturel en lui, s’accorder elles-mêmes comme un orchestre avant un concert. Il relève les yeux vers elle, les doubles tambours faisant des percussions dans son estomac, les cordes des violoncelles vibrant sous les doigts agiles dans son torse et il admet :

« J’associe Stiles avec la sécurité. Je l’avais même pas réalisé avant d’être là-bas. Jusqu’à ce que j’admette que je me sentais sauvé. Je m’associe avec le danger, parce que chaque fois que je commence à tenir à quelqu’un… Quelque chose de terrible arrive. »

Le Dr Lundy s’avance et lui dit : « Néanmoins, vous avez appris de vos erreurs. Vous n’êtes plus la personne que vous étiez lorsque Paige a été blessée, lorsque votre famille a été blessée, quand votre meute a été blessée – il y _a_ des loups dehors, mais vous n’êtes pas l’un d’eux. »

Derek peut sentir son cœur être fermement étiré pendant que les doigts de son âme dansent le long des chevilles de celui-ci. Il y a de la musique en lui, prête à commencer à jouer alors qu’elle n’a pas joué depuis des années et il ne sait plus comment lui donner de la voix. Il y a un bourdonnement au plus profond de lui, comme le réveil d’un volcan endormi, comme les tremblements qui précèdent un tsunami, comme les fleurs qui éclosent et les papillons qui sortent de leurs cocons. Ses mots s’ancrent en lui encore plus qu’ils ne l’ont fait avant. Il parcourt son visage des yeux, ses propres mains, puis le sol. Il demande :

« Comment savez-vous que je ne suis pas un loup ? »

« Ces loups – les loups du monde – ils ne veulent pas changer. Ils ne veulent pas apprendre. Ils _veulent_ faire du mal. Ils n’ont pas de gentillesse dans leurs yeux ou de douceur dans leurs cœurs. Ils n’aiment pas sans être égoïste ou ne se sacrifient pas par amour. »

Elle sourit d’une façon maternelle qui élève la pression sanguine de Derek. Elle ajoute : « Vous avez souvent chanté les louanges des ‘capacités de détective’ de Stiles et vous dites qu’il reconnait toujours les mauvaises personnes – les loups – quand il les voit. Stiles sait que vous n’êtes pas l’un d’eux. Sinon, il ne vous laisserait pas entrer et sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre. »

Derek sourit un peu et murmure : « Non. Je suppose qu’il ne le ferait pas. »

Il sent la connexion en lui. Quelque chose se met en place et il ne veut pas se punir. Son envie, la pulsion de se condamner à vie pour vouloir être en compagnie de Stiles, disparait. L’orchestre s’élève en lui à l’image de Stiles dans son esprit et il sait ce qui grandit. Il sait. Il sait ce qui a déjà grandi.

Il y a un silence calme jusqu’à ce qu’il demande : « C’est quoi la thérapie d’exposition ? »

« La thérapie d’exposition est quand une personne a une peur ou une phobie sévère de quelque chose de spécifique et que cette personne est graduellement exposée à la chose qui lui fait peur jusqu’à ce qu’elle dépasse cette peur. »

« On peut… On peut faire ça ? »

Le Dr Lundy penche la tête avec intérêt et demande : « Quel genre de peur cherchez-vous à dépasser ? »

« L’affection », répond Derek avec difficulté.

Le Dr Lundy sourit de façon encourageante et dit : « Nous pouvons certainement travailler sur votre peur de l’affection. Vous sentez vous capable de parler d’affection ? »

« Ouais », répond Derek. « Juste pas… très sérieusement quand ça me concerne. »

« Vous avez peur d’être le point central d’une affection ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça », marmonne Derek. « Ouais. »

« Bien, à quoi ressemble de l’affection pour vous ? » Questionne le Dr Lundy en sortant son bloc-notes.

« J’imagine ma famille », lui raconte Derek. « Je pense à courir avec ma famille à la pleine lune. Je pense à sortir manger avec Laura. Je me souviens de ce que me faisait ressentir Paige. »

« C’est bien », dit le Dr Lundy tout en écrivant. « Ce sont de très bons exemples. Malgré tout, je suis curieuse – avez-vous peur d’être le point central d’une affection ou êtes-vous inquiet que l’affection qui est concentrée sur vous soit fausse ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas été l’objet d’une réelle affection depuis longtemps. Je ne me souviens pas si une réelle affection me rend nerveux ou pas. Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de faire la différence », admet tristement Derek.

Le Dr Lundy hoche la tête et demande : « Bien, décrivez-moi ce que vous pensez être une réelle affection. »

« Avoir envie de… donner, je suppose. Avoir envie de donner à l’autre sans s’attendre à avoir quelque chose en retour », répond Derek.

Le Dr Lundy réfléchit un moment, regarde Derek et questionne : « Serait-il juste de dire que Stiles est quelqu’un d’affectueux ? S’attend-il à recevoir quelque chose en échange de son aide ou de sa compagnie ? »

Derek fronce les sourcils alors qu’il essaye désespérément de se rappeler d’un moment où Stiles l’aurait trahi. Il essaye de convoquer un souvenir où Stiles l’aurait aidé et demandé quelque chose en retour. Pourtant, tout ce dont il peut se souvenir, c’est la piscine du lycée. Tout ce dont il se rappelle, c’est lui disant à Stiles qu’ils ne se font pas confiance et que Stiles ne veut que sa protection. Tout ce dont il se souvient, c’est la noyade que lui ont valu ses accusations. Il hoche la tête et dit : « Ouais. Ce serait juste de dire ça. »

« Donc, vous avez dans votre vie, un exemple de quelqu’un qui est sincèrement affectueux. Ressentez-vous de l’anxiété en présence de Stiles ? »

« Ouais, mais normalement, c’est pas… » Derek lutte un moment avant de finir : « Je suppose que ce n’est pas que Stiles puisse mentir qui me rend anxieux. Je n’ai pas ressenti ce genre d’anxiété à cause de lui depuis longtemps. »

« Alors quelle anxiété est associée à Stiles ? » demande aisément le Dr Lundy. Derek fait la moue en se concentrant, s’égratignant autour de ses ongles, fixant le sol.

Il finit par dire : « Que je ruine sa vie. »

« Vous avez peur de faire du mal à Stiles ? »

Derek hoche la tête et l’admission sert douloureusement son torse. Ses doigts se concentrent sur un bout de peau sur son pouce et il tire dessus sans arrêter, sans même la regarder. Le Dr Lundy en prend note.

« Vous en avez parlé à Stiles ? »

« Non. »

« C’est quelque chose que vous considérez faire ? »

« Peut-être. »

« Si Stiles ne vous a jamais rien dit, pourquoi ressentez-vous cette peur ? »

« Parce que je gâche toutes les bonnes choses qui sont dans ma vie. »

« Quelles preuves étayent ça ? »

Derek hausse un sourcil et la fixe, alors qu’elle élabore : « Quelle preuve dans votre vie supporte cette affirmation ? »

« Paige est morte à cause de moi », dit Derek.

« Paige est morte parce qu’un Alpha l’a Mordue et que ça n’a pas pris », raisonne-t-elle.

« Un Alpha l’a Mordue parce que je le lui ai demandé. »

« Un Alpha l’a mordue, parce que votre oncle _Peter_ le lui a demandé. »

Les mains de Derek se serrent en poing et il dit : « Oui, mais c’était – il m’a fait penser que je le voulais. J’ai demandé à Peter, qui a demandé à Ennis. »

« Il n’y a rien que vous auriez pu faire pour sauver Paige, Derek. »

Derek lève les yeux de ses poings pour regarder le Dr Lundy quand elle dit : « Vous ne connaissiez pas les signes quand ils sont apparus. Vous connaissez les signes maintenant et il n’y a rien que vous puissiez faire maintenant. »

« Est-ce que je reconnaitrais les signes d’une fausse affection maintenant ? »

« Je suis sûre que oui », répond honnêtement le Dr Lundy.

Derek sent son torse se gonfler et il s’assoit dans un silence pesant jusqu’à ce que le Dr Lundy suggère : « Pourquoi vous ne me diriez pas quels sont les signes ? Vous vous êtes prouvé que vous les connaissiez. Quels signes Kate vous a-t-elle donné que vous ne compreniez pas à ce moment-là, mais que vous comprenez maintenant ? »

Derek se renfrogne et se touche les poignets sans y penser. Il répond : « Elle me gardait secret. Elle me faisait me sentir responsable pour elle. Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés quand elle me laissait la toucher. Elle n’était affectueuse que lorsqu’elle voulait quelque chose. »

« Maintenant, est-ce que Stiles vous a déjà fait ce genre de choses ? »

« Non », répond sans hésiter Derek.

« Faites-vous ce genre de choses à Stiles ? »

Derek marque une pause et y réfléchit. Il décide que non, il n’a jamais fait aucune de ces choses à Stiles et il secoue la tête. Le Dr Lundy demande : « Alors, est-ce que ça a du sens de vous comparer à Kate en ce qui concerne Stiles ? »

« Non. Ça n’a pas de sens », sourit faiblement Derek.

Comme un galet qui ricoche sur de l’eau calme, il sent une petite vague de soulagement le traverser. Un petit et bref, et quelque part, énorme relâchement de se culpabilité.

Quand Derek quitte le bureau ce jour-là, elle se tient à la porte et lui dit : « Soyez gentil avec vous-même, Derek. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Série d’animation en 65 épisodes de 10 minutes, diffusée entre 1995 et 1998
> 
> A lundi prochain ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardoooooon pour le retard!!!! Je suis désolée, mais hier j'ai pas vu passer le temps. J'ai terminé la suite de Mords-Moi Si Tu Peux et quand j'ai regardé l'heure, ben il était un peu trop tard pour mes neurones, pardooooooooooooon, mais du coup je me fais pardonner avec un chapitre trop adoraaaaaable, si si vous allez voir ^^

 

_Les racines de la solitude sont profondes…. Elles trouvent leur nourriture dans les suspicions qu’il n’y a personne ne s’inquiète et n’offre de l’amour sans condition, et aucun endroit où nous pouvons être vulnérables sans être utilisé._

Henri Nouwen

* * *

 

Chanson du chapitre : Furr, de Blitzen Trapper

* * *

 

Une semaine a passé depuis la visite tardive de Derek et Stiles la passe à surfer sur internet pour trouver quelque chose qui, il l’espère, plaira à Derek. Il considère l’idée de commander un mug avec Monsieur Belette(1) dessus et un autre assorti avec Loulabelle(1). Il n’essaye pas vraiment de dire quoique ce soit en se prenant un mug avec la petite amie de Monsieur Belette dessus, mais il ne va certainement pas être Babouin dans cette relation.

Il songe également à prendre des sweats des Castors Allumés, mais n’arrive pas à décider qui est Norbert et qui est Daggett. Il se voit plus comme Daggett, mais il ne veut pas que l’attitude cool de Norbert insinue que Stiles pense que Derek est cool. Il ne sait que trop bien que Derek n’est pas aussi cool que ce qu’implique sa veste en cuir. Il sourit pendant qu’il fixe sa boite mail et qu’il navigue sur un autre onglet Society6 quand la porte d’entrée s’ouvre.

Il regarde le vestibule depuis sa place sur le canapé du salon et voit son père entrer. Il a l’air sinistre, ce qui fait que Stiles laisse tomber le sourire et il se lève pour le saluer. Son père lui explique que deux nourrissons de familles locales ont disparu et Stiles hoche solennellement la tête. Le Shérif s’assoit à la table de la cuisine avec Stiles et demande : « Le Nemeton ne peut pas attirer de gentils trucs surnaturels ? Comme des fées ? »

« Je peux _te_ dire que les fées ne sont _pas_ rigolotes », dit Stiles alors qu’il suit son père à la cuisine. « Il y en a une gigantesque variété et elles sont connues pour être plus violentes que la Lamia à qui on a à faire. »

« Lamia ? » commence le Shérif en se servant un verre d’eau et en s’asseyant face à Stiles. « C’est à ça qu’on a à faire ? Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules et répond : « On n’est pas totalement sûr. Derek a fait des recherches avec Lydia et ils ont dit que c’était une Lamia. C’est une bonne théorie, mais aucun de nous ne l’a vue, donc on ne peut pas être sûr. »

« Derek et Lydia ? » demande son père avec emphase.

Les sourcils de Stiles font une étrange succession de mouvements avant qu’il ne hoche la tête et le Shérif demande : « C’est un truc maintenant ? »

« Qu’est-ce qui est un truc maintenant ? »

« Derek et Lydia ? »

«  _Ils_ sont un truc ? »

« Oui, sont-ils un truc ? »

« Un truc… »

« Un _truc_. »

« Un truc comme… »

« Comme un _truc_ , Stiles. »

« Comme une _unité_  ? »

Son père roule des yeux, «  _Oui_. »

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Non ! », s’exclame Stiles, le cœur battant et avec de grands gestes des mains. « Non ! Définitivement pas. Non. Non. Non. Tous les non. La plus grande concentration de non de tout l’univers se trouve ici, maintenant, avec _cette_ idée. »

« C’est juste bizarre », commente avec désinvolture le Shérif. « D’habitude, tu es celui qu’il faut venir voir pour les recherches. Je pensais que vous préfériez ça comme ça. »

« Ouais », marmonne Stiles, jouant avec le bord de la manche de sa chemise à carreaux. « Je le croyais aussi. »

Son père lui tapote l’épaule et lui dit : « Ne t’inquiète pas, gamin. Je suis sûr que Derek cherchait simplement une seconde opinion. »

Stiles n’y croit pas trop, mais hoche quand même la tête. Lydia est une déesse et Derek a l’air d’un Dieu grec, il pourrait avoir toutes les femmes qu’il veut et Stiles se dit que Lydia est comprise dans le lot. Il connait le sérieux manque de capacités sociales de Derek, mais il est évidemment capable de draguer.

_C’est probablement un romantique bien caché._

Le Shérif demande alors sur le ton de la conversation : « Pourquoi Derek ne vient pas ici ? Il ne m’aime pas ? »

« Papa, tu l’as arrêté pour meurtre », dit Stiles avec incrédulité. « Deux fois ! »

« C’est _toi_ qui l’en as accusé » Son père sourit lorsque Stiles a l’air un peu honteux. « Eh bien, j’aimerais que le gamin vienne parfois déjeuner. Vu la façon dont il s’est mis en danger pour vous sauver Scott et toi par le passé, je lui dois plus qu’un peu de nourriture. »

« N’offre pas de nourrir un loup-garou. C’est une erreur de débutant. Tu les nourris une fois et ils reviennent tout le temps. »

Son père rit et dit : « Je le pense. Fais lui savoir qu’il est le bienvenu ici et que je ne vais pas l’arrêter s’il passe. »

« D’accord. » lui dit Stiles en sortant son téléphone. Il ouvre ses contacts et envoie un sms.

**Pour Sourwolf**

**Mon père se sent mal de t’avoir arrêté et veut compenser avec de la nourriture.**

Pendant que Stiles tape, son père demande : « Et maintenant, vous chassez tous cette Llama ? »

« Lamia, papa. »

« C’est ce que j’ai dit. »

« Tu as dit Llama. »

« … Et c’est ? »

« Lamia. »

« Lamia. D’accord. Alors vous la chassez ou quoi ? »

Stiles envoie le sms, puis regarde son père et dit : « On ne la chasse pas exactement. Deaton nous a donné des trucs bizarres à lui jeter dessus si on la voit. »

Le Shérif lui jette un regard qui est un sévère mélange d’incrédulité et de déception. Stiles soupire lourdement : « Scott veut y foutre le feu. »

« Ça n’aide pas à soutenir ta première réponse. »

« Ok », se précipite défensivement Stiles. « Ok, alors les Lamia peuvent être tuées soit par un couteau en argent béni par un Prêtre, soit on doit les couvrir de romarin et de sel et les enflammer. J’ai voté pour qu’on la poignarde, mais Scott ne veut personne d’assez proche d’elle pour faire ça. Il pense que lui jeter du romarin, du sel et une bombe d’essence est moins risqué que de s’approcher pour la poignarder. Donc, toute la meute transporte des cocktails Molotov, des briquets et des bouteilles de sel et de romarin. »

Le Shérif se frotte les yeux et dit : « Je… Ecoute Stiles, tu vois, en vieillissant, je m’inquiétais d’être technologiquement incompétent. Je me disais que vous les gosses, vous alliez parler de wifi organique ou que sais-je et je me suis préparé pour ça. Me sentir vieux et hors du coup. Et je me sens un peu trahi que maintenant, je doive m’asseoir ici et t’écouter parler de créatures surnaturelles et de cocktail Molotov comme si c’était déjà dépassé. »

Stiles glousse légèrement et s’excuse : « Désolé papa. Le temps ne t’a pas attendu. Et c’est quoi le wifi organique ? »

« Je sais pas ! » s’exclame le Shérif. « Vous êtes tous des Hipsters de nos jours, non ? Les Hipsters se préoccupent de tout ce qui est organique, non ? Non ? »

« Oh seigneur… » Stiles se masse le front.

« Vous, les Hipsters, vous êtes tous occupés à être cyniques et blasés et vous lisez Kant, non ? C’est ce que les gamins comme vous font de nos jours, non ? Jacasser les uns avec les autres sur à quel point vous êtes blasés ? »

« Oh mon dieu papa, arrête », grogne Stiles dans ses mains, mais ses joues gonflées cachent son sourire.

« Tu vois ? ça – _ça_ , j’y suis préparé. _Ça_ , j’aime. » insiste joyeusement le Shérif.

Le téléphone de Stiles bipe et il le zieute pour voir le visage injustement beau de Derek briller sur l’écran. Il passe son pouce dessus, d’une façon beaucoup plus respectueuse et admirative que lorsque c’est la photo de l’un de ses autres contacts et lit :

**De Sourwolf**

**Remercie-le**

Il répond avec enthousiasme.

**Pour Sourwolf**

**Tu vas venir ? Il s’inquiète que tu l’aimes pas ?**

Il est encouragé lorsque son téléphone bipe immédiatement.

**De Sourwolf**

**Il veut que je vienne ? Pourquoi ça l’inquiète que je puisse ne pas l’aimer ?**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**Il veut que tu saches qu’il apprécie que tu te martyrises pour son précieux petit garçon. Viens. On va te nourrir.**

**De Sourwolf**

**Tu es bizarre**

Stiles sourit stupidement, comme si c’était un compliment

**Pour Sourwolf**

**Moi ? Dit le Rl poilu qui porte du cuir en été et commet des effractions deux fois par semaine ?**

**De Sourwolf**

**Je ne suis pas du Rhode Island ?**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**Quoi ?**

**De Sourwolf**

**Tu as dit RI poilu**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**Lol non, mec pas cool. R.L. Real Life. La vraie vie. ET TU SAIS CE QU’EST UN POILU S’IL TE PLAIT PARLE MOI DU JOUR OU TU AS APPRIS POUR LES POILUS**

**De Sourwolf**

**Je te déteste**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**Lol non, c’est faux. Ça doit être tellement embarrassant de bien m’aimer. Tu me détestes pas et je vais le dire à tous tes amis**

**De Sourwolf**

**Quels amis ?**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**Ne sois pas stupide. Viens et laisse-moi te nourrir**

**De Sourwolf**

**Ça vaut le coup que je me batte ?**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**Pas vraiment**

**De Sourwolf**

**Je serais là dans 15 min**

Stiles sourit à son téléphone puis regarde son père qui lui sourit d’un air entendu. Il hausse un sourcil et demande :

« Quoi ? »

« Rien », dit son père d’une façon qui veut dire ‘quelque chose’.

« Quoi ? C’est quoi ça ? »

« Rien. » Son père lève les mains pour se rendre. « Absolument rien. »

Stiles roule des yeux et dit : « Peu importe ce que tu penses, arrête de le penser. »

« Je vais préparer le barbecue. Je vais vous envoyer, Derek et toi, au magasin pour acheter de la viande. Dis-lui qu’il peut prendre ce qu’il veut. »

« Attends », commence Stiles alors que son père se lève. « Comment tu sais qu’il a accepté de venir ? »

« Parce que », sourit le Shérif et il tapote ses doigts sur la table. « Quand on commençait à sortir ensemble, j’avais l’habitude de faire la même tête que tu viens de faire lorsque ta mère acceptait de diner avec moi. »

Le visage de Stiles devient d’un beau rouge et son cœur commence à battre plus fort. Le Shérif lui sourit et dit : « Relaxe. On n’a pas besoin d’en parler si tu ne veux pas. »

« Je ne peux pas décrire à quel point je ne veux pas en parler. »

Son père rit et lui sourit quand il dit : « Je sais que tu sais déjà tout ce que je veux te dire, donc je ne le dirais pas. Rappelle-toi juste que je t’aime et que je suis là s’il y a quoi que ce soit dont tu _veuilles_ parler. »

« Je suppose qu’il y a quelque chose… », commence Stiles.

« Vas-y », encourage son père.

« Je peux creuser un trou dans le jardin ? »

Le Shérif fronce les sourcils et demande : « Pourquoi ? »

« Pour m’enterrer dedans. »

« Stiles – »

« Il doit être _profond_. »

« Oy », dit son père en se massant les tempes.

« Genre _profond_ , papa. Un bon vieux _gros_ trou. Jette-moi juste dedans. »

« C’est pas de moi que tu tiens ton sens du drame », soupire avec tendresse le Shérif avant d’aller dans le jardin. Pendant les minutes qui suivent, il est conscient des bruits que son père fait en sortant le sac de charbon dans le patio.

Il regarde son t-shirt de Hulk et sa chemise à carreaux violets, blancs et noirs, son jean taille basse et ses converses. Il se demande s’il devrait se changer. Son rythme cardiaque accélère encore et il se moque de lui-même pour penser qu’il devrait essayer d’avoir l’air plus présentable pour Derek, alors leur relation est semi-pas-vraiment-amis, dans sa _propre_ maison quand Derek est déjà venu dans sa chambre, à peine habillé et couvert de sang.

Il ne devrait pas se changer. C’est débile.

Il se demande si ses cheveux sont bien. Peut-être qu’il devrait envoyer un sms à Derek et lui dire de ne pas s’habiller trop bien, comme ça il n’aurait pas à s’inquiéter que Derek puisse le faire.

_Non, Derek ne s’habille jamais bien. C’est bon. Je ne devrais pas me changer. Me changer serait stupide. Les filles comme Lydia se changent deux fois par jour. Pas moi._

Il soupire avec anxiété et commence à faire rebondir sa jambe et à taper ses doigts contre son genou. Il vérifie son téléphone pour voir si ça fait quinze minutes depuis le dernier sms de Derek.

Ce n’est pas le cas.

Son père sait ce qui se passe maintenant. Son père sait pour son stupide béguin ; et si son père pensait qu’il n’essaye pas assez ? Ou qu’il n’est pas doué pour draguer ?

 _C’est absurde_.

Il est sûr que son père ne pense pas comme ça. Il est probablement _soulagé_ que Stiles n’essaye pas activement de draguer Derek. Qu’il soit tellement _discret_.

Il se souvient de la méchante fille au collège qui l’a regardé et de la façon très passive agressive dont elle lui a dit : ‘J’aime comme tu portes _n’importe quoi’._

Mais c’est arrivé quand il était en 5ème.

Et Derek n’est pas comme ça.

Derek se fiche de ce que porte Stiles. Il ne remarque probablement même pas quand Stiles fait un effort.

Alors, ce serait stupide de se changer.

Il ne devrait pas se changer.

Il vérifie à nouveau son téléphone.

Une minute est passée depuis la dernière fois qu’il a vérifié.

Il grogne un peu et monte en courant dans les escaliers. Il va dans sa chambre et fouille dans son placard.

Il ne peut penser qu’à :

_J’ai toujours eu autant de chemises à carreaux ? Pourquoi j’ai autant de carreaux ? Où j’ai bien pu avoir tout ça ?_

Il enlève son t-shirt Hulk et sa chemise, et remonte un peu son jean. Il se jette un coup d’œil dans le miroir qui se trouve contre le mur et fixe la courbe de son dos et de ses fesses. Il pense que ce jean est bien, qu’il n’accentue rien, mais il est bien avec parce qu’il n’est même pas sûr d’avoir quelque chose à accentuer.

Il imagine Lydia et la façon dont elle s’habille. Il réalise qu’il y a une logique, que lorsqu’elle porte quelque chose de large en bas, elle met quelque chose de moulant en haut et vice-versa. Il secoue la tête. Il regarde son jean et ne peut même pas décider s’il est moulant ou pas.

Il colle à ses jambes et tout le monde peut voir qu’il a de longues jambes maigres, mais il doit souvent remonter son pantalon, alors il se demande s’il n’est pas large. Il porte une ceinture avec, mais le jean est taille basse exprès. Il décide qu’il devrait essayer de porter quelque chose de plus ajusté. S’il possède quelque chose d’ajusté. Il fouille dans son placard et ses tiroirs jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve un simple t-shirt noir. Pas de dessin dessus, juste du noir. Il ne l’a pas porté depuis la seconde et il est ajusté juste ce qu’il faut pour ne pas être inconfortable.

Il va prendre sa veste rouge, mais s’arrête. Il la fixe, drapée sur le dossier de la chaise de bureau et pense :

_Et si… je ne portais pas de seconde épaisseur ?_

Il se regarde dans le miroir et passe une main dans ses cheveux. Ses bras sont plus gros que ce dont il se souvient ou les imagine habituellement. Il pense que peut-être la pratique de LaCrosse lui fait quelques faveurs.

Il vérifie son téléphone et soudain, les quinze minutes se rapprochent depuis que Derek a envoyé le sms.

Il regarde à nouveau dans le miroir et se sent nu avec ses bras à découvert. Il examine ses bras de près et se demande s’il peut être considéré comme ‘poilu’ ou pas. Est-ce qu’il devrait couvrir ça ? Ses poils de bras sont-ils dégueu ? C’est à ce moment-là que la sonnette retentit et il sprinte dans les escaliers, veste et poils de bras oubliés, répondant à la porte au moment même où son père entre dans la cuisine pour prendre un briquet.

Stiles a le cœur dans la gorge et il espère vraiment vraiment que Derek n’en parlera pas. Il pense qu’il peut dire sans se tromper que Derek ne dira rien, parce qu’il est aussi allergique aux discussions sur les sentiments que lui. Quand Stiles ouvre la porte, il se dit que c’est étrange que Derek l’utilise. Il se prépare à lancer quelque chose de sarcastique à ce propos, mais il finit par fixer le petit nuage de poils qui est visible par le col en V du t-shirt gris foncé de Derek. Il ne porte pas sa veste en cuir et ses cheveux sont parfaitement coiffés. Stiles souhaite à ce moment-là avoir sa propre veste pour pouvoir se cacher dedans. Il déglutit et le bruit est assourdissant à ses oreilles. Il commence à se sentir mal à l’aise et souhaite être resté dans sa tenue précédente. Qu’il soit resté discret. Que Meagan O’Connor aille se faire foutre pour avoir fait ce commentaire il y a cinq ans. Elle a tout gâché.

« Tu vas me laisser entrer ? »

Stiles ouvre la bouche et ça semble distraire Derek. Stiles pense qu’il doit avoir l’air vraiment moche quand il fait ça et qu’il devrait arrêter de rester bouche bée devant de belles personnes.

 _Il a pris du muscle dans les bras_ , note Derek ; ses yeux restent sur les lèvres de Stiles, il le sait, mais il ne peut pas s’arrêter ou regarder ailleurs. Elles sont pleines et roses et il remarque difficilement autre chose en dehors d’elles. Il essaye d’imaginer ce qu’il ressentirait s’il pressait son pouce contre ces lèvres. La sensation de ses lèvres pressées là.

_Le noir lui va bien._

Il se demande à quoi Stiles ressemblerait dans sa veste en cuir, ce qu’il sentirait drapé dans l’odeur de Derek. Derek est extrêmement heureux que Stiles ne puisse pas entendre ses battements de cœur. Il se punit intérieurement, voyant le visage de Kate, sentant son estomac se soulever. Il sait que ses sourcils sont froncés, alors qu’il l’imagine, mais il est capable de penser clairement :

_Tu n’es pas Kate. Tu es irrationnel. Tu ne blesserais jamais Stiles. Tu n’es pas comme elle._

Il se sent toujours nerveux malgré les pensées rationnelles et il hausse un sourcil impatient vers Stiles, espérant échapper à la cruauté de son esprit.

Stiles ferme sa bouche tentatrice et dit : « Ouais – je – désolé, entre. »

Derek entre et serre la main du Shérif. Le Shérif regarde Stiles pendant qu’il serre la main de Derek et soulève avec humour un sourcil en voyant le changement de tenue. Stiles roule des yeux et sent son visage chauffer alors que son père dit à Derek :

« Ne te mets pas trop à l’aise. Je vous envoie chercher de la viande. »

Derek hoche la tête et dit : « On va faire ça alors. », il regarde Stiles et demande : « On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules et répond : « Je – hum – je vais conduire. Tu es l’invité, non ? Je vais conduire. »

La bouche de Derek tressaute d’une façon qui pourrait laisser la place à un sourire.

     C _urieux_ , pense Stiles.

Le Shérif interrompt ce développement sans le savoir, en donnant sa carte bancaire à Stiles et en lui disant : « Ne le laisse rien payer. »

Stiles salue scrupuleusement son père et mène Derek à Roscoe. Il jette un coup d’œil à Derek une fois qu’ils sont dans la voiture et lui demande :

« Où est ta veste, James Dean ? »

« Je l’ai laissé dans la voiture », grogne simplement Derek alors qu’il attache sa ceinture, se retenant visiblement de faire mal à Stiles pour l’avoir appelé James Dean.

«  _Et_ tu attaches ta ceinture ? » taquine Stiles avec une surprise moqueuse.

Derek roule des yeux et ronchonne : « Je suis littéralement dans l’allée de la maison du _Shérif_ avec son fils mineur. Ça et je sais de première main comment tu conduis. »

« Tu sais, bientôt, je ne serais plus mineur », choisit de spécifier Stiles.

Les sourcils de Derek se soulèvent et Stiles a une sensation de déjà vu, repensant à toutes les fois où les sourcils de Derek se sont moqués de lui dans sa voiture. Il en ressent de la joie, parce que d’habitude, son cerveau le pousse à se souvenir de Derek se vidant de son sang sur le siège passager, quand il est dans la Jeep. Il hausse les épaules aussi nonchalamment que possible et marmonne : « Juste pour dire. »

Quand ils arrivent au magasin et choisissent entre les steaks pour burgers et les hotdogs, Derek demande : « Tu préfères les hotdogs ou les burgers ? »

« Pas que les burgers ne soient pas bons, mais ma loyauté va aux cochons. Je suis un mec à hotdogs », répond Stiles sans hésiter, content de ne pas avoir dit ‘un mec à saucisses’ et commence à rire nerveusement.

 _Oh mon dieu, pourquoi ça m’arrive ?_ pense Stiles alors qu’il éclate de rire. _Je suis tellement bizarre et il n’y aucune raison d’être aussi bizarre._

Derek se tourne vers lui quand il commence à rire un peu hystériquement et il bégaie : « Je suis désolé. » Il rit encore plus et se demande pourquoi il a commencé à agir aussi étrangement. « Je suis désolé ! Je suis un pervers et je vais aller en Enfer, je suis désolé ! »

Derek ricane et lui demande : « Quoi ? Pourquoi t’irais en Enfer ? »

« Pensée phallique. Désolé, je – je me tais maintenant. » Il se calme.

Derek pouffe avec humour et secoue la tête, choisissant des burgers frais et les mettant dans le panier. Il tourne au coin et attrape un paquet de pains à hotdogs et du fromage. Stiles marche joyeusement à côté de Derek et demande :

« Tu ne veux pas de steak ? Tu m’as toujours donné l’impression d’être le genre de mec à aimer les steaks saignants. »

« Ton père a insisté pour payer, je ne vais pas le faire acheter des steaks. »

« Il te paye un diner Tu-As-Sauvé-Mon-Délinquant-De-Fils ! Bien sûr que tu peux avoir un steak si t’en as envie ! »

« Je m’en fiche vraiment », lui dit Derek. Stiles hausse les épaules et sans signe avant-coureur, Derek lui demande : « Tu dors bien ? »

Stiles penche la tête, intrigué. Il hausse encore les épaules et dit : « Sais pas. Je suppose que je dors bien. J’ai moins de cauchemars qu’avant. Quand j’ai une nuit difficile, papa est super reconnaissant que je ne me réveille pas, ce qui fait que j’ai quand même un peu de sommeil. Les vacances d’été sont tops pour rattraper le retard. »

Derek hoche la tête alors qu’ils passent à la caisse et retourne à la voiture. Stiles surprend Derek en train de fixer ses épaules et ses bras quand il prend les sacs. Il se sent rougir, se demandant si Derek l’admire ou pense qu’il est maigrichon. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et demande :

« Hey Derek ? »

« Mm ? »

« Je peux te poser une question personnelle ? »

La jugulaire de Derek palpite et Stiles peut le voir. Ils sont côte à côte dans la voiture et Stiles sait qu’il rend Derek anxieux. Il s’attend à ce que Derek lui dise ‘non’ ou pousse sa tête dans le volant, mais Derek hoche une fois la tête. Stiles ravale sa surprise et demande :

« Comment tu t’en sors ? Financièrement je veux dire ? Tu vas bien ? »

Derek se détend visiblement et répond calmement : « Je vais bien. »

« Comment ? »

Derek détourne la tête pour ne plus regarder Stiles quand il admet : « Les assurances vies. Je n’ai pas à m’inquiéter pour ça. »

« Pourquoi tu squattes ? » questionne Stiles, sa curiosité piquée.

Derek soupire profondément et dit : « Je ne veux pas gaspiller. »

« Ouais, je veux dire, qui voudrait d’une endroit chaud et sécurisé où rester ? Un total gaspillage d’argent. »

Derek roule des yeux et ordonne : « Conduis, Stiles. »

« Ouais, ouais. »

La soirée se déroule sur le même mode. Derek ne parle pas beaucoup, mais il répond aux questions que Stiles pose et elles sont généralement bienveillantes. Il peut voir que Derek est en quelque sorte à cran et il sait que son père s’en rend également compte. Pendant qu’ils mangent dans la salle à manger, l’atmosphère est détendue et Stiles parle d’à quel point son année de terminale va être géniale et qu’il est déterminé à avoir son Bac en étant une star de Lacrosse (et par-là, il veut dire qu’il veut jouer au moins un match). Derek mentionne que Stiles devrait se concentrer sur ses notes, parce qu’il va faire ses demandes pour les Universités et le Shérif demande à Derek :

« Alors Derek, tu es allé à l’école à new York ? »

Stiles est fasciné par les oreilles de Derek qui deviennent rouges. Il hoche la tête et le Shérif demande : « Qu’est-ce que tu as étudié ? »

« L’ingénierie et l’anthropologie(2). »

Stiles se force à avaler sa grosse gorgée de soda alors qu’il s’étouffe : «  _Quoi_?! Connerie ! C’est _badass_ , mec ! »

Derek fait une moue pour dire silencieusement ‘Eh, c’est pas une grosse affaire.’, mais Stiles peut à peine attendre d’en parler à Scott. Il imagine déjà la tête que Scott va faire quand il va apprendre qu’en dépit de son inaptitude sociale, Derek est (apparemment) hautement cultivé.

Le Shérif a l’air légèrement impressionné et commente : « Ce sont des sujets plutôt intéressants. Tu as fini tes études ? À quelle école es-tu allé ? »

« Non. J’ai mon diplôme, mais je n’ai pas terminé mon Master. Je suis allé à NYU. »

« Tu es allé à NUY ?! » Stiles a l’air positivement étonné et le Shérif lui sourit. Il donne un moment à Stiles pour qu’il puisse fermer la bouche, mais on dirait que Stiles n’est même pas conscient de son expression exagérée, alors il laisse couler. Il se tourne vers Derek, qui est assis à l’opposé sur le canapé et demande :

« Tu penses finir ton Master, un jour ? »

« Si je le faisais, je devrais probablement retourner à New York », répond Derek d’une façon qui implique qu’il y a déjà réfléchit.

Le cœur de Stiles sombre un peu et il espère vraiment que le but de son père n’est pas de pousser Derek à retourner à l’Université. La pensée de Derek quittant Beacon Hills lui donne l’impression qu’on lui tord le cœur. Son visage s’assombrit et Derek le remarque. Il jette un coup d’œil à Stiles, puis regarde à nouveau le Shérif quand il répond :

« Je n’y retournerais probablement pas. »

Stiles sourit doucement quand Derek le regarde, comme s’il cherchait l’approbation de Stiles. Les yeux de Derek se posent sur son torse, lorsque le cœur de Stiles tambourine bruyamment et il essaye de ne pas en être embarrassé.

_Ok. Donc Derek sait que je veux qu’il reste dans le coin. C’est pas si mal._

« Pourquoi pas ? » demande le Shérif, sans penser à mal.

Derek se gratte l’arrière du crâne et dit simplement : « Ce n’est plus ma vie. Ce n’est plus qui je suis. »

Le shérif répond : « Ça me parait juste. Tu sais, si jamais tu veux un travail au poste, je te soutiendrais. On a toujours besoin de personnes comme toi. »

« Comme moi ? » demande Derek et il est hésitant. Il pense savoir où le Shérif veut en venir, mais le Shérif lui dit (et le surprend) :

« De bonnes personnes. Des personnes avec une bonne moralité. »

Stiles sourit à la place de Derek qui a l’air d’avoir un court-circuit. Le Shérif tapote l’épaule de Derek et se lève du canapé en disant : « Il est assez tard pour moi, les garçons. Je vais me coucher. Ne reste pas debout trop tard, Stiles. »

Stiles hoche la tête et fait un geste désinvolte de la main en disant : « ouais, ouais, b’nuit p’pa. »

Le Shérif secoue la tête avec tendresse, puis regarde Derek et dit : « Passe une bonne nuit Derek. Merci d’être venu. Ne deviens pas un étranger. »

Derek hoche inutilement la tête et lorsque le Shérif est sorti de la pièce, il regarde Stiles, l’air perplexe. Les épaules de Stiles montent jusqu’à ses oreilles et il a les paumes vers le haut quand il marmonne : « Je sais pas. Il a décidé que t’étais cool. »

Stiles se lève du fauteuil pour s’asseoir sur le canapé. Il reste silencieux pendant une courte minute, admirant la force des larges épaules et du torse de Derek. Il regarde le pouls au cou de Derek et se demande si Derek a déjà permis à quelqu’un de l’embrasser ou de le mordre à cet endroit. Il se demande ce qu’il devra faire pour être proche à ce point-là de lui. Pour qu’il lui fasse confiance ; dans combien de piscines il devra le soutenir, combien de bras il devra (presque) couper, combien de plan de sauvetage il devra imaginer.

Il se souvient de l’ascenseur de l’hôpital, de la sensation de la main forte de Derek agrippant son poignet et son air vulnérable quand il s’est réveillé. Il admire la barbe et la mâchoire masculine de Derek. Il touche inconsciemment la sienne, se sentant gêné, voulant être mieux assorti à Derek. Voulant avoir l’air plus adulte. Ses yeux vagabondent le long des pommettes de Derek et il admire ses longs cils quand il réalise que les yeux de Derek sont posés sur lui. Il essaye de ne pas avoir l’air coupable quand Derek demande :

« Quoi ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Pour quoi tu te touches le visage ? J’ai un truc sur le mien ? » demande Derek, touchant sa propre mâchoire.

Stiles laisse tomber sa main et dit : « Oh – non, non ! Non, je suis juste. J’ai juste… hum… Je… Les mains, tu sais ? » il ricane nerveusement. « Juste toucher. Mon visage. Pas de raison. J’y pensais pas. »

Derek hoche lentement la tête et zieute Stiles d’un air soupçonneux. Derek a passé la soirée à résister à l’envie de regarder longuement Stiles et il est surpris de la quantité d’effort que ça lui a demandé de ne pas l’admirer. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point il aime regarder Stiles jusqu’à ce qu’il soit dans une situation qui requiert qu’il ne le fasse pas. Il ne pouvait pas reluquer Stiles devant son père.

_Je ne devrais pas du tout le reluquer._

Il s’imagine tendre la main et toucher Stiles. Il se demande ce que ça lui ferait ressentir d’avoir les doigts de Stiles entrelacés aux siens. Il se demande si Stiles aimerait ça. Il pense à l’odeur de tristesse de Stiles quand il a dit qu’il devrait retourner à New York pour finir son Master et il se sent plein d’espoir. Il laisse son cœur tambouriner quelques instants à ses oreilles, avant de finalement demander :

« Est-ce qu’on est ami ? »

La question est tellement fragile, si douce et manque de tant de confiance que les nerfs de Stiles picotent et s’allument. Il essaye de deviner si c’est un piège ou pas, mais il sait que Derek n’est pas le genre à faire des trucs comme ça. Il aime la façon dont les sourcils de Derek sont dessinés, la façon dont sa bouche est douce et le blanc de ses dents qu’on voit un peu. Il hoche lentement la tête et ça devient graduellement un vigoureux hochement quand il réalise que la question est totalement sincère et il dit :

« O-ouais ! Ouais, mec – on est totalement amis. Toi et moi, frères loups par proximité, duo de sauvetage de vie mutuel, Norbert et Daggett. »

Derek sourit et demande : « Qui est Norbert ? »

« Toi », dit Stiles, abandonnant sa précédente résolution de ne pas autoriser Derek à croire qu’il est cool et sympa. « TU es totalement Norbert. »

Derek sourit, baisse les yeux sur ses mains et murmure : « Merci. »

Stiles le fixe longuement, se demande pourquoi Derek a l’air et est si ouvert, si totalement abordable. Il se demande brièvement si Derek est sous l’influence d’un sort, s’il a été menacé ou quelque chose – mais il écarte rapidement ces idées. Derek a l’air trop sincère. Stiles peut sentir que c’est sincère. Il demande doucement et avec curiosité :

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Une question typique, sans penser à mal et ça a tout de suite l’air tellement intime une fois qu’elle franchit ses lèvres et se retrouve entre eux, dans l’air.

Derek pense aux cils de Stiles, à ses lèvres roses et à sa peau douce. Il pense à ses grains de beauté, aux veines de ses bras et à l’étirement de son t-shirt sur son torse. Il pense aux tambourinements dans sa poitrine et aux vagues dramatiques et sauvages des regards de Stiles sur lui.

Il soupire profondément et dit : « Je… C’est stressant d’essayer d’expliquer ce qui se passe dans ta tête quand tu ne le comprends pas toi-même. »

Stiles hoche la tête et lui dit simplement : « Ouais, je comprends. »

Et Derek sait que c’est vrai.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Personnages du dessin animé Monsieur Babouin  
> (2) Apparemment, aux Etats-Unis il est possible de passer en même temps deux diplômes différents
> 
> A la semaine prochaine, sans retard cette fois-ci, promis ;)


	7. Chapitre 7

**Warning**  : Flashback décrivant en profondeur des relations sexuelles non-consensuelles avec Kate. C’est au début. Si vous souhaitez sauter ce passage, cherchez la phrase : «  **C’est exact**. » que la traductrice à mis en gras 

* * *

 

_Aujourd’hui, je choisis de ressentir la douleur liée à un sentiment, la terreur de réaliser que je suis impuissante face à tant de choses et la joie de savoir que je n’expérimente pas certaines de ces choses seule. Je combats mes pieds quand ils me supplient de courir et combats mon esprit pour tenter de me protéger des souvenirs de choses quand j’ai travaillé si dur pour les oublier. Aujourd’hui est une guerre constante pour guérir. C’est empli de promesses et de potentiel._

Renee Yohe

* * *

 

Chanson du chapitre : My Sweet Prince par Placebo.

* * *

 

Ses mains sont douces et sûres et il les sent sur son abdomen et ses côtes, comme si elle cherchait sa maturité. Ses yeux n’ont aucune lueur, aucune étincelle ou lumière, aucun éclat. Elle sent l’excitation, mais c’est lointain, comme si ce n’était pas pour lui. Et ça ne l’est pas. Ce n’était pas pour lui. Ça ne l’a jamais été.

Il grimace ; la frustration et l’humiliation de l’erreur se manifestent comme une douleur physique derrière ses yeux, enserrant ses poumons.

Elle passe ses ongles sur son torse et il est tellement nerveux, tellement peu en confiance, il est tellement sûr de ne pas pouvoir impressionner ou plaire à une femme adulte. Il a quinze ans.

Il a quinze ans, il a quinze ans, il a quinze ans, _il a quinze ans_.

Elle le touche comme si elle le savait. La gentillesse dans ses mains contredit ses intentions. Elle est chaude contre lui, comme un humain peut l’être. Elle lui permet d’oublier, brièvement. Parce que lorsqu’il est préoccupé par le fait que le plaisir est mal, il ne pense pas à Paige. Il ne ressent pas l’écoulement du sang le long de ses bras. Il n’entend pas les bump, bump, bump – silence. Il n’entend pas son dernier doux soupire. Pas quand il sent qu’il fait quelque chose de dangereux. Comme s’il était _avec_ quelqu’un de dangereux.

Elle le touche de la même façon qu’une personne peut gentiment tapoter le sol au-dessus d’une graine. Elle le touche et il sait que Paige ne l’aurait jamais touché comme ça. Si Paige l’avait touché, il y aurait eu des yeux étincelants et ils auraient tous deux été nerveux et ils auraient ri de la maladresse de leurs mains. Il aurait pu lui tenir la main.

Derek fronce les sourcils comme s’il avait mal.

Quand il se rappelle de Kate s’empalant sur lui, alors même qu’il a murmuré un faible ‘attends’ silencieux, tout ce à quoi il peut penser, c’est qu’il ne l’a pas dit assez fort. Que ça n’aurait pas compté s’il l’avait fait. Quand il se souvient du timbre plat de sa voix à son oreille, tout ce à quoi il peut penser, c’est à quel point il veut quelque chose d’honnête. Comme un violoncelle. Quand il se souvient de ce bref moment de plaisir physique, de cette mort sans mourir, ce soulagement, il ne peut penser qu’à sa famille qui brûle.

Des flammes lèchent ses jambes et ses bras, brûlent ses sinus, font fondre le bord des images dans son esprit.

« Que fait-elle ? »

« Elle me touche. M’utilise. »

« Arrêtez-la. Empêchez-la de vous toucher. »

« Je peux pas », gronde Derek.

Son parfum est fort dans ses narines, même si son odeur n’a jamais été submergeante. Il peut sentir ses boucles s’enroulant sur lui. C’est toujours tellement réel.

« Empêchez-la de vous utiliser. »

« Je peux _pas_! »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce qu’elle n’est pas – ça n’arrive pas maintenant. »

«  **C’est exact**. »

Un peu de cette blessure tenace se relâche. Les images deviennent floues. Ses battements de cœurs ralentissent légèrement.

Derek est allongé sur le canapé du Dr Lundy, essayant de continuer à méditer, mais il ne peut pas assez se relaxer pour garder les yeux fermés. Il soupire avec irritation et elle demande :

« Quel est votre niveau d’anxiété ? »

« Pas insupportable. Juste inconfortable. »

« Où se situe l’anxiété dans votre corps ? »

« Comment ça ? »

Elle rentre la mine de son stylo et offre : « Comme, est-ce que la sensation physique de votre anxiété est dans votre estomac ? Vous sentez-vous malade ? Est-ce dans votre poitrine ? Votre cœur bat plus vite ou votre poitrine vous semble plus étroite ? Est-ce dans votre cou ? Avez-vous envie de toucher votre cou ? Est-il difficile de respirer ? »

« Ma poitrine, je crois », répond-il, jouant avec ses pouces.

Le Dr Lundy hoche la tête et inspire profondément par le nez avant d’expirer par la bouche. Derek sait qu’elle essaye inconsciemment de lui donner l’exemple, mais il est têtu et ne veut pas respirer pour l’instant. Elle demande alors :

« A quoi ressemble vos pensées ? Que se passe-t-il dans votre tête ? »

« Sais pas », marmonne Derek, se sentant stupide, trop grand pour son canapé. « J’ai l’impression que c’est gnangnan et que vous allez me demander de fermer les yeux afin de parler de ma relation avec mon père. »

Le Dr Lundy rit doucement et dit : « Je ne suis pas un psychiatre freudien, mais nous pouvons faire ça, si vous voulez. »

« Je ne veux définitivement _pas_ faire ça. »

« Noté. » Le Dr Lundy sourit et griffonne sur son bloc-notes. « Bien, pendant que nous sommes en thérapie gnangnan, parlons de P.N.A. »

« PNA ? » demande Derek avec un soupir stressé.

« P.N.A. C’est un autre acronyme. »

« Si j’avais su que tous mes problèmes pouvaient être résolus avec des acronymes, j’aurais signé il y a longtemps », se moque Derek.

« Ça veut dire Pensées Négatives Automatiques », lui dit le Dr Lundy sans tenir compte de son scepticisme.

« Oh seigneur », grogne Derek en fermant les yeux et se passant les mains dans les cheveux. « On est vraiment obligé de faire ça ? »

Le Dr Lundy le contemple un moment, puis répond : « Non. Nous ne sommes obligés de rien, Derek. »

Derek soupire à nouveau.

_Je suis là pour travailler._

« D’accord », concède-t-il de mauvaise grâce. « Parlez-moi de P.N.A. »

« La Pensée Négative Automatique est un comportement appris. La plupart des personnes qui l’ont vivent des évènements provoquant de l’anxiété. »

« Ouais » acquiesce Derek avec un triste semi-rire. « Vous pouvez dire que je vis des évènements provoquant de l’anxiété. »

« Le piège 22 de la Pensée Négative Automatique est que c’est causé par de l’anxiété et entraîne plus d’anxiété. »

« Ok », dit Derek au plafond.

Il se tourne pour la regarder et elle lui dit, tout en écrivant rapidement :

« Il y a dix façons principales de penser à ce qui causent de l’anxiété. La première est le Tout-ou-Rien. Quand vous ne vous autorisez aucune nuance de gris ou de juste milieu. Pouvez-vous penser à un moment où vous n’avez pensé que noir-ou-blanc ? »

« Jackson », admet Derek. « Quand je pensais que la seule solution, c’était de le tuer quand la Morsure l’a transformé en Kanima. »

« Mm », acquiesce le Dr Lundy, en écrivant. « D’accord. La seconde est la Surgénéralisation. Quand la personne généralise une seule expérience négative en concept. Pouvez-vous penser à un moment où vous avez fait ça ? »

Derek lui dit : « Kate, je suppose. Je ne fais confiance à aucune femme à cause d’elle. Je ne fais vraiment confiance à personne à cause d’elle. »

« Précisément », dit le Dr Lundy. « Ce seul évènement a conduit une seule idée à devenir un concept général et c’est de la Surgénéralisation. Bien. La troisième est appelé Filtre Mental, ce qui ressemble beaucoup à la définition de P.N.A. Pouvez-vous devinez ce que c’est ? »

« Penser Automatiquement de façon négative à propos de quelque chose. »

« En quelque sorte. » Le Dr Lundy hoche la tête. « C’est se concentrer sur le négatif et censurer tout ce qui est positif. Et même aller plus loin en annulant toute expérience positive en la transformant en quelque chose de négatif. Comme, être capable de sauver Scott des chasseurs et se référer à cet évènement comme de la chance plutôt que d’admettre que vos aptitudes et votre loyauté sont ce qui l’a sauvé. »

Derek fait un nouveau signe de tête pour montrer sa compréhension et elle continue : « La cinquième est Sauter, comme sauter aux conclusions. Ça ressemble beaucoup à FEAR, faire une interprétation négative sans preuve. A quel moment avez-vous pensé de cette façon ? »

« Chaque jour de ma vie ? »

Le Dr Lundy rit un peu et dit : « D’accord. La sixième est appelé Dramatisation. La pensée du pire scénario possible. »

« Penser que si je me permets de tenir à Stiles, ça le tuera. »

« Oui », acquiesce sans hésiter le Dr Lundy. « La septième est appelé Raisonnement Emotionnel. Quand vous pensez que la façon dont vous vous sentez est une représentation réaliste de la réalité. Prendre par erreur des sentiments pour des faits. Croire que parce que vous avez peur, la réalité doit être dangereuse, ou parce que vous êtes triste, quelque chose de triste va ou est déjà arrivé. »

Derek hoche la tête et elle continue : « Penser en Devrait et en Ne-Devrait-Pas est la huitième sorte de Pensées anxieuses. Devrait et Ne-Devrait-Pas signifie que vous avez établi une liste de règles dans votre tête, pas nécessairement basées sur la réalité que vous devez suivre ou vous échouerez. Comme croire que vous _ne devriez pas_ passer du temps avec des personnes en dehors de votre tranche d’âge, parce que vous _devriez_ passer du temps avec des personnes de votre âge ou faire quoi que ce soit qui est mal de votre part. »

« Ok », comprend Derek.

Elle lui enseigne : « La neuvième est Etiqueter. Ça veut dire que vous vous donnez un titre basé sur des défauts perçus. Comme quand vous vous appelez un monstre, en rapport avec vos expériences avec Kate, Paige ou Stiles. »

Derek détourne le regard et fixe le plafond alors qu’elle termine : « La dixième sorte de pensée anxieuse est la Personnalisation. Quand vous vous blâmez ou prenez la responsabilité pour des choses hors de votre contrôle. Pouvez-vous penser à un moment où vous avez fait ça ? »

Derek ferme les yeux et réplique : « Me blâmez pour ce que Kate a fait. »

« Absolument », dit le Dr Lundy et ça ressemble à une tape dans le dos de Derek.

Il l’entend arracher son papier et il se tourne pour voir ce qu’elle fait. Il réalise qu’elle lui tend le papier où elle a écrit la liste pour lui, avec les exemples en parfaite cursive. Il la regarde et elle sourit poliment avant de dire :

« Dans le but de l’étudier. »

« Merci », grogne-t-il, posant à nouveau sa tête contre le coussin.

« Des questions ? »

« Comment j’arrange ça ? »

Les yeux du Dr Lundy se remplissent de fierté et elle dit : « Nous changeons la manière dont nous formons nos pensées. »

« Comment ? »

« Il y a deux choses que j’aimerais que vous fassiez comme devoirs », commence le Dr Lundy, se réinstallant sur sa chaise et tournant sa page pour en commencer une nouvelle. « La première, c’est de faire très attention à la façon dont vous tournez vos pensées. Quand vous avez une pensée négative et que vous vous en rendez compte, j’aimerais que vous l’inversiez en quelque chose de positif et que vous le répétiez plusieurs fois. J’aimerais que vous les notiez, si vous le pouvez. »

« Ok », accepte Derek.

« La seconde partie de ces devoirs, ce sont les affirmations. Nous allons écrire une liste d’affirmations et j’aimerais que vous vous les disiez tous les jours. »

« Oh non », rejette Derek en s’asseyant. « Non, non. Non. C’est cette connerie de ‘je suis jolie comme je suis’ ? Parce que je ne le ferais pas. »

Le Dr Lundy l’apaise et lui dit : « Le problème de beaucoup de thérapeutes, c’est qu’ils _nourrissent_ leurs patients d’affirmations auxquelles le patient ne croit pas. Dire quelque chose encore et encore ne le rend pas crédible et les personnes qui ne croient pas qu’ils sont quelque chose ne vont pas commencer à y croire parce qu’ils se le répètent. Donc, vous et moi allons faire une liste de cinq affirmations réelles que vous pouvez réellement croire. »

« Bonne chance avec ça », lui dit Derek, puis il se rallonge sur le canapé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Derek regarde une courte liste qui dit :

  1. Mes expériences ont fait de moi une personne loyale et digne de confiance.
  2. Ma confiance est durement gagnée et quand elle est donnée, est un signe de valeur.
  3. Je suis concentré sur mon succès et celui des autres.
  4. Je recherche le bonheur selon mes propres termes.
  5. Je suis déterminé à guérir.



Derek la fixe pendant un moment et se considère. Il pense à Paige et ne ressent plus ce coup de poignard au cœur. Il y a de la douleur, mais ce n’est plus aussi sévère, ce n’est plus gelé. Il y a de la tristesse, une culpabilité cinglante qui est sombre et suintante et il peut le supporter.

La voix dans sa tête lui dit toujours qu’il est la pire chose qui ait pu lui arriver. Mais une autre voix raisonne que c’est une partie de son passé et que se punir va seulement le blesser et le ralentir. La seconde voix lui dit qu’il ne peut pas la sauver maintenant. Il ne peut pas la sauver maintenant.

Une voix lui dit que faire confiance à Kate était l’erreur la plus stupide qu’il ait jamais faite, que c’était facilement évitable et tellement évident. Il est _capable_ de raisonner qu’il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu’elle allait faire et qu’il n’est pas responsable de ses actions à elle. Il sait qu’il ne peut pas défaire ce qui est fait et ça brûle en lui, ça pique, mais plus aussi durement qu’avant. Le goût de cendres ne grimpe plus le long de son œsophage comme ça le faisait. Il sait qu’il n’y a rien à faire.

Il imagine le visage de Laura, imagine la dernière fois qu’il l’a enlacée, sentie et a passé la soirée en sa compagnie. Cette voix insidieuse dans son esprit lui dit qu’il aurait dû la suivre à Beacon Hills, que Peter n’aurait pas été capable de la blesser s’il avait été là pour la protéger et la sauver. Peut-être. Peut-être, dit la part rationnelle nouvellement née de son cerveau. Peut-être qu’elle ne serait pas morte. Mais elle l’est. Et il ne peut pas la protéger maintenant.

Il se souvient d’Erica et Boyd, il se souvient d’avoir Mordu Jackson comme pour accepter un défi, il se souvient d’avoir repoussé Isaac en lui faisant peur et il le regrette. Il pense que maintenant, il pourrait mieux s’occuper d’eux. Que s’il avait une seconde chance d’être leur Alpha, il ferait un meilleur boulot. Qu’il est mieux dans sa peau maintenant. Il a les pieds bien sur terre et il pourrait leur apprendre ce qu’il sait maintenant. Mais le temps est passé et maintenant, il sait, il peut seulement vivre avec les leçons apprises et être meilleur pour eux. Il peut seulement venger Erica et Boyd en vivant amplement pour eux, en se battant pour eux et en s’améliorant pour eux, en leur honneur. Il n’est peut-être pas capable de devenir l’Alpha qu’ils méritaient, mais il peut devenir la _personne_ qu’ils méritaient.

Il pense à Stiles.

_Stiles._

Stiles et ses cheveux ébouriffés, son nez retroussé, son côté lapin au courage de lion. Stiles et ses grains de beauté, ses bras forts, sa taille mince, son esprit aiguisé, sa parole facile. Stiles et sa veste rouge, Stiles et son appétit pour le danger, sa soif de sensations fortes et sa bouche débordante d’activité. Stiles et son odeur de pain d’épices et de vent qui vient de l’océan, toujours avec une touche de sucre et de café, d’anxiété et de sexualité. Il pense à ses mains sur Stiles, il pense à la précieuse et fragile lueur de vie de Stiles en coupe dans ses mains sales et sanglantes et il a la sensation qu’il est voué à l’écraser. Il est voué à éteindre sa joyeuse lumière maintenant et il pense :

 _Non. Tu peux – tu_ seras _bon pour lui. Tu lui donneras tout ce qui fait que tu en vaux la peine. Il est sincère avec toi et tu seras sincère avec lui. Tu vaux la peine d’être gardé. Aimé. Sauvé._

Il hoche la tête pour lui-même, inconscient du regard constant du Dr Lundy.

Son ancien cerveau lui dit qu’il ne peut pas guérir. Qu’il est trop brisé.

_Tu **vas** guérir. Tu vaincras. Tu vaincras._

Il peut sentir sa mère avec lui. Il peut presque la sentir. Il sait que c’est ce qu’elle lui dirait et il la croit. Il peut l’entendre dans sa tête, claire comme de l’eau de source, lui dire combien Stiles est charismatique et qu’elle est heureuse que son cœur ait choisi Stiles. Qu’elle est tellement fière. Qu’elle sera toujours fière. C’est peut-être prendre ses désirs pour des réalités. Peut-être que quelque part dans l’univers, sa mère est flétrie par la déception et le regarde avec dédain et même colère. Mais quelque chose en lui dit qu’elle l’aimerait toujours. Il se souvient de lui avoir montré ses nouveaux yeux et qu’elle le regardait toujours avec tout l’amour possible et il hoche la tête pour lui-même. Il accepte son amour.

Elle lui dirait qu’il se débrouille bien. Que c’est exactement l’aide dont il a besoin et que la chose qui grandit dans son âme, douce-comme-de-la-cannelle, rassurante-comme-un-café-fraîchement-moulu, lisse-comme-un-pétale-de-rose, en-forme-de-Stiles, est bonne. Elle lui dirait de la poursuivre, d’en prendre soin, d’y penser et d’en parler. Elle l’appellerait ce qu’il a peur de l’appeler. Son cœur se gonfle et il inspire profondément par le nez et expire par la bouche. Le Dr Lundy sourit et son odeur dit qu’elle est contente. Elle dit :

« Vous n’êtes pas condamné à l’éternel recommencement(1), Derek. »

Il y pense. A combien il aimerait que ce soit vrai. Combien depuis Paige, il est convaincu que sa vie est un sombre paradoxe dont il ne pourra jamais s’échapper.

Mais il a de l’espoir maintenant.

Il se demande depuis combien de temps il n’a pas ressenti un espoir comme celui-ci, parce qu’il a l’impression d’avoir une nouvelle peau.

Il la regarde et demande :

« Je peux vous demander une dernière chose ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Eternal Return: apparemment c’est un concept qui veut que l’univers se répète continuellement, en gros, rien ne change jamais, tout recommence encore et encore de la même façon. Si j’ai bien compris.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée, je n'ai répondu à aucun commentaire, mais promis je vais le faire dans la journée. je suis en pleine inspiration et je ne veux pas perdre le fil ^^
> 
> Un chapitre tout mignon, vous verrez ;)

_Les cicatrices n’ont pas de caractéristiques. Ce n’est pas comme la peau. Elles ne montrent pas l’âge, la maladie, la pâleur ou le bronzage. Elles n’ont ni pores, ni poils, no rides. C’est comme un bouclier. Elles protègent et cachent ce qu’il y a dessous._

Susanna Kaysen

* * *

 

Chanson du chapitre : Harlem par New Politics

* * *

 

Quand Derek rentre après sa thérapie, il met la liste des affirmations et celles du P.N.A. sur son bureau qui fait face aux fenêtres à la française. Il prend la dernière liste qu’il a demandé au Dr Lundy et la déplie pour la relire.

Comment être amical

  1. Sourire et rire (essayez de mettre les autres à l’aise.)
  2. Eviter les distractions (soyez présent dans le moment. Une distraction peut être de vérifier votre téléphone.)
  3. Garder un langage corporel ouvert. (Pour avoir l’air approchable. Travaillez sur vos bras croisés.)
  4. Poser des questions ouvertes aux autres.
  5. Réellement écouter et montrer de l’intérêt pour les autres.
  6. Maintenir un confortable niveau de contact visuel (Ne froncez pas les sourcils. Essayez de ne pas faire de regards noirs.)
  7. S’entraîner à parler de tout et de rien (coller à des sujets positifs)
  8. Faire des compliments et des commentaires sur les forces des autres.



Derek fait une grimace à la liste.

Il est presque sûr de n’avoir jamais rien fait de tout ça.

Dans sa tête, il se voit danser dans le salon avec Laura lors de son neuvième anniversaire. Il se souvient d’un barbecue familial et de lui portant sa cousine toute la journée parce qu’il ne voulait pas qu’elle se sente mise de côté, même si elle n’avait que quelques mois à ce moment-là. Il se souvient des annuaires de primaire et du collège et de leurs nominations et prix. (Le plus angélique, le plus beau sourire, la meilleure épaule-sur-laquelle-pleurer, le garçon le plus populaire) Il se souvient d’avoir fait les essais pour l’équipe de basket, avoir été volontaire au centre des Seniors, il se souvient d’avoir approché Paige dans la salle de musique et il sait qu’il a tort.

Il a juste oublié. Il se dit qu’il peut réapprendre. Et qu’il le fera. Il plie le papier et le met dans son portefeuille. Sa main glisse dans sa poche à l’instant précis où son téléphone vibre. Il le sort et voit l’exécrable photo de contact de Stiles où il lui tire la langue.

Il veut mettre sa bouche autour de cette langue.

Il pose le téléphone et ferme les yeux.

_Arrête ça. Non. Mauvais._

Derek soupire et prend un moment pour respirer et s’éclaircir l’esprit. Il sait qu’avoir des sentiments romantiques ou même strictement sexuels envers Stiles est sa propre condamnation à mort pour des milliers de raisons. Il se sourit narquoisement quand il pense qu’il Dramatise.

Il ne sait pas quand il va discuter en thérapie de la chose grandissante et chaude en forme de Stiles dans son cœur. Peut-être que quand il pourra admettre en lui-même que Stiles le rend dur et le fait se poser des questions sur la personne qu’il veut être, il l’admettra à quelqu’un d’autre. Il fait glisser la photo (il passe son pouce directement sur la langue rose de Stiles et refuse d’y penser) et voit :

**Stiles**

**Scott & moi allons au CC. Scott sait pas quoi prendre à Kira pour son anniv. Tu veux venir ?**

Derek fixe le message avec surprise. Il se demande si c’est tout ce qu’il fallait faire ; peut-être que ne pas être grossier était suffisant pour que Scott et Stiles changent d’avis sur lui. Il répond rapidement

**Moi**

**Je suis nul pour ce genre de truc. Pourquoi tu veux que je vienne**

Son téléphone vibre tellement rapidement qu’il se demande si Stiles a même cligné des yeux avant de répondre.

**Stiles**

**On veut pas de tes conseils Ô Sourwolf VonAngoissé. On veut juste que tu viennes avec nous.**

Derek sourit à son écran et réfléchit à l’invitation. Il a tendance à penser qu’il va plomber l’ambiance en faisant son Derek, mais l’invitation est tentante et intrigante. Il sait que ce serait une bonne opportunité pour s’entraîner à être à nouveau amical.

Il se souvient avoir eu quatorze ans et une vie pleine de fêtes avec ses amis. Il se souvient de son amie Sarah (« Sarah avec un H ! ») et comment elle refusait d’ouvrir ses cadeaux à son douzième anniversaire jusqu’à ce que Derek accepte de l’aider et de commenter chaque cadeau comme un journaliste. Il essaye de croire qu’il peut être cette personne à nouveau. Ou au moins, quelque chose _comme_ cette personne. Assez de cette personne pour qu’il soit un compagnon fun pour les garçons.

Il répond :

**Moi**

**Je conduis ou tu passes me prendre ?**

Son téléphone vibre avec excitation et il rit même à voix haute, pensant que Stiles doit être surexcité et il a hâte d’être proche de cette énergie frénétique et positive.

**Stiles**

**On vient te chercher ! Je suis là dans 10 min**

Derek sourit et ne se sent pas trop stupide de le faire. Il répond

**Moi**

**Je serais dehors**

Derek met son portefeuille dans la poche de sa veste avant de sortir du loft et d’en verrouiller la porte.

Stiles se gare dix minutes plus tard et Derek doit combattre un sourire charmé. Il va à l’arrière, mais découvre que Scott y est déjà, lui faisant un signe de la main avec un sourire adorable. Derek hausse un sourcil, confus que Scott ne soit pas à l’avant. Il regarde Stiles par la fenêtre ouverte et les joues de Stiles sont rouges alors qu’il tapote le siège passager avec impatience et dit : « Monte, Sourwolf. »

« Oh – Attends. »

Il va à sa voiture et Stiles et Scott le regardent prendre ses lunettes de soleil. Alors qu’il revient vers la Jeep, il les met et il peut entendre les battements de cœur de Stiles accélérer. Il entend Stiles marmonner :

« Oh mon dieu, c’est comme si tout ce qu’il fait était du porno. »

« Eurg », grogne Scott. « S’il te plaît, tais-toi. »

Stiles lui sourit innocemment quand il monte dans la voiture et Derek fait semblant de ne rien avoir entendu (même s’il a aimé, il n’était pas supposé l’entendre.). Stiles conduit vite jusqu’au centre commercial et Derek commence à se sentir nerveux. Soudain, il est submergé par l’anxiété, la peur de ne pas être à sa place avec les deux amis, d’être trop grand, trop vieux ou trop en colère et il se dit qu’il doit arrêter. Il prend la pensée, l’inverse et déclare qu’il est à sa place avec eux. Parce qu’ils sont amis. Il se le répète plusieurs fois avant de lentement se calmer et de les suivre dans le centre commercial.

« J’déteste les centres commerciaux. »

Scott le regarde et demande : « Pourquoi ? »

« C’est un ramassis de sexe, de fausses pubs, de nourritures frites et graisseuses, d’hormones de pré-ados, d’enfants qui pleurent et de milliers de conversations en même temps. C’est une cacophonie de voix et d’odeurs et la plupart sont désagréables. »

« Mec », commence Stiles, l’air inquiet. « Si tu détestes être ici, pourquoi tu as accepté de venir ? »

Derek le regarde, puis Scott, qui hausse les épaules et il le fait aussi. Il enlève ses lunettes de soleil une fois qu’ils sont à l’intérieur et leur dit :

« J’en sais rien. Vous êtes ici. Tu m’as invité. »

Les battements de cœur de Stiles accélèrent et Scott sourit largement à son ami. Puis, il regarde Derek et lui tape dans le dos. Il dit :

« T’es cool des fois, Derek. »

« Sympa, merci Scott. »

Scott ricane, puis demande : « Maintenant, est-ce que tu as une idée de ce qu’une fille de 17 ans pourrait vouloir pour son anniversaire ? »

Derek marque une pause, ses sourcils levés et il soupire.

Stiles se souvient avoir obtenu la même expression quand il a demandé à Derek s’il allait ou non frapper l’adjointe à l’accueil du poste de police pour la distraire. Il décide que c’est bien plus drôle quand cette expression n’est pas pour lui.

« Je ne pourrais pas avoir _moins_ d’idées en fait », lui dit Derek.

Scott rit encore et le cœur de Stiles se gonfle en les voyant bien s’entendre. Scott hausse les épaules et dit : « On est trois comme ça. »

Derek essaye de se souvenir de la liste dans son portefeuille.

Il se rappelle de la phrase ‘poser des questions ouvertes’ et décide de demander :

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle aime ? Quels sont ses passe-temps ? »

Scott semble réfléchir et lui dit : « Elle aime dessiner. Quand je suis allé chez elle pour la première fois, on a mangé de la pizza dans sa chambre et j’ai vu ses dessins sur le mur. Elle aime beaucoup les mangas, mais je ne sais pas quel genre elle lit. Je sais juste que ses dessins y ressemblent. Elle aime aussi son Katana – elle aime s’entraîner avec. Elle est badass, mec, je sais pas. »

« Eh bien » Derek regarde Stiles qui a l’air incroyablement fier et intéressé par leur échange et il ajoute : « Allons voir les magasins d’art. Il y a un ‘Joann’s Craft’ quelque part ici et on peut regarder ce qu’ils ont pour le dessin. »

Scott lui sourit et le félicite : « Bonne idée, mec ! Allons-y ! »

Il part sans les attendre vers le répertoire qui se trouve devant un stand de nourriture tandis que Stiles marche à la hauteur de Derek. Il regarde Derek et sourit et Derek se renfrogne. C’est son défaut ; il y travaille.

« Quoi ? »

« T’es qu’un gros nounours. »

« La ferme, Stiles. » marmonne Derek.

Le sourire de Stiles devient de la taille d’une tranche de courge et Derek est distrait par sa magnifique bouche avant de se forcer à poser les yeux ailleurs. Il souffle avec indignation et Stiles répond par un bruit de satisfaction plein d’humour. Ils entendent tous les deux Scott demander :

« Lydia ? »

Ils regardent derrière le répertoire et voient Lydia se tenant à côté de Jackson.

« Jackson ? » La voix de Stiles a cette familière octave trop haute. Derek en sourit.

« Oh, génial », murmure Jackson.

Scott et Stiles trottent tous deux vers Lydia et Jackson, mais Derek marche normalement derrière eux. Scott évalue Jackson et dit :

« Mec, t’as pas changé du tout ! »

« C’est censé vouloir dire quoi ? » demande Jackson avec un regard furieux.

« Tu étais en Angleterre. Il s’attendait à ce que tu reviennes avec un chapeau haut-de-forme, une moustache tape-à-l’œil, une canne et un accent. », explique Stiles.

Scott ne le contredit pas.

Jackson regarde Derek et il y a un silence tendu jusqu’à ce que Jackson dise doucement et d’une manière qui ne lui ressemble pas :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas t’avoir dit que j’étais de retour. Je voulais juste passer du temps avec Lydia avant d’être bombardé par les questions des gens, comme où j’étais et pourquoi. »

Derek montre sa main droite pour signifier que tout est pardonné et oublié. Jackson et Derek se fixent pendant un long moment, jusqu’à ce que Scott demande :

« Pourquoi tu _es_ de retour ? »

Stiles est alarmé et stupéfait que Jackson et Derek n’ait toujours pas brisé le contact visuel et Lydia est forcée de répondre pour lui :

« Il est là pour les vacances. Ce qui explique pourquoi _je_ n’ai pas été en contact. Je le monopolise. »

Jackson dit à Derek sur le ton de la conversation :

« Ça te va bien cette coiffure. »

Derek sourit un peu et dit : « Merci. Tu as l’air bien aussi. En forme. » Il y a une pause, puis il confesse : « Je m’inquiétais pour toi. »

Tout le monde fixe Derek avec inquiétude, comme s’il avait une blessure à la tête bien visible. Derek hausse les épaules comme s’il disait tout le temps ce genre de chose. Lydia, Scott et Stiles échangent un regard éloquent. Jackson penche la tête sur le côté et flaire. Il mentionne :

« Tu n’es plus l’Alpha. »

« Non. Je ne le suis plus. »

Le regard arrogant de Jackson se déplace jusqu’au visage aimable et plein d’espoir de Scott et il grommelle : « Oh pour l’amour du ciel. »

Derek se souvient de la liste.

_Faire des compliments et des commentaires sur les forces des autres._

« Il est doué pour ça », rassure Derek.

Stiles rit presque lorsque des étoiles et des cœurs apparaissent dans les yeux de Scott. Il regarde Derek et lui fait le plus gentil sourire dont il est capable. Ça rend visiblement Derek mal à l’aise et il a ce sourire bizarre qui dit j’essaye-d’avoir-l’air-aussi-content-que-toi qui n’atteint pas réellement ses yeux et définitivement pas ses sourcils. Ce qui _fait_ rire Stiles et Derek lui jette un regard noir. Jackson intervient :

« Ce n’est pas ce que j’imaginais quand Lydia m’a dit que les choses allaient relativement bien. À part être un peu plus gay que dans mes souvenirs, vous êtes tous les mêmes idiots que quand je suis parti. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demande Stiles à Lydia pour changer de sujet.

« Juste du shopping. Et vous ? »

« Shopping pour l’anniversaire de Kira. », lui dit fièrement Scott avant de demander : « T’as une idée ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répond Lydia. « Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez Express avec nous ? »

« Je ne connais pas sa taille ? » demande à moitié Scott en hésitant, comme si ça faisait de lui un mauvais petit ami.

Lydia roule des yeux et dit : « Evidemment, mais _je_ peux facilement la deviner. Je ne me trompe _jamais._ Allez – venez avec nous. »

Elle passe son bras sous celui de Jackson et commence à marcher, certaine que le groupe va suivre.

Et c’est ce qu’ils font, évidemment.

Néanmoins, aller chez Express finit par être la chute brutale de la dignité de Derek. Il réalise plutôt rapidement que les inviter chez Express avec eux n’était qu’une ruse pour le harceler afin qu’il achète autre chose qu’une veste en cuir.

Il essaye de jeter un regard noir à Lydia pour qu’elle se soumette, mais son regard est plus dur et froid et quand il regarde les autres garçons pour avoir de l’aide, ils haussent tous inutilement les épaules. Jackson le prévient, pendant qu’il cherche dans une pile de pantalons habillés : « Fais juste ce qu’elle veut, Derek. Ça vaut pas le coup de se battre. »

« Non », gronde Derek.

Il jette un regard mauvais à Lydia quand elle lui tend un jean sombre et une chemise en ayant l’air d’attendre quelque chose. Elle le fixe simplement comme si elle était le prédateur de ce duo (il le croit un peu) et il entend Stiles dire :

« Fais-le Derek. »

« Non », dit-il, dirigeant son regard noir sur Stiles.

« Ce pantalon a l’air top. Lydia ne te donnerait pas de mauvais conseils », abonde Scott.

« Je ne _veux_ pas de conseil _du tout_  », se plaint Derek.

« Tu devrais le faire pour tous les hommes qui veulent avoir l’air bien dans ce jean et ne le pourront pas », lui dit Lydia. « Ce sont de tristes petits hommes avec des culs sans formes. Ce jean est _fait_ pour toi. Essaye-le. Pour tous les hommes qui ne ressembleront à rien dedans. »

« Non », marmonne Derek, ses oreilles devenant rouges pendant que Stiles lui sourit stupidement.

« Fais-le pour eux », presse Lydia. « N’as-tu donc aucune sympathie pour ces hommes qui sont moins bien foutus ? »

« Non. »

« Fais-le pour les enfants », lance Scott.

Lydia lui sourit alors que Derek a l’air aussi trahi que ce qu’il ressent.

« Les enfants qui rêvent de bien porter des jeans de créateurs. »

« Non ! »

« Fais-le pour les _enfants_ , Derek ! »

« Fais-le pour l’Amérique, Derek », sourit Stiles.

Ses sourcils se froncent dangereusement pendant que Scott rit et que Jackson essaye désespérément de ne pas avoir l’air amusé.

« Où est ton _patriotisme_ , Derek ? » ajoute diaboliquement Scott pendant que Stiles remue ses sourcils.

Derek a l’air d’un animal abandonné et peut sentir que Lydia sait que le pouvoir est de son côté. Stiles commence à chanter de plus en plus fort :

« U.S.A ! U.S.A ! U.S.A ! »

Derek arrache agressivement les vêtements des mains de Lydia et entre rageusement dans une cabine d’essayage. Stiles et Scott acclament joyeusement et après que Stiles commence à chanter ‘God Bless America’, il entend Lydia murmurer à Stiles :

«  _De rien_. »

Il ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire de ça.

***

Il passe environ cinq minutes à se regarder dans le miroir, mécontent quand il entend Lydia à travers la porte.

« Je peux sentir ton air lugubre d’ici. Arrête de te renfrogner. Tu vas avoir des rides. »

Derek se renfrogne un peu plus.

« Et ne pense même pas à faire les essayages sans rien me montrer. Je suis en plein investissement là. »

« Tu ne m’achètes pas de jean », dit Derek à la porte.

« Je trouve ça mignon que tu penses avoir ton mot à dire. »

Derek grogne dramatiquement et ça ne lui ressemble tellement pas qu’ils marquent tous deux une pause. Il essaye de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il a fait ça et tout ce qui lui vient, c’est ce moment dans l’appartement à New York avec Laura, quand il a grogné d’agacement parce qu’elle l’a envoyé à un rencard. Il devait avoir 20 ou 21 ans. Pour chasser la bizarrerie de ce moment, il cède et peut sentir Lydia se détendre de l’autre côté de la porte quand elle entend le son de sa fermeture éclair. Il l’entend s’asseoir sur le banc à l’extérieur des cabines d’essayages et sent plus qu’il n’entend Jackson prendre la cabine d’à côté.

Il pense que c’est surréaliste.

Il finit par sortir de la cabine pour voir Stiles et Scott se tenir à côté de Lydia. Les battements de cœur de Stiles accélèrent un peu, mais Derek est distrait par la colère que montre Lydia. Elle se lève, soupire d’ennui et dit :

« J’y crois pas ! T’es resté là-dedans dix minutes et t’as juste mis le jean ? »

Elle passe derrière lui, attrape la chemise gris foncé et lui fait le geste d’enlever sa veste et son t-shirt. Il sent ses oreilles devenir incroyablement chaudes, mais essaye d’avoir l’air fort. Il jette sa veste à Scott, puis enlève son t-shirt.

Alors que le tissu passe son estomac et ses épaules, il entend le cœur de Stiles faire un son profond et rapide qu’il n’a jamais entendu avant. Il ne sait pas quoi en faire, ne veut rien y voir dedans et projeter ses propres sentiments dans ce qui est probablement un truc hormonal qui arrive à Stiles. Le Dr Lundy dit qu’il doit désapprendre à projeter.

Il vire les mains de Lydia quand elle essaye de boutonner la chemise pour lui et le fait lui-même. Quand il a fini, elle lui sourit et annonce :

« Je pense que ça te va _vraiment_ bien. Vous en pensez quoi les garçons ? »

Scott hoche la tête et dit ; « Ouais, mec, ça te va bien. »

Lydia regarde Stiles et quand la bouche de Stiles bouge sans faire de bruit, elle sourit comme si elle était en plein trip de pouvoir. Elle regarde à nouveau Derek et sourit.

« Eh bien. Tourne. Laisse-moi voir. »

Derek regarde le plafond et respire profondément. Un peu de son anxiété s’évacue pendant qu’il se demande quelle divinité il a offensé pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Quand il baisse à nouveau le regard sur Lydia, il se demande s’il fait la même erreur, encore et encore. Peut-être est-ce une autre opportunité de bonnes relations. Elle remarque le changement dans son regard et les épaules de Lydia se relaxent.

_Elle n’essaye pas de m’embarrasser. Elle fait ça pour être amicale. Je devrais accepter. Je devrais être amical en retour._

Il fait un effort conscient pour détendre les muscles de son visage. Il lui fait un timide sourire, plus une tendresse exaspérée qu’un agacement sur la défensive.

Le cœur de Stiles fait à nouveau ce lourd son inhabituel. Néanmoins, il ne brise pas le contact visuel avec Lydia. Le visage de Scott en périphérie est comme celui d’un enfant regardant un spectacle de magie. Les yeux de Lydia sont lumineux et heureux. Ses lèvres s’étirent en un sourire sincère et il dit juste : « Ok. »

Il recule d’un pas et tourne lentement. Quand il lui fait face à nouveau, elle se touche le menton comme si elle réfléchissait très sérieusement au jean. Elle pointe l’autre côté de la pièce, là où se trouve les miroirs et lui dit :

« Marche par-là. »

Puis, elle ajoute rapidement et doucement : « S’il te plaît. »

Derek hoche la tête et obéit.

« Stiles », l’entend-il dire sur le ton de la conversation. « Tu es autre chose qu’hétéro, viens ici et donne-moi une seconde opinion. »

Stiles bafouille et arrive à trébucher sur ses pieds pour arriver à côté de Lydia. Derek regarde le visage de Stiles dans le miroir et il est rouge et sent comme s’il était gêné, excité (comme toujours) et quelque part, triste. Ce qui n’a rien à faire ici. Derek se demande si son nez essaye de s’occuper de choses qui ne le regardent pas. Il tient à Stiles et s’inquiète de ses sentiments, mais peut-être qu’il s’inquiète trop.

Lydia demande à Stiles :

« Tu penses qu’on doit en trouver un plus moulant, Captain America, ou rendons-nous _justice_ à son cul ? »

Stiles s’étouffe avec sa propre salive.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE SUIS UNE VILAINE PAS BELLE!!!!! Encore une fois je n'ai pas répondu à vos commentaires, mais je vais le faire!!!! je sais pas quand, mais je vais le faire!:!!!!
> 
> Bonne lecture, moi je vais tuer un personnage ;)

_Nous recevons et nous perdons, nous devons essayer d’atteindre la gratitude et avec cette gratitude, d’embrasser de tout notre cœur ce que la vie nous laisse après ces pertes._

André Dubus II

* * *

 

Chanson du chapitre : How Deep is the Ocean, par Etta James.

* * *

 

Derek s’est retrouvé embringuer et est maintenant dans le jardin de Lydia avec Jackson, Scott et Stiles. Il a un sac avec deux chemises et un jean qu’il n’a pas demandé. Jackson met un maillot de bain dès son arrivée et Lydia prête une paire de rechange de son père pour Stiles et Scott qui se le disputent pendant qu’elle passe son propre maillot. Derek sourit alors qu’il regarde Stiles et Scott jouer à pierre-papier-ciseaux et combat l’impulsion qui le pousse à applaudir quand Stiles gagne. Scott hausse les épaules et se déshabille pour se mettre en boxer. Il sourit fièrement et regarde Derek en lui disant :

« Les Alphas doivent faire des sacrifices pour leur meute, pas vrai ? »

Derek rit et répond : « Bien sûr, mais rivaliser avec Stiles pour quelque chose et perdre, ce n’est pas la même chose que si tu le lui avais donné. »

« Sémantique », intervient Lydia avec désinvolture.

Scott sourit victorieusement et regarde Derek quand il dit, joueur : « Ouais, _sémantique_ , Derek. »

Derek roule des yeux et regarde Lydia marcher jusqu’à la piscine comme si elle était sur le tapis rouge. Jackson à l’air au septième ciel. Son odeur fait hausser les sourcils de Scott et Derek. Scott a l’air si content que Derek taquine silencieusement Jackson avec lui, qu’il doit mettre la main devant sa bouche pour s’empêcher de rire. Il essaye d’avoir l’air de bouger sa main, mais il est évident qu’il essaye de ne pas rire. Le cœur de Derek sursaute quand il se rappelle vaguement quand il essayait de ne pas rire à la table de la salle à manger quand l’odeur de l’une de ses sœurs ou un de ses cousins trahissait ses secrets.

Il se souvient de Laura assise à sa droite, de Liam à sa gauche et de son père présidant la table, parlant du bal de l’école qui arrive avec Laura. Ses parents savent déjà que Derek a un rendez-vous, alors ils ne lui posent pas de questions. Sa mère a harcelé Laura à propos de Donnie Moran toute la semaine. (« Donnie _Moran_  », mordait Laura chaque fois que Liam l’appelait « Donnie Moron(1) ») et chaque fois que quelqu’un parlait de lui, elle émettait ces odeurs de chocolat noir et de gardénia qui voulaient dire qu’elle était gênée, entichée et un peu excitée. Toute la famille savait qu’elle n’allait aux fêtes de l’école que pour pouvoir le regarder de loin de la même façon qu’elle regardait son poster des Backstreet Boys.

Tout ce qu’ils avaient à faire, c’était de le mentionner et l’odeur de Laura s’épiçait. Derek et Liam recevaient tous deux des coups de pieds dans les tibias de la part de leur tante quand ils essayaient de ne pas rire.

Derek sourit, parce qu’à la place d’une vague de tristesse froide et une nostalgie distante auxquelles il est habitué, il ressent une chaleur à recréer cette légèreté avec Scott.

L’odeur naturelle de Jackson est brouillée par les parfums coûteux, mais quand il regarde Lydia pendant de longues périodes, il émet une immanquable odeur de fleurs. Des roses et des clématites d’automne. Quelque chose de sucré comme de la cerise-vanille et de la chaleur familière comme le sable chauffé par le soleil. Derek a remarqué que Lydia ne produit pas beaucoup d’odeurs (ou celle qu’elle a sont voilées) et peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait d’être une banshee, mais son corps la trahit autrement.

Quand Jackson la touche, Derek voit les frissons remonter ses bras et quand Jackson prononce son nom, Derek voit le coin de ses lèvres se relever. Les mains de Lydia se rapprochent de celles de Jackson quand ils marchent côte à côte et elle met ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles quand il la regarde plus d’une seconde. Ils portent l’odeur de l’autre. Leurs odeurs se sont mêlées, comme pour la plupart des couples.

Derek les envie d’une façon douce et gentille. Il ne se sent pas amer comme il a pu l’être. Il ne se sent pas désespéré comme il a pu l’être.

Il pense que c’est merveilleux d’avoir ça avec une autre personne. Cette connexion. Ce flux et ce reflux.

Quand Stiles sort par les fenêtres coulissantes, il remarque les enceintes de l’ipod de Lydia sur la table basse. Il les pointe en demandant :

« Hey – je peux mettre quelque chose ? »

Lydia hoche la tête et lui dit,

« On a une playlist de piscine. »

Jackson est apparemment la seule personne qui ne trouve pas ça étrange. Stiles choisit la playlist et rejoint l’endroit où Derek est appuyé contre une des colonnes soutenant l’avancée du toit.

« _Just one look et I fell so ha-ar-ard,_

_In love… with you, oh, oh !_

_I found out how good it fe-eel-eels_

_To have… your love, oh, oh ! »_ _(2)_

Derek ne sait pas quoi blâmer en premier pour sa réaction. Il pense à l’amour, à l’aventure, à tenir à une autre personne et la laisser tenir à vous. Il essaye de se rappeler ce que ça fait d’avoir des lèvres sincères honorant les siennes, essaye de se souvenir à quoi ressemble la montée d’adrénaline parce que l’autre le regarde.

Et puis, il inspire brutalement quand Stiles vient plus près.

« Oooh, j’aime cette chanson », commente gentiment Lydia, évidemment.

Derek ne peut pas sentir l’odeur, mais à la façon dont les têtes de Jackson et Scott se tournent vers lui pour le fixer, ça doit être fort.

Et probablement parlant.

«  _Say you will, will be my-I-ine,_

_Forever… and always, oh oh !_

_Just one look and I knew-ew-ew_

_That you… were my only one, oh oh ! »_

Le torse de Stiles est une longue et élégante étendue de peau. Derek ne peut pas s’empêcher de le regarder. Il a la peau marquée par des taches de rousseur et est mince, ses hanches dépassent un peu et sur la pente de sa hanche gauche, il y a quelques taches de rousseur plus claires.

Derek se rappelle avec tendresse que Laura avait des marques comme celles-ci. Des petits points café au lait, c’est comme ça que leur mère les appelait. Laura en avait sur sa cuisse qui formait un dessin et leurs parents disaient qu’elle était née avec la carte du monde sur elle. Elles se sont voilées en grandissant et ont fini par disparaitre avec le temps. Laura en a toujours été triste, elle aimait ses marques sombres et a toujours regretté d’avoir grandi.

«  _I thought I was dreamin’ but I was wrong_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah !_

_Oh but-a I’m gonna keep on shemin’_

_Til I can a-make you, make you my own !_  »

Il devient beaucoup trop concentré sur la ligne de poils sombres partant du nombril de Stiles. Il se demande quelle sensation lui ferait ces poils sous ses doigts et sa tendance à frotter ses mains là. Il se demande à quel point ses mains paraitraient grandes et rugueuses contre la peau tendre et douce du ventre de Stiles. Et à la taille du maillot (dont la ficelle est bien trop serrée autour de sa taille fine) pendent les poignets de Stiles, élégantes courbes attachées à ces mains sauveuses-de-vie, tourneuse-de-pages, brandisseuses-de-battes, allumeuses-d’étincelles.

Ses yeux trainent sur les bras minces et longs de Stiles, comme s’ils étaient toujours en pleine croissance, mais il est fort. Derek prend une seule seconde pour imaginer ce que ça lui ferait d’avoir les bras de Stiles autour de la taille et il baisse les yeux parce qu’une attaque de sentiments le submerge.

Jackson et Scott échangent des regards entendus (la vieille partie de son cerveau lui dit qu’ils se moquent de lui, ils le jugent et ils ont peur pour Stiles) et il aimerait leur jeter un regard noir, les garder silencieux, mais il sait que ça ne fonctionnera pas. Ça ne l’a jamais fait. La nouvelle partie plus saine de son cerveau lui dit qu’il est irrationnel de croire que Scott ou Jackson ressentent de la rancune envers lui, qu’ils lui font confiance avec Stiles ou quiconque ou n’importe quoi, que sinon, il ne serait pas du tout dans le jardin de Lydia. Il ne serait probablement plus en vie.

L’instinct de leur grogner dessus ou de leur jeter un regard noir est toujours aussi fort, ça lui demande toujours des efforts pour changer de comportement. Le Dr Lundy et lui essayent de remplacer ses réflexes colériques par quelque chose de plus productif. Alors il ne les regarde pas.

Il relève les yeux.

Il les garde sur Stiles.

«  _So you see, I really care-are-are !_

_Without you… I’m nothin’, oh oh !_

_Just one look… and I know-oh oh !_

_I’ll get you… someday oh oh !_  »

Stiles déglutit nerveusement sous son regard scrutateur, comme il le fait à chaque fois que Derek le fixe trop longtemps. D’habitude, c’est le signe pour Derek qu’il doit regarder ailleurs, parce qu’autant il aime faire de l’effet à Stiles, autant ce n’est pas ce genre d’effet qu’il veut. Plus maintenant.

Cette pensée est proche d’un aveu qu’il ne veut pas faire. Pourtant, c’est trop proche de la surface et ses murs sont tellement désarmés, tellement bas.

C’est le genre de vérité qu’il aime généralement garder enfoui, où ça peut bouillir et pourrir pour devenir une sorte de maladie mentale à ajouter à sa liste impressionnante. Mais le sentiment, le secret qu’il connaît déjà remonte si facilement à la surface, comme des bulles. Il le voit entrer en pleine lumière comme une silhouette qui prend forme dans la chaleur montant d’une route dans le désert.

En lui se trouve sa propre enfance, une plus petite et plus douce version de lui-même qui n’opère que dans son corps d’adulte. Ce petit Derek porte son corps d’adulte comme des couvertures et se cache dedans comme lorsqu’il avait 7 ans, que Laura en avait huit et qu’ils faisaient un fort d’oreillers et de couvertures dans le salon. En lui, ce garçon de sept ans regarde le monde par ses yeux et voit Stiles, regarde dans les yeux de Stiles et il est si libre, tellement en contact avec tout, tout ce qu’il peut faire, c’est sauter en pointant et en criant : «  _Amour !_ _Amour ! Amour ! Amour !_  »

«  _Just one look, that’s all it took !_

_Just one look, that’s all it took !_

_Just one look, that’s all it took !_  »

Stiles commence à nerveusement mordre l’intérieur de sa joue, mais Derek ne détourne pas le regard. Il fait la carte des constellations sur la clavicule de Stiles (imaginant ses paumes à cet endroit) et pensant à combien ses oreilles sont rondes (rêvant à ce que ça lui ferait de les mordiller) et à la longueur de ses cils quand ses yeux sont baissés comme ça (et ce que ça lui ferait de les sentir effleurer sa joue)

Les battements de cœur de Stiles sont bruyants et pendant que Jackson porte Lydia dans l’eau, Scott continue d’observer Stiles se rapprocher de Derek. Derek sait, il peut sentir le regard de Scott et il ne sait pas ce que cherche Scott, s’il réussit ou rate un genre d’examen. Il est tellement gonflé par les chœurs de _Stiles-Stiles-Stiles_ dans sa tête, il n’arrive pas à s’en soucier.

L’orchestre en lui s’échauffe à nouveau, vibrant d’anticipation.

Il y a quelque chose en Stiles, pas seulement son beau visage, pas seulement sa bouche rose et sa peau étoilée, pas seulement son nez retroussé ou ses mains veinées. Il y a une grâce en lui.

 _Non, il n’y en a pas_ , pense Derek.

Ses lunettes roses doivent avoir de la buée, parce que Stiles n’est pas quelqu’un qu’il qualifierait de gracieux quand il a toute sa tête.

Mais c’est peut-être l’effet qu’il a sur Derek qui est gracieux.

Peut-être que la façon dont les yeux de Stiles enflamment instantanément l’étincelle en un feu sauvage quand il les pose sur Derek est ce qui est si magique. Peut-être que la façon dont il roule des épaules, laboure et dessine des vagues de tsunami par-dessus la tête de Derek est la partie majestueuse. Peut-être que la part gracieuse est à quel point l’énergie de Stiles s’étend élégamment autour de lui et danse sans que Stiles le réalise.

Stiles cligne des yeux et de la poussière d’étoiles tombe de ses cils et Stiles ne sait pas. Stiles respire, ses épaules s’affaissent et la rigidité de l’anxiété dans son dos dévalent ses omoplates, comme une avalanche et Stiles ne sait pas. Derek ressent Stiles la nuit dans le loft lorsqu’il pense à lui, quand il fait les courses, pendant qu’il court, quand il prépare le repas, il ressent Stiles quand il lit sur le canapé – il ressent Stiles quand Stiles n’est pas à ses côtés et Stiles ne sait pas.

« Tu nages pas ? »

Derek est hébété et son cœur martèle. Ses réalisations sont épaisses sous sa langue, sa mâchoire est relâchée, mais son estomac est noué. Stiles le fixe et attend une réponse, alors il dit :

« Je n’ai rien pour me changer. »

Les joues de Stiles deviennent roses et il déglutit fortement. Il fait un vague geste de la main et offre :

« Eh bien, tu pourrais simplement te mettre en sous-vêtements comme Scott. »

Derek lance un regard évaluateur à Stiles et l’anxiété de Stiles prend cette odeur acide que Derek admet, occasionnellement et avec culpabilité, aimer. Il enlève sa veste et la laisse tomber sur le sac de vêtements qu’il a posé au sol. Il se penche et commence à défaire ses chaussures et pendant qu’il fait ça, il prend un plaisir secret à l’augmentation de la pression sanguine de Stiles. Il marche pieds-nus jusqu’au bord de la piscine enterrée de Lydia et roule les jambes de son jean. Il s’assoit là et balance ses jambes. Il regarde Stiles par-dessus son épaule et pointe l’eau de son menton, lui disant d’y aller.

Stiles sourit et court pour faire une magnifique bombe en atterrissant dans l’eau.

Jackson finit par parler de Londres à l’insistance de Lydia. Il dit à Derek qu’il a rencontré le contact que Derek lui a donné – ce qui attire l’attention de Scott. Derek hausse les épaules et explique que sa mère voyageait beaucoup et avait des amis partout. De plus, il n’avait pas l’intention de laisser Jackson se débrouiller seul de l’autre côté de l’océan. Scott lui sourit rêveusement et Derek ressent à nouveau cette étrange pression sociale. Il dit que ce n’était pas grand-chose, mais les yeux étincelants de Scott lui disent le contraire. Jackson explique que ce contact, Léo et sa femme Anna, l’ont aidé pendant les premières pleines lunes et gardé à l’œil. Il décrit leur petite meute et le fait qu’il a essayé de ne pas gâcher leur gentillesse en étant lui-même.

Stiles nage sur place devant Derek quand Scott commence un interrogatoire animé sur l’école Londonienne de Jackson. Lydia flotte près de Jackson, regardant Stiles et Derek d’un air intrigué, même s’ils ne s’en rendent pas compte. Derek regarde Stiles et son cœur bat de façon inhabituelle. Le rythme le fait presque paniquer, mais lui donne de plaisants frissons. Il hausse un sourcil et demande à Stiles :

« Quoi ? »

« J’ai pas pied. Sauve moi. », plaisante Stiles avec un humour noir.

Derek baisse la tête de honte et tape l’eau du pied. Il note à quel point Stiles est proche et tend son pied. Stiles le regarde et ils attrapent les yeux de l’autre ; sans un mot, Stiles le comprend et saisit son pied. Stiles est obligé de faire un effort difficile pour ne pas frictionner le pied de Derek à cause de l’intimité du moment. Les pieds de Derek sont doux, grands et un peu dingues et il se demande si quelqu’un a déjà touché les pieds de Derek. C’est un étrange compliment que Stiles comprend et reçoit et aucun des deux n’est sûr qu’un autre puisse comprendre le geste.

Derek hoche la tête et dit doucement : « Merci. »

Stiles hausse les sourcils et il relève la tête pour regarder à nouveau Derek (il n’a pas réalisé qu’il fixait ses mains sur le pied de Derek.)

« Quoi ? »

« Merci. De m’avoir sauvé »

Derek observe avec fascination le visage, le cou et le torse de Stiles se marbrer de rouge et son cœur commence à avoir des ratés. Stiles essaye de rire, comme si ça n’avait pas d’importance, mais finit par émettre un bruit faible qui semble plus le laisser sans défense qu’autre chose. Derek fixe ses orteils dans la main de Stiles.

« Y a pas besoin d’en faire toute une montagne. C’est juste que je ne t’aie jamais remercié. Et tu n’étais pas obligé de me sauver. »

« Si », corrige Stiles. « Je sais que j’ai fait le sauveur et tout, mais j’étais plus en colère qu’autre chose. T’avais raison. J’avais besoin de toi pour survivre, si Scott n’était pas venu. »

« Accepte juste ma gratitude, Stiles. »

Stiles le fixe avec des yeux écarquillés pendant un moment, puis hoche la tête. Il sourit humblement et murmure finalement.

« O-Ouais. Merci à toi aussi. »

Il y a un battement de semi-silence où aucun d’eux ne parle, mais ils n’écoutent pas vraiment non plus Jackson et Scott parler à l’autre bout de la piscine. Stiles déglutit nerveusement à nouveau et Derek se penche, bougeant son poids sur ses jambes afin d’être plus proche de Stiles. Il remarque les pupilles dilatées de Stiles et reste hyper conscient de la sensation des doigts de Stiles sur la voute de son pied.

« Pourquoi… » commence Stiles dans un murmure, ayant l’air presque hypnotisé par la proximité de Derek. « Pourquoi tu as fait les recherches avec Lydia et pas avec moi ? »

Les sourcils expriment sa surprise. Il observe le visage de Stiles pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi il pose cette question, mais rien ne l’aide. Il répond honnêtement :

« J’essayais juste de l’inclure. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Ouais, vraiment. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Stiles a l’air penaud quand il rompt le contact visuel et il déplace sa main sur le pied de Derek.

« Juste. Quand Deaton nous a dit que tu avais fait les recherches avec Lydia, j’ai pensé… Je sais pas. D’habitude, c’est moi que tu viens voir pour ça, alors… j’ai cru que je… j’avais fait quelque chose de mal ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Derek sait que c’est un demi-mensonge, mais il n’est pas sûr de ce que Stiles pourrait ressentir d’autre.

Il a un bref sourire dirigé au-dessus de la tête humide de Stiles, puis lui dit :

« Ne sois pas stupide. »

« Alors, je suis toujours ton numéro un ? » demande Stiles d’une voix plus en forme ; néanmoins, il est évident pour Derek qu’il y a une note de sérieux.

« Hey – Derek ! » interrompt Scott. « T’as bien dit que ça s’appelait une Odeur de Meute ? Genre, il y a les Odeurs Individuelles et puis celles qui sont liées aux intentions – »

« Ouais », répond Derek en se redressant, ressentant une étrange vague de déception lorsque Stiles le lâche. « C’est une Odeur de Meute. »

« Apprends-moi », suggère Jackson comme s’il était offensé que Scott ait des cours particuliers et pas lui.

Derek hausse un sourcil et jette un bref coup d’œil à Stiles. Stiles hausse les épaules, vaguement surpris. Regarder Stiles lui fait penser à Erica et Boyd. Aux promesses qu’il a faites envers eux ; d’être la personne qu’ils méritaient.

Derek hoche la tête, se rapproche de la partie la moins profonde de la piscine et dit :

« Ok. Viens là. »

Stiles suit aussi alors que Jackson le rejoint et Scott et Lydia restent derrière Jackson. Derek tend la main vers Stiles et lui fait le geste de venir plus près. Stiles le fait sans hésitation et se tient entre les genoux de Derek. Derek demande à Jackson :

« Avec quelqu’un de proche comme ça, qu’est-ce que tu sens ? »

Les narines de Jackson s’évasent un peu et il répond :

« Cannelle ? Mais plus doux. Ça me rappelle le gâteau à la banane. »

« C’est bien. C’est l’Odeur de Meute. »

« C’est notre Odeur de Meute ? », demande Stiles, le nez froncé. « C’est tellement _nul_. »

Derek sourit et admet : « En fait, c’est une odeur très sympa. C’est reconnaissable sans être péremptoire. L’Odeur de Meute de ma famille l’était parfois. Celle-ci est agréable, crois-moi. »

Stiles hoche la tête, mais émet un bruit peu convaincu.

Puis les mains de Derek se posent sur sa tête et il demande à Jackson :

« Maintenant, quelle est l’odeur de Stiles ? »

« L’idiotie. »

Lydia roule si fort les yeux que ça a l’air douloureux. Scott lui jette un regard dur et Derek plaisante :

« À part ça ? »

« Hey ! » proteste Stiles.

« Je sais pas ! Il sent comme le reste de la meute ! » Se plaint Jackson.

Derek penche la tête de Stiles sur le côté, découvrant son cou et les mains chaudes et fortes de Derek se posent sur le cou exposé. Stiles sent le sang se précipiter à cet endroit qui picote d’excitation. Il doit combattre l’envie de se blottir contre le toucher, d’enrouler son corps autour de Derek.

Derek dit à Jackson :

« Tu vas le sentir ici. Tu peux prendre l’odeur Individuelle de quelqu’un aux poignets, aux chevilles et en haut du torse, mais c’est plus fort au niveau de la jugulaire. »

Jackson se rapproche de Stiles et le regarde cliniquement. Il se penche et inhale contre son cou. Alors qu’il le fait, Derek dit :

« Tu devrais sentir quelque chose comme du pain d’épices et du sel de mer. »

Le cœur de Stiles rate un battement et il essaye de ne pas exprimer sa curiosité au fait que Derek connaisse son odeur.

« Ça n’a pas l’air d’une bonne combinaison », commente Lydia.

Scott hausse les épaules et dit : « J’aime bien. »

Stiles sourit à Scott et entend Derek ajouter :

« D’habitude, il y a aussi du café et du sucre. Ça sent vraiment bon, en fait. »

Stiles sent la chaleur grimper de son cou à son crâne.

Derek ne dit pas sa première pensée, à savoir que l’Odeur Individuelle de Stiles est sa préférée parmi toutes celles des personne qu’il ait jamais rencontrées.

Même si la confession picote derrière ses lèvres closes.

Derek n’exprime pas ce que ça lui fait quand il attrape l’odeur de Stiles mêlés à du caramel au beurre salé lorsqu’il est particulièrement heureux. Le rush d’adrénaline que ça lui donne lorsque l’excitation sexuelle de Stiles épice son odeur et c’est une parfaite rafale de vent frais et sauvage à travers les arbres. Il garde pour lui l’exotique et tentante odeur indéfinissable que Stiles émet lorsqu’il est seul avec Derek pendant un moment. Il ne mentionne pas que l’odeur de Stiles s’accroche parfois à lui ou que la sienne se combine à celle de Stiles ou qu’elle flotte parfois dans la chambre de Stiles. Il ne dit pas que le mélange de leurs odeurs le conduit au bord du désir.

Jackson s’éloigne de Stiles et confirme :

« Ouais. Je peux la sentir. »

« C’est son Odeur Individuelle. Une fois que tu as une odeur, tu ne la perds jamais vraiment. Une fois que tu comprends comment sentir les intentions ou les actions, les associer à l’Odeur Individuelle devient une seconde nature. Ça permet de retrouver quelqu’un plus facilement », explique Derek.

Scott mentionne : « C’est ce que tu as fait avec le Nogitsune. Tu as traqué Stiles jusqu’à l’hôpital et tu as été capable de savoir que c’était son odeur et ce qu’il faisait sur le toit. »

Derek hoche la tête et Stiles se retourne, délogeant involontairement les mains de Derek de son cou. (Ce n’est que lorsqu’elles n’y sont plus, qu’il remarque qu’elles étaient restées là) Stiles dit :

« Tu m’as jamais dit ça. »

Derek hausse les épaules et dit : « Ça semblait pas important. »

Le scintillement intrigué dans les yeux de Stiles apprend à Derek que ça devrait être important. Peut-être pas important, mais au moins intéressant pour lui ; comme si Stiles voulait savoir combien de fois Derek pense à lui. Pendant un moment, Stiles a l’air de chercher quelque chose sur le visage de Derek ; comme s’il essayait de briser un code. Derek se demande s’il montre quoi que ce soit ; s’il y a quelque chose à lire dans ses yeux. Si Stiles peut voir les sentiments secrets de ses battements de cœur, flottant dans ses yeux. Puis réalise qu’il n’arrive pas à décider s’il veut ou non que Stiles puisse les voir.

« Eh bien », dit Lydia. « Je vais aller me chercher un soda. Quelqu’un veut quelque chose ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu as ? », demande Scott.

« Pepsi, Sprite. »

« Pepsi », décide Scott.

« Deux », lui dit Jackson.

« Trois », ajoute Stiles.

Derek hoche la tête, se lève et offre : « Je vais t’aider. »

Lydia le précède jusqu’à la cuisine et quand Derek traverse le salon pour la suivre, elle demande :

« Alors, qui vois-tu ? »

Le cœur de Derek sursaute et il dit :

« Quoi ? »

« Qui vois-tu ? » répète-t-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face. « Tu vois un thérapeute. Ou un psychiatre. Tu fais une thérapie de groupe, tu as trouvé Jésus, tu as été remplacé par une copie – quelque chose a changé. Qui vois-tu ? »

Il y a quelques battements d’un silence stupéfait où il se demande à quel point il a sous-estimé l’habilité de Lydia à lire les gens jusqu’à ce qu’il admette modestement : « Une psychiatre. »

Au même moment, à l’extérieur, Stiles annonce qu’il va aux toilettes et sort de l’eau. Il se sèche rapidement les pieds et entre silencieusement dans la maison. Il est caché par le salon à l’extérieur de la cuisine et il peut entendre Lydia dire :

« Je le savais. Ça se voit. »

Derek lui demande : « Tu penses que les autres savent ? Ils peuvent le voir ? »

« Non, ils ne sont pas aussi perspicaces. Je suis douée. Elle est bien pour toi ? Tu l’aimes bien ? »

« Ouais », répond sans hésiter Derek. « Elle est géniale, en fait. »

Le cœur de Stiles sombre, laissant sa poitrine vide avec une sensation étrange. Il se rapproche du mur pour que son cœur puisse s’arrêter avec plus de précision à cause des mots échangés.

« Elle travaille visiblement bien avec toi », commence Lydia. « Tu as l’air comme neuf. »

« Ouais », répond Derek, mal assuré. « Elle m’a beaucoup aidé. Je pense plus clairement. Je priorise. »

« Est-ce que tu es plus heureux ? » demande Lydia avec curiosité.

Stiles ne réalise pas qu’il retient son souffle.

« Ouais. J’en prend le chemin. Elle m’aide à y arriver », répond Derek.

« C’est bien », approuve Lydia. « Je suis contente de ce développement. Je suppose que c’est grâce à elle que tu es venue me voir pour tes recherches et que tu apprends soudain des trucs à Scott et Jackson ? Elle sait pour la meute ? »

« Elle sait tout. Je lui ai tout dit. »

Stiles étouffe la panique de son cœur brisé en entendant ça.

 _Il a raconté toute sa vie à une femme ?_ pense Stiles. _Il ne sait pas que c’est dangereux ? Il n’a rien appris, même après Jennifer et Kate ?_

Stiles se mord la lèvre inférieure et fronce les sourcils de déception. Il se sent étroit et blessé, mais c’est comme si ses organes s’étaient affaissés. Il se dépêche d’aller à la salle de bains, ferme fermement la porte avant de la verrouiller et de se regarder dans le miroir.

« Je comprends mieux », se dit-il solennellement. « Il a une petite amie. Evidemment. »

Il repense au fait de porter son t-shirt noir moulant. Il repense à conduire Derek au magasin et à regarder ‘Moon’ avec lui sur son lit et parler de dessins animés des années 90. Il pense au temps qu’il a passé sur Society6, Etsy et Amazon, cherchant quelque chose de parfait à lui donner. Il pense aux rêves éveillés qu’il a eu à propos de regarder des films avec Derek, de l’embrasser et peut-être, de lui tenir la main. Il repense aux poils et à la peau délicate des pieds et des chevilles de Derek, des ombres artistiques peintes sur son dos quand il s’accroupit ou se penche. Il repense à Derek qui se rapproche, touchant son cou, ses cheveux. Assez près pour compter ses cils.

_Alors, je suis toujours ton numéro un ?_

Il ronchonne, se sentant horriblement embarrassé.

Mais plus que tout, il se sent vide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Crétin, pas trouvé de jeux de mots en français -_-  
> (2) Just one look de Doris Troy. 1963. Reprise par Linda Ronstadt en 1976
> 
> Je rappelle que je ne suis que la traductrice et donc, les vilains Cliffs ne sont pas de moi ^^


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis super en retard je sais!!! MAIS j'ai une bonne excuse, j'ai eu la grippe  
> Oui j'y ai échappé tout l'hiver et je la choppe en Avril, cherchez pas, j'ai de la chance -_-
> 
> Bref, Passons maintenant à la bonne nouvelle!!! Si y en a une lol
> 
> Seeing Wolves est entièrement corrigé!!!!! Ce qui veut dire que vous n'aurez plus besoin d'attendre le lundi pour lire, je vais poster... Je sais pas mais plus souvent en tout cas, ça c'est sûr
> 
> Je vous laisse avec le chapitre et lisez bien les Warning, ils ne sont pas là pour faire joli ;)

**WARNING de l’auteur**  : Stiles a une attaque de panique longue et détaillée, un monstre flippant apparait dont la description peut être perturbante et il y a une mort. La mort elle-même n’est pas détaillée, mais la victime l’est et le visuel peut être perturbant.

Stiles fait une vague référence au fait d’avoir souffert de Trichotillomanie.

 **WARNING de la traductrice :** Le mort n’est pas un des personnages principaux. Et la Trichotillomanie, c’est se tirer les cheveux. 

* * *

 

_C’est un conseil supplémentaire que j’ai pour vous : ne soyez pas impatient. Même si les choses sont tellement emmêlées que vous ne pouvez rien faire, ne soyez pas désespéré ou ne pétez pas un câble et ne tirez pas sur un fil avant qu’il ne soit prêt à être défait. Vous devez comprendre que c’est un long processus et que vous allez travailler lentement, un fil à la fois._

Hariki Murakami

* * *

 

Chanson du chapitre: If I Had A Heart par Fever Ray

* * *

 

Stiles essaye de profiter du reste du temps chez Lydia, mais il est trop distrait par les pensées vagabondes de Derek tombant amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre. Il est frustré et se sent abandonné. C’est comme une croûte, il gratte jusqu’à l’aggraver.

Chaque fois qu’il y pense, son estomac se tord et ses sourcils se froncent. Il se torture avec des rêves éveillés qui prennent leurs jambes à leurs cous et grossissent.

Il se demande si Derek la regarde par-dessous ses cils, si elle le fait sourire – si elle le fait _rire_ , comme Stiles n’en a jamais été capable. Il se demande si Derek pense tout le temps à elle, si Derek lui achète des fleurs ou s’habille bien pour ses rendez-vous avec elle. Il se demande si elle est la raison pour laquelle Derek s’est laissé pousser les cheveux, il se demande à quel point c’est sérieux.

Il se demande si elle, cette femme qui a réussi d’une façon ou d’une autre à plus gagner la confiance de Derek que quiconque dans la meute, a l’air plus _mature_ que lui. Elle a peut-être de longs cheveux blonds ondulés. Elle a peut-être des yeux pailletés avec de longs cils courbés. Peut-être qu’elle est grande et forte, peut-être qu’elle est petite et voluptueuse. Peut-être que sa peau est plus douce que celle de Stiles, peut-être que ses dents sont plus blanches, peut-être que sa voix est plus douce.

Peut-être qu’elle est aussi belle que Derek.

Peut-être qu’elle n’a rien à voir avec Stiles.

Il sait consciemment que ses désirs n’ont jamais réellement été déterminés par les désirs des autres. Il a poursuivi Lydia pendant longtemps, en dépit de son évident amour pour Jackson. Il n’y a jamais réfléchi à deux fois, il n’a jamais douté de lui-même comme ça. Il pense qu’il est peut-être découragé dans sa poursuite parce que le succès n’a jamais été probable avec Lydia. Il n’y a jamais eu un moment où il s’est dit : ‘ _Je pense qu’elle ressent la même chose que moi !’_

Mais il a eu de brefs moments terrifiants, électrisants et vertigineux de croyance avec Derek. De fugaces moments où Derek l’a fixé dans les yeux, ou a nerveusement craqué ses doigts pendant que le père de Stiles faisait chauffer le barbecue ou assis sur le lit de Stiles, regardant ‘Moon’ comme s’il n’avait aucune envie d’être ailleurs.

Des moments.

Des moments où Stiles s’est demandé s’il était autorisé dans le jardin secret de l’espace intérieur de la tête de Derek et dans la partie la plus privée, la plus honteuse de son cœur, il a pensé que Derek partageait peut-être ses sentiments.

A un moment, Scott lui demande ce qui ne va pas, pendant que Derek apprend à Jackson à traquer Lydia. Stiles secoue la tête et part aux alentours de sept heures, mentant en disant que son père lui a demandé de rentrer. Si quelqu’un entend le mensonge, personne ne dit rien.

Néanmoins, une fois qu’il est rentré, il se jette sur son lit et se repasse tous ses récents souvenirs de Derek, l’appelant au milieu de la nuit pour venir sans autre raison que celle d’être en sa compagnie. Il pense à Derek hésitant à entrer, il pense à Derek ayant l’air tellement anxieux et discret dans sa veste en cuir.

Il essaye de voir où il a fait erreur. Où il a mal interprété. Quand ses espoirs se sont élevés alors qu’ils auraient dû tomber. Il essaye de penser à ce qu’il aurait pu dire ou faire pour que ce soit différent, pour que ça fasse moins mal.

Il se laisse emporter par les souvenirs. Il se souvient de sa première rencontre avec Derek dans les bois. Il se souvient s’être blessé le poing sur le visage parfait de Derek sur le sol de la salle d’examen de la clinique de Deaton. Il se souvient de Derek utilisant son rugissement d’Alpha pour qu’Isaac se soumette avant de blesser Stiles. Il se rappelle de Derek le poussant et lui disant de courir quand le Kanima s’est dévoilé. Stiles se souvient de Derek revenant pour lui quand il a attaqué Ethan et Aiden à l’hôpital.

Stiles se souvient de toutes les fois où Derek est revenu pour lui.

Stiles se souvient de toutes les fois où il est revenu pour Derek.

« Revenir » est un tel sacrifice terrifiant dans sa vie maintenant.

« Revenir » c’est ne pas retracer ses pas. « Revenir » ne veut plus dire retourner parce qu’il a oublié quelque chose ou Scott a juste été retenu et il jure qu’il est en route.

Le monde dangereux et surnaturel dont fait partie Stiles ne fonctionne pas de cette façon.

« Revenir » veut dire se mettre volontairement dans la ligne de tir.

« Revenir » veut dire aller dans le ‘No man’s land’ une seconde fois.

« Revenir » veut dire être volontaire pour risquer sa vie contre des Druides, des kanimas, des lamias, des loups-garous, des démons – le mal terrifiant, indescriptible.

« Revenir » veut dire fixer la Mort en face et lui dire « Excuse-moi, j’ai oublié ça » et ne jamais savoir si on va s’en sortir.

Mais Derek est revenu pour lui et il est revenu pour Derek.

Il réalise qu’il reviendra toujours pour Derek, un battement après qu’il se soit rendu compte que Derek est toujours revenu et reviendra toujours pour lui.

Il est bloqué dans le souvenir de quand il a découvert Derek dans l’ascenseur en panne, lorsque Jennifer a assommé Derek. Il le rejoue encore et encore. La façon dont les yeux de Derek l’ont fouillé, la façon dont son visage était dépourvu de défenses et de masques, la façon dont sa bouche s’est relâchée et ses épaules se sont affaissées.

Stiles se souvient du soulagement qui l’a traversé quand les yeux de Derek se sont ouverts. Il se souvient de la prise douloureusement serrée de la main de Derek autour de son poignet, jusqu’à ce que Derek réalise qui l’avait réveillé. Jusqu’à ce qu’il reconnaisse les yeux le fixant.

Stiles se souvient que la main de Derek s’était alors desserrée.

Que, à ce moment-là, Derek a silencieusement dit :

‘ _Oh… C’est toi. Tu ne vas pas me faire de mal_.’

Et quelque part, c’est la chose la plus épanouissante et émotionnellement satisfaisante que Derek lui ait jamais dite.

Il soupire lourdement dans son oreiller et commence à débattre pour savoir s’il devrait continuer à poursuivre Derek de cette façon étrange et timide qu’il a utilisé jusqu’à présent ou s’il devrait abandonner avant que ça ne devienne bizarre et désespéré. Alors qu’il se morfond, imaginant qu’il ne peut pas se mesurer aux femmes magnifiques pour qui Derek a montré de l’intérêt, il a une sombre réalisation. Il se redresse et appelle Scott.

« Stiles ? Quoi de neuf ? »

« T’es déjà chez toi ? »

« Ouais, Kira est passée me prendre avec la voiture de sa mère. On vient juste d’arriver. Tout va bien ? » demande Scott.

Stiles attend à peine que Scott ait fini sa phrase avant d’a-moitié crier : « Mec ! C’est la petite amie de Derek ! _Elle_ est la Llama ! »

« Quoi ? Derek a une petite amie ? C’est pour ça que tu as commencé à sentir la tristesse ? »

« Lamia, je veux dire – Attends ! _Ecoute_! » Stiles se dépêche, en gesticulant. « Derek a une petite amie – je les ai entendus en parler, Lydia et lui. Il est heureux et quelque chose tourne toujours mal quand Derek est heureux et c’est toujours la petite amie de Derek. »

« Tu as entendu Lydia et Derek parler de la _vie amoureuse_ de Derek ? » demande Scott, incrédule. « Et tu es convaincu qu’elle est la Lamia parce qu’elle… sort avec Derek ? »’

Stiles marque une pause. « Et bien… Ouais. Et mec – la queue de Derek est une boussole pour la traitrise. Il couche toujours – _littéralement_ – avec l’ennemi. »

« Et ce n’est pas juste parce que tu es jaloux ? » dit Scott avec un sourire dans la voix.

Stiles jette un regard noir au mur. « Mec ! Quand est-ce que le grand méchant _n’a pas_ séduit Derek ? »

« Je suis presque sûr que Derek n’a pas couché avec Gérard. »

«  _Presque_ sûr. »

« Stiles », rit doucement Scott. « Je veux dire, si tu veux enquêter, pas de souci. Mais tu l’as dit toi-même dans le bureau de Deaton – c’est comme choisir la pierre à chaque fois que tu joues à pierre-papier-ciseaux. Si c’est toujours la nana de Derek, les chances sont que cette fois, ce n’est pas elle. »

Stiles fait un bruit frustré et outragé au fait que sa logique est utilisée contre lui. Il jette inutilement ses bras en l’air pendant un moment et bredouille pour se défendre.

« Stiles », dit Scott avant que Stiles puisse partir dans une nouvelle tangente. « Derek aurait reconnu son odeur. »

« Pas nécessairement ! » Argue Stiles juste pour argumenter.

Dans sa tête, il peut voir le regard sympathique et inquiet que Scott doit faire.

« Tu veux que je vienne ? On pourra casser des trucs », offre gentiment Scott.

Stiles soupire lourdement et secoue la tête de contrariété. Il dit doucement :

« Non Scott. Amuse-toi bien avec Kira. Mais merci. »

« T’es sûr ? »

« Ouais, je suis sûr. »

« Ok. Si tu changes d’avis, appelle-moi, ok ? » presse Scott.

Stiles hoche la tête, même si personne n’est là pour le voir. Il sait qu’il n’appellera pas Scott et Scott le connait assez pour savoir qu’il n’appellera pas.

Défait, il murmure : « Ouais » et raccroche.

Il a un sms un peu plus tard :

**Papa**

**Garçon 2a Miles Coltier disparu dps 1h**

Stiles sait que son père ne l’encourage pas à aller à la chasse aux montres, mais Stiles sait aussi ce que le message veut dire. Pas qu’il voit les mots écrits sur l’écran, mais il lit ça :

**Destin**

**IL EST ENCORE TEMPS. TROUVE LE GARÇON AVANT QU’IL NE SOIT TROP TARD**

Stiles se projette quasiment hors de la chambre, vole au-dessus des escaliers et se jette dans la Jeep. Il conduit pied au plancher jusqu’au bois et ce n’est que lorsqu’il se gare qu’il pense à rappeler Scott. Il tombe sur le répondeur et se dit que Scott ne doit pas être très loin d’avoir de l’action. Il essaye encore pendant qu’il marche plus profondément dans les bois. Le Cocktail Molotov est dans le sac à dos qui pend à son épaule, un briquet et un shaker plein de sel et de romarin sont dans sa poche.

Il appelle :

« Miles ! Miles ? Ton voisin amical Stiles est là », chantonne-t-il. « Miles ? »

Il tombe une seconde fois sur le répondeur de Scott. Il raccroche et rappuie sur le contact de Scott. Alors que ça sonne, il écoute le craquement froid des feuilles sous ses chaussures et le bruit peu assuré de sa propre voix qui appelle Miles.

Ça continue de sonner ; c’est une inquiétante perturbation dans le silence de la nuit des bois, de l’air froid et brumeux. Alors que ça sonne, il devient de plus en plus nerveux et conscient du danger dans lequel il se met.

_Il y a un petit garçon là dehors, terrifié et seul. Il compte sur toi pour le sauver. Tu dois le faire._

Il se ressaisit bravement, mais une feuille tombant sur l’arrière de sa veste le fait sursauter et s’agiter de terreur. Il soupire alors que la sonnerie continue de briser le calme angoissant des bois et son cœur tambourine bruyamment à ses oreilles. Il arrête de marcher, se tenant là en fixant son téléphone.

Et s’il trouve la Lamia, après tout ? Quelle taille ça fait ? Et si ce n’est pas la Lamia ?

Il jure doucement.

Alors que le répondeur de Scott lui répond à nouveau, il fait un bruit irrité et relève la tête – c’est là qu’il voit une silhouette bouger au loin.

Il se fige.

Son cœur bat bruyamment.

Ce qui aurait pu être pris pour la branche bizarre d’un arbre pas très loin de lui bouge avec langueur.

La silhouette indistincte et déformée n’est qu’à quelques mètres de lui.

Ses bras arachnéens sont tordus, un morceau sombre et non-identifiable dans ses mains grêles. Ça se redresse pour mieux le voir, jetant le morceau sirupeux loin de ces dents acérées, des filets de salive luisants sur son menton et ses mains.

Il voit des doigts pendouiller d’un petit bras mutilé et ils ont l’air repliés dans le mauvais sens.

Il lâche son téléphone lorsque ses mains commencent à trembler. Il ne peut détourner le regard de la bête, trop pétrifié pour ne pas la regarder. Ça bouge dans le clair de lune, son langage corporel intéressé et intimidant.

Même de loin, il peut voir les trous là où devrait être ses yeux ; le sang qui a éclaboussé son visage. Ses longues dents comme des aiguilles brillantes blanches et rouges. Son cou est étrangement long, tout comme ses bras, comme un jouet qu’on aurait assemblé avec des morceaux disparates.

Puis il entend le glissement.

Il entend les feuilles mortes sur le sol êtres trainées par le rapide creusement sec et le bruissement de la moitié serpent de ce corps dément. Ça se dépêche vers lui et quand son cerveau se remet finalement en ligne, il tourne les talons et commence à courir. Il crie sans réfléchir :

« A l’aide ! _A l’aide !_  »

Les frissons remontent sa colonne.

_Personne ne sait où je suis._

« Scott ! Derek ! » Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes de panique alors qu’il crie de plus en plus fort et qu’il a de plus en plus peur. « Derek ! Derek ! Derek ! »

Il entend le glissement devenir plus fort, une respiration humide et laborieuse se rapprocher. Son cœur bat plus vite, il a tellement peur qu’il ne peut même pas dire à quel point c’est proche. Il court à travers les branches fines, les sentant égratigner son visage et ses bras, tirer sur son jean et sa veste.

Il trébuche sur une branche et tombe, la douleur se propageant dans sa cheville et son mollet. Son sac à dos dérape et glisse, pendant que la Lamia n’est qu’à quelques mètres de lui, il se débat pour atteindre son sac.

Il jette d’abord le Molotov, puis le shaker et pendant que le monstre rugit de douleur, ça ne le ralentit pas. Ça n’a pas l’air blessé. Sa chair est cireuse, les trous de ses yeux sont sombres et sanglants et Stiles est pétrifié. Ça le pétrifie.

Il lutte pour se remettre sur ses pieds, il sait tout de suite qu’il s’est cassé la cheville. Il recommence à courir, l’entendant faire de terribles bruits de haut-le-cœur et de grognements derrière lui. Il sait qu’il ne peut pas courir très longtemps avec sa cheville, parce que l’adrénaline va retomber et il sentira la douleur. Il sait qu’il ne peut pas aller assez loin pour être en sécurité.

Il crie encore le nom de Derek.

Il crie encore le nom de Derek, et encore, et encore.

 Il dévale une petite pente faisant craquer sa cheville blessée et l’écrasant dans un bruit au volume dérangeant. Il atterrit presque sur ses pieds à la fin de la pente et il y a quelque chose qui le heurte violemment par derrière. Il tombe sur le sol, sa vision se troublant alors même qu’un chaud et douloureux jaillissement de sensations se propage à l’arrière de son crâne.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps est passé, s’il en est passé, quand il revient à lui.

Il rouvre les yeux aussi rapidement que possible une fois qu’il se souvient de ce qui se passait avant que tout ne devienne noir. Il se tourne pour échapper à la saleté qui lui colle au visage. L’air frais sur son front et sur l’arrière de sa tête lui fait savoir qu’il saigne. Il recule à quatre pattes, pas sûr de ce qu’il doit chercher, d’à quel point la mort est proche. Sa mère le fixe.

Il n’arrive pas à prendre une bonne inspiration ; rien en lui ne se gonfle ou se relâche. Les membres tremblants et les yeux pleins de larmes, il arrive à peine à croire qu’il la regarde. Mais c’est _elle_. Il sait que c’est elle. Il peut sentir son parfum. Il peut voir les cheveux blancs à la racine de ses cheveux. Les faux diamants roses à ses oreilles qu’elle n’enlevait jamais. Les grains de beauté sur son cou et ses joues qu’elle lui a donné.

« Maman ? »

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, l’odeur de son adoucissant souffle sur lui ; celui qu’il n’a plus jamais laissé son père utiliser après qu’elle soit partie.

Il sent la léthargie prendre la place de la panique, mais pas de beaucoup. C’est comme si son cerveau n’avait plus de sang. Rien n’a l’air aussi réel qu’avant.

Il a peur de perdre contact avec la réalité. Que tout ça ne soit qu’un rêve.

« Je suis mort ? » demande-t-il de façon presque inaudible ; ses battements de cœur noyés par le son de sa voix comme de l’eau qui coule.

Elle hoche la tête, ayant l’air désolée.

« Maman… »

Alors qu’il tente de se redresser et de se tenir debout devant elle, elle est attaquée par quelque chose de flou et sombre qui bouge trop vite pour que les yeux de Stiles puissent le voir. Stiles halète et recule encore, apeuré et confus, se sentant comme drogué. Il regarde la silhouette familière attaquer sa mère.

Il essaye de lui crier d’arrêter, mais il ne sent pas sa voix. Il ne l’entend pas non plus. Il essaye à nouveau. Il essaye d’appeler sa mère, de la supplier de l’aider. Puis Derek se tourne, les yeux bleu électrique tranchants et plein de peur. La seule chose qu’il sait ensuite, c’est qu’il est dans les bras de Derek et que les bois défilent de chaque côté de lui.

Il trouve difficile de garder la tête levée. Il sent de chaudes larmes dévaler son visage qui est engourdi et difficile de faire bouger.

« Maman, Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaan », pleure Stiles, essayant d’échapper aux bras de Derek.

« Stiles », gronde avec inquiétude Derek, les narines flairant et les sourcils froncés.

« Non », murmure Stiles, les yeux toujours fermés. « Non. Non, non – maman. Maman ! »

« Stiles », aboie Derek.

Stiles s’évanouit dans les bras de Derek.

OoOoO

Derek appelle le Shérif lorsqu’il arrive à l’hôpital avec Stiles et Melissa l’emmène sur une civière. Elle revient donner des nouvelles à Derek peu après, disant que Stiles a un traumatisme crânien et va avoir besoin d’agrafes à l’arrière de la tête. Il a également une fracture de la cheville, mais il ira bien. Scott, Kira et le Shérif arrivent peu après que Derek ait été autorisé à s’asseoir près d’un Stiles endormi.

Le Shérif lui demande ce qui s’est passé et Derek lui donne les grandes lignes ; il dit quelque chose comme « Stiles était dehors, seul et comme un chien chassant un écureuil, il ne savait pas ce qu’il en ferait une fois qu’il l’aurait attrapé. »

Le Shérif va lui répondre lorsque Melissa arrive et explique pourquoi Stiles est toujours inconscient. Elle dit qu’elle lui a donné un somnifère pour dormir, même s’il n’en avait pas besoin, parce qu’il va être terriblement courbaturé en se réveillant et elle espère que le calmant va lui permettre de se réveiller lentement. Le père de Stiles lui demande pourquoi le pied de Stiles est bandé.

« Il a une fracture de la malléole latérale », explique Melissa. « C’est une toute petite fracture de la fibule. Il se remettra rapidement et il peut quand même marcher, mais pas courir, ni grimper. Je l’ai bandé en espérant que ça ne gonfle pas trop. Je vais lui donner des médicaments contre la douleur. Il va sûrement se plaindre. »

Pendant que Melissa remplit le dossier de Stiles avec le Shérif, Kira, Derek et Scott retournent dans les bois pour retrouver le téléphone et le sac à dos de Stiles. Ils trouvent les restes d’un petit garçon de deux ans en partie dévorés et picorés par les corbeaux. Ils appellent la police et finissent par témoigner et être interrogés tout la nuit par les adjoints du comté.

Les adjoints donnent l’impression que ça les démange de trouver une cause probable contre Derek, mais ils n’ont rien et le laisse partir. Une fois que Kira, Scott et Derek sont autorisés à quitter la scène, aux alentours de deux heures du matin, ils retournent à l’hôpital où Stiles est toujours inconscient.

Pendant que Stiles dort sous les lumières fluorescentes, Derek remarque les autres blessures ; des éraflures sur les épaules et la mâchoire de Stiles. Il a une marque rouge au-dessus du sourcil gauche, là où il s’est cogné quand il est tombé. Il a des bleus sur les avant-bras et des égratignures aux coudes, soigneusement bandés maintenant, mais Derek peut sentir qu’elles piquent. Derek fronce profondément les sourcils et il est surpris de sentir Scott poser la main sur son bras pour le réconforter.

« Il ira bien », dit Scott.

« Je sais », répond Derek, regardant les pieds de Stiles sous les couvertures de l’hôpital. « Il avait peur. »

Scott fixe Derek pour l’encourager à poursuivre. Il ne le fait pas. Il répète simplement :

« Il avait vraiment peur. »

« On a de la chance que tu sois arrivé à temps », lui dit Scott avec gratitude.

Derek sourit faiblement quand Scott serre son bras.

 _Il va être un bon Alpha_ , pense Derek.

Scott annonce qu’il doit ramener Kira à la maison, mais qu’il reviendra au besoin et que la sonnerie de son téléphone sera au maximum. Le Shérif hoche la tête et fait un geste pour indiquer à Derek de s’assoir en face de lui. Derek prend le siège offert et regarde Stiles de plus près.

« Comment je peux te rendre ça ? »

Derek lève les yeux sur le Shérif qui fixe son fils.

« Comment je… je peux te rembourser mon fils ? Je te dois ma vie. Et je sais que ce n’est pas la première fois. »

« Vous ne me devez rien », assure Derek.

« C’est ma faute », marmonne le Shérif en se frottant le front.

« Vous ne l’avez pas blessé », dit Derek, posant les yeux sur le pouls au poignet de Stiles. « Ce n’est pas votre faute. Stiles a été imprudent. Rien de tout ça n’est votre faute. »

Le Shérif n’a pas l’air convaincu, mais il laisse tomber le sujet. Il offre éventuellement d’aller leur chercher du café et laisse Derek avec Stiles. Pendant qu’il est parti, les battements de cœur sur le moniteur augmentent et Derek bondit aux côtés de Stiles. Quand Stiles se réveille, il sort d’un cauchemar. Il transpire et son cœur remonte dans sa gorge. Il halète quand il ouvre les yeux et il s’assoit brusquement, ses mains agrippant involontairement les épaules et les avant-bras de Derek.

« Hey, hey », dit Derek, en touchant doucement Stiles. « Je suis là – t’es en sécurité. T’es en sécurité Stiles. »

Stiles tremble et commence à regarder rapidement ailleurs ; ses battements de cœur ne ralentissent pas.

 _Il a une attaque de panique_ , pense Derek.

La nouvelle partie plus saine de son cerveau lui dit :

_Fais-lui comprendre qu’il est sécurité. Fais-lui comprendre que tu t’inquiètes. Fais-lui comprendre que tu veux aider._

Derek répond à cette voix intérieure en demandant : _Comment je peux aider ?_

 _Donne-lui une ancre_ , entend-il la voix de sa mère lui dire. _Donne-lui une ancre._

« Stiles, je suis là. Regarde-moi », encourage Derek en tournant le visage de Stiles vers lui. « C’est moi. Tu es réveillé. Tu es en sécurité. Tu es à l’hôpital. »

« N-non », bégaye Stiles, ayant l’air sur le point d’être malade. « Ma mère – j’ai vu – j’étais – »

Derek grimace, puis détend autant son visage qu’il peut pour ne pas accidentellement jeter un regard noir à Stiles. Il prend les mains de Stiles dans les siennes.

« Je sais que tu as peur. Tout va bien. Je suis là avec toi. »

« Derek – t’es p-p-pas ré-réel – »

« On va compter tes doigts, d’accord ? Regarde », commence Derek, tenant les mains de Stiles par les poignets. « Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Dix. Tu vois ? Tu es réel. Je suis réel. Tu vas bien. »

Stiles commence à émettre l’odeur amère de la honte, comme des grains de café brûlés pendant qu’il regarde ses mains tremblantes.

Derek serre de façon encourageante les mains de Stiles et dit plus qu’il ne demande :

« Tu es gêné. »

« Ouais, j-je suis p-putain de gêné », claque Stiles sans le regarder.

« Ne le sois pas. »

« J’ai vraiment p-pas envie d-d’être comme ç-ça devant t-toi. »

Derek ne sait pas vraiment ce que ça veut dire. Il se demande si Stiles essaye de lui dire qu’il a l’impression d’être un poids pour Derek ou s’il est gêné d’avoir paniqué devant quelqu’un. Ou peut-être que Stiles est en colère de s’être senti vulnérable, de vouloir du réconfort et que Derek ne lui en donne pas. Alors qu’il a plus de raisons de croire la dernière explication, Derek espère que c’est la première.

Pour les mettre à égalité, Derek décide que se confier à Stiles pourrait le mettre plus à l’aise.

Derek s’éclaircit nerveusement la gorge.

« J’ai aussi des attaques de panique », lui dit Derek.

Les sourcils de Stiles font quelque chose d’un peu stupide et les battements de son cœur ralentissent légèrement.

« Depuis q-quand ? » demande Stiles.

Derek répond tranquillement : « Depuis Paige. »

Stiles le fixe avec des yeux écarquillés jusqu’à ce que Derek marmonne : « Je sais que tu sais. C’est bon. »

Stiles ouvre la bouche et Derek sait qu’il va poser des questions sur Paige, mais il ne veut pas encore dévoiler cette histoire. Il n’est pas encore prêt, alors il demande :

« Quand as-tu commencé à en avoir ? »

Stiles continue d’avoir l’air gêné, alors qu’il articule : « Maman. Quand maman – »

« Comment tu les supportes ? » demande Derek, sincèrement intrigué.

Stiles secoue la tête, des frissons parcourant toujours ses membres et il hausse les épaules.

« Me tirait les cheveux. Tricho-quelque chose. S’pour ça que je les rasais. J’avais plein de trucs compulsifs. »

Derek hoche à nouveau la tête, prenant l’une de ses mains (maintenant chaude et moite de la sueur provenant des paumes de Stiles) et repousse en arrière les cheveux de Stiles ; il fixe assez longtemps le front de Stiles pour que le jeune homme soit un peu plus gêné. Néanmoins, il aime l’intensité du regarde de Derek. Il se délecte de cette attention.

« Tu vas vouloir les raser à nouveau après ça – après l’avoir vue, pas vrai ? »

Stiles hoche la tête, les sons de son corps s’abaissant graduellement.

« Ok », dit Derek. « Je le ferai avec toi. »

Les mains de Stiles agrippent fermement les siennes et il secoue la tête, plissant le nez à l’idée de la tête de Derek sans cheveux. Derek a un petit sourire, laisse tomber sa main dans le creux de la gorge de Stiles et plaisante :

« Quoi ? Je ne peux pas avoir envie d’un peu de changement dans ma vie ? »

Stiles rit et ses battements de cœur se calment sensiblement, même si son corps tremble encore. Ses yeux sont humides et il a toujours du mal à respirer ; toutes ses respirations sont peu profondes et courtes.

« Je l’ai vraiment vu ? Il s’est passé quoi ? »

« Je pense que c’était une illusion », explique Derek. « J’ai appelé Lydia. Elle a cherché toute la nuit. Apparemment, certains mythes qu’elle a trouvés disent que les Lamias se font passer pour les mères de leurs victimes afin qu’elles les suivent de leurs pleins grès. »

« Alors que tu l’as attaquée – la Lamia – q-quand tu as attaqué la Lamia, t-tu n’as p-pas vu – »

« Je n’ai pas vu ce que tu as vu », répond solennellement Derek.

Stiles hoche la tête.

« Tu peux respirer avec ton diaphragme ? » demande Derek.

Stiles secoue la tête, ses sourcils froncés en une déception inquiète. La voix de Derek est prudente lorsqu’il demande :

« Je peux te toucher ? »

Stiles hoche la tête en hésitant.

Derek se rapproche et murmure :

« Je vais te montrer quelque chose que je n’ai jamais montré à personne d’autre. »

Le cœur de Stiles loupe un battement. Fort. Le silence dans son torse est _bruyant_.

Il se souvient de Derek parlant de sa petite amie.

Il se sent coupable. Il ressent encore plus d’anxiété.

 _Je le veux,_ sait Stiles _, Je le veux. Pourquoi je ressens ça ?_

Derek attire Stiles contre son torse, le berçant, avec sa main toujours sur le cou de Stiles et l’autre sur son épaule. Stiles entend un profond grondement satisfaisant provenant du torse de Derek. Ça vibre à travers lui comme quand on est trop proche des enceintes à un concert et les vibrations diminuent sa panique. Il met un de ses mains tremblantes sur le torse de Derek pour le sentir contre sa paume.

« Essaye de respirer par ton estomac. Vas-y doucement. »

Le cœur de Derek bat régulièrement et lourdement contre l’oreille de Stiles et le grondement bouge quasiment à travers lui, vibrant à travers son torse et balayant son anxiété.

Il commence à se sentir mieux.

Il ferme les yeux et des larmes coulent. Il n’est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi il pleure maintenant, alors que la terreur commence à se calmer. Peut-être que le traumatisme commence seulement à l’atteindre. Peut-être qu’il est trop proche de quelque chose de beau et parfait qu’il ne pourra jamais avoir.

« C’est bien. Doucement. », lui dit Derek.

 _C’est une berceuse_ , pense Stiles.

Stiles a l’impression qu’il pourrait s’endormir au son de ces phrases répétées en boucle. La douce voix fatiguée et basse de Derek, si patiente, si gentille, il pourrait l’écouter pour toujours et ne jamais s’en lasser.

_C’est bien. Doucement._

_C’est bien._

_Doucement._

_C’est bien. Doucement._

Stiles presse son visage contre le torse de Derek, gagnant une sensation de picotements qui part du point de contact de son front, ses yeux fermés et sa joue jusqu’au reste de son corps. Là où il s’attendait à ce que le torse de Derek soit dur et en quelque sorte lointain (peut-être inaccessible), il découvre qu’il est chaud et là où il est fort, il est également doux. C’est rassurant. C’est humain.

« Tu es en sécurité avec moi », lui dit Derek, plus comme une promesse à lui-même que pour Stiles.

« Ouais », acquiesce Stiles, enroulant un peu ses doigts dans le coton du t-shirt de Derek quand il entend le cœur de celui-ci battre nerveusement. « Je sais. Je sais que je suis en sécurité quand je suis avec toi. »

Le menton de Derek se pose sur le dessus de sa tête et la main de Derek sur son cou se déplace jusqu’aux agrafes. Stiles peut sentir la douleur être emportée.

Une autre larme tombe et mouille le t-shirt de Derek.

« Merci mec », dit Stiles d’une voix tremblante et humide.

« Ne sois pas stupide. »

Stiles sourit faiblement, son cœur enfin calme.

Quelques instants de silence passent, Stiles se gorgeant du plaisir d’être dorloté, puis il demande :

« Qu’est-ce que tu faisais ? Quand tu avais des attaques de panique ? »

« J’en ai toujours », répond Derek.

Stiles s’écarte pour le regarder et demande : « Vraiment ? »

Derek hoche la tête et dit : « Elles ne s’arrêtent jamais. Elles ne le feront probablement jamais. On ne guérit pas des troubles de l’anxiété. On apprend simplement à vivre avec. J’en ai plus autant, mais j’en ai toujours. »

_On ne guérit pas des troubles de l’anxiété. On apprend simplement à vivre avec._

Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de penser que les mots ressemblent à une citation. Ça sonne juste, mais clinique. Stiles hoche la tête et essaye de ne pas être déçu quand la main de Derek s’éloigne de l’arrière de sa tête.

« Je peux t’apprendre la méditation Chinoise. Les points de pressions et des trucs comme ça. Ça m’aide parfois », lui dit Stiles.

La bouche de Derek menace de sourire et les yeux de Stiles se posent sur elles. Il ne se lèche pas consciemment les lèvres, mais ça arrive. Derek les regarder. Il dit à Stiles :

« J’aimerais bien. »

Ils entendent quelqu’un s’éclaircir la gorge et sursautent tous les deux. Derek se tourne pour voir le Shérif dans l’encadrement de la porte, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains. Il a l’air satisfait et dit :

« On dirait que Stiles est réveillé. »

« Stiles est réveillé », réplique Stiles.

Derek descend du lit et accepte l’un des cafés que lui tend le Shérif. Le Shérif s’assoit à côté de Stiles et demande :

« Comment tu te sens, gamin ? »

« Mieux », répond doucement Stiles, essayant désespérément de ne pas regarder Derek.

« Tu as le visage rouge. Derek a utilisé sa Morphine Magique de Loup-Garou sur toi ? On doit mettre ce truc en bouteille et le vendre », taquine le Shérif en souriant à Derek.

« Yep », sourit Stiles. « Et il a chassé mon anxiété en ronronnant. Ou en grognant. Il a fait une vibration animale bizarre qui a empêché mon cerveau de convulser. »

Stiles voit Derek du coin de l’œil, son langage corporel montrant son exaspération à la taquinerie. Stiles bataille pour ne pas lui tirer la langue.

« Donc, si tu te sens mieux, Stiles, peut-être que tu peux répondre à quelques questions pour moi », commence le père de Stiles, une note dangereuse dans la voix.

L’humour dans les yeux et sur la bouche de Stiles s’efface et il dit :

« J’sais pas, p’pa. Il pourrait toujours y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas avec moi. Bien sûr, je me sens bien _maintenant_ , mais… Par exemple, mes os sont tout ankylosés. Je pourrais avoir une fibrodysplasie(1). Je veux dire, on ne m’a jamais testé pour ça. En parlant de mes os, je vois que j’ai un bandage autour de la cheville. Ça vient de quand je suis tombé, non ? et je me disais que mon manque de coordination pourrait bien ne rien à voir avec mon TDAH, mais ça pourrait être le syndrome de Lesch Nyhan(2). Est-ce que tu as pensé à ça, papa ? Tu m’as emmené voir un spécialiste ? C’est probablement le syndrome de Lesch Nyhan. Je meurs, p’pa. Je suis allongé là, mourant et tu veux m’interroger ? »

Le Shérif regarde Derek avec de la tendresse et du ras le bol comme seul un parent peut le ressentir. Derek montre ses paumes et communique « Je ne vais pas m’en mêlez » et le Shérif regarde à nouveau son fils. Il émet un long soupire de souffrance et demande :

« Stiles, pourquoi tu as cru que tu pouvais chercher cette chose seul ? »

« C’est pas ce que j’ai fait ! J’ai essayé d’appeler Scott ! », se défend Stiles.

« Et quand Scott n’a pas répondu, tu as décidé d’y aller tout seul ? »

« Non ! », commence Stiles avant de marquer une pause. « … Sauf que oui. Ouais. C’est. Eh bien – je suis allé là-bas… »

Il essaye de se souvenir des évènements, mais tout est flou. Il se souvient d’avoir garé la Jeep et de son pouce sur le clavier de son téléphone. Il se souvient avoir appelé le nom du petit garçon, puis sa mémoire se brouille. Il sait qu’il l’a vue. Il a vu la Lamia. Ça l’a terrifié. Il a couru, il est tombé, il se souvient du visage de sa mère, d’avoir pensé être mort, puis de s’être réveillé à l’hôpital. Il soupire et dit :

« Le mélange pour tuer la Lamia n’a pas fonctionné. Le romarin avec le sel et le feu – ça n’a pas fonctionné. J’ai _cru_ que j’avais de quoi me protéger. Je voulais juste le sauver… »

Derek fixe son café quand le Shérif touche la main de Stiles et dit :

« Je sais, fils. Je sais que tu voulais bien faire. Mais tu ne peux pas prendre de risques comme ça, ok ? »

Stiles sait qu’il ne peut pas vraiment promettre ça. Mais il hoche quand même la tête. Le Shérif se lève et annonce :

« Maintenant, j’ai une tonne de dossiers à remplir. Derek – ça t’ennuie de ramener Stiles à la maison ? »

Stiles sait immédiatement que son père les isole exprès. Il sent son visage chauffer. Derek marmonne un « pas de problème » et le Shérif le salue avant de partir. Stiles regarde Derek et demande :

« Je suppose qu’on peut dire à Melissa de me faire sortir ? »

« Ouais », dit Derek en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. « Ça va ? »

Stiles hoche la tête pendant qu’il s’assoit sur le bord du lit. « Je m’attends à des cauchemars toutes les nuits pour une durée indéterminée, mais sinon ? Ouais, je vais bien. »

« Je peux rester avec toi cette nuit », suggère Derek sans réfléchir.

Le silence s’installe entre eux.

Les sourcils de Stiles sont hauts et sa bouche est relâchée.

« Quoi ? »

« Je peux… » Derek perd rapidement confiance, se demandant où est partie sa capacité à rester silencieux. « Je veux dire – si ça te rend plus mal à l’aise, je ne – »

« Tu resterais avec moi cette nuit ? »

Derek marque une pause pendant que Stiles le scrute. Il ressent de la loyauté envers Stiles et Scott et leur meute le remplit comme de l’air dans ses poumons. Il pense qu’il peut aider, s’il reste pour la nuit. Si Stiles panique, il peut aider à nouveau. Alors il hoche la tête une fois, avec assurance.

Le sourire de Stiles est charmant, sincère, timide et spectaculaire. L’estomac de Derek a un sursaut comme quand il avait quinze ans et Stiles dit comme une prière :

« Ouais. Reste. »

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Je sais pas ce que c’est et Google ne m’a pas aidée puisqu’il semble y avoir autant de fibromachin que de sites internet -_-
> 
> (2)Une maladie qui fait peur 
> 
> A très vite <3


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou Un chapitre tout mignon ^^
> 
> Apparemment, certains et certaines ont été déçu qu'il n'y ait pas de rapprochement entre Derek et Stiles, sauf qu'il reste encore 5 chapitres après celui-là, donc patience, c'est du slow burn ;)

**WARNING**  : Stiles a des symptômes et discute de trichotillomanie, il est anxieux et Derek parle d’anxiété et de dépression.

_C’est une certitude humaine absolue que personne ne connait sa propre beauté ou ne perçoit sa propre valeur tant que ce n’est pas reflété dans le miroir d’un autre être humain aimant._

John Joseph Powell

* * *

 

Chanson du chapitre : Cosmic Love par Florence + the Machine

* * *

 

« … mais je digresse – donc, c’est pour ça que personne ne sait réellement quand la circoncision masculine est devenue une procédure chirurgicale courante – parce que ça date d’avant l’histoire écrite. »

Silence.

« Hey, Derek ? »

Un grognement.

« Tu penses que les pigeons ont des sentiments ? »

« Stiles », gronde Derek dans le noir. «  _Dors._  »

« Je peux pas ! Pas quand je sais que t’es _assis_ là, dans le noir, à me _regarder_! C’est flippant ! » argue Stiles.

Il entend Derek soupirer. « Tu veux que je m’en aille ? »

« Non ! » Stiles marque une pause pour nerveusement s’éclaircir la gorge avant de continuer. « Non. Ne fais pas ça. Tu peux venir t’allonger à côté de moi ? »

Pendant un bref moment, Stiles a peur que Derek se lève et parte quand même. Que la voix de Stiles, sa demande, a franchi la limite évidente du flippant/désespéré. Il se demande combien ont approché sans succès Derek. Il se demande combien de personnes ont approché Derek sans succès. Il se demande combien de personnes Derek a laissé se démener inutilement pour gagner ses faveurs sans réelle intention de la partager.

 _Derek est probablement le genre à laisser les gens se débattre et ne pas les humilier en les rejetant_ , pense Stiles.

Stiles imagine des hordes de lycéennes, emplissant les sièges du gymnase pour les matches de Basket de Derek. Il imagine des gens à New York le regarder à deux fois quand ils croisaient Derek sur les trottoirs, se demandant probablement quelle marque il représentait ou s’il voulait un agent. Il imagine des gens dans les bars, envoyant des verres à Derek, sans savoir qu’ils ne seraient pas appréciés et qu’ils leur seraient renvoyés. Il imagine la foule de ceux qui sont tombés amoureux ou ont ressentis un espoir, près desquels Derek à marcher sans un second regard. Stiles se demande s’il va rejoindre (probablement) cette longue liste de médiocres.

Il n’y a aucun bruit pendant quelques instants, jusqu’à ce qu’il entende Derek se lever et se rapprocher du lit. Stiles s’autorise un bref sourire quand il sent le poids de Derek creuser le lit.

« T’as enlevé tes chaussures, hein ? »

Derek ne répond pas. Il pousse seulement un long soupir désespéré, s’assoit et Stiles l’entend défaire ses chaussures. Derek s’allonge à côté de lui un moment plus tard et il y a un voluptueux silence pendant vingt secondes.

« Derek ? »

« Stiles. »

« Tu vas me tuer dans mon sommeil si je te pose des questions personnelles ? »

Derek examine ça de près. Il sait, maintenant, que Stiles sait que Derek ne le blessera pas vraiment. Donc, il sait que Stiles ne demande pas si des dommages physiques vont lui arriver.

 _Il demande la permission_ , décide Derek.

Il sait que Stiles ne peut pas voir son visage dans le noir, mais Derek peut voir le sien. Il peut voir l’expression pleine d’espoir, intriguée mais prudente, sur le visage de Stiles alors qu’il louche vers le plafond. L’obscurité est en faveur de Derek ; il se détend en sachant que Stiles ne peut pas le voir. Ne peut pas chercher les secrets dans ses yeux.

« Je ne te tuerais pas », répond-il et il veut dire par là ‘ _Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux’._

Stiles ne demande rien, même si ses battements de cœur restent anxieux.

Derek l’entend soupirer de contrariété, et sent l’air. Il jette un regard noir à Stiles, espérant que quelque part, Stiles le sentira et demande :

« Stiles, tu t’es brossé les dents avant de te coucher ? »

« J’ai mangé de la glace menthe chocolat. C’est quasiment la même chose. »

« Stiles », ronchonne Derek, même si un sourire contraint force ses lèvres.

 ** _Pourquoi_** _je l’aime bien ?_ se demande en vain Derek.

« Ouais, ouais », se plaint Stiles.

Il rejette les couvertures et se déplace aux pieds du lit. Derek l’entend se laver les dents, chantonnant et tapant du pied sur le sol carrelé. Il note que Stiles laisse couler l’eau pendant qu’il se brosse les dents ; il sent sa mère se retourner dans sa tombe. Il se souvient qu’elle lui pinçait la joue, quand il se lavait les dents avec Laura et Liam, s’il laissait l’eau couler. Il entend sa mère faire ‘tsk’ et la voit agiter le doigt _« Seulement pour mouiller ta brosse et pour rincer ! Cette famille utilise trop d’eau pour ne pas en économiser un peu ! »_

Après que l’eau ait cessé de couler, il n’entend plus rien pendant un moment. Son sourire s’efface. Il appelle Stiles et n’obtient pas de réponse. Il se lève et avance jusqu’au couloir, reconnaissant l’étrangeté du moment.

Ses pieds nus se déplacent sur le sol de Stiles, sa ceinture est sur le dossier de la chaise de Stiles avec sa veste, comme s’il y était tout le temps, comme si ses vêtements avaient leur place dans la maison de Stiles. Comme s’il avait sa place dans la maison de Stiles ; dans la vie de Stiles. C’est un matin sombre et étoilé et il est réveillé avec Stiles ; passant la nuit près de lui. Tenant compagnie à Stiles, comme si Derek était de bonne compagnie. Il secoue la tête à cette absurdité et se tient à l’extérieur de la salle de bains, frappant deux fois à la porte.

« Ça va ? »

« Ouais. »

Derek fronce les sourcils.

« … Tu te tires les cheveux ? »

« Possible. »

Derek sourit et ouvre la porte. Il trouve Stiles appuyé contre le comptoir, s’examinant avec minutie dans le miroir, ses doigts pinçant ses cheveux. Il grogne et dit :

« Et si je mentais, abruti ? Et si j’étais là à me branler et que tu m’avais surpris ? »

Derek ne daigne même pas lui répondre. Il hausse seulement un sourcil, ce à quoi Stiles roule des yeux. Il laisse tomber ses mains et se déchaine :

« Je peux pas. Je peux pas me reposer. Je sais pas. Je suis – je ferme les yeux et – je peux juste pas. Je ne dormirais pas de toute façon. Et ça démange. Y en a trop. J’ai trop chaud sous les couvertures et trop froid dehors et puis, t’es là, ce qui – je vais, je veux dire – je vais juste rester là à m’arracher les cheveux si personne ne m’arrête. »

« Eh bien, je suis là pour t’arrêter. », répond calmement Derek.

Les yeux de Stiles se concentrent et brillent quand il marmonne : « Ouais. T’es là. »

« Tu as une tondeuse ? »

« Ouais. Dans la salle de bains de mon père. »

Derek hoche la tête et attend que Stiles lui indique la bonne direction. Stiles farfouille sous le lavabo de la salle de bains de son père pendant quelques minutes avant de la sortir et ils retournent dans la salle de bains où Derek dit à Stiles de s’asseoir sur le comptoir.

« Quoi ? » rit Stiles. « Pas moyen. _Je_ vais le faire. »

Derek hausse un sourcil narquois.

« Tu te l’es déjà fait ? »

« Techniquement, non, mais… »

Avant que Stiles puisse finir son argument, les mains de Derek sont sur ses hanches et il est soulevé sans effort sur le comptoir. Il ouvre la bouche pour gronder Derek qui le malmène, quand Derek demande, tout en sortant la tondeuse :

« Quelle taille ? »

« Quatre. »

Derek met le sabot en place et pose une main ferme, mais douce, sur l’arrière du cou de Stiles. Le buzz emplit la salle de bains et Stiles soupire de soulagement alors que ses cheveux tombent. Il commence à sourire tandis que sa tête devient plus légère. Il est évident pour Stiles que Derek évite les agrafes et Stiles pense :

_Mon idéal de vie est un Derek Hale avec les cheveux dans tous les sens qui me tond les cheveux dans ma salle de bains à quatre heures du matin._

Il se dit que peu importe ce que veut dire la présence de Derek, il veut que ce soit un thème récurrent dans sa vie. Il se souvient de son père appelant les moments jeu avec Scott : ‘Le Scott and Stiles Show’ et du fait que, jusqu’à récemment, si quelqu’un savait où se trouvait Stiles, il savait où était Scott et vice-versa. Les noms de Scott et Stiles étaient indissociables, parce qu’ils étaient une Unité et l’un n’allait pas sans l’autre. Même en pensées.

Il se demande s’il aura jamais ça avec Derek.

Si un jour, les gens ne diront plus simplement ‘Stiles’, mais ‘Stiles et Derek’, ‘Derek et Stiles’, l’équipe, l’unité, le seul et unique.

Ses mains commencent à bouger sur ses genoux, alors que la tondeuse parcourt sa tête. Il se demande si la petite amie de Derek sait où il se trouve. Il se demande si Derek a parlé de lui à sa nouvelle petite amie – si elle sait _tout_. C’est ce que Derek a dit à Lydia, après tout. Si elle sait tout, est-ce qu’elle sait pour Stiles ? Qu’est-ce que Derek dirait de lui à un étranger, de toute façon ? Comment Derek le décrirait-il ?

« Et puis, il y a Stiles, le casse-couilles hyperactif. », « Et puis, il y a Stiles, ce petit imbécile décharné et insensible. », « Stiles, c’est un ado débile que j’ai parfois sauvé. », « Stiles est l’ami de Scott qui fourre son nez dans mes affaires. », « Ouais, Stiles est le maillon faible de la chaîne. », « Stiles est l‘épine dans mon pied. », « Stiles est l’obligation. »

Peut-être tout ça à la fois.

Stiles est distrait par les veines de ses mains.

« On est amis, pas vrai ? », demande Stiles.

Derek hoche la tête sans hésiter et il répond avec confiance : « ouais. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils alors qu’il demande avec un intérêt sincère.

« T’avais beaucoup d’amis ici, quand tu es parti ? La première fois, je veux dire. Après l’incendie. »

« Pas vraiment. J’avais deux amis proches. Personne que je ne pouvais laisser derrière moi », répond Derek.

« A quoi ressemblait ta vie ? » se demande tout haut Stiles. « Après l’incendie ? »

Derek marque une pause, décryptant les odeurs émises par Stiles et le tempo de son cœur. Quand il estime que c’est une simple conversation, il continue de tondre les cheveux de Stiles et répond :

« Tu te souviens du film ’35 heures, c’est déjà trop’(1) ? »

« Ouais ? »

« Et tu te souviens de cette scène quand il dit que chaque jour est le pire jour de sa vie ? Et que donc, chaque fois qu’il rencontre une nouvelle personne, cette personne le rencontre durant le pire jour de sa vie ? »

« Ouais », souffle Stiles dans un demi-rire empathique.

« Ça ressemblait à ça », conclut Derek.

Stiles va pour hocher sa tête de compréhension, mais se souvient des lames proches de son crâne et s’excuse presque silencieusement quand Derek marque une pause. Il s’éclaircit la gorge et dit :

« T’étais proche de Laura ? »

Derek hausse les épaules, regardant la pluie de cheveux de Stiles couvrir ses épaules, atterrir sur le sol, le comptoir et dans le lavabo. Il marmonne :

« J’aime à le penser. Aussi proche qu’on pouvait l’être, étant donné… »

« Etant donné quoi ? » demande Stiles avec curiosité, fixant les orteils pales de Derek sur le sol de la salle de bains.

« Tout ce que je ne lui ai pas dit. »

Stiles bouge nerveusement les épaules. Il ressent cette proximité intime ; le heureux, vulnérable, doux et affectueux partage d’espace. Il veut passer ses doigts dans les cheveux délicats de la nuque de Derek. Il veut frotter ses pouces sur la barbe de Derek. Il veut tendre la main et toucher Derek. Il veut se pencher et embrasser Derek. Il se demande si Derek peut sentir tout ça. S’il ignore le désir de Stiles comme il a dû le faire pour tant d’autres, un rejet silencieux.

« Elle devait savoir pour Paige ? »

« La famille savait, seulement parce que le jour même où je suis rentré avec des yeux différents, ils ont arrêté de sentir l’odeur de Paige sur moi. », répond Derek.

Stiles questionne en hésitant :

« Alors, tu ne lui as jamais parlé… de Paige ? Kate ? »

« Non. Je ne l’ai jamais dit à personne. »

Stiles lève les yeux pour regarder Derek et celui-ci les laisse parcourir son visage. Il peut sentir la suspicion de Stiles. Il peut presque entendre le monologue dans sa tête, se demandant pourquoi il est tellement honnête.

Derek ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi il l’est.

Peut-être qu’il est trop fatigué pour faire l’effort de mentir. Peut-être qu’il se remet toujours de l’inquiétude de n’être presque pas arrivé à temps pour sauver Stiles. Peut-être qu’il essaye de créer une connexion humaine. Peut-être qu’il essaye de briser ses vieux schémas et de commencer quelque chose de nouveau. Devenir quelqu’un de nouveau.

« Tu ne l’as jamais dit à personne ? »

« Non. »

« Seigneur Derek. Pourquoi ? »

« Je… j’avais pas prévu de ne pas le dire. », commence Derek, se concentrant sur le crâne de Stiles. « C’est juste que je ne pouvais pas. Les mots ne sortaient pas. Même quand j’essayais. Je ne voulais pas en parler de toute façon. Je voulais juste que ce soit derrière moi. »

Stiles marque une pause, pensif, avant de demander doucement : « Est-ce que tu as réussi à le mettre derrière toi ? En n’en parlant pas ? »

« Non. Ce ne sera jamais derrière moi. »

Les yeux de Stiles prennent ce voile vitreux et effrayé et Derek entend son cœur marteler. Derek s’éclaircit la gorge et alors qu’il bouge Stiles de l’autre côté, il explique :

« C’est une bataille difficile, Stiles. Ça le sera toujours. »

« Je suis désolé d’avoir déterré ta sœur. »

Derek a un petit rire dédaigneux, comme pour dire ‘pas grave’.

« Non – non. Si je n’avais pas fait ça… Scott n’aurait pas été Mordu et tu n’aurais pas… »

« Tu pensais lui obtenir la justice. C’est bon, Stiles », apaise Derek.

« Non. Ce que j’ai fait n’était pas bien. Et ça t’a probablement fait beaucoup de mal. », insiste Stiles, sa voix devenant humide.

Derek inspire profondément, essayant de lutter contre la panique qui remonte dans sa gorge. Penser à Laura n’est toujours pas facile. Il éteint la tondeuse et la pose. Il n’a jamais été doué pour réconforter les gens ; il était un bon écouteur, une bonne épaule sur laquelle s’appuyer, mais il n’est plus sûr de savoir le faire. Son empathie est rouillée. Il se raffermit pour faire face à sa propre anxiété, en dépit de ça. Il se place devant Stiles et prend le visage du jeune homme dans ses mains ; il cherche dans les grands yeux auburn de Stiles pour trouver la bonne chose à dire.

Quand les mains de Derek entourent son visage, le cœur de Stiles fait un bruit fort et encourageant. Des vagues d’excitation nerveuse remontent jusqu’en haut de sa colonne, passe son cou et s’arrêtent à l’endroit où les doigts de Derek le touchent. Stiles regarde courageusement dans les yeux kaléidoscopes de Derek, retenant son souffle.

« Ecoute-moi, Stiles. »

Stiles commence à se perdre dans les couleurs des yeux de Derek ; comment pourrait-il _ne pas_ écouter ? La bouche de Derek est douce et entrouverte, ses sourcils sont relaxés et son front est lisse. Les yeux de Derek font l’aller-retour entre les siens, son corps émet une chaleur douillette. Il a l’air d’appartenir au cadre de vie de Stiles. Comme si, d’une façon ou d’une autre, la vie de Stiles avait un gros trou en forme de Derek et que maintenant, toutes les couleurs reviennent dans sa vision alors qu’il n’avait pas réalisé ne voir qu’en gris. Derek complète l’image de ce qu’il veut que sa vie soit.

Il hoche un peu la tête dans les mains de Derek et son cœur martèle à la sensation des paumes de Derek sur sa peau. Elles sont légèrement calleuses, elles sont chaudes, elles sont grandes, elles sont tendres et _bon dieu, ses yeux_.

« Je suis reconnaissant pour chaque moment qui m’a mené ici. »

Stiles écarquille les yeux et déglutit bruyamment. Il s’agrippe aux bords du comptoir, comme si l’intensité des yeux et de la voix de Derek le secouait jusqu’aux fondations. Derek se rapproche encore plus et dit avec plus d’attention, plus de cœur.

« Tu m’entends ? Je suis avec toi à cet instant ; il est presque cinq heures du matin. Je pourrais dormir. Je pourrais être mort. Je pourrais être à New York. Je pourrais être à la maison. Je suis ici, avec toi et je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs, ok ? »

« Tu peux pas être sérieux », s’étouffe Stiles. Son nez prend une couleur rose et ses sourcils se froncent. « Ta famille Derek, tout – tout ce qui nous a mené à… »

« Tout ça nous a mené à ce que tu sois en sécurité », l’interrompt Derek. « Ça m’a mené juste ici. À toi. À ta meute. Je n’échangerai ça pour rien au monde. »

Stiles fixe le regard de Derek pendant quelques longs battements de cœur. Les fantômes, les lumières et les courants dans les yeux de Derek poussent Stiles à le voir.

_Il ne changerait rien. Il ne changerait rien s’il le pouvait. Il se soucie._

Toutes ses insécurités tombent et rejoignent ses cheveux sur le sol. Sa détermination se raffermit. Peu importe la petite amie que Derek s’est trouvé, Stiles sait qu’il peut séduire Derek. Sa foi est restaurée. Après seulement quelques battements de cœur à regarder Derek dans les yeux, il sait qu’il ne peut plus s’arrêter maintenant. Il ne peut pas encore abandonner.

«  _Ma_ meute ? », rit Stiles. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ? »

Les sourcils de Derek demandent : ‘ _Je ne sais pas quoi ?_ ’

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et pose ses mains sur celles de Derek en disant :

«  _Notre_ meute, idiot. T’es vraiment bouché, des fois. »

« Je ne… »

« Si. Tu en fais partie. »

Derek a l’air choqué pendant quelques secondes, puis il secoue la tête et sourit. Ça pousse Stiles à se mordre la lèvre et à ricaner. Rapidement, ils se retrouvent à rire silencieusement. Une fois calmés, Derek finit de tondre les cheveux de Stiles et lui dit d’aller au lit. Derek balaie le sol de la salle de bains et écoute Stiles bouger nerveusement dans sa chambre. Quand il arrive dans la pièce, Stiles se met au lit, lève les couvertures et tapote l’espace à côté de lui.

Derek s’allonge près de lui, épaule contre épaule. Il y a un silence fatigué, brisé seulement par les occasionnels bâillements de Stiles.

« Derek. »

Ça ne dure jamais avec Stiles.

« Oui, Stiles ? »

« Ta petite amie n’est pas la Lamia, n’est-ce pas ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Laisse tomber. »

Derek se tourne pour faire face à Stiles, même si l’obscurité de la pièce ne permet pas à Stiles de le voir. Stiles demande presque immédiatement : « Est-ce que tu me regardes ? »

« Ouais », répond Derek ; il prend la main de Stiles et la porte à son visage pour le prouver.

Le cœur de Stiles rate à nouveau un battement quand ses doigts effleurent la joue de Derek et Derek se repait des sons et des odeurs du corps de Stiles.

« Je n’ai pas de petite amie », dit Derek avec confusion.

« T’as pas besoin de mentir. Je vous ai entendu cancaner avec Lydia. », admet Stiles ; il baille et ajoute : « Tu m’as rasé le crâne, mec. Tu m’as vu avoir une attaque de panique. On peut parler des filles que tu aimes bien. On a atteint ce degré d’amitié. On y est. On a grimpé au Sommet de la Montagne de l’Amitié et vu la Gloire Gênante. »

Derek secoue la tête avec tendresse et murmure : « Je ne vois personne romantiquement, Stiles. »

« Tu vois quelqu’un platoniquement ? »

« Je vois quelqu’un professionnellement. »

« De quoi tu _es_ un professionnel ? » demande Stiles en hésitant. « Un professionnel du broyage-du-noir-à-la-fenêtre ? Est-ce que tu es allé aux conférences des Rodeurs Anonymes ? T’as un doctorat en barbe parfaitement taillée ? »

Ça fait rire Derek et il peut sentir le léger choc que ça provoque chez Stiles. Il repense à l’odeur triste que Stiles a émis chez Lydia et il se demande si c’est pour ça qu’il l’a sentie. C’est le même genre de tristesse qui émanait de Stiles quand il a parlé de retourner à l’école à New York. Il se demande si Stiles sera jamais prêt à dire qu’il aime avoir Derek dans le coin, parce qu’il l’a déjà compris.

Il chuchote :

« Je vois une psychologue, Stiles. »

« Tu… vois une psychologue », marmonne Stiles, plus pour lui-même que pour Derek.

« Mmm. »

Tout s’explique dans la tête de Stiles ; enseigner à Scott et Jackson, vouloir inclure Lydia, aller au centre commercial, être avec eux dans la piscine de Lydia, l’aider avec sa crise de panique. C’est logique, sauf pour un détail pour lequel Stiles demande :

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu es venu ici ? Cette nuit-là ? Quand on a regardé ‘Moon’ ensemble ? »

« Difficile à expliquer », dit Derek en baillant. « Tu veux la vérité ? »

« Probablement ? »

« Tu vas encore dire que je suis flippant », dit Derek avec un sourire dans la voix.

Stiles sourit, ses oreilles le picotant. « Fais de ton mieux, mec. N’hésite pas. Je suis prêt à entendre des vérités flippantes. »

« J’étais dans un endroit sombre, cette nuit-là », confie Derek dans un soupir. « Je devais m’échapper de ma tête. Et tu es mon… » Derek hésite. Il se sent mis à nu et vulnérable et même savoir que Stiles ne le blessera pas n’aide pas son anxiété. Il sent Stiles attendre et finit bravement : « … ancre. »

« Moi ? »

« Ouais », admet Derek.

« Tu sais que je suis Stiles, non ? C’est à moi, Stiles, que tu parles ? Il fait sombre ici. Tu peux avoir oublié où tu es. Tu es à la Casa Stilinski, en train de parler à Stiles. »

Derek tourne un peu plus son visage dans la paume de Stiles et dit simplement :

« Je sais, Stiles. »

« Qu’est-ce qui me rend si spécial ? » demande Stiles sur un ton sarcastique, mais Derek peut entendre les battements nerveux dans le torse de Stiles.

Derek répond : « Tu es mon numéro un. »

Stiles éclate d’un rire tremblant et demande : « Qui aurait cru que tu serais si sentimental ? »

 _Moi_ , pense Stiles. _Je l’avais dit. Je savais que tu étais un romantique dans l’âme. Je le savais._

« Dors Stiles. »

« Si autoritaire », concède Stiles.

Alors qu’il s’endort, sa main glisse de la joue de Derek jusqu’au matelas où la main de Derek repose ouverte. Derek refermer ses doigts autour de ceux de Stiles et ne les lâche pas. Il profite de quelques minutes silencieuses dans l’obscurité avec la main de Stiles dans la sienne, se demandant comment il pourrait jamais la lâcher.

Il se rappelle d’aller chez Deaton et d’acheter quatre couteaux en argent bénis. Il planifie aussi de convaincre le reste de la meute de ne pas laisser Stiles seul. Il repense à sa séance avec le Dr Lundy, quand elle lui a demandé à quoi ressemblait l’affection pour lui. Il lui a répondu qu’il imaginait courir avec sa famille à la pleine lune et sortir diner avec Laura. Il décide qu’il emmènera Stiles diner.

Peut-être l’inviter à passer la prochaine pleine lune avec lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) film de 1999 avec Jennifer Aniston
> 
> Encore 5 chapitres ;)


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis tellement désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps pour avoir la suite. Ma vie c'est un peu du grand n'importe quoi en ce moment, vraiment je suis désolée
> 
> Pour me faire pardonner, je poste tous les chapitres restants à la suite
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

**WARNING :** Derek parle de la perte de sa mère en thérapie. Il fait un exercice qui consiste à communiquer avec sa mère et même si ça n’engendre pas forcément de l’anxiété, ça peut engendrer de la dépression.

 **WARNING de la traductrice :** On sort les mouchoirs !! Si le chapitre n’est pas spécialement angst, il est putain d’émouvant !! Z’êtes prévenus !!

* * *

 

 _Nous ne devrions pas rester blessés. Nous sommes supposés traverser nos tragédies et défis et nous aider les uns les autres à traverser les épisodes douloureux de nos vies. En restant coincés dans le pouvoir de nos blessures, nous bloquons notre transformation. Nous ignorons les cadeaux inhérents à nos blessures – La force de les vaincre et les leçons que nous devions recevoir à travers elles. Les blessures sont ce qui nous fait entrer dans le cœur des autres. Elles sont faites pour nous apprendre la compassion et la sagesse_.

Caroline Myss

* * *

 

Chanson du chapitre : For The Widows In Paradise, For The Fatherless In Ypsilanti par Sufjan Stevens

* * *

 

 

Contre toute attente, Stiles dort toute la nuit.

Il se réveille vers neuf heures, d’un sommeil reposant et sans rêves. L’étrangeté d’avoir une autre personne dans son lit le réveille brièvement. Il fixe le visage endormi de Derek pendant dix minutes avant de se rendormir.

Mais pendant ces dix minutes, il fixe Derek et pense qu’il a l’air terriblement jeune quand il dort ; ses sourcils et sa bouche relaxés contredisent son caractère grave. Stiles enroule ses doigts dans la paume de Derek, peut-être pour tester sa vigilance, même quand il se repose, mais Derek ne bouge pas. Il regarde la douceur des joues de Derek, le relâchement de sa bouche et les ombres délicates de ses cils sombres contre sa peau.

Pendant les cinq premières minutes où il est éveillé et regarde Derek, il se demande ce qu’il fera s’il tombe amoureux de Derek.

Pendant les cinq dernières minutes où il est éveillé et regarde Derek, il sait qu’il est déjà amoureux de lui.

Il se dit qu’il devrait rester réveillé et paniquer là-dessus ; il se dit que s’il en a envie, il peut simplement trop penser à ça et se déclencher une psychose ou une attaque de panique. Les couvertures sont confortablement chaudes et les poils des bras forts de Derek sont devant lui, il peut voir les lignes des poignets de Derek et les tourbillons de ses jointures, et tout ça le met trop à l’aise et heureux. Il se dit qu’il peut paniquer s’il en a envie, mais il n’en a pas envie.

Alors, il se rendort.

Le Shérif est debout avant eux (ou alors, il ne s’est pas couché du tout) et fait aux garçons un petit déjeuner gargantuesque avec des pancakes sans gluten et des fruits frais. Le Shérif leur dit qu’il a encore du travail au poste et ne sera pas beaucoup présent ; il embrasse le haut du crâne de Stiles et ébouriffe les cheveux de Derek avant de partir. Stiles sourit à l’expression incrédule dans les yeux de Derek.

« Alors », commence Stiles, l’air de rien, après avoir dévoré un pancake brûlé, « y a des règles que j’ai besoin de connaitre ? Pour être une ancre ? On a besoin d’un notaire ? D’un avocat ? Est-ce qu’on va avoir des bracelets d’Alerte Médicale, comme ça tu peux te servir quand tu as besoin de moi ? »

Les lèvres de Derek tressaillent alors qu’il baisse les yeux sur son assiette et il répond : « Non, petit malin. »

Stiles hausse les épaules, se sourit à lui-même et continue de manger, jusqu’à ce que Derek marmonne : « Mais tu pourrais me donner la permission. »

« Permission de quoi ? » demande Stiles, la bouche pleine de fraises.

« De penser à toi. Je sais que tu penses que je suis flippant », sourit Derek comme si c’était drôle, mais Stiles voit en lui. « Si tu ne veux que je pense à toi de cette façon, je ne le ferais pas. »

« Mon pote », s’exclame Stiles après une gorgée. « N’y pense même pas. Je suis utile sans le savoir. Je veux être _dans_ le business des ancres. »

Le visage de Derek prend une expression de gratitude sans défense et il hoche la tête.

Plus tard, il emmène Stiles avec lui dans _son_ salon où Stiles plaisante sur son fan club d’esthéticiennes (un groupe de jeunes filles assoiffées qui veulent toutes raser ses cheveux et lui poser d’indiscrètes questions personnelles).

Il se fait couper les cheveux par solidarité avec Stiles, comme il a dit qu’il ferait. Derek se sent bien et quand il le regarde, les yeux de Stiles brillent de bonté, de gratitude et de quelque chose sans nom.

Ils retrouvent Scott peu de temps après et prennent finalement des accessoires de dessin pour Kira. A la surprise de Derek, Scott ne pose aucune question sur le crâne rasé de Stiles. Derek demande pourquoi avec ses sourcils et Stiles lui répond avec les siens et un mouvement de tête que Scott se souci seulement qu’il aille bien et n’est pas indiscret. Derek a le sentiment que Stiles s’est souvent rasé le crâne par le passé. Il ne pose plus de questions sur le sujet.

Ils quittent le centre commercial et vont chez Deaton qui leur donne quatre couteaux bénis. Stiles essaye de demander à Deaton pourquoi il les a, mais n’obtient pas de vraies réponses.

Quand Derek se sépare de Scott et Stiles, il sait qu’il prévoit une soirée pyjama et son malaise s’allège de savoir que Stiles ne sera pas seul ce soir-là.

Quand Derek rentre finalement et s’écroule dans son lit, il vérifie son téléphone. Il y a un sms qui dit :

**Stiles**

**Merci. Pour tout.**

Derek s’endort sur ses couvertures, en tenant son téléphone avec le message ouvert.

OoOoO

Il y a un bain de sang dans les bois la semaine suivante.

La meute va chasser par paire ; Lydia avec Jackson, Scott avec Kira, Malia avec Isaac et Stiles avec Derek. Scott et Kira trouvent la Lamia les premiers, avec un enfant hurlant dans ses bras décharnés.

Scott hurle et les oreilles de Derek tressautent. Il s’accroupit et insiste pour que Stiles monte sur son dos. Avec peu de temps pour discutailler, Stiles écoute et ils découvrent que Scott vient de récupérer l’enfant des mains de la Lamia. Elle rugit et attaque Kira, qui arrive à l’électrocuter et à l’envoyer valdinguer en arrière.

La Lamia remarque Stiles, concentrant ses yeux sur lui, alors Scott la distrait en lui jetant un autre cocktail Molotov. Derek protège Stiles en se plaçant devant lui et attire accidentellement l’attention de la Lamia sur lui.

La Lamia attaque avec un cri d’animal maladif haut perché et humide. Elle combat contre lui pendant que Scott attaque son dos alors que Jackson se manifeste avec Lydia, Malia et Isaac. Malia s’agrippe au dos de la Lamia essayant de lui briser le cou. Jackson et Isaac prennent respectivement deux coups qui tentaient d’atteindre Derek, alors qu’ils essayent d’attirer l’attention sur eux. Quand Kira peut intervenir et planter son couteau dans la créature, le temps ralentit pour Derek.

Derek entend un sanglot humain provenir du monstre. Il baisse le bras, faisant l’erreur de lever les yeux et plante son propre couteau béni en argent dans le torse de sa mère.

La Lamia meurt lentement et bruyamment jusqu’à ce que Derek la décapite. Scott et Kira prennent sur eux de ramener l’enfant à sa famille et de trouver une histoire à raconter à la police. Derek, dégoulinant de sang et tremblant d’avoir vu le visage de sa mère, part sans un mot pour personne.

Stiles l’appelle, mais Derek ne décroche pas.

La semaine suivante le trouve dans le bureau du Dr Lundy.

« Alors, est-ce que vous êtes moins anxieux maintenant que vous vous êtes occupé de la Lamia ? »

Derek hausse les épaules et réplique : « Il y a toujours quelque chose qui attend son tour. »

Le Dr Lundy sourit gentiment et dit : « Vous savez, on dit que les personnes avec une dépression vivent trop loin dans le passé, que les personnes anxieuses vivent trop loin dans le futur et que les personnes les plus heureuses vivent pleinement leurs vies dans le présent. »

« Comment je me suis débrouillé pour vivre à la fois dans le passé et le futur ? » demande Derek de façon rhétorique.

Le Dr Lundy répond par une autre question : « Qu’est-ce que ça vous fait ? D’avoir vu votre mère ? »

« Ce n’était pas ma mère. »

« Mais voir son visage a dû faire remonter des souvenirs », suppose le Dr Lundy.

Derek se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête. Il soupire lourdement et lui dit :

« Je ressens toujours beaucoup de culpabilité. »

« Seriez-vous prêt à essayer un nouvel exercice ? » demande le Dr Lundy en plaçant son stylo et son bloc sur son bureau.

Derek fronce les sourcils, pas vraiment sûr d’à quel point cette nouvelle idée pourrait le mettre mal à l’aise. Il lui dit qu’ils peuvent essayer un nouvel exercice en dépit de son malaise. Elle se lève et fait rouler sa chaise jusque devant Derek, pour qu’elle soit face à lui. Elle lui donne des instructions.

« J’aimerais que vous fermiez les yeux et imaginiez votre mère sur cette chaise. Une fois que vous pouvez la sentir ici, je veux que vous disiez tout ce dont vous avez besoin ou envie de dire à votre mère. »

Derek la regarde d‘un air sceptique pendant quelques instants. Elle reste placide et patiente face à sa méfiance. Finalement, il s’effondre un peu en signe de défaite et bataille pour respirer profondément. Il laisse pendre sa tête et pose ses mains agitées sur ses genoux.

« Recréez-la à partir de vos souvenirs », lui dit la voix du Dr Lundy.

Les sourcils de Derek se froncent et ses battements de cœur accélèrent. Il marmonne, honteux :

« Je… J’ai perdu mes souvenirs. »

« Vous êtes nerveux », constate posément le Dr Lundy. « Essayez de vous détendre. Il n’y a pas de pression ici. Nous ne sommes pas pressés. Essayez de la recréer à partir de la dernière fois où vous l’avez vu. »

D’habitude, Derek ne pense pas à sa mère quand il se rappelle le matin de l’incendie. Normalement, il se souvient d’avoir été appelé hors de la classe, des yeux de Laura devenus rouge Alpha, lui apprenant à quel point les choses sont mauvaises. Il se souvient ne pas avoir eu le droit d’entrer dans la maison ; il se souvient de l’hôtel merdique où le comté les ont mis, Laura et lui. Il se souvient de paysage défilant par les fenêtres de la voiture, il se souvient de la sensation irréelle d’avoir perdu tout le monde en une seule fois, se sentant dérangé et séparé de sa propre vie. Il se souvient d’être parti.

Il essaye de se rappeler du début du jour de l’incendie. De son levé à six heures trente, ce qui était normal pour un jour d’école. Il s’est douché, habillé, il est descendu et presque toute sa famille était à table.

Lima est rentré de l’université la nuit précédente et lui souriait depuis l’autre côté de la table. Il se souvient du dos de son père lui faisant face alors qu’il fait la vaisselle. Il se souvient de Peter aidant sa femme à convaincre le bébé de manger, la silhouette de sa grand-mère sur le porche arrière. Et puis, sa mère.

Elle est soudain si nette.

Ses cheveux ne sont pas coiffés, ses yeux sont chaleureux et son sourire est familier et habituel. Elle porte un pantalon de pyjama et un pull bleu foncé usé par trop de lavages. Elle a une tasse de café fumante dans une main et elle lui dit :

«  _Bonjour Derek._  »

Il ne se souvient pas si elle lui a demandé comment il a dormi, mais elle doit l’avoir fait (parce que c’est ce qu’elle faisait en temps normal). Il ne se souvient pas s’il était en retard, mais c’est possible (parce qu’il l’est en temps normal). Il ne se souvient pas lui avoir dit au revoir avant de sortir de la cuisine, d’aller sur le porche et de traverser l’allée jusqu’à la Camaro de Laura. Il peut l’avoir fait. Il l’espère.

Il la peint, coup de pinceau après coup de pinceau, devant lui. La façon dont elle s’asseyait droite, mais détendue, les rides aux coins de ses yeux et autour de sa bouche. Il peut vois ses sourcils dessinés, la ligne de son nez, la rondeur de son menton. Il imagine les taches de rousseur sur son cou, la fine chaîne en or qui repose au creux de sa gorge. Il se souvient de ses doigts autour de son mug, de la façon dont son alliance brillait dans la lumière naturelle de la cuisine.

« Vous la voyez ? »

« Oui », répond Derek, regardant toujours sa mère. « Ouais. Je la vois. »

« Parlez-lui quand vous vous sentirez prêt. Dites-lui ce que vous avez besoin de lui dire. »

Il voit ou plutôt imagine la concentration dans les yeux de sa mère sur lui. Comme tout et tout le monde dans son souvenir est figé, les rayons du soleil ne bougent pas, l’eau dans l’évier ne coule pas, il entend seulement l’imitation des battements de cœur de sa mère, tels qu’il s’en souvient. Les particules de poussières scintillent dans l’air chaud, immobile. Il est plus grand qu’elle alors qu’il se tient devant elle dans son ancienne forme, regardant la décontraction dans sa posture, pour se rendre plus ouverte pour lui.

« Maman », dit Derek.

Il a la gorge serrée et sèche. Il déglutit et sait que sa mère observe sa mâchoire se contracter. Elle le regarde patiemment ; attendant qu’il parle comme si elle avait tout le temps du monde devant elle – comme elle l’a toujours été avec lui. Il ne lui prend jamais trop de temps. Il ne lui demande jamais trop.

« Je suis désolé », commence-t-il crispé.

Il bouge dans son souvenir d’elle, s’assoit en face d’elle et elle le regarde soigneusement. Il peut voir le scintillement de ses yeux comme les lumières des réverbères à travers la vitre passager d’une voiture. Il continue :

« Je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. J’étais trop gêné pour te parler. Et j’aurais dû te parler. »

Il marque une pause sous son regard et ses yeux lui disent qu’elle sait que ce n’est pas ce qu’il veut lui dire. Le cœur de Derek bat nerveusement et elle arque un sourcil, comme si elle l’entendait. Il commence à se demander si elle n’est pas réellement devant lui, comme si son ‘rêvescapade’ se déverse dans la réalité, comme si elle était assise sur la chaise devant lui alors qu’il ne la voit que les yeux fermés.

« Je pense parfois à quoi ça ressemblait d’être dans l’incendie. Je me demande si tu t’inquiétais pour moi. Si tu me blâmais. »

Il s’éclaircit la gorge pour éviter que sa voix ne craque. Sa voix sort rêche et hésitante quand il parle à nouveau :

« J’ai jamais eu l’intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Je me demande si tu le sais ou si… »

Ses mains s’enroulent fermement sur le côté de ses cuisses et il conclut de façon inégale :

« Je me demande si tu m’aimerais toujours. Si tu étais là. Je peux seulement espérer – j’espère que tu m’aimerais. J’espère que tu me pardonnerais. J’y pense tout le temps. Je… »

Il ne termine pas cette dernière pensée, parce qu’il ne sait pas à quoi elle pourrait ressembler. Après qu’il ait laissé passer quelques instants, la voix du Dr Lundy s’introduit dans sa cuisine d’il y a dix ans et demande :

« Que vous dit-elle ? »

Sa question est comme un interrupteur et il est capable de voir et d’entendre sa mère bouger vers lui. Elle sourit, ses yeux brillent d’honnêteté et d’affection et elle assure fermement :

«  _Je t’aime **toujours**_. »

« Elle m’aime. »

«  _Je te pardonne Derek »_ , dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête. «  ** _Evidemment_** _que je te pardonne_. »

Derek tousse et ferme les yeux plus fort. « Elle me pardonne. »

Il secoue la tête et demande : « Est-ce que je prends mes désirs pour la réalité ? C’est justement ce que je veux entendre. »

« C’est la femme dont vous vous souvenez. », explique le Dr Lundy. « C’est votre mère et ce que vous savez qu’elle vous dirait. Peut-être qu’elle aurait utilisé d’autres mots, mais vous savez ce qu’elle vous faisait ressentir. Vous savez ce qu’elle voudrait que vous sachiez, ressentiez. »

Derek fixe les yeux de sa mère, notant la façon dont les rayons du soleil jouent sur le parquet. Il reste bloqué sur la façon dont ils forment un halo autour des cheveux de sa mère. Il la regarde et marmonne avec incrédulité :

« C’est dans ma tête. »

«  _C’est là où je serais toujours vivante, Derek »_ , réplique sa mère. «  _Je suis un souvenir. Je serais toujours là. Je t’aimerai toujours. Je te pardonnerai toujours. J’aurais dû te protéger. Nous aurions dû tous le faire. »_

Il prend sa tête entre ses mains, combattant l’insupportable chaleur de ses yeux, et secoue la tête dans un effort pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

«  _Nous aurions dû te protéger d’elle.  J’étais ton Alpha et ta mère. Rien de tout ça n’était ta faute, Derek. Je t’aime. Tout comme ton père, ta grand-mère, Liam, Laura, Tante Danielle et Rose. Personne ne t’en veut._  »

« Tu me manques », s’étouffe-t-il et on dirait que ça lui est arraché.

«  _Je sais, Derek. »_ Elle sourit avec mélancolie, de la façon qu’elle avait de le faire chaque fois qu’elle était compatissante avec lui. «  _Le passé est un endroit plaisant à visiter, mais pas pour y rester._  »

Il veut lui demander s’il la reverra. Il veut lui demander s’il peut rester avec elle. Il veut savoir combien de temps on met à mourir, si c’est douloureux, si c’est solitaire, si elle reviendra pour lui lors de son dernier jour pour l’aider comme elle l’a aidé à vivre.

Il veut lui demander des conseils, de l’aide, mais il sait qu’elle n’est pas vraiment là, qu’elle n’a pas les réponses parce qu’ _il_ ne les a pas. Il n’a plus de mots, les questions pesant toujours lourdement sur son cœur, mais aucune à laquelle elle peut répondre. Il choisit de dire la dernière qu’il veut qu’elle sache.

« Je t’aime maman. »

Elle sourit largement et dit : «  _Je t’aime Derek. Je l’ai toujours fait. Je le ferais toujours. Rien de ce que tu pourras faire ne changera ça. »_

Il relève la tête pour regarder sa mère et il lui sourit du mieux qu’il peut.

« Derek ? » fait la voix du Dr Lundy. « Sentez-vous libre d’ouvrir les yeux quand vous serez prêt. »

Il attend simplement pour regarder encore sa mère. Il sait qu’il peut à nouveau lui rendre visite quand il veut, dans cet endroit sacré de ses souvenirs.

Néanmoins, il ne pense pas qu’il le fera.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, il prend plusieurs profondes inspirations avant de regarder le Dr Lundy pour plus d’instructions. Elle prend la chaise et se rassoit. Elle reprend son bloc et son stylo sur son bureau et demande :

« Vous pensez que ça vous a aidé ? »

« Ouais. Ouais, ça m’a aidé. »

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » demande-t-elle.

« Différent », avoue Derek.

Il entend la voix de sa mère lui rappelant :

_Différent, mais toujours aussi beau… Comme tout le reste chez toi._

« Différent comment ? »

Derek lève les yeux au plafond à la recherche des bons mots jusqu’à ce qu’il réponde finalement :

« Comme si une partie de moi qui était éveillé depuis trop longtemps s’endormait enfin. »

Le Dr Lundy penche la tête sur le côté et le regarde avec curiosité quand elle demande : « Y a-t-il des parties de vous qui se réveillent ? »

Derek réfléchit et hoche la tête. « Oui, quelques-unes. »

« Pouvez-vous développer ? » demande le Dr Lundy, son stylo prêt sur son bloc.

« Stiles », dit simplement Derek, comme si ça offrait tout un monde de réponses.

Le Dr Lundy fait un bruit de gorge. Elle répète avec emphase : « Stiles. »

Les coins de la bouche de Derek se relèvent à la seule mention de son nom et le Dr Lundy le remarque. Elle sourit également et demande :

« Que pouvez-vous me dire sur Stiles ? »

« Pas autant que ce que lui peut dire », plaisante-t-il.

« Avez-vous l’impression que Stiles vous éveille ? » questionne doucement le Dr Lundy.

Derek sourit un peu plus et hoche la tête. Il admet modestement et d’un air pensif : « Ouais. »

« Est-ce que c’est quelque chose dont vous aimeriez parler ? »

Derek hoche à nouveau la tête et répond :

« Je pense que j’en ai besoin. »

« Pourquoi pensez-vous en avoir besoin ? »

« Je m’inquiète de merder. »

« Merder quoi ? »

Derek hausse les sourcils à la question. Il laisse son sourire s’étirer un peu et mentionne : « Je ne pensais pas que vous pouviez jurer. »

« Eh bien », raisonne le Dr Lundy. « Vous n’avez pas dit ‘je m’inquiète de foirer ou bousiller ou ruiner’. Vous avez dit ‘je m’inquiète de merder’ et c’est une phrase qui a une signification pour vous. Vous avez une idée dans votre tête, d’à quoi ressemble ‘merder’. Bousiller quelque chose et merder quelque chose sont probablement différents pour vous. Je ne veux utiliser que vos mots afin que nous parlions de la même chose. »

Derek lui lance un regard intrigué et concède : « Très bien. »

« Qu’êtes-vous inquiet de merder ? »

« Notre amitié », répond Derek avec bizarrerie, les mots lui semblent étranger. « C’est nouveau et c’est réel. »

« Donc », commence le Dr Lundy en se penchant. « Que veut dire ‘merder’ en ce qui concerne Stiles ? »

« Au départ », se lance Derek, « je croyais que je lui avais déjà fait du mal. Je croyais que j’avais déjà gâché sa vie, mais… l’autre nuit, quand je lui rasais le crâne, il a dit quelque chose à propos d’être désolé d’avoir déterré Laura. Il voulait s’excuser auprès de moi et il allait partir dans un monologue en disant que s’il n’avait pas fait ça, Scott n’aurait pas été Mordu. »

« Alors, il a insinué qu’il se sentait autant coupable que vous des évènements de ces deux dernières années », résume-t-elle.

« Ouais », répond Derek. « Je pense que oui. »

Elle hoche la tête comme si elle le savait déjà et demande : « Que lui avez-vous dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit que je ne changerais rien », lui dit Derek alors qu’il s’appuie au dossier du canapé. « Je ne dis pas que je n’ai pas de regrets, parce que j’en ai. J’ai des regrets, mais je ne changerais rien si je le pouvais. Je ne peux pas, alors c’est inutile d’y penser, mais si je pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. »

« C’est une pensée intéressante. », commente le Dr Lundy. « Que quelque chose ne soit pas une possibilité et qu’il est donc inutile d’y penser. Pourquoi pensez-vous de cette façon ? »

« Je ne peux pas remonter le temps », explique Derek en haussant les épaules. « Je n’ai aucun moyen de défaire ce que j’ai déjà fait. Alors c’est stupide d’y penser. »

« Mais, et si ça rendait la vie parfaite ? » questionne-t-elle.

Derek arque un sourcil et elle reformule : « Si vous alliez vous coucher ce soir et qu’au matin, en vous réveillant, votre monde était parfait, à quoi ressemblerait-il ? »

« Si mon monde était parfait, à quoi il ressemblerait ? »

« Oui. »

Derek regarde sur le côté et réfléchit. Il essaye d’imaginer à quoi ça ressemblerait, en étant raisonnable. Il pourrait dire que le monde est en paix, que tous auraient un toit, que personne ne mourrait de faim, que l’eau serait potable, qu’on utiliserait l’énergie solaire, qu’il y aurait de la justice pour tous. Néanmoins, c’est artificiel. Son monde serait toujours petit, privé et largement non-affecté. Il fait la moue pendant qu’il réfléchit et le Dr Lundy lui sourit et reformule à nouveau :

« Fermez à nouveau les yeux. »

Derek ferme les yeux et elle raconte :

« Vous êtes au lit, c’est le matin. Vous êtes reposé, vous êtes au chaud et en sécurité. Un Génie vous a rendu visite pendant la nuit et a réalisé votre vœu le plus cher. Quand vous ouvrez les yeux, quel vœu a-t-il comblé ? »

Derek s’imagine allongé dans son lit, la lumière passant par les fenêtres et réchauffant son dos. Il imagine la frayeur excitée qu’il pourrait ressentir avant d’ouvrir les yeux et il sait déjà. Il sent le poids de quelqu’un d’autre sur le matelas.

Il sent son bras enroulé autour de la taille de quelqu’un d’autre, entend le léger ronflement et les battements de cœur familiers. Il peut sentir la douce odeur riche de pain d’épices et de café brûlé avec des couches de sel de mer et d’émotions fortes. Excitation, affection. Bien-être. Sérénité.

Il ouvre les yeux et regarde le Dr Lundy. Il secoue la tête et laisse échapper un petit rire tout en faisant craquer ses jointures. Il marmonne :

« Putain, je vais tellement merder. »

OoOoO

Quand Derek arrive chez lui, il y a un paquet devant sa porte. Il le rentre et quand il l’ouvre, il découvre une montre avec écrit sur le bracelet ‘Drôle de montres’ et un T-shirt noir avec un vaisseau en blanc. Dans la boîte, il y a une photo de Stiles qu’il a prise lui-même et imprimée sur laquelle il lève les pouces et porte un T-shirt assorti avec, dans même style artistique, une ancre au centre. A l’arrière de la photo, Derek peut lire :

_Yooooo_

_Donc tu peux pas le voir, mais je porte aussi la même montre ! T’as compris ? On est tous les deux dans le même dessin animé, alors j’espère que tu aimes ‘Drôle de Monstres’.(1) C’est drôle, parce que tu es un loup-garou et que tu es supposé faire peur, mais tu utilises des coton-tiges et que tu aimes vraiment, vraiment, vraiment les cafés-restos._

_Tu ne réponds ni à mes appels ni à mes textos et je m’inquiète pour toi. Mais tu es le genre de mec à avoir besoin de ta tranquillité et je comprends totalement. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis là._

_Stiles._

Derek sourit et est intimidé par le soudain et incessant martèlement de son cœur. Il sort son téléphone et écrit :

**Pour Stiles**

**Comment tu sais que j’utilise des coton-tige ?**

Il entend presque immédiatement un bip.

**De Stiles**

**Je les ai trouvés sous ton lavabo**

Derek secoue tendrement la tête et répond :

**Pour Stiles**

**Libère toi demain soir. Je vais t’emmener dans mon café-resto favori**

Il fait deux pas et son téléphone sonne. Il lit :

**De Stiles**

**J’espère que tu captes à quel point j’aime ton amitié agressive**

Derek voit le mot et soupire, parce que même s’il jubile, quelque part, le goût de la défaite y est mélangé.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Aaah ! Real Monsters !  
> Drôles de Monstres est une série télévisée américaine d'animation en 52 épisodes de 22 minutes développée par Klasky Csupo et diffusée entre le 29 octobre 1994 et le 16 novembre 1997 sur Nickelodeon.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de warning pour ce chapitre ^^

_Depuis tout jeune, j’ai toujours su ceci : la vie nous abîme, chacun de nous. Nous ne pouvons échapper aux dégâts. Mais maintenant, j’apprends également ceci : nous pouvons nous raccommoder. Nous nous raccommodons les uns les autres._

Veronica Roth

* * *

 

Chanson du chapitre : "Human" par Daughter

* * *

 

Burger Mary’s est relativement silencieux, juste le bas bourdonnement de plusieurs tables, pleine de conversations des buveurs de la journée. Stiles et Scott ont tous deux leurs téléphones face contre la table, ayant décidés de donner leur pleine et entière attention à l’autre. Ils sont silencieux jusqu’à ce que Scott demande :

« Comment était ton rencart avec Derek ? »

Stiles jette un regard noir à Scott et répond en dépit de sa bouche pleine de curly fries : « C’était pas un rencard, couillon. Il m’a juste invité à manger. »

_Dans son café-resto favori._

Scott sourit, n’étant absolument pas convaincu alors qu’il mord dans son burger. Il dit sur le ton de la conversation :

« Eh bien, tu as définitivement passé du temps avec lui. »

( _Stiles était assis sur le siège passager, regardant la route laisser la place à l’autoroute. Finalement, il demande :_

_« Mec, on change d’état ? »_

_« Non », avait répondu Derek, vérifiant son angle mort avant de changer de file. « Mais pas loin. On va au Lac Tahoe. »_

_Stiles en était resté bouche bée : « Lac Tahoe ? T’as perdu la tête ? C’est à cinq heures de route ! »_

_Derek avait tourné un sourcil arqué vers lui et avait demandé : « Pourquoi ? Tu dois aller quelque part ? »_

_La bouche ouverte et le cœur battent, Stiles avait simplement secoué la tête._ )

Stiles roule des yeux et déglutit fortement, puis prend son expression la moins convaincue et contre :

« Ouais et je passe aussi du temps avec toi. »

« C’est pas pareil », taquine Scott.

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demande Stiles feignant la naïveté.

« Derek ne passe pas de temps avec les gens », dit Scott, comme si c’était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

(«  _Ton café resto préféré est à Lac Tahoe ? » avait demandé Stiles._

_« Mmm. »_

_« Alors, t’es en train de me dire que ce café-resto est tellement génial que tu vas conduire pendant encore quatre heures juste pour m’emmener déjeuner ? »_

_Derek avait nonchalamment haussé les épaules avant d’aller sur la file la plus à gauche et avait dit : « Si tu me dis de faire demi-tour, on fait demi-tour. »_

_Stiles avait secoué la tête et répliqué : « Non – non, c’est… Je ne sais pas ce que c’est. Mais c’est bien. C’est bien. »_

_Derek s’était concentré sur la route et était resté silencieux pendant quelques instants. Il avait un peu contracté sa mâchoire avant d’annoncer doucement :_

_« Je me souviens pas si la nourriture est bonne. C’est vieux. C’est un endroit où Laura et moi sommes allés quand on était sur la route pour nous éloigner d’ici. »_

_Le cœur de Stiles avait dû faire un bruit qui avait dû rendre Derek nerveux, parce que ses mains s’étaient resserrées sur le volant._

_« On était épuisé émotionnellement. C’était presque comme une pause psychologique. On mangeait en évoquant des souvenirs et on a fini par rire comme des hystériques. Je veux dire, on était bruyant. », avait souri Derek. « On dérangeait. Les gens partaient parce qu’on riait beaucoup et fort. Je pense qu’on était tous les deux sous le choc. »_

_« Pourquoi on va là-bas ? » avait demandé Stiles avec curiosité._

_« Ça vient peut-être du choc d’avoir perdu toute ma famille, mais honnêtement, c’est l’un de mes souvenirs préférés », avait répondu Derek._

_Ce qui n’avait pas complètement répondu à la question de Stiles.)_

Stiles roule à nouveau les yeux et Scott s’en fiche un peu, il s’appuie un peu plus contre la table et demande :

« Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par ‘qu’est-ce qui a changé’ ? Rien n’a changé », répond Stiles en mettant plus de frites dans sa bouche. « Aucune chose n’a changé. Aucun changement n’est arrivé à des choses. Aucune chose n’a subi de changement d’aucune sorte. »

_(Quand ils s’étaient garés, Stiles s’était bruyamment étiré ; sa colonne avait craqué. Après avoir grogné et soupiré dans l’air frais et relâché la tension de ses muscles, ils étaient entrés. Une serveuse prénommée Marge les avait pris en charge et ils avaient pris un petit-déjeuner comme repas. Quand ils avaient été servis, Stiles avait proposé de porter un toast. Il avait cherché quelque chose de drôle, jusqu’à ce que Derek cogne son verre contre le sien et dise :_

_« Aux nouveaux souvenirs. »_

_Stiles avait hoché la tête et répondu : « Aux nouveaux souvenirs. »_

Scott penche la tête sur le côté et a un sourire entendu jusqu’à ce que Stiles se rende. Il déglutit bruyamment, puis soupire et admet :

« Tu _ne_ sais _pas_ ok ? Mais il peut ou non m’avoir dit qui est son ancre. Indice : il l’a fait. Et je vais te donner un autre indice ; ce n’est pas Jackson, ce n’est pas toi et c’est moi. »

Scott écarquille les yeux et dit : « Il te l’a dit ? »

Stiles hausse les épaules, embarrassé. « Ouais. »

« Mec, quand ? »

« La nuit où je suis rentré de l’hôpital. Il est resté. Il m’a rasé la tête. »

« Mec », geint Scott, ce que Stiles traduit grossièrement par : _Camarade, je me sens trahi que tu n’aies pas partagé avec moi cette information capitale, ça altère sévèrement l’idée que je me fais de nos connaissances mutuelles._

Stiles explique avec scepticisme : « Quoi ? J’étais juste supposé te raconter ses affaires personnelles ? Derek est un mec secret. _Secret_ avec S-E-C-R-E et T en lettres majuscules de 20 mètres de haut en néons rouges. »

Scott tort la bouche, agréant à contrecœur. Stiles offre une demie-excuse :

« Je suis toujours partant pour te raconter mes secrets, mais je ne peux pas te parler de ceux des autres. Ce n’est pas à moi de le faire. »

Scott hoche la tête et dit : « Ouais, tu as raison. C’est bon. Je me suis seulement senti à l’écart. »

« Il… Il a dit plus que ça », dit Stiles, sur le ton de la conspiration.

Les yeux de Scott s’éclairent et il sourit. « Ouais ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit d’autre ? »

Stiles se rapproche de Scott par-dessus la table et murmure à moitié :

« Il ne savait pas qu’il fait partie de la meute. Je me suis excusé d’avoir déterré Laura, mais il n’a pas accepté. Il m’a dit qu’il ne changerait rien, même s’il le pouvait. »

« Il ne savait pas qu’il fait partie de la meute ? » Scott fronce profondément les sourcils.

« Je ne pense pas que ça vienne de toi », explique Stiles, gesticulant vaguement avec sa main graisseuse. « Il est juste euh… Tu sais. C’est Derek. Il est pas doué et il est… Tu sais. Il est comme ça. »

« N’empêche que maintenant, il sait, pas vrai ? » s’inquiète Scott.

« Ouais » Stiles hoche vigoureusement la tête. « Ouais. Je lui ai bien fait comprendre. Il se sent probablement vieux, mon pote. Il veut faire partie de la meute Hale, tu sais ? Genre, je suis sûr qu’il pense que la meute McCall est super et tout, mais le mec a eu sa propre meute et l’a perdue. Il est toujours un Hale. Je parie que c’est super dur pour lui de se considérer comme un membre d’une autre meute. Surtout composée de personnes de presque dix ans plus jeunes. »

« On peut s’appeler la meute Hale », suggère Scott avec enthousiasme. « Je veux dire, ça va prêter à confusion sur l’identité de l’Alpha, mais si c’est plus facile pour Derek – on peut porter le nom. Comme les sociétés qui gardent l’ancien nom même quand elles changent de direction. »

Stiles sourit et gagatise : « Ooh Scotty, mon doux enfant de l’été. Vas-y et dis ça à Derek. Je suis presque sûr à cent pour cent qu’il va te dire de ne pas faire ça, mais il appréciera le geste. »

Les épaules de Scott se voûtent un peu et il soupire : « Eh bien, je peux au moins essayer. Il a apprécié les excuses pour Laura, au moins ? »

« Ouais », répond Stiles relevant les yeux et se rappelant la conversation. « J’étais anxieux et je m’apitoyais sur moi-même. J’ai commencé à m’excuser et il a pas voulu. Et puis, il est devenu super sérieux et m’a dit droit dans les yeux qu’il ne changerait rien dans sa vie, même s’il le pouvait. Que tout ce qui s’est passé a mené à… »

« Mené à quoi ? » presse Scott, la lueur dans ses yeux change lorsque Stiles s’écarte un peu. « Allez, tu dois me le dire, maintenant ! C’était un truc _romantique_? »

« C’était pas romantique ! » claque Stiles, son visage devenant rouge.

Scott sourit machiavéliquement et demande : « Alors ? Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? Tout ce qui s’est passé a mené à quoi ? »

Stiles fixe son assiette, poussant distraitement ses frites alors qu’il répond à contrecœur.

« Il a dit que tout ce qui s’est passé… » Stiles traîne à nouveau.

Il se souvient du brillant des yeux de Derek, de la chaleur rugueuse de ses paumes contre son visage. Il se souvient des cheveux ébouriffés de Derek, de la façon dont les yeux de Derek ont plongé dans les siens et de sa voix sûre et patiente quand il a dit :

«  _Je suis reconnaissant pour chaque moment qui m’a mené ici… Je suis ici avec toi et je ne veux être nulle part ailleurs… Tout ça a mené à ce que tu sois en sécurité… Tout ça m’a mené jusqu’ici. Jusqu’à toi. Jusqu’à ta meute. Je n’échangerais ça pour rien au monde. »_

« Stiles » interrompt la voix de Scott.

Stiles relève les yeux et arrête de jouer avec sa nourriture. Le visage de Scott a une expression émerveillée et pensive.

« Quoi ? » demande Stiles.

« Est-ce que tu es _amoureux_ de Derek ? »

Stiles sent la chaleur s’étendre comme un feu sauvage de son torse jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux. Il commence à s’étouffer et il secoue la tête avec véhémence pendant qu’il se couvre la bouche. Il est plus qu’embarrassé et perturbé par l’expression étonnée de Scott. Il prend une grosse gorgée de son soda et respire un peu. Il jette éventuellement un regard noir sans chaleur à son meilleur ami et marmonne :

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

« T’es amoureux de Derek », répond Scott avec assurance.

« Je ne le suis pas », contre Stiles, la chaleur picotant toujours son visage et son cou. 

« Tu mens ! », répond Scott presque hystériquement. « Mec, tu viens juste de rêvasser sur lui et ton _odeur_ a changé. »

« Mon odeur a changé ? » demande Stiles avec inquiétude. « Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Genre, elle _a changé_. C’est devenu orangé et crémeux. C’était sympa, c’est juste… c’est différent de ce que tu sentais quand tu étais dingue de Lydia. Tu parlais d’elle et ton odeur s’épiçait, mais c’était pas comme _ça_. »

Ils se fixent silencieusement pendant un moment jusqu’à ce que Stiles soupire profondément et annonce doucement :

« Bien. Ok, bien. Je suis amoureux de lui. »

Le cœur de Stiles est bruyant et rapide une fois que les mots sont prononcés. Les sentiments sont soudainement réels. Pas qu’ils ne l’étaient pas avant.

Ils étaient réels quand il s’est réveillé dans l’obscurité du matin et a fixé Derek, réels quand il a enroulé ses doigts dans la paume ouverte de Derek. Ils étaient réels quand Derek a tenu le visage de Stiles dans ses mains, réels quand Derek l’a sauvé du fantôme déformé de sa mère. Ils étaient réels lorsque Stiles a appelé Derek depuis le sol de sa chambre et que la première inquiétude de Derek a été pour lui, peu importe où il se trouvait et dans quel état.

Merde, ils étaient réels quand Derek a attrapé son poing dans l’ascenseur, réels quand Stiles a soutenu Derek dans l’eau pendant trois heures.

C’était plus réel quand il a vu le regard de Derek et frappé le bras de Scott pour attirer son attention, parce que Derek Hale, _Derek-grand-sombre-beau-veste-en-cuir-jolis-yeux-Hale_ se tenait devant lui dans les bois alors qu’ils cherchaient l’inhalateur de Scott.

« Mec, depuis quand ? », interroge Scott. « Pourquoi tu me dis pas ce genre de choses ? »

Stiles s’appuie contre son dossier, ayant l’air impuissant alors que son cœur martèle à ses oreilles. Il passe la main sur sa tête, s’attendant à ce que des cheveux plus longs soient là, qu’il puisse les tirer, mais il se souvient qu’il ne peut plus le faire. Il laisse retomber sa main sur ses genoux, l’air petit et sans assurance.

« Je l’ai seulement réalisé après la nuit où il est resté. J’étais pas franchement prêt à le dire à voix haute. C’est pas comme si quelqu’un d’autre le savait. », raisonne-t-il.

Scott demande doucement : « Alors, Derek ne sait pas ? »

« A moins qu’il puise le sentir ? Il ne sait pas dans le sens où je ne lui ai pas dit. », répond Stiles. « Mais peut-être qu’il a senti toutes ces odeurs écœurantes de sentiments que j’émets et qu’il les ignore pour ne pas avoir à me rejeter. »

Scott tord la bouche d’incrédulité et dit : « Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. »

« Comment tu le saurais ? Il a probablement l’habitude que les gens aient des odeurs de sentiments pour lui et de les ignorer. »

Scott secoue la tête et le taquine : « Pas avec les odeurs de sentiments qu’ _il_ émet. »

Les sourcils de Stiles s’élèvent et il écarquille les yeux.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien », essaye de se rattraper Scott en fourrant autant de burger que possible dans sa bouche. « Nope. Rien. J’ai rien dit. »

« Tu l’as fait », accuse Stiles. « Fils de ! T’as des _secrets d’odeurs_ pour moi ! »

« T’as des secrets de sentiments pour _moi_! », se défend Scott d’une voix haut perchée.

Le cœur de Stiles prend un rythme saccadé alors qu’il fixe Scott d’un air suppliant.

« Tu dois vraiment me le dire Scott – tu es mon frère, mec et tu as le nez magique d’un loup ! Scott – est-ce qu’il émet des odeurs de sentiments quand je suis là ? »

Scott a l’air d’un chien avec la queue entre les jambes. Il déglutit péniblement et refuse le contact visuel alors qu’il marmonne :

« Derek va me tuer si je parle. »

« Il l’a dit ? » demande Stiles tout excité.

« Non, et tu ne devrais pas être aussi excité par le fait que ma vie est menacée, Stiles. »

« Pourquoi tu crois qu’il te tuerait ? », presse Stiles.

Scott soupire à nouveau et réplique : « C’est juste… il n’a rien _dit_ , mais c’est un genre d’évidence. »

« Depuis quand ? » La voix de Stiles craque quasiment à cette absurdité. « Depuis quand Derek et toi avez des _évidences_? Des évidences à propos de _sentiments_ en plus ? Tu penses que _tu_ es tenu à l’écart ? Je me sens tellement à l’écart, je flotte dans l’espace là ! »

Scott lève les mains en signe de reddition et confie : « D’accord, ok. Oui. Il a des odeurs de sentiments. »

« Bordel, Scott ! » s’exclame Stiles, trop excité pour être en colère. « Quel genre ? Ne me fais pas attendre ! »

« De sérieuses odeurs de sentiments. », dit Scott. « Quand on était chez Lydia, Lydia a marché en maillot de bain et Jackson a commencé à émettre toutes sortes d’odeurs d’amour, d’accord ? »

« Ok », offre Stiles avec un hochement de tête étrange qui veut dire ‘ _Non, je ne sais pas, mais ok_ ’.

« Donc », continue Scott. « Derek et moi avons commencé à rire et c’était sympa – il était genre, je sais pas – il taquinait Jackson avec moi. C’était drôle. Mais quand tu es sorti – et si Derek et moi avons ri parce que les odeurs de _Jackson_ étaient fortes – il n’osait même pas nous regarder quand tu es sorti. »

« Scott », insiste Stiles, le cœur battant. « Comment tu as pu ne pas me dire ça ? »

« C’est comme tu as dit, c’était pas mon secret. Il avait l’air gêné », ajoute Stiles. « C’était personnel. Même si c’était plus que de l’excitation. »

« Il sentait _l’excitation_? » crie Stiles, sur un ton trois octaves plus haut que d’habitude.

La moitié du restaurant se retourne pour les regarder. Scott et lui glissent dans leurs sièges et sont silencieux jusqu’à ce que les clients du restaurant soient retournés à leurs conversations. Le cœur de Stiles est toujours bruyant et trop rapide. Il regarde Scott avec des yeux écarquillés et demande à nouveau, bien plus doucement :

« Il sentait _l’excitation_? »

« Oh que oui », fait trainer Scott comme si c’était une évidence. « Mais c’était plus que ça. Il sentait l’excitation, mais d’une façon plus profonde. »

« Il pourrait… ? » commence Stiles, mais a trop peur de finir cette phrase.

« Je ne peux pas savoir », admet Scott, désolé. « Mais je dirais que c’est une réelle possibilité. »

« Une réelle possibilité », sourit Stiles, comme si c’était un commentaire élogieux.

Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, essayant d’empêcher l’énorme sourire brillant de lui couper le visage en deux. Scott secoue la tête en riant. Ils commencent tous les deux à rire et Stiles est totalement incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette phrase pour le reste de la nuit.

Parce qu’il y a une _réelle possibilité_ que Derek soit amoureux de lui.

OoOoO

« T’avais besoin de quoi exactement ? » demande sèchement Derek.

Lydia est en pyjama, enroulée dans l’un des gigantesques canapés. Elle fait un geste vers la place vide à côté d’elle et met ‘Cher John’(1) sur pause pour le regarder. Il a le sentiment inquiétant que la raison pour laquelle il est ici est sérieuse et pas nécessairement bonne pour lui. Il s’assoit quand même à côté d’elle, mal à l’aise. Elle lui met un gentil coup de son pied manucuré et ordonne :

« Arrête de ressembler à un chat capricieux. »

Derek résiste à l’envie de dire quelque chose de déplaisant et essaye de détendre un peu ses épaules. Il a toujours l’air immense avec ses larges épaules, sombre avec sa veste en cuir et généralement pas à sa place dans le salon lavande de Lydia. Ça lui rappelle vaguement quand il est sur le canapé du Dr Lundy.

Il jette un coup d’œil autour de lui et demande : « Où est Jackson ? »

« Chez Danny », soupire Lydia en examinant ses ongles. « Ils avaient besoin d’avoir leur tardive réunion remarquablement homo-érotique. »

Les sourcils de Derek font un truc confus et plein d’humour. Lydia se dit que Scott et Stiles auraient aimé voir ça.

« Pourquoi je suis là ? » essaye encore Derek.

« Nous devons parler de Stiles. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demande-t-il, sincèrement inquiet.

Des images étranges et sombres de démons et l’appréhension innommable hantent les cavernes de son esprit. Stiles, avec des cernes sombres sous les yeux, causées par son insomnie, sa peau maladive et pâle, son odeur inhabituelle, les couloirs de l’hôpital et tous les éléments subtils qui sont liés au Nogitsune.

Le sentiment déroutant que quelque chose ne va pas, que quelque chose manque ou est incomplet ou simplement pas normal. L’inquiétude pétrifiante qui se glisse sans effort dans les moments où Derek n’est pas proche de Stiles, incapable de le protéger, de le sauver. Plus que ça, la consternation apeurée de vivre au bord du gouffre sans savoir si Stiles irait bien ou non, serait entier et récupérable à la fin.

L’anxiété et le vide associés à ce que Stiles a été pendant la possession racle lentement le long de son cou et le place sur la corde raide.

‘ _Nous devons parler de Stiles_ ’ est la phrase la plus anxiogène que Derek connaisse.

« Tout va bien », rassure rapidement Lydia, reconnaissant la peur qui envahit l’expression de Derek. « Il va bien. »

« Alors, de quoi devons-nous parler ? » demande Derek avec des battements de cœur considérablement plus lents.

« De tes sentiments pour lui », répond franchement Lydia.

Le cœur de Derek rate un battement et il plisse dangereusement les yeux en la regardant.

« On ne va pas faire ça.

« On va absolument faire ça », assure-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que Stiles a été entiché de moi pendant des années. C’est mon droit de passer le relais. »

Derek lui jette un regard noir et dit : « Je ne veux pas parler de Stiles, de Stiles ou d’une combinaison des deux. »

« Sans vouloir t’offenser, Derek, je me fiche de ce dont tu veux ou non parler. », lui dit-elle doucement. « J’ai besoin de savoir que ça va aller. J’ai besoin de savoir que les choses ne vont pas s’envenimer quand vous allez tous les deux agir comme des connards. J’ai besoin de faire l’interrogatoire obligatoire de l’amie et de mettre le tampon ‘approuvé’ et j’ai besoin de détails pour le bien de mon investissement émotionnel dans votre histoire d’amour. »

Il ouvre la bouche pour objecter, mais elle intervient à nouveau.

« Nous allons en parler, Derek. Je tiens à Stiles, je tiens à la meute, j’en fais partie. Que tu penses ou non que ce sont mes affaires, je vais m’en mêler, parce que j’en ai assez des secrets. Je garderais ça pour moi, je n’ai aucune raison ou le droit d’en parler à qui que ce soit et je ne le ferais pas. Mais nous _allons_ en parler. »

Derek continu d’avoir l’air perdu et pas du tout préparé. Elle s’éclaircit la gorge et commence :

« Donc, Stiles. »

« Ouais », grimace Derek, toujours tendu et laconique. « Stiles. »

« Tu le dis comme si c’était une condamnation à mort », dit Lydia avec une menace dans la voix.

« Je le dis comme si je n’avais pas envie d’en parler avec toi », répond violemment Derek.

Il ferme les yeux, ses narines s’évasant pendant qu’il s’exhorte à la patience. Il se demande :

_Pourquoi je suis sur la défensive ?_

Comme le lui a appris le Dr Lundy, il se répond :

_Elle me met mal à l’aise._

Le Dr Lundy lui a appris à étudier les intentions des autres et il est capable de se dire :

_Elle n’essaye pas de me mettre mal à l’aise. Elle n’essaye pas de me faire honte. Elle n’est pas contre moi._

Et il est capable de conclure :

_Je n’ai aucune raison d’être en colère. Elle n’essaye pas de me blesser._

Il ouvre les yeux et essaye de relaxer son expression, décidant que l’anxiété qu’il ressent n’a pas sa place dans la réalité. Il la regarde et expire lentement. Il se lève et Lydia l’imite, inquiète qu’il s’en aille, mais il place sa main face à elle. Il enlève sa veste et la jette au hasard sur le dossier du canapé. Il se rassoit et croise les jambes. Il s’appuie sur l’accoudoir et la fixe. Elle se détend graduellement et il dit avec plus d’attention :

« Stiles. »

« Oui », acquiesce-t-elle avec précaution. « Stiles. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux savoir. »

« Tu as des sentiments pour lui, n’est-ce pas ? »

Derek se mord la lèvre pendant une seconde, tenté d’aboyer ‘ _Si tu le sais, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me demandes’,_ mais c’est quelque chose que son ancien lui dirait et il est déterminé à ne plus être cette personne. Il carre les épaules et plonge la tête la première dans son malaise.

« Ouais. J’ai des sentiments pour lui. »

« Des sérieux ? », s’enquiert-elle, consciente du stress dans la posture de Derek.

« Des sérieux », fait-il écho.

Elle hoche la tête et ils sont silencieux pendant quelques instants. Elle demande également :

« Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Tu veux dire, est-ce que je vais faire quelque chose de ces sentiments ? », suppose-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Non. »

Elle fronce les sourcils et demande : « Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Il est mineur, pour commencer. Et même s’il ne l’était pas, il est jeune.

« « Il est capable de prendre ce genre de décision, Derek », défend-elle.

« Je ne veux pas être une phase », répond gentiment Derek en tirant sur un fil de sa manche. « Je change. Je fais beaucoup de changements. Dans un an, je ne serais plus celui que je suis à présent. Je ne veux pas être une simple phase dans sa vie. S’il apprécie qui je suis maintenant, il peut penser différemment dans un an. »

Elle le fixe pensivement jusqu’à ce qu’il conclue :

« Et je ne veux pas que ce soit fini dans un an. »

« Wow », chantonne-t-elle. « Tu penses sur le long terme avec Stiles, Derek. »

Il hausse un sourcil dans sa direction et elle parle sur un ton flippant : « Se tenir la main en public ? Emménager avec lui ? Passer du temps avec le Shérif ? Des alliances, Derek ? Une cérémonie ? Du sexe vanille prévisibles ? Des enfants ? Avec Stiles ? »

« N’essaye pas de me désarçonner », la prévient-il en la fixant durement dans les yeux. « Je ne sais pas à quoi va ressembler le futur. Je sais à quoi je veux qu’il ressemble, mais ce que je veux maintenant ne voudra plus dire grand-chose dans vingt ans et que je serais quelqu’un d’autre. »

Elle hausse un sourcil, l’air d’attendre quelque chose et il soupire, ressentant la pression.

« Je pense que qui je suis peut être bon pour lui et qui il est peut être bon pour moi. Je pense que dans cinq ans, il sera toujours bon pour moi. Je pense que dans six ans, dans quinze ans et dans vingt ans, il sera bon pour moi », explique Derek. « Mais je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut. Je ne veux pas le demander. Je ne veux pas encore connaitre la réponse, parce que je ne suis pas prêt. Ok ? Est-ce que c’est une assez bonne réponse pour toi ? »

Quand il croise à nouveau ses yeux (ne s’étant même pas rendu compte qu’il avait détourné le regard dans sa nervosité), elle a l’air sincèrement impressionnée. Elle hoche la tête et lui dit :

« En fait, oui. »

Il hoche une fois la tête et dit : « Ok. »

« Tu es toujours en thérapie alors ? » demande-t-elle.

Il hoche encore la tête et répond plus facilement : « Ouais. »

« L’école reprend la semaine prochaine », mentionne-t-elle. « Tu vas faire quoi de toi-même une fois qu’on ne sera plus disponible pour jouer tous les jours ? »

« En fait, je vais parler au Shérif », dit timidement Derek. « Je vais devenir un adjoint. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Cher John (Dear John) est un film romantique américain de Lasse Hallström, sorti en 2010. Réalisé par Lasse Hallström, le film est une adaptation du roman Cher John de Nicholas Sparks. Il montre la vie d'un soldat qui tombe amoureux d'une jeune femme lors d'une permission. Lorsqu'il doit retourner en mission, ils décident alors de s'échanger des lettres.


	14. Chapitre 14

_Progrès. Simplement faire des progrès. C’est normal de régresser. C’est normal de tracer une ligne dans le sable et de recommencer encore et encore. Faites simplement en sorte d’avancer la ligne… Faites des petits pas, mais au moins, faites des pas qui vous sortiront de là où vous êtes coincé. Ensuite, le changement viendra. Et ce sera bien._

Lysa Terkeurst

Chanson du chapitre : Reflections par Misterwives

**Pour Sourwolf**

**MEC**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**COMMENT T’AS PU NE PAS ME DIRE QUE TU ALLAIS A L’ECOLE DE POLICE ???????**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**???????????**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**???????????**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**C’EST COMME SI JE TE DETESTAIS MAIS QUE JE TE DETESTE PAS !**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**JE SUIS ALLE AU LOFT ET T’ETAIS PAS LA ET J’AI PANIQUE ET MON PERE EST GENRE ‘DEREK ET MOI AVONS PRIS UNE BIERE BLA BLA BLA ECOLE DE POLICE BLA BLA BLA’ ET TU VAS ETRE FORME POUR DEVENIR L’UN DES MEILLEURS ADJOINTS DE BEACON HILLS ???**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**TU DOIS INSTALLER SNAPCHAT**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**TU M’AIMES PAS ? C’EST POUR ÇA QUE TU M’AS RIEN DIT ??? TU ME HAIS C’EST ÇA ???**

**De Sourwolf**

**Stiles calmes toi**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**OHHHH MMMMOOONNN DIIIIIIIEEEEEEUUUUU**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**CHUT CHUT POURQUOI TU FAIS ÇA ???**

**De Sourwolf**

**Je me suis dit que tu serais content d’avoir un gars à l’intérieur pour surveiller le régime de ton père**

Stiles sourit comme un débile à son téléphone ; il est sûr que toute personne passant voit les petits cœurs flottant autour de sa tête et il est impossible qu’il soit le seul à entendre les cloches du mariage.

**Pour Sourwolf**

**TU ES MON LOUP GAROU PREFERE**

**Pour Sourwolf**

**NE LE DIS PAS A SCOTT**

**De Sourwolf**

**Considère mes lèvres scellées**

Oh Stiles peut considérer beaucoup de choses avec les lèvres de Derek.

_Les lèvres de Derek._

Il est complètement distrait par des images d’elles dans sa tête, pleines, roses et probablement douces et délicieuses. Il les imagine écartées, montrant juste la pointe des crocs de Derek et il sent la vague sexuelle et dangereuse qu’il connait bien remonter le long de sa colonne. Il se demande si Derek a fait exprès de planter cette image dans sa tête, si Derek est plus conscient de son langage qu’il n’en a l’air.

Il se demande si Derek flirte avec lui.

Il ricane et se cogne dans quelqu’un dans le hall pendant que son attention est fixée sur son écran. Il sent un tiraillement familier sur son sac à dos et se tourne pour voir Kira. Elle lui sourit gentiment et demande :

« Qu’est-ce qui te rend tellement content ? »

« Ah », commence Stiles, cachant son téléphone dans la poche de son jean. « Rien. Je suis euh rien. Je suis toujours content. Je suis content. Je suis tellement content. Je suis le plus content, toujours. Pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr », rit Kira.

Il lui demande avec ses sourcils de laisser tomber, quand Scott les rejoint avec Isaac et Lydia. Lydia a été particulièrement silencieuse depuis que l’école a repris et Stiles suspecte que Jackson est retourné en Angleterre. Il veut lui poser la question ou lui demander quand il revient, mais il ne veut pas commencer une conversation qu’elle pourrait éventuellement éviter exprès. Il lui sourit aussi souvent qu’il le peut pour montrer son soutien. Elle passe ses cheveux derrière son épaule et crochète son bras à celui de Kira. Lydia annonce nonchalamment :

« Kira et moi devons parler de sa fête d’anniversaire. Bye les garçons. »

Kira est prise par surprise et son expression inquiète fait sourire Scott qui l’embrasse sur la joue alors qu’elle résiste inutilement. Isaac, Scott et Stiles finissent par se regarder pendant quelques instants.

« Alors, t’as découvert où est passé Derek ? » demande Isaac.

Le sourire de Stiles s’élargit alors qu’il se souvient. Isaac et Scott haussent des sourcils intrigués tandis que Stiles dit :

« Ok, vous n’allez jamais le croire. »

OoOoO

L’anniversaire de Kira passe par une fête flashy qu’elle n’a pas totalement approuvée ; néanmoins, personne n’arrête Lydia quand elle dépasse les limites à coups de bulldozer. Se concentrer sur d’autres personnes permet à Lydia de mieux supporter sa propre anxiété et elle ne fait de mal à personne. Alors qu’une semaine passe, Lydia va mieux et finit par dire que Jackson reviendra pour les vacances de Noël et cette prochaine visite la garde de vraiment bonne humeur.

Scott accepte le tutorat de Kira, en dépit du fait qu’il est extrêmement gêné d’en avoir besoin. Scott met environ une semaine à réaliser que ça n’embête pas Kira de l’aider et qu’elle ne le juge pas. Les seules fois où le tutorat n’aide pas, c’est quand Scott fixe Kira d’un air débile pendant qu’elle parle, parce que sa beauté le distrait. Isaac est attaché à la hanche de Scott, comme toujours.

Malia recommence finalement à s’assoir avec eux au déjeuner, même si pendant quelques temps, elle ignore ostensiblement l’existence de Stiles. Ça n’embête pas réellement Stiles, parce que pendant le déjeuner, ses yeux sont collés à son téléphone. Derek a installé Snapchat, et l’a immédiatement regretté quand il a découvert que c’était juste un stratagème pour que Stiles le bombarde d’alertes.

Derek n’envoie pas beaucoup en retour, mais quand il le fait, c’est plein d’un humour magnifiquement ironique. Stiles lui a envoyé une photo qui manquait de tact à propos des ex de Derek (ce qu’il a regretté dès qu’il a appuyé sur ‘envoyé’). Derek a répondu avec une photo d’une poubelle avec ce texte : ‘Regarde Stiles, j’ai trouvé ta maison.’

Stiles s’est excusé et ne lui a pas dit que la réponse l’a fait rire jusqu’à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Derek rentre à la maison quelques semaines plus tard, s’engage envers le Shérif Stilinski et Beacon Hills et Stiles l’enlace en public.

L’embrassade est spectaculaire pour plusieurs raisons, comme Stiles l’explique avec toute l’éloquence possible à son père au diner :

  1. Il accepte l’affection physique.
  2. Il accepte l’affection physique de la part de _Stiles._
  3. La démonstration d’affection publique ne l’a pas rendu anxieux.



C’est une magnifique étape dans leur amitié et Stiles sourit toute la journée parce qu’il sait qu’il peut enlacer Derek quand il veut et que Derek ne va pas le jeter contre un mur. Scott lui tend son poing pendant que Derek est distrait par Lydia qui lui réajuste sa cravate.

Plus que tout, quand il enlace Derek, il en reste baba. Ce n’est pas comme à l’hôpital, quand Derek l’a tenu. Enlacer Derek pour le féliciter, simplement partager un moment de joie, est entièrement différent de Derek prenant soin de lui pendant qu’il panique. Quand Stiles enroule ses bras autour de Derek, les bras de Derek l’entourent sans hésitation. Les précautions sont plus en rapport avec la pression qu’il applique, comment ses mains sont écartées et à quel point il laisse leurs visages être proche, mais c’est fait sans effort.

À partir du moment où il a enlacé Derek ce jour-là, Stiles est hanté par son odeur tentante. Aussi proche, il a été capable d’inspirer profondément l’odeur de Derek et il veut rouler les yeux de plaisir. Stiles se souvient vaguement d’avoir froncer les sourcils à la trahison de son corps.

En dépit de l’odeur propre, musquée, virile et romantique de Derek hantant les rêves de Stiles à partir de ce moment, tout à propos de cette embrassade est géniale.

La vie prend un tournant facile et familier après le retour de Derek.

Derek patrouille quelques semaines avec le Shérif, jusqu’à ce qu’il se fasse confiance pour le faire seul. Il va en thérapie deux fois par semaine et se retrouve chez les Stilinski pour les soirées de la Meute plus souvent que chez lui. Il a plus de dépenses parce qu’il fait plus souvent des repas pour des ados affamés. Sa sécurité financière commence à être agréable, maintenant qu’il peut en faire profiter d’autres.

Stiles passe au loft avec Scott après les cours chaque fois que Derek ne travaille pas et fourre son nez dans l’enregistreur de Derek. C’est comme ça qu’il découvre l’amour secret de Derek pour ‘Restaurant Impossible’(1) et ‘Love It or List It’(2) Derek affirme que ce sont des erreurs de l’enregistreur, mais Stiles n’a pas besoin du détecteur de mensonges de son meilleur ami pour savoir que c’est des conneries. Le cœur de Stiles bégaye souvent alors que Derek affûte ses capacités sociales. Il apprend les interactions sociales avancées, comme ébouriffer les cheveux ou tapoter une épaule en réconfort, sourire en parlant et il commence même à parler des livres qu’il lit.

Thanksgiving les envoie à la chasse à la Chimère et une mise à mort réussie. Et les _incroyables_ patates douces et le soufflé au sucre brun de Derek qu’il persiste à dire qu’il n’a pas appris à faire grâce à une émission de télé. Quand Décembre ramène des Faës qui, scandaleusement, ne sont pas un problème pendant deux semaines.

La Meute fait attention avant qu’elles ne posent problème. Au dix décembre, Derek ne va plus en thérapie qu’une fois par semaine et après une de ces sessions, il entre sans s’annoncer chez les Stilinski, affamé. Il enlève le bonnet qui va avec son uniforme et passe la main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Il essuie ses pieds sur le paillasson et lève les yeux pour voir Stiles qui le fixe depuis le milieu des escaliers.

Son cœur sursaute comme à chaque fois que Stiles est là pour l’accueillir. C’est quelque chose de tellement familial, de si intime, que Stiles soit là pour l’accueilli à la maison. Stiles s’est créé un tel espace chaud et inévitable dans la vie de Derek, il y a une justesse à ce qu’il soit la première chose que Derek voit quand il rentre à la maison (celle de Stiles ou la sienne)

Dans l’entrée, il y a un plafonnier qui éclaire l’espace entre les escaliers et la porte et la lumière fait scintiller les yeux de Stiles.

Ses yeux ambre brillent d’acajou, d’or et d’auburn en fusion et quand Derek les voit, ils résonnent profondément dans son cœur avec la douce intonation de la voix de Stiles.

‘ _Et tu croyais que tu n’aurais jamais ça_ ’

Derek ne le dit pas. Il ne dit pas à Stiles ce qui lui traverse l’esprit. Il ne sait même pas réellement comment il pourrait essayer de le dire, mais il le ressent.

Il sourit naturellement et dit :

« Bonsoir. »

« Bonsoir Adjoint Hale. »

Derek roule des yeux et répond :

« Je ne suis plus en service depuis des heures. Où est la meute ? »

« Soirée des rendez-vous », répond Stiles en s’appuyant contre la rambarde des escaliers. « Jackson est arrivé la nuit dernière donc il est avec Lydia ; Kira et Scott sont au ciné. Malia ne me tolère pas sans compagnie et Isaac et moi, on est cool et tout, mais ça nous intéresse pas de passer du temps ensemble. Donc. Juste toi et moi, Brodius. »

Derek grimace.

« Comment tu m’as appelé ? »

Stiles sourit et répète : « Brodius. »

Derek soupire.

« C’est ça. »

« Broski. Bromo. Brotatoes. »

« Stop.

« Barre de Brotéines. Cowbro de brodéo. »

« Stiles. »

« Brofesseur X. C-3P-Bro. »

« S’il te plaît », plaide Derek avec une expression douloureuse. « S’il te plaît, arrête. »

« J’ai pas encore trouvé la bonne combinaison de Bro et Loup-garou », s’excuse Stiles. « J’y travaille. Quand je l’aurais trouvé, tu peux être sûr que ce sera un surnom spécial rien que pour toi, Der-Der. »

Derek grogne de mécontentement, puis jette un d’œil, toujours sans bouger de l’entrée.

« Ton père est toujours au travail ? »

« Ouais », soupire Stiles. « Il a appelé pour dire qu’il y sera probablement toute la nuit. »

« Oh. Je devrais y aller ? » demande Derek en faisant un geste vers la porte.

« Non mec. Reste », suggère Stiles.

Derek fronce les sourcils alors qu’il demande : « Sans la Meute ? »

« A moins que tu n’aies peur de mes microbes humains ? »

Derek lui jette un regard neutre et pour prouver un point, enlève ses chaussures alors que Stiles finit de descendre les escaliers et demande : « Hey, ça te dit de partager une pizza de chez Anthony et de regarder le reboot de Star Trek ? »

Derek fronce les sourcils et demande avec une pointe d’inquiétude :

« Ils ont refait les Star Trek ? »

Stiles jubile positivement quand il entend la question perturbée de Derek. Pendant de longs mois, il a voulu faire exactement ça : regarder les reboot de Star Trek avec Derek et découvrir s’il est un fan de la Série Originelle ou plutôt de la Nouvelle Génération. Peut-être aussi l’embrasser et l’embrasser et _l’embrasser_ et

« Oh Derek » réprimande Stiles. « Si tu n’avais pas squatté des wagons et des lofts abandonnés, tu aurais entendu parler de ce genre de choses. »

« Il est bon ? »

« J’adore le premier », explique avec optimisme Stiles. « Le second m’a laissé un sentiment mitigé. »

Derek fronce un peu plus les sourcils : « Y en a deux ? »

« C’est ça », proclame Stiles. « Je commande la pizza et je sors les dvd. On va avoir une nuit épique, Brohemoth. »

« Arrête ça », marmonne Derek alors que Stiles passe à la cuisine prendre le téléphone fixe.

« Oh que non », dit simplement Stiles.

Derek soupire en fausse défaite. Il ne nie plus qu’il aime l’attention de Stiles, il ne le dit tout simplement pas tout haut. Il va dans le salon et s’installe sur le canapé. Il soupire de contentement aux odeurs et bruits familiers qui tourbillonnent alors qu’il se pose.

Il regarde le canapé et pense à il y a quelques mois, quand il est venu en une sorte de remboursement pur avoir sauvé la vie de Stiles. Il se demande combien de temps il pourra en profiter ; peut-être que s’il rappelle qu’il a sauvé Stiles de la Lamia et de la Chimère en l’espace de quatre mois, le Shérif lui ferait plus souvent son Steak miel et teriyaki. Stiles entre dans la pièce et annonce que la pizza est en route. Puis, il mentionne :

« Tu as l’air pensif. »

Derek hausse les épaules.

« Comment était ta séance ? »

« Productive. »

« Ça y est, tu es réparé ? »

Derek ricane, c’est la blague préférée sur les thérapies de Stiles. Chaque fois que Derek sort d’une séance, c’est la première question de Stiles. Derek frotte une poussière inexistante sur son pull pour s’empêcher de se perdre dans les yeux de Stiles et répond :

« Pas encore. » 

« Pourquoi on la paye alors ? »

« On ? » demande Derek en souriant alors qu’il se tourne vers Stiles.

« C’est comme le ‘nous’ royal, _dingo_. »

« C’est ça », acquiesce Derek. « Viens t’assoir. »

« D’accord, donne-moi une seconde. Je vais chercher les dvd. »

Derek écoute Stiles galoper dans les escaliers, trébucher, se rattraper, bouger des trucs dans sa chambre, puis se précipiter en bas. Une fois qu’il a posé les boitiers sur la table, il dit qu’il va attendre que la pizza soit là pour mettre le film, comme ça ils ne seront pas interrompus. Derek hoche la tête et reste silencieux.

Stiles s’installe, mettant ses jambes contre le dossier du canapé. Derek plie les orteils pour faire craquer bruyamment ses articulations et Stiles fait craquer les siennes. Derek sourit et étend ses doigts et ses bras, faisant craquer ses coudes et ses jointures. Stiles sourit malicieusement et imite les actions de Derek et ajoute celles de son cou en posant son menton dans sa main et en tordant sa tête de chaque côté jusqu’à ce qu’il y ait deux lourds craquements. Derek roule des yeux, pas impressionné, et attrape l’arrière du canapé pour tourner au niveau de la taille et, à l’horreur et la fierté de Stiles, le dos entier de Derek craque comme un xylophone.

« Oh, dégueu, mec ! » se plaint ou félicite Stiles.

Derek sourit et ça libère des papillons dans la poitrine de Stiles ; Stiles n’est pas sûr de pourvoir décrire les sentiments que lui procure le sourire de Derek, alors il dit seulement :

« Je suis content que tu ailles mieux. »

Derek dévisage Stiles et finit par répondre : « Merci. Moi aussi. »

Dans un acte de pure maturité, en réponse aux papillons, Stiles lève la jambe et envoie son pied dans le torse de Derek. Derek grogne de surprise et attrape le pied de Stiles avec une lueur maléfique dans les yeux. Il fixe Stiles et montre ses crocs d’un air diabolique. Stiles secoue la tête, demandant silencieusement à Derek de ne pas faire ce qu’il est sur le point de faire. Derek ne l’écoute pas et porte le pied de Stiles à son visage pour le frotter contre sa barbe.

Stiles rue, se débat et crie, riant hystériquement et plaidant pour que Derek arrête. Derek continue en demandant doucement :

« Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Stiles ? Je ne t’entends pas. Tu vas bien ? Tu devrais vraiment essayer de te détendre. »

La partie supérieure du corps de Stiles est sur le sol quand la sonnette de la porte d’entrée retentit. Il essaye de se lever et d’aller répondre, mais il n’arrive à récupérer qu’une seule de ses jambes, Derek tenant toujours fermement son pied. Stiles crie :

« LIVREUR, SAUVE-MOI ! LIVREUR ! »

Derek relâche le pied de Stiles et Stiles se redresse enfin. Il pointe Derek alors que la sonnette retentit à nouveau et il menace :

« Tu vas payer pour ça, Wolverine. »

« Oh, vraiment ? »

« Ça va être énorme. »

« Ok. »

« Tu verras », insiste Stiles.

« Je suis sûr que oui. »

« Oui, oui, tu verras, connard », jure Stiles qui n’a aucune idée de vengeance en tête.

La sonnette retentit encore et Stiles jette un regard noir à la porte.

« Ouais, ouais ! T’es _inutile_ , livreur de pizza ! Tu m’entends ? Gandhi a dit que le pire ne faisait pas le mal, mais permettait au mal d’être fait ! Alors, honte sur toi ! Honte sur toi, honte sur ta famille ! Honte sur ta vache ! »

Derek suggère avec humour : « Et si tu ouvrais la porte, Stiles ? »

Stiles pointe à nouveau Derek du doigt et rétorque : « Et si tu surveillais tes arrières, crétin, parce que je me vengerais. »

« Tu as tiré le premier, Han Brolo. »

Stiles se fige, son cœur faisant cette étrange embardée qu’il ne fait normalement qu’à la fin de ‘L’Incroyable Voyage’(3). Ses yeux s’écarquillent, fixant Derek et c’est apparemment la mauvaise réaction à _« Derek essayant d’être drôle »_ parce que Derek commence à avoir l’air nerveux. La sonnette retentit encore, réveillant Stiles de sa transe et il ouvre enfin la porte. Le gars est frustré et pendant qu’il cherche la monnaie de Stiles, celui-ci lui dit :

« Mec, vous venez d’interrompre le moment le plus drôle de ma vie. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous », dit Stiles, faisant un geste vers le livreur. « L’échange le plus drôle de toute ma vie et vous l’avez interrompu. »

Le Livreur fronce les sourcils et il demande avec sarcasme : « Quoi, vous voulez une ristourne pour m’avoir fait attendre à la porte pendant cinq minutes ? »

Stiles lui ferme la porte au nez et retourne, presque comme un zombie, jusqu’au salon. Ses mains le brûlent pendant qu’il tient la pizza, regardant Derek. Il suggère :

« Tu devrais me tuer. »

« Quoi ? » s’étouffe Derek.

« C’était le zénith de ma vie. Toi faisant une référence à Star Wars et m’appelant Han Brolo est littéralement le meilleur son qui soit jamais entré dans mes oreilles. C’est… c’est la chose la plus drôle qui me soit jamais arrivé. »

« T’as pas l’air de rire », constate Derek avec inquiétude.

« Je suis sous le choc. J’ai une crise existentielle », lui dit Stiles. « Ça ne peut que chuter à partir de maintenant. Me tuer serait un acte de pitié. »

Derek n’est clairement pas équipé pour cette interaction et fixe Stiles sans pouvoir rien faire, attendant une indication. Stiles pose la pizza sur la table et envisage de dire à Derek qu’il est amoureux de lui.

Ils se fixent pendant quelques instants.

Stiles va parler, ouvre la bouche sans savoir ce qui va en sortir, quand Derek l’interrompu.

« Stiles, assied-toi. »

Stiles obéit, se sentant nerveux mais également perdu. Quand il prend place sur le canapé, Derek tend la main et le réinstalle jusqu’à ce que son dos soit contre le torse de Derek. Il regarde ses jambes entre celles de Derek et le sang se rue à son entrejambe alors que son cœur martèle anxieusement. Derek lui donne la télécommande et tend sa main libre pour attraper la pizza sur la table basse.

« Pas de crise existentielle », requiert Derek. « Mes jeux de mots sont bien meilleurs. »

Stiles tourne si vite la tête qu’il se colle presque un torticolis. Ses yeux brillent d’excitation et il demande :

« Bon dieu, tu fais des jeux de mots ? Je peux en entendre un ? Oh mon dieu, t’as un humour de papa ? Tu es tellement le genre de mec à avoir un humour de papa sans en être un. »

« Et bien, je ne vais pas te tuer », dit Derek. « Tu devrais vivre assez longtemps pour que je fasse une _bonne_ blague, parce que je suis plus drôle que ‘Han Brolo’. »

« Oh mon dieu, arrête de le dire, tu m’excites. ».

Derek choque Stiles en riant. Néanmoins, il se rattrape et se force visiblement à reprendre son expression neutre. Stiles se sent toujours trop admiratif d’avoir entendu ce son pour être triste qu’il s’en aille.

« Tu veux que je commence ? » offre Stiles.

« Les jeux de mots ? »

« Ouais. J’ai des jeux de mots. » fanfaronne Stiles ayant la chair de poule en sentant le torse de Derek contre lui.

« Bien sûr, Stiles », se rend Derek. « Commence. »

« Ok ok, laisse-moi en trouver un bon. »

Stiles se mordille le pouce pendant que Derek prend une part de pizza et le regarde, en attente. Il en choisit finalement un et dit :

« A Steak pun is a rare meduim well done. »(4)

Derek fait un bruit vaguement impressionné et Stiles est plutôt fier de lui jusqu’à ce que Derek réponde :

« True, but if you over do it, they dry pretty quickly »(4)

Stiles rejette la tête en arrière et rit, sa tête finit nichée dans le creux du cou de Derek et c’est si bon et distrayant qu’il ne s’inquiète même pas que son rire bruyant soit directement à côté de l’oreille de Derek. Il se tient le ventre et tremble, tellement il rit. Il finit par sourire largement à Derek et dit :

« Génial. Positivement génial. Dix sur dix, je recommanderais. »

Derek roule des yeux et ricane, ce qui fait insister Stiles :

« Tu dois m’en donner un autre. Allez mon pote. T’es toujours tout ‘je suis un loup-garou’, ‘je peux guérir de toutes les injures physiques en quelques secondes’, ‘je peux grogner sur des fréquences qui impliquent de produire de la sérotonine’ et ‘je peux me transformer en quelque chose qui rôde la nuit’. Et tu sais tous ces trucs, alors que depuis le début, tu avais le pouvoir du jeu de mots. »

C’est à ce moment-là que Derek rit.

Stiles regarde avec admiration, alors que Derek commence à rire et quand Derek réalise ce qu’il fait (pour ce qui doit être la première fois depuis des années), il est gêné et commence à rire encore plus. Derek lève les mains pour couvrir son visage alors qu’il rit assez fort pour que Stiles sente son abdomen se contracter contre son dos.

Stiles, avec un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres, attrape les mains de Derek et les enlève de son visage. Stiles secoue la tête et dit honnêtement :

« Non, non… Je veux voir. »

Le sourire de Derek est si sincère, si blanc, si étrange et pourtant, tellement accueillant. Stiles veut graver cette image dans son esprit. Le son du rire de Derek peut également devenir son préféré ; il n’est pas exubérant, mais il pourrait l’être et il est profond.

Stiles remarque qu’il tient toujours les mains de Derek au moment même où Derek s’en rend compte. Stiles passe les yeux de leurs mains liées à la bouche de Derek. Il ne réalise pas qu’il se lèche les lèvres. Il plonge les yeux dans ceux de Derek et il y a une question. Il y a une lourde incertitude qui passe dans les yeux de Derek et Stiles peut la voir. Il pense qu’il connait la question (ou peut-être seulement ce qu’il veut qu’elle soit.) Il penche la tête, juste un peu et commence à psalmodier dans son esprit :

_Je vais l’embrasser. Je vais l’embrasser. Je vais l’embrasser. Je vais l’embrasser._

Quand Stiles ne bouge pas, les yeux de Derek descendent jusqu’à la bouche de Stiles, puis remontent jusqu’à ses yeux. Le cœur de Stiles bat bruyamment et les sourcils de Derek bougent en réponse.

_Putain de merde, il va m’embrasser. Putain de bon dieu de merde, il va m’embrasser. Il va m’embrasser._

Les battements de son cœur sont tellement assourdissants et savoir que Derek peut sans problème les entendre le rend encore plus nerveux. Il n’a pas dit un mot, mais sait que Derek sait ce que son cœur dit (ou hurle). Derek demande avec ses yeux.

_Bon dieu, il demande la permission de m’embrasser._

Tout ce que Stiles ressent pour Derek le submerge comme une vague et il se laisse porter. Ça devient rapidement trop et il se retrouve paralysé, les mains tremblantes sur celles de Derek. Il y a toujours le fantôme d’un sourire sur les lèvres de Derek et le kaléidoscope de ses yeux étincelle alors qu’il fixe la bouche de Stiles. Le moment tendu s’étire, arrivant rapidement au point de combustion, mais avant que le pic ne soit atteint, le téléphone de Stiles sonne bruyamment.

Il se précipite pour atteindre l’appareil sur la table basse, l’attrape et voit la photo de contact d’Isaac. Il fronce les sourcils et répond :

« Isaac ? »

« Les Faës ont Scott. »

« Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire que la Gay Pride est passée par là et que la foule l’a emmené loin de moi », claque Isaac avec sarcasme. « A ton avis ? Je veux dire que les Faës dans ces putains de bois ont enlevé Scott. »

Stiles fait une moue intriguée et questionne doucement :

« Bizarre. Pourquoi ils le kidnapperaient ? »

« Stiles », gronde Isaac.

« D’accord, d’accord. », fait Stiles. « Appelle tout le monde. On te retrouve où ? »

« On ? » demande Isaac. « T’es avec qui ? »

Stiles se mord la lèvre et jette un coup d’œil à Derek. Celui-ci a repris son expression neutre la plus illisible et pendant que Stiles cherche sur quel ton dire le prénom du loup pour que ça ait l’air le plus innocent possible, Isaac saute aux conclusions :

« Oh mon dieu, t’es avec Derek ? »

« Je … euh… »

« Tu l’es », fait Isaac sur un ton sournois. « Vous êtes tellement dégueu. »

« Quoi ? Il a jamais vu les reboot de Star Trek ! »

« Pfff », se moque Isaac. « Je suis sûr que c’est votre excuse. On se retrouve chez Scott, la meute sera là. »

Après qu’Isaac ait raccroché, Stiles regarde Derek qui hoche consciencieusement la tête et dit :

« On a besoin de nous. »

« Ouais », marmonne Stiles.

Stiles se lève le premier et regarde, embarrassé, Derek remettre ses chaussures et son bonnet. Ils vont à la Jeep et prennent la route. Chaque minute qui passe creuse un canyon entre la réalité et le moment intime qu’ils commençaient tout juste à partager.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)Equivalent de cauchemar en cuisine
> 
> 2)Equivalent de tous ensemble
> 
> (3)L'Incroyable Voyage ou Retour au bercail : L'incroyable randonnée au Québec (Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey) est un film américain réalisé par Duwayne Dunham et sorti en 1993.  
> Le film raconte les aventures de Shadow, un golden retriever, Sassy, une chatte himalayenne et Chance, un bouledogue américain qui, se croyant abandonnés par leurs maîtres, entreprennent un long voyage à travers les montagnes Rocheuses pour tenter de retrouver leur maison.
> 
> (4)Jeux de mots intraduisibles et je sais pas quoi mettre à la place -_-


	15. Chapitre 15

**WARNING** : L’auteur sait que ce n’est pas comme ça qu’est décrit le loup de Derek dans la série. Elle a commencé cette fic à la fin de la saison 3B, ce qui explique pourquoi le grand frère de Derek s’appelle Liam.

 **WARNING dlT**  : J’ai souri comme une débile pendant une bonne partie de ce chapitre tellement c’est trop mignon :D

* * *

 

            _Une vie saine est toujours un travail de tous les instants, pas une vie sans traces de douleurs, mais une vie pleinement vécue, profondément et avec authenticité._

Miriam Greenspan

* * *

 

Chanson du chapitre : "(You) Go Down Smooth," par Lake Street Dive

* * *

 

En dépit de la Meute débarquant dans les bois avec battes et livres de sorts prêts, les Faës rient et rendent Scott sans l’avoir blessé, même s’il est un peu incrédule, en leur disant que c’était une blague. Scott raconte à la Meute que les Faës l’ont forcé à leur apprendre la signification des feux tricolores, puis ont joué avec pendant deux heures. Il n’avait pas son téléphone, sinon il les aurait prévenus que, même s’il était retenu en otage, il n’était pas vraiment en danger. Lydia gronde dangereusement parce qu’on l’a forcée à interrompre son rendez-vous avant de retourner à la Porsche de Jackson dans une envolée de chaussures de créateur et de cheveux parfaits.

Si c’était une autre fois, Stiles en rirait, mais là, il fulmine ; il a tellement envie de contrer avec ce qui est presque arrivé avec Derek, mais il ne peut pas. Il veut dire quelque chose, il veut le mentionner, il veut demander ‘qu’est-ce que tu aurais fait si on n’avait pas été interrompu ?’

Mais il ne le fait pas.

Chaque moment qui passe est une autre éternité entre maintenant et le moment privé et électrique où ils étaient presque quelque chose. Assez de temps passe pour que ça fasse bizarre à Stiles d’en parler et l’opportunité passe.

Les semaines passent avec plus de ‘blagues’ des Faës. Leurs blagues inclues beaucoup d’invocations d’esprits et de saccages de propriétés. Finalement, quelqu’un est blessé et Derek arrive à convaincre Scott d’agir. Leur combat contre les Faës, incluant le Shérif, est ce qui amène la première transformation totale de Derek en loup. L’un des Faës tient une lame, petite mais aiguisée, contre le cou de Stiles, le menaçant et la transformation de Derek se fait naturellement. Néanmoins, lorsque Derek attaque, il finit avec la lame dans son propre cou.

Il abat trois des Faës avant d’être mis à terre par un sort et commence à ne plus rien voir. Il ne sait pas ce qui se passe après ça, mais quand il revient à lui, son museau est sur la cuisse de Stiles alors que la main de l’humain passe dans fourrure couverte de sang. La lame a déjà été jetée loin de lui (il a le vague souvenir d’être entré et sorti de l’inconscience et d’avoir senti Stiles l’enlever.), sa blessure est refermée et guérie. Derek a conscience que Scott est accroupi à côté de lui et que la Meute l’encercle.

Il entend le Shérif demander :

« Il va bien ? »

« Son odeur dit que oui », répond Scott. « Elle dit qu’il est faible, mais il va bien. Il est content que Stiles aille bien. »

Kira gagatise presque silencieusement alors que Jackson roule des yeux et que Lydia a un petit sourire. Derek fait un petit bruit vexé et Stiles rit pendant que le reste de la Meute fait des bruits plaisants. Lydia marmonne :

« Fondamental Derek. »

Derek se lève et ses quatre longues pattes musclées se dressent sous lui. Il culmine au-dessus de Stiles, à l’évidence plus large et considérablement plus fort qu’un loup naturel. Il renifle anxieusement le crâne de Stiles, faisant rire et s’agiter nerveusement l’humain.

« Mec, je vais bien, je vais bien ! »

Derek souffle quand il s’en est assuré par lui-même. Il regarde la Meute et entend le Shérif demander :

« Il peut se retransformer ? »

« Je sais pas », répond Scott.

Les yeux de Scott deviennent rouges et il demande au loup : « Derek ? Tu vas bien ? Tu peux te retransformer ? »

Derek hoche une fois la tête pour confirmer et il fait ensuite le tour du demi-cercle que forme la Meute. Il secoue instinctivement la saleté dans sa fourrure et enfonce les griffes dans la terre. Le pouvoir de la transformation complète le traverse ; l’uniformité avec la sauvagerie et la lune au-dessus de lui comme une couverture chaude.

Il se sent proche de sa mère.

Il se sent un _Hale_.

Il se gonfle de fierté et regarde Scott, montrant un sourire haletant et plein de dents.

Scott sourit en retour et demande :

« Quoi ? »

Derek saute avec impatience et Kira frappe dans ses mains en riant. Isaac regarde Jackson et ils se sourient.

« Quoi ? », rit Scott. « Tu es heureux de pouvoir te transformer ? »

Derek saute encore avec un petit jappement et le Shérif sourit alors que Scott et Stiles rient de bon cœur. Derek se met à courir en cercle autour d’eux tandis que Stiles se relève et ils le regardent tous célébrer.

Quand il a fait assez de cercles et que sa respiration est plus courte, son cœur pompant fort et lourd, mais en même temps léger et doux, il dérape pour s’arrêter et hurle avec plaisir. Scott, Isaac et Jackson se joignent immédiatement à lui, leurs liens personnels avec Derek sortant d’eux presque involontairement. Kira et Stiles regardent Scott, puis, l’un l’autre avant de rejeter la tête en arrière pour se joindre à eux. Malia les imite. Même Lydia ferme gracieusement les yeux et fait un gentil hurlement chantant. Le Shérif leur sourit fièrement, même s’il a l’air un peu perdu.

Quand Derek s’arrête, il regarde la Meute le fixer. Il croise les yeux de Stiles et lui jappe après. Stiles jette un coup d’œil par-dessus son épaule, puis se pointe et demande :

« Moi ? »

Derek souffle à nouveau et trottine vers lui. Il bouge intensément quand il remarque que Stiles n’émet aucune pointe de peur. Il s’allonge devant lui, lui présentant son dos et Stiles le regarde (dos qui atteint la taille de Stiles, même allongé sur le sol), puis Scott. Scott sourit et a l’air très content quand il suggère :

« Je pense qu’il veut que tu montes sur son dos. »

« Derek veut que tu le _chevauches_  », taquine Isaac.

Stiles jette un regard noir à Isaac, même si les mots lui picotent le corps. Il regarde à nouveau Derek et demande :

« Tu… C’est ce que tu veux ? Tu veux m’emmener quelque part ? »

Derek hoche sans hésiter la tête et Stiles regarde son père. Le Shérif lui fait un geste de la main et dit : « Va, je sais que tu es en sécurité. On vous attend ici. »

Stiles lance un regard reconnaissant à son père, puis tourne les yeux vers Derek. Il le fixe jusqu’à ce qu’Isaac dise :

« Eh bien ? Monte. »

« Comment ? »

« Passe simplement ta jambe par-dessus son dos », instruit Lydia.

« Je ne veux pas le blesser », geint Stiles.

« Le blesser ? C’est un _cheval_  », se moque Jackson. « Et tu fais quoi ? Cinquante kilos ? Tu as de la chance de ne pas te casser la gueule dans les fissures du sol ou de ne pas t’envoler quand il y a de la brise. »

Stiles n’a pas l’air très confiant alors qu’il enfourche Derek, mais une fois qu’il a passé sa jambe, Derek se relève, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. Il empoigne la fourrure de son cou, réalisant pleinement la taille monstrueuse de Derek. Avec une respiration tremblante, il resserre ses jambes autour du torse de Derek et s’agrippe à sa fourrure. Il croise les yeux de Derek lorsque celui-ci tourne un peu la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il hurle à nouveau et la Meute hurle à l’unisson. Le hurlement de Stiles se termine en cri excité quand Derek se lance dans une course assez rapide pour voler.

Il se penche sur le dos de Derek, restant proche de lui alors que la vitesse du vent passe sur son visage et que son cœur remonte dans sa gorge. Il peut entendre les hurlements de la Meute s’éteindre alors qu’ils s’éloignent de plus en plus. Derek fait de longs sauts par-dessus les pierres et les ruisselets, donnant à Stiles l’impression de voler. Les rayons de la lune lavent le sol de la forêt, créant des motifs avec les ombres des branches et ça emplit Stiles d’émerveillement et de respect.

Le craquement des brindilles sous les pattes d’ours de Derek, l’air frais passant dans ses cheveux courts, repoussant la peau rougie de son visage souriant éveillent une part animale en lui qu’il connait à peine.

Il pense que c’est Derek ; aérien, comme la vue indescriptible des rayons de la lune se déversant sur la terre venteuse. C’est sombre, un endroit facile où se perdre et complexe avec des chênes immenses et des racines entrelacées, spiralant avec et sans lui, mais amenant l’incrédulité et la magnificence qu’il inspire si charnellement, qu’il n’a pas conscience de le créer.

Il y a des fleurs rares et luxuriantes qui jaillissent des fissures du cœur de Derek, il y a des chants d’oiseaux par-dessus les secrets des souvenirs de Derek. Les diablotins dansent au soleil, de mystérieux brouillards se lèvent les nuits de tempête et la Voie Lactée est toujours visible ici, mouchetant le ciel et brillant avec intensité. Lui rappelant toujours son humanité et à quel point il est insignifiant, temporaire, monumental et éternel.

Un animal sauvage hurle et pleure dans le jardin secret de l’esprit de Derek, là où Stiles a toujours voulu une invitation à entrer et où il est maintenant, il sait que la créature fait plus que ça. L’esprit indompté en lui galope, acclame, il rit, il sourit, il bondit de joie et il aime férocement avec un cœur saignant qui laisse ses portes grandes ouvertes.

Et comme dans une forêt, peu importe combien de fois les désastres s’abattent sur la terre de Derek, peu importe à quel point l’incendie en lui est violent, il revient à la vie.

Il revient plus fort, plus vibrant, plus résistant, brandissant son épée et montrant ses crocs en un sourire lupin, prêt pour le prochain combat.

Ils s’arrêtent dans un autre dérapage au sommet d’une colline que Stiles ne connait pas, parce qu’il n’est jamais allé aussi loin dans les bois avant. Il regarde et peut voir les lumières de la ville au loin. Il s’assoit un peu plus droit, se sentant gigantesque, puissant et libre. Il inspire profondément par le nez et passe ses mains dans la crinière sombre de Derek. Il le gratte un peu derrière les oreilles et Derek frotte la tête contre ses doigts pour l’encourager. Stiles expire en tremblant et dit sincèrement :

« Je suis _tellement_ fier de toi, Derek. »

Derek fait un bruit entre le souffle et le jappement et Stiles rit légèrement. Il frotte le haut de la tête du loup et développe :

« Tu es la personne la plus courageuse que j’ai jamais rencontré. Tu es probablement la personne la plus courageuse que je ne rencontrerais jamais. »

 _Et je t’aime_ , veut ajouter Stiles. Pourtant, les mots n’osent pas quitter sa gorge.

Les yeux incandescents de Derek le fixent, confus, flattés et _aimants_. Stiles se penche et embrasse le dessus de la tête de Derek. Ils entendent un sifflement que Stiles reconnaît comme étant celui de son père. Il tapote le côté de Derek et crie :

« A la maison, courageux destrier. »

Derek ne ronchonne même pas, ne rue pas et ne souffle pas d’indignation. Il se tourne joyeusement et descend à travers le sous-bois et saute haut par-dessus les buissons et se baisse sous les branches. Stiles lâche courageusement le cou de Derek, étendant les bras alors qu’il lance un ‘Wooo-Hooo !’ – qui se termine dans un rire nerveux quand il manque de tomber.

Il entend la Meute lui répondre avec des hurlements et des rires. Quand ses bras retombent autour de Derek, tout ce qu’il ressent, c’est une gratitude éternelle pour ce moment. Pour la magie et ce qu’elle apporte ; pour Derek.

OoOoO

Vers la fin de Décembre, la Meute commence à remplir les candidatures pour l’université. Un jour au loft, pendant que Scott et Stiles fixent anxieusement les pages de candidatures en ligne et que Derek cuisine (‘Restaurant Impossible’ fait un bruit de fond à la télé.)  Lydia frappe à la porte. Elle amène une liasse de papiers et Jackson ; celui-ci explique qu’il a déjà posé sa candidature. Lydia affirme qu’elle veut l’aide de Derek pour choisir quelles bourses elle doit demander.

La Meute sait qu’elle est plus que capable de prendre la décision seule, mais c’est un geste que Derek semble apprécier. Il s’assoit à la table de la cuisine avec elle et passe en revue la tonne de papiers qu’elle a amenée, listant les centaines de bourses qu’elle pourrait obtenir. Ils en choisissent une trentaine pendant que Jackson se plaint qu’il veut changer de chaîne. Un peu jaloux que Lydia ait toute l’attention, Stiles demande à Derek en plaisantant :

« Hey Derek, Berkeley veut connaitre mes plus grandes forces. Des suggestions ? »

Derek se rapproche du canapé et Scott, s’attendant à ce que Derek fasse des réponses sarcastiques, commence à sourire. Derek s’appuie au dossier du canapé et regarde les candidatures par-dessus l’épaule de Stiles. Il y a un espace vide lui demandant d’écrire trois cents mots sur ses qualités les plus notables et positives. Derek dit :

« Parle de ton intégrité. Dis honnêtement que tu n’es pas toujours responsable, mais que quand ça compte, tu es là. Parle du fait que tu as de la ressource, que tu n’abandonnes jamais un but que tu t’es fixé. Dis leur que tu ne compromets pas ta morale. Et explique que tu rends les gens meilleurs. Ce sont tes forces. »

Le cœur de Stiles est bruyant dans une pièce remplie de Garous. Ses yeux passent sur le visage de Derek, jusqu’à ce qu’il rencontre ceux de Derek et son cœur bat encore plus fort. Il sourit et dit :

« Joli mot. Compromettre. »

« La ferme, Stiles », sourit Derek.

Stiles est trop nerveux pour en demander plus, pensant que la confession de ses sentiments pourrait sortir à tout moment sans qu’il le veuille. Derek retourne s’asseoir avec Lydia et Stiles remarque qu’elle lui sourit avec ses yeux.

Trois jours plus tard, Kira les rejoint au loft pour remplir ses propres candidatures et étudier, et rapidement, Malia et Isaac suivent. Avant que Derek y soit préparé, la Meute est comme chez elle au loft. Ils ont leurs ‘places’ où personne d’autre n’est autorisé à s’asseoir. Derek dépense beaucoup d’argent en courses et la Meute le rembourse en lui amenant à déjeuner lorsqu’il est au poste ou en patrouille. Stiles lui cuisine des repas, comme il le fait pour le Shérif. Derek et le Shérif échangent parfois des regards et Derek se sent entier et plein à craquer.

Trop.

Stiles remarque que Derek fait souvent les cents pas, commence à partir des soirées de la Meute de plus en plus tôt et parle moins des livres qu’il lit. Inquiet, Stiles fait un jour l’école buissonnière pour aller au loft alors que Derek est de repos. Il découvre Derek songeur à la fenêtre, lisant de la philosophie existentialiste. Derek le gronde d’avoir manqué les cours, mais lui fait à manger et une tasse d’Earl Grey. Quand Stiles retourne au lycée, il alerte Scott qui fait sa propre visite un peu plus tard dans la semaine. Quand il revoit Stiles, il dit simplement :

« Il est triste. »

Stiles plisse les yeux quand il s’exclame : « J’ai compris, Scott ! Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Il est triste », répète Scott. « On s’en va. Il est triste. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils et demande : « Il est triste… à cause de l’université ? »

Scott hoche la tête et dit : « Ouais. Il ne l’a pas dit, mais j’ai compris. »

« Qu’est-ce qu’il a _dit_? », insiste Stiles.

Scott lui raconte : « Je lui ai juste parlé. J’ai demandé ce qui n’allait pas et dit qu’on était inquiet. Il a dit qu’il ne voulait pas nous inquiéter et que c’était simplement ‘qu’il aimait ça’. Je lui ai demandé ce qu’il voulait dire et il a fait un geste vers moi. Il parlait de la Meute. Il aime avoir à nouveau une Meute et il a probablement l’impression de la perdre à nouveau. »

Stiles fronce encore plus les sourcils et demande : « On devrait rester, tu crois ? »

Scott secoue la tête et répond : « Non, il n’aimerait pas. Il a dit qu’il ne voulait pas qu’on lui en veuille et que c’est pour ça qu’il essaye de faire en sorte qu’on ne se sente pas coupable, c’est pour ça qu’il part chaque fois qu’il est triste. »

Stiles se mord la lèvre et hoche la tête, incapable de trouver quoi dire. Scott sourit et ajoute :

« Je lui ai quand même demandé si on pouvait s’appeler la Meute Hale. »

Stiles redresse vivement la tête.

« Oh mon dieu. Qu’est-ce qu’il a dit ? »

Les yeux de Scott étincellent de fierté quand il répond : « Il a dit que l’ère des Hale était terminée et que ça lui allait. Et il a dit aussi qu’il était impatient de vivre ‘le nouveau chapitre de la Meute McCall’ »

Les épaules de Stiles tombent un peu, il est incertain de ce qu’il pensait que Derek dirait, mais se sentait fier et également déçu. La voix intérieure de Stiles lui répond :

 _Tu es triste parce que tu veux être un Hale_.

Scott penche la tête et dit :

« Ça va ? Tu sens bizarre. »

Stiles hoche la tête et admet : « Je ne veux pas le quitter. »

Les yeux de Scott s’adoucissent et son corps se relâche.

« Moi non plus. Je lui ai dit que je restais. »

Stiles hausse les sourcils et il s’exclame : « Tu restes ? Ici ? »

« Ouais. » Scott hausse les épaules. « Je vais à BHCC. J’ai ni l’argent, ni les notes pour aller à l’université Stiles. J’ai posé ma candidature pour que ma mère me lâche. Un ‘A.A.’(1) est le même partout de toute façon. »

 _Je peux rester ? Je peux rester ?_ supplie la voix intérieure de Stiles.

_Je **veux** rester. Je **veux** rester._

Scott mentionne lourdement : « Il a offert de m’envoyer à l’université. »

« Il a offert… « Stiles cligne les yeux d’émerveillement. « Il a offert de payer pour que tu ailles à l’université. »

Scott hoche la tête, souriant de cette façon qui est souvent réservée aux souvenirs d’Allison. Scott se frotte le crâne et dit :

« Il a vraiment fait un virage à cent quatre-vingt degrés. »

« Ouais », acquiesce doucement Stiles.

Mais Stiles sait très bien que non. Derek n’a pas totalement changé, pas les parties les plus gentilles. Il a toujours été cette personne, il était juste incapable de le montrer. Derek a toujours été le genre de mec à proposer à son Alpha de payer pour l’université, toujours été le genre de mec à offrir un bon endroit à des ados perdus. A grandir et créer des familles et des liens. Il a seulement changé sa capacité à le montrer.

Stiles hoche quand même la tête.

« Ouais. »

OoOoO

« Alors », commence doucement le Dr Lundy.

« Alors », répond Derek avec un sourire timide.

Le Dr Lundy pose son bloc sur son bureau et pose les mains sur ses jambes croisées. La fenêtre est légèrement ouverte, les bougies sont toujours odorantes et un cd de musique instrumentale joue toujours sur le vieux poste. Le canapé est toujours trop petit pour lui et il n’a toujours pas touché au jardin Zen à côté des mouchoirs.

Mais il est quelqu’un d’autre.

Elle hoche la tête et demande : « Où souhaitez-vous aller aujourd’hui ? »

« Stiles », lui dit-il.

Elle réajuste ses mains et demande : « Où allons-nous avec Stiles ? »

Derek hausse les épaules et dit simplement : « Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Je ne sais si je dois lui dire ce que je ressens ou pas. »

Le Dr Lundy ouvre la bouche, mais Derek l’empêche de parler :

« Je peux vous poser une question ? »

Elle recompose son expression et dit : « Bien sûr. »

Derek change de position et questionne : « Pourquoi ma mère est-elle venue vous voir ? »

Le Dr Lundy sourit et Derek observe la bataille dans ses yeux. Son côté professionnel veut dire qu’elle ne peut pas briser la confidentialité, mais elle sait qu’il est une exception, que ce monde secret est une exception. Elle se décide finalement et dit : « Conseils matrimoniaux. Votre père venait aussi. »

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif et demande : « Leur mariage n’allait pas bien ? »

« Si », répond honnêtement le Dr Lundy. « Il était très sain. Ils sont venus me voir quand ils ont commencé à parler de Changer votre père. Ils voulaient un conseiller pour superviser les discussions, arbitrer et les aider à prendre la meilleure décision possible. Ils sont venus toutes les semaines jusqu’à ce que votre père se soit ajusté à la transformation. Ils ont pris un rendez-vous par mois après ça, pour de la thérapie de couple. Je pense que ça les a aidés à faire face et à débrouiller leurs inquiétudes, étant un couple marié avec une maison pleine. »

Derek hoche la tête et elle mentionne :

« Ils étaient très fiers de vous. »

Son cœur fait un bruit sourd et il sourit en regardant ses genoux. Il se souvient de son désespoir lors de ses premières sessions, à quel point Paige était lourde dans ses bras et combien l’incendie brûlait encore sous ses pieds. Il dit :

« J’ai besoin de vos conseils. »

Le Dr Lundy incline la tête pour lui indiquer de continuer.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire ou pas. Et je veux dire que… ce n’est pas comme les fois où je disais ‘je ne sais pas’ et où vous me disiez que si et m’aidiez à savoir ce que je voulais. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. Si je lui dis, il pourrait se sentir obligé de rester ou obliger de partir, ça dépend de… de ce qu’il veut. »

Derek marque une pause, bataillant avec les mots sortant pour la première fois.

« Ça pourrait détruire notre amitié. Ça pourrait merder la dynamique de la Meute, ça pourrait… » Il ne termine pas, les sourcils froncés d’inquiétude.

Le Dr Lundy sourit et dit :

« Vous savez, j’ai justement eu une conversation de ce genre avec mon fils. »

Derek arque un sourcil, levant la tête et dit : « Je ne savais pas que vous aviez un fils. »

Elle montre avec un geste de la main que ce n’est pas important. Elle continue :

« Il sort avec cette fille depuis longtemps. Deux ans maintenant. Pas beaucoup d’obstacles sur sa route, ils sont compatibles et plutôt heureux. Mais il a rencontré une autre fille. La seconde fille n’est pas aussi alignée avec lui. Ils ne se connaissent pas depuis aussi longtemps, ne savent pas grand-chose l’un de l’autre. Mais il veut en savoir plus. Il est venu me voir il y a environ une semaine et m’a demandé ce qu’il devait faire. »

« Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez dit ? » demande Derek.

« Je suis sa mère. Je ne veux que le meilleur pour lui et il le sait. Je lui ai donné un conseil aussi honnête que possible. Faire ce qui le libèrerait. »

Le Dr Lundy décroise les jambes et pose les coudes sur ses cuisses, se penchant un peu dans l’espace de Derek. Elle explique sérieusement :

« L’amour ne devrait pas faire qu’une personne se sent piégée ou coincée. L’amour devrait être ce qui vous fait vous sentir libre, ce qui vous donne l’impression de pouvoir aller n’importe où, être qui vous voulez, faire ce que vous voulez. Et l’amour a différentes formes. Parfois, l’amour vient avec une autre personne, parfois, il vient de nous, parfois il vient d’un bon livre, parfois il vient de la bonne chanson passant au bon moment. C’est différent pour tout le monde. Mais je lui ai dit de suivre la direction d’où venait l’amour. L’amour est la boussole la plus réelle que nous puissions avoir, mais ça – _ça_ , c’est l’histoire à la fin de la journée. »

Ses yeux se durcissent un peu et conclut :

« Vous vous demanderez _toujours_ ‘et si’. Vous vous demanderez _toujours_ ce qui serait arrivé, ce qui _aurait pu_ arriver. Si vous allez vers Stiles, vous vous demanderez ‘et si je ne l’avais pas fait ?’ Et si vous ne le faites pas, vous vous demanderez toujours ‘Et si je l’avais fait ?’. Il n’y a pas de bons choix ou de garanties. L’amour est la boussole dans l’obscurité, Derek. Faites-lui confiance et les chances sont qu’il vous emmènera là où vous voulez aller. Mais il faut plonger. L’amour demande un acte de foi. La question n’est pas ‘qu’est-ce que je devrais faire pour ne jamais me dire ‘et si’ ?’. La question est ‘quelle version de ‘et si’ ça ne me dérangera pas de me poser pour le restant de ma vie’. Préférez-vous vous dire ‘Et si je ne lui avais pas dit la vérité ?’ ou ‘Et si je lui avais dit la vérité ?’. C’est votre question. »

Derek cherche dans les yeux du Dr Lundy. Elle ajoute doucement :

« Nous improvisons tous. Nous sommes tous sans cartes ou guides. Il n’y a pas de certitudes et il n’y aura jamais de moment où vous pourrez être sûr d’être sur la bonne route. Nous serons toujours perdus, mais nous pouvons être perdus à deux. Et la vérité la plus définitive que j’ai pu trouver est que l’amour est le plus fort pour aller dans les endroits où nous sommes les plus heureux. »

Derek hoche la tête et elle se rassoit au fond de sa chaise. Il y a un long moment de silence avant que Derek ne demande :

« Comment je sais que je n’ai plus besoin de thérapie ? »

« Eh bien », commence cliniquement le Dr Lundy. « Ça dépend de votre but initial. Votre but quand vous êtes venu était de changer. Pensez-vous avoir atteint votre but ? Vous sentez-vous changé de la façon dont vous vouliez changer ? »

Derek y réfléchit quelques instants ; il se rappelle à quel point Scott a été reconnaissant quand il lui a montré comment pister une odeur, à quel point Stiles a été prudemment gentil quand il a accueilli Derek dans sa chambre. Il se souvient de Lydia transformant ses ordres en demandes pour mieux le respecter, il se souvient des battements de cœur de Jackson prenant un rythme reconnaissant quand Derek lui a dit s’être inquiéter pour lui. Il pense à sa transformation complète, il pense à la façon précise et claire avec laquelle il a pu ressentir sa mère avec lui et il se rappelle de l’orchestre dans sa tête, s’échauffant à la pensée de Stiles.

Les violons et violoncelles commencent. Les tambours grondent de vie, le piano et les harpes chantent et les trompettes les rejoignent. Il le sent en lui, comme des doigts tremblants le long des cordes de son cœur et ils deviennent plus forts, ils tiennent plus longtemps. C’est de l’espoir, c’est de l’amour, c’est du courage et ça parcourt toutes ses veines.

« Oui », lui dit-il en hochant la tête. « Oui, j’ai changé. »

« Alors vous avez atteint votre but. » lui dit-elle avec facilité, comme si tout était aussi simple. « Ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. Quand vous reviendrez, si vous le faites, je serais heureuse de vous revoir. »

Derek hoche la tête en souriant et en ressentant l’excitation du futur vibrer en lui. Quand il quitte son bureau ce jour-là, elle le reconduit à la porte de l’immeuble. Elle lui dit :

« Je suis fière de vous, Derek. Soyez gentil avec vous-même. »

Il lui sourit et l’enlace. Ses bras s’enroulent sans hésitation autour de lui et il lui dit :

« Je le serais. Merci. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1)De nombreux étudiants choisissent d’étudier ces cours préalables dans un collège communautaire, durant les deux premières années de leur cursus universitaire. Ils obtiennent un diplôme appelé « Associate of Arts (AA) », puis poursuivent le reste de leurs études dans une université de cycle long.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila c'est le dernier chapitre, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout et surtout pour votre patience <3

WARNING : il y a une SCENE DE SEXE EXPLICITE dans ce chapitre !!

WARNING de la traductrice : MOUCHOIRS ! EMOTIONS ! OH MY GOD !!!

 

Note : Il y a une référence au film Galaxy Quest que tout le monde ne comprendra pas. Si vous ne l’avez jamais vu, c’est une bonne parodie de Star Trek et il est recommandé que tout le monde la voie.

NdlT : Je n’ai vu ni Star Trek ni Galaxie Quest. Du coup, j’ai rien compris lol Merci Google !

_… Où que vous soyez, c’est ok. Vous pouvez en revenir. Peu importe ce qui vous a mené à cet endroit. Peu importe à quoi ressemble le monde maintenant, il ne sera pas toujours comme ça. Ce n’est pas à ça qu’il ressemblera **tout le temps**. Il y a plus. Il y a **toujours** plus._

Patrick Ness

Chanson du chapitre : Oh Lord par Foxy Shazam

Derek arrive à la maison Stilinski et essuie ses chaussures sur le paillasson avant de mettre un pied à l’intérieur. Il accroche sa veste et ses clés à la porte, comme il le fait toujours. Il inspire profondément et a immédiatement toutes les informations ; Stiles se masturbe, le four pré-chauffe, Scott vient juste de partir, Stiles se masturbe, le Shérif va voir Melissa à un moment de la soirée parce qu’il a mis de l’eau de Cologne, le raton-laveur a encore fouillé les poubelles et _Stiles se masturbe_.

Derek se pince l’arête du nez.

 _Il ne sait pas la dose de contrôle que ça me demande_.

Il se concentre sur son ouïe et réalise que la porte se refermant derrière lui doit avoir interrompu le moment privé de Stiles. Il sourit alors qu’il écoute Stiles se battre pour remettre son pantalon et descendre les escaliers, batte à la main. Son excitation sexuelle est cachée et il s’est visiblement concentré pour la faire partir. Il pose la main sur son cœur quand il voit Derek et dit :

« Merde Derek – j’ai cru que t’étais un voleur ! »

« Je _suis_ un voleur. Je viens de finir le boulot et j’ai rien mangé de la journée. Je suis venu dévaliser le frigo. », lui dit Derek alors qu’il va à la cuisine.

Il écoute Stiles poser sa batte contre le mur et descendre le reste des marches pour le suivre ;

« Hey, tu devrais attendre si tu peux. J’ai fait un gratin de macaroni. Ça va être trop bon. »

Derek résiste à l’envie de rire alors qu’il se penche pour fouiller dans le frigo. Il prend un litre de soda et le montre à Stiles, lui offrant de lui en servir également un verre. Stiles accepte et Derek serre les verres, en tendant un à Stiles et allant ensuite dans le salon.

« Hey, je t’ai pas demandé », commence Stiles alors qu’il s’assoit sur le canapé. « Comment s’est passé ta séance de la semaine dernière ? J’étais en train d’étudier quand tu es rentré à la maison – ça m’est sorti de l’esprit. »

_Tu es rentré **à la maison**_

_Merde_ , jure intérieurement Derek, _je suis à la maison._

« C’était bien », répond Derek. « Je ne pense pas y retourner. »

« Oh ? » fait Stiles, légèrement inquiet. « Pourquoi ? »

Derek secoue la tête, pour rassurer Stiles. « Je pense que j’ai éclairci tout ce dont j’avais besoin. »

Stiles hoche plusieurs fois la tête et va poser plus de question quand Derek l’interrompt en mentionnant :

« On n’a jamais regardé Star Trek. Tu veux ? »

Les yeux de Stiles s’illuminent alors qu’un sourire étire rapidement ses lèvres. Il s’exclame :

« Tu plaisantes ? Je suis _toujours_ partant pour du Trekking. Je t’ai jamais demandé, tu es fan de la Série Originale ? Parce que tu as l’air d’un fan de la Série Originale. Ou alors, tu préfères Next Generation ? Je sais qu’il y en a plus, mais la plupart des Trekkies aiment les deux. En tout cas, ceux que j’ai rencontrés. Je t’ai dit que j’étais allé à des conventions ? Parce que je suis allé à des conventions. J’ai rencontré des Trekkies. Genre de vrais Trekkies. Ceux qui font leurs propres uniformes, achètent les extensions d’oreilles et s’épilent les sourcils pour qu’ils pointent de cette façon bizarre. Tu sais faire le truc de Spock ? Tu sais faire le truc du sourcil de Spock ? »

Une fois qu’ils sont assis sur le canapé, le menu du dvd affiché sur l’écran, Derek soutient le regard de Stiles pendant un long moment avant d’hausser un sourcil et de murmurer : « Fascinant. »

Stiles explose de rire et lui dit :

« Oh mon dieu, phénoménal ! Dix sur dix ! J’adore ! »

« Tu as déjà regardé Galaxie Quest ? » demande Derek, laissant ses yeux rester sur le verre de Stiles pour éviter de fixer la main gauche de Stiles, celle dont les doigts – les sens de Derek le lui disent – étaient sur lui quelques minutes plus tôt. »

« Oh mon dieu, s’il te plaît, dis-moi que tu peux imiter Alan Rickman. »

La réponse est suffisante pour Derek, puisqu’il prend son expression la plus grincheuse possible et marmonne avec colère : « Par le grand marteau de Graphtar… Vous y viendrez tôt ou tard. »

Stiles rit jusqu’à ce qu’il ne puisse plus respirer, en se tenant le ventre et Derek rit avec lui. Derek admire la couleur rouge qui part à l’assaut du corps de Stiles, se montrant sur ses clavicules et ses joues. Son sourire est si blanc et si large, il fait frissonner Derek. Il se permet de ressentir l’envie. Il ne se punit pas et ne s’engueule pas pour ça. Il fixe simplement, a envie et faire taire la honte qui grisonne et meurt.

Stiles fini par se calmer et commence le film, remerciant les dieux pour l’humour de Derek. A environ vingt minutes du film, le four sonne et Stiles sort du salon pour mettre le gratin dedans. Il revient et s’installe légèrement plus près de Derek qu’avant.

C’est calme, douillet et _tendu_.

C’est tendu parce que Derek peut sentir quelque chose dans l’air. Il sait qu’il a atteint le sommet. Il met son bras sur le dossier du canapé, derrière les épaules de Stiles, pour tester. En apparence, Stiles n’a pas l’air de le remarquer, mais son odeur devient excitée et sucrée.

Chaque fois que Derek ose bouger les yeux pour regarder Stiles, celui-ci regarde intensément l’écran et il réalise qu’il fait le parallèle avec la nuit où ils ont regardé ‘Moon’ ensemble, attendant que tout s’effondre. Et quand ça ne l’a pas fait, Stiles s’est endormi sur son épaule.

Et maintenant, Derek est là, à essayer de voir si Stiles va dire quelque chose pour son bras à cet endroit-là, jetant des coups d’œil simplement pour apprécier la beauté de la joie sans honte de Stiles. Les mots se forment dans sa tête ; les choses qu’il veut dire, les choses qu’il devrait dire et celles qu’il aurait dû dire il y a longtemps. Les violoncelles et les violons tremblent, s’éveillant à la vie en lui.

A la fin du premier film, le gratin est prêt et ils mangent ensemble sur la table basse. Stiles demande l’opinion de Derek et ils ont une longue discussion. Derek aime le principe de la réalité alternative et il aurait choisi quelqu’un d’autre pour le rôle de Spock, mais aime quand même l’interprétation de Zachary Quinto.

Stiles a des cœurs dans les yeux quand Derek commence à parler des réparations et de l’entretien d’un vaisseau tel que l’Enterprise. Ils parlent de ce qu’ils ont aimé ou non dans les scènes de combats et Derek explique les théories de physique quantique qu’il préfère. Il explique la relativité avec plus d’éloquence que Stiles lui en a jamais entendue et ils finissent par parler des études d’ingénieur de Derek.

Derek partage même une histoire sur son premier petit ami qu’il a rencontré à New York et comment ça s’est terminé dans l’embarras quand il s’est trompé sur le sérieux (c’est-à-dire, le manque) de cette relation. Stiles secoue la tête et le réconforte en disant à Derek que son ex le paye maintenant parce qu’il manque la spectaculaire barbe de cinq heures de Derek.

Une fois qu’ils ont fini de manger, Stiles va faire la vaisselle et laisse Derek sur le canapé. Derek écoute l’eau couler pendant un moment, la nervosité s’étendant dans sa poitrine et accélérant son cœur. Ses mains tremblent et il est presque chatouilleux d’anticipation.

_Maintenant._

_Maintenant._

_Maintenant._

Il se lève.

 _L’amour est la boussole la plus réelle que nous puissions avoir_.

Il marche jusqu’à l’entrée de la cuisine, l’estomac noué et les membres tremblants. Son cœur est tellement bruyant à ses oreilles qu’il ne peut pas entendre celui de Stiles. Il voit le dos de Stiles qui est debout devant l’évier, ses bras bougent, froissant sa veste rouge dont les manches sont remontées. Derek déglutit avec difficulté.

« Stiles. »

« Ouais ? »

« J’ai quelque chose à te dire. »

Stiles pose la vaisselle pour lui faire face, mais Derek proteste.

« Non, ne te retourne pas », supplie-t-il, une main hésitante en l’air pour arrêter Stiles, même si celui-ci ne la voit pas.

Stiles fixe intensément la mousse dans l’évier, se demandant s’il a une araignée sur le dos.

La voix de Derek est bizarrement nerveuse, presque étrangère aux oreilles de Stiles quand le loup dit :

« Je pense que si tu te retournes, je n’aurais plus le courage de le dire. »

Stiles se retrouve foudroyé par cette phrase et _maintenant_ , Derek peut entendre les battements du cœur de Stiles, aussi forts que les siens. Il ouvre la bouche et rien n’en sort, tous les mots dans sa tête, perdus dans l’angoisse du moment. Il y a un battement aveuglant en lui, son estomac est noué, ses oreilles sont rouges d’embarras. Il fixe la ligne des épaules de Stiles et se demande quand elles sont devenues aussi larges.

Derek sait quelle question il veut se poser pour le restant de sa vie. Il sait quelle version de ‘et si’ il veut se poser.

Les routes divergentes se tiennent devant lui et dans l’obscurité, il choisit.

« Je te veux. »

Il déglutit à nouveau péniblement et essaye de forcer sa voix à ne pas montrer à quel point il est nerveux, mais elle tremble toujours quand il parle à nouveau.

« Je veux pas dire… je veux pas dire que j’ai envie de toi. Je veux dire, si », corrige-t-il. « J’ai envie de toi, mais c’est plus que ça. Crois-moi, je veux te prendre sur toutes les surfaces disponibles… »

Stiles s’étouffe sur un bruit stupéfait avant que Derek ne continue.

« Mais je veux plus que ça Stiles. Je te veux nu dans mon lit quand je me réveille, je te veux en survêtement sur mon canapé pendant que je fais le petit-déjeuner, je te veux sur mon siège passager où que j’aille… »

Il fléchit les mains, les mots le quittant comme s’il n’était pas celui qui les prononçait. Comme si c’était un rêve.

« Le Dr Lundy m’a demandé à quoi ma vie ressemblerait si tout était parfait. Si mon vœu le plus cher avait été réalisé pendant mon sommeil et que je me réveillais pour le découvrir, qu’est-ce que ce serait ? Je n’ai pu penser qu’à toi collé à moi et je n’ai pas pu m’enlever cette image de la tête depuis. Tu es loyal, aventureux et c’est facile d’être avec toi. Tu rends le fait de vivre _simple_ et je… je n’ai pas eu ça depuis _tellement longtemps_. »

Derek ne peut pas entendre les bruits du corps de Stiles par-dessus les siens, mais il peut voir la nuque de Stiles rougir. Son regard se durcit alors qu’il carre les pédales, ses mains se roulant en poings à ses côtés.

« Je pourrais parle de toi pendant des heures, Stiles. Tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Il peut entend Stiles inspirer brusquement et Derek continue, la chaleur s’accumulant derrière ses yeux.

« Tu l’es. J’ai confiance en toi et je… »

Il prend une profonde inspiration et continue courageusement.

« Et je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime et c’est de tout mon être. Chaque _fibre_ de mon être est totalement dévoué à t’aimer. Je ne veux pas tout foutre en l’air. Je ne veux pas foutre en l’air notre amitié. Je ne veux pas foutre en l’air la Meute. Je t’aime et je veux que tu sois heureux. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux et ce sera peut-être trop – ça pourrait faire peur à entendre –, je veux du toujours. Je veux du toujours avec toi. »

Sans le consentement de Derek, une larme s’échappe de ses yeux et Stiles sait qu’il pleure ; Derek peut le sentir. Il entend quelque chose arriver au cœur de Stiles alors que sa voix devient humide.

« Je… c’est bon. Ne t’inquiète pas. C’est bon, mon amour est bon ; il me fait me sentir bien. », insiste Derek. « Et il ne partira pas. Il ne partira jamais. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de rester à cause de ça ou de partir à cause de ça ou même… ou même obligé de ressentir quelque chose en retour. J’ai juste besoin que tu le saches. Je… je suis complètement dingue de toi et je rêve que tu emménages avec moi et de ne jamais être sans toi. Et ça ira si ces rêves ne deviennent jamais réalité. Ça ira. Je… ne veux simplement pas te perdre. C’est le plus important pour moi. Je veux ce que tu es prêt à me donner. Je le prendrais et je ferais avec, Stiles. »

Les épaules de Stiles sont tendues. Derek laisse les larmes couler sur son visage et sa mâchoire parce qu’il n’a pas senti de larmes depuis tellement longtemps. Il n’a pas pleuré depuis tellement d’années, ne s’est jamais senti assez en sécurité pour ça et c’est cathartique. Ça l’ancre.

« Je vais t’aimer pour toujours », promet Derek. « Où que tu ailles, peu importe le temps que tu y restes, peu importe ce que tu fais ou dis. Et je serais là, juste à côté de toi jusqu’à ce que tu me repousses et même alors, je me battrais pour rester. Je te veux. Je veux tout de toi et tout ce que tu fais de moi. »

Le silence tombe comme un gratte-ciel qui s’effondre et la poussière retombe.

Le silence se prolonge et Derek ne peut toujours rien entendre en provenance de Stiles par-dessus les boum-boums de son propre cœur, la ruée de son sang et le crescendo de son orchestre intérieur. Alors que Stiles demeure silencieux et que le doute l’assaille, il comprend. Il hoche la tête pour lui-même et dit :

« Je… Je devrais probablement y aller. »

Juste comme ça, il se détourne du seuil de la cuisine et prend sa veste et ses clés à la porte.

Il sait qu’il reviendra. Il sait qu’il continuera de regarder des films avec Scott et Stiles sur le canapé des Stilinski, que la Meute viendra toujours au loft après l’école, quand il sera de repos. Il sait que Scott en entendra parler et essayera de le réconforter, il sait que Lydia mourra de curiosité pour les détails, même s’ils sont tristes. Il imagine ce que ça va être quand son corps tombera sur son lit pour aller dormir. Il se demande quand il commencera à ressentir le contrecoup de sa confession et à quoi ça ressemblera à ce moment-là.

Il n’a pas fait dix pas dans l’allée qu’il entend la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir à la volée. Il se tourne et Stiles se tient là, le cœur battant sauvagement.

« Derek », dit Stiles et on dirait que ça lui est arraché.

Derek se fige alors que Stiles descend du porche et l’approche.

« Je te veux aussi », confesse désespérément Stiles et le cœur de Derek s’arrête. « Je te veux aussi – vraiment, je te veux – ton cœur abimé, tes sourcils ridicules, ta veste en cuir, tes mauvais jeux de mots, ton cœur en or. Tout. Pour toujours, Derek. »

Il secoue la tête, comme s’il n’était pas sûr que les mots soient suffisants. Il tend la main et la pose sur le cœur de Derek et son odeur s’épice quand il sent le cœur de Derek accélérer.

« J’ai toujours cru que c’était un béguin et… peut-être que ça l’était. Peut-être que c’était ça, mais, c’est pas parti. Ça a grandi. Ça a évolué, ça ne part pas non plus. Depuis plus longtemps que je veux l’admettre. Je… Tu es tout pour moi, Derek. » Ses yeux parcourent le visage de Derek, étincelants des sentiments qu’il laisse silencieux.

« Je t’ai aimé, avant que tu sois comme ça, avant que tu sois aussi heureux et je veux te garder comme ça. Je veux que tu sois heureux ; je veux te _rendre_ heureux. Tu es ma lune, Derek… Je… je te veux pour toujours. Je veux le magnifique pour toujours. Je veux… je crois que je veux ce que tu veux. Alors ne pars pas. »

Les doigts de Stiles s’enroulent sur la veste de Derek et il fait un pas pour se rapprocher de lui. Il étudie les arêtes des pommettes de Derek comme si c’était de l’art. Il fixe les lèvres de Derek et lèche inconsciemment les siennes. Il croise à nouveau le regard de Derek et admet :

« Je veux que tu restes. Je t’aime Derek. »

Derek essaye de ne pas sourire et l’allégresse incrédule sur le visage du loup fait sourire Stiles. Les yeux de l’humain brillent et son odeur est nerveuse, aimante et _heureuse_. Il a une odeur _délicieuse_ pour Derek. Stiles rit un peu et répète :

« Je t’aime. Je t’aime. »

Derek hoche la tête, essayant si fort de comprendre ce que Stiles dit et celui-ci peut le voir y arriver dans ses yeux. Stiles sourit largement et prend le visage de Derek dans ses mains.

« Je t’aime Derek. Je suis _dingue_ de toi. »

Stiles le dit de l’unique façon qu’il connaît, comme une prière ou un sort qu’il jette et ça affecte le corps et l’âme de Derek. Il attrape les poignets de Stiles et se sentant ouvert et à nu, il dit :

« Je vais t’embrasser. »

«  _Dieu_ merci », soupire sincèrement Stiles avant que sa bouche ne soit couverte par celle de Derek.

Chaque nerf s’allume, le crescendo dans l’esprit de Derek explose avec des cymbales, des trompettes et des tambours quand ses lèvres rencontrent enfin celles de Stiles. Les mains de Stiles bougent jusqu’à son cou et c’est rugueux, ça l’ancre et c’est bon, c’est tout ce dont Derek a besoin.

La bouche de Stiles s’ouvre pour lui, malléable, prête et avide.

La bouche de Stiles est chaude, ses lèvres pleines, juste assez moites et douces comme du velours. Derek gémit de reconnaissance contre Stiles et celui-ci fait un bruit affamé en retour, ses doigts s’enroulant dans ses cheveux. Ils s’embrassent avec des lèvres traînantes et de douces morsures, mourant d’envie d’être en contact jusqu’à ce que Stiles s’écarte pour respirer. Au moment où ils se séparent, Derek marmonne :

« Je devrais y aller. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils, inquiet. « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Quand Derek ouvre les yeux, ils sont bleus électriques. Le cœur de Stiles prend ce rythme soutenu que Derek connaît bien ; Stiles ressent ce frémissement qu’il a et aime quand il marche sur la ligne entre stupidité et courage, dangereux et audacieux. Il confie :

« Je ne sais pas le contrôle qu’il me reste. »

« Alors, perds le contrôle », le défie Stiles, presque incapable de croire qu’il a un tel effet sur Derek.

Stiles s’abreuve de la dilatation des pupilles de Derek.

« Ne dis pas ça », prévient Derek.

« J’ai envie que tu le fasses », lui dit Stiles avant d’agripper les cheveux de Derek de sa main gauche et de tirer.

Le bruit que fait Derek lui fait savoir qu’il a correctement lu les indices et quand Derek rouvre les yeux brillants toujours et les pupilles dilatées, il dit :

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Je suis sûr. »

« Tu me dis d’arrêter, si quelque chose ne te plaît pas », demande Derek, même si ça ressemble plus à un ordre.

Stiles hoche la tête et laisse retomber ses mains. « On devrait rentrer. »

Avant qu’il ait fini sa suggestion, Derek le hisse contre son corps. Les jambes de Stiles s’enroulent autour de sa taille et ses bras autour du cou de Derek. Quand Derek lui sourit, il a les crocs sortis et Stiles frissonne d’excitation. Derek le porte dans la maison, fermant la porte derrière eux et monte les escaliers pendant que Stiles l’embrasse, passant les mains dans ses cheveux et lui mordant la lèvre. Stiles tombe enfin sur le lit avec un bruit sourd, les couvertures et les oreillers rebondissant avec lui. Il regarde Derek par-dessous ses cils, ses orteils recroquevillés et souriant tel le chat de Cheshire.

Stiles observe Derek enlever ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa veste et son pouls s’accélère avec chaque vêtement qui tombe sur le sol. Ses yeux s’écarquillent quand les mains de Derek empoignent les bords de son t-shirt et le lève, exposant son torse. Stiles se redresse et ses mains atterrissent sur les côtés de Derek. Il laisse courir ses doigts sur la peau douce des pectoraux de Derek, admirant l’ondulation des muscles et la traînée de poils qui débute du nombril, lorsqu’il est distrait par les mains de Derek passant sous les siennes pour attraper sa ceinture. Stiles enlève ses mains et recule assez pour voir Derek se tenant devant lui, torse nu et défaisant sa ceinture.

 _Je veux cette image gravée sur ma tombe_ , se dit Stiles.

Derek déboucle lentement sa ceinture comme s’il savait ce que cela fait à Stiles et …

 _Oh merde, il le sait sûrement_.

Stiles déglutit bruyamment, sa pomme d’Adam montant et descendant. Les yeux de Derek reprennent leur vert-or-bleu-gris naturel, même si ses pupilles restent dilatées et ses crocs toujours sortis. La ceinture de Derek tombe avec un cliquetis sur le sol de la chambre de Stiles. Le bruit amène tellement de réalisme à ce qui arrive que Stiles commence à se poser des questions. Comme :

_Comment j’en suis arrivé là ?_

Comment a-t-il attiré l’attention de Derek ? Comment est-il arrivé à être celui que Derek veut ? Comment Derek est-il tombé amoureux de lui ? Comment ça peut-il être réel ? Avant que l’angoisse ruine le moment, le jean de Derek tombe sur le sol et Stiles peut pleinement apprécier la beauté des lignes du corps de Derek. Les longues jambes de Derek sont fortes et Stiles veut les avoir _autour de lui._

Les contours de l’érection de Derek sont pressés contre sa taille, la tête dépassant de son boxer gris sombre. Stiles en a l’eau à la bouche. Trop choqué et fasciné pour bouger, Stiles reste assis pendant que Derek s’approche. Il s’arrête directement devant Stiles et pose ses mains sur son visage pour lui faire pencher la tête. Quand les yeux de Stiles rencontrent les siens, il passe la main dans les cheveux de Stiles qui ont repoussé et demande :

« Ça va Stiles ? »

Stiles hoche la tête, la bouche relâchée et lui dit « Ça va _plus_ que bien. »

Et pour que Derek en soit convaincu, Stiles arrache sa veste et son t-shirt. Il remonte sur le lit pour accueillir Derek et celui-ci le suit. La seule lumière provient dans la chambre provient du lampadaire dans la rue et de la lune décroissante. Les rayons de la lune couvrent le visage de Derek et créent une image hypnotique quand Derek bouge au-dessus de lui. Les muscles de ses épaules et de son dos bougent si gracieusement dans la lumière. Les mains de Stiles se posent sur les biceps de Derek une fois que celui-ci le recouvre.

Derek se penche et embrasse doucement Stiles, soupirant comme si c’était le plus doux des rêves. Les doigts de Stiles se recroquevillent contre la peau de Derek alors que les mains de Derek passent dans son dos et le rapproche de lui. Stiles sourit dans les baisers, se sentant heureux, entièrement protégé et il sent Derek sourire également. Quand il s’écarte, les yeux de Derek créent des lumières bleues sur le visage de Stiles. Le loup murmure :

« Tu es beau. »

Stiles roule des yeux et ouvre la bouche, mais Derek l’arrête en passant ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles et en murmurant :

« Je suis amoureux de toi, Stiles. »

Le cœur de Stiles sursaute et ses mains glissent sur le torse de Derek, remontent sur ses clavicules, avant de s’enrouler autour de son cou. Il murmure :

« Je suis amoureux de toi. »

Le sourire de Derek n’est pas seulement visible dans la semi-pénombre, il _coupe le souffle_ de Stiles. Tortueux, empli de luxure, heureux et amoureux ; une poésie en mouvement.

Il bouge les hanches contre celles de Derek, lui arrachant un gémissement phénoménal. Il mordille amoureusement la lèvre inférieure de Derek et lui dit :

« T’arrête pas. T’arrête pas. »

Derek hoche la tête et l’embrasse à nouveau, un peu plus fort, puis descend le long du visage de Stiles, ses joues, sa mâchoire, son cou et il reste là, dans le creux de la gorge de Stiles, pendant un long moment, suçant et mordant. Stiles halète sous lui quand il mord, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux de Derek pour s’y agripper.

Il continue de bouger les hanches, même quand celles de Derek ne sont plus alignées avec les siennes alors qu’il descend le long de son corps. Derek embrasse les grains de beauté parsemant le torse de Stiles, léchant ses clavicules et passant ses pouces sur ses tétons en même temps.

La première fois qu’il le fait, Stiles met une main sur sa bouche. Derek relève la tête pour vérifier qu’il va bien et Stiles rit un peu, à bout de souffle et dit :

« J’avais jamais… Je savais pas que je ressentirais ça. »

Derek enlève la main de Stiles et lui dit :

« Je veux t’entendre. »

Stiles geint, plus excité que ce qu’il croyait possible, sentant les grandes mains rugueuses et chaudes de Derek toucher chaque centimètre de sa peau exposée. Derek prend l’un des tétons de Stiles dans sa bouche, pendant que le pouce de sa main droite caresse l’autre et Stiles se tortille sous lui. Ses hanches tressautent et ses mains agrippent les cheveux et le cou de Derek ; le sang quitte si vite sa tête, le rendant dur et quand Derek le mord tendrement puis le lèche, Stiles gémit avant de crier.

« Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, Derek… Derek », gémit-il. « Je veux que tu me prennes. »

« Je peux faire ça », assure Derek avec un sourire et de cette voix sûre et profonde qui fait frissonner Stiles.

Derek lèche une dernière fois, regardant avec une fascination mêlée d’admiration les muscles du ventre de Stiles frissonner et être parcourut de spasmes. Il passe sa main sur le torse de Stiles, faisant courir son index sur la ligne de poils qui part du nombril de Stiles avant de se perdre sous le survêtement. Quand il l’atteint la limite, il enroule son doigt autour de la ceinture du pantalon de Stiles et, sachant qu’il est nu dessous, regarde à nouveau Stiles, demandant silencieusement la permission. Stiles hoche vigoureusement la tête et halète : « S’il te plaît. »

Derek baisse graduellement le vêtement et Stiles remarque que lorsque sa queue vibrante apparait, Derek se lèche les lèvres d’un air affamé. Quand le pantalon de Stiles atterrit sur le sol, Derek se remet sur lui. Stiles se sent exposé, sensible et de la nervosité électrique et intoxicante parcourt ses veines. Son corps bouge quand celui de Derek le fait, se synchronisant sans s’en rendre compte.

La lueur dangereuse dans les yeux de Derek parcourt le corps de Stiles avant de revenir se poser sur ceux de l’humain. Stiles se mord nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, recherchant l’approbation dans les yeux de Derek. Le loup gronde et les sourcils de Stiles s’élèvent, parce qu’il ne savait pas à quel point ce bruit le ferait réagir. Derek passe la langue sur ses crocs, extrayant une respiration haletante de la poitrine de Stiles. Derek se rapproche, un bras tendu pour le garder au-dessus de Stiles et l’autre main passant du torse de Stiles à sa hanche. Stiles s’arque, frissonnant dans une supplication muette pour plus.

« Derek. »

Le doigt humain de Derek ratisse les poils pubiens de Stiles, son poignet tourne afin qu’il puisse prendre la longueur de Stiles dans sa main. Aussitôt, la queue de Stiles vibre et l’humain gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière.

« Derek », supplie-t-il.

Derek fait courir sa langue sur toute la longueur de l’érection de Stiles, pressent le bout de sa langue contre les veines en dessous. Stiles gémit et halète, ses mains tremblantes empoignant les draps. Pendant que la langue de Derek caresse son gland, s’enroulant en faisant attention à ses crocs, ses mains tiennent fermement les hanches de Stiles pour l’empêcher de bouger, frustrant l’humain.

Sa main droite glisse le long de l’os iliaque de Stiles, le long de sa cuisse, serrant doucement avant de la glisser sous lui. Il lèche un de ses doigts avant de le passer entre les fesses de Stiles et de le presser contre l’anus qui l’accueille _sans hésitation_. Derek gémit en posant son front contre le bas-ventre de Stiles alors qu’il pousse son doigt en lui. Stiles grogne et, d’une manière ou d’une autre, trouve la capacité de parler :

« M- _merde,_ Derek – je vais jouir tellement vite. Je veux que tu – »

« Je vais le faire », promet Derek, la voix déchirée, grondante et contenue. « Je vais le faire. »

Il entend la main de Stiles fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet et quand l’humain trouve la bouteille de lubrifiant, il la pose sur le lit à portée de main de Derek. Stiles laisse échapper un soupir soulagé lorsque Derek pousse en second doigt lubrifié en lui, puis un troisième. Il confie : « C’est ce que je faisais – avant que t’arrives. »

« Je sais », lui dit Derek avec envie, le léchant avidement sur toute la longueur. « Je sais toujours. »

« Derek » supplie Stiles. « Derek, s’il te plaît. »

Derek hoche la tête, s’écartant assez pour enlever son boxer. Il s’assoit sur ses chevilles, les genoux écartés ; pourtant, avant qu’il puisse se lubrifier, la bouche de Stiles est sur lui. Ses mains viennent se poser sur les épaules de Stiles, pour ne pas tomber, absolument pas préparé à la bouche de Stiles qui l’entoure et l’avale. Son corps se contracte de façon familière ; il caresse la tête de Stiles et chuchote :

« Stiles, Stiles, stop. Je vais jouir. »

Stiles gémit et le son vibre à travers tout le corps de Derek et il gémit à son tour. Derek ferme les yeux, se laissant emporter par la sensation des mains habiles de Stiles agrippées à ses hanches, de sa langue s’enroulant autour de lui. Il jure et repousse Stiles par les épaules jusqu’à ce que celui-ci s’écarte, gardant Derek dans sa bouche le plus longtemps possible ; une ligne de salive relie les lèvres brillantes et gonflées de Stiles à la tête de la queue de Derek et il trouve ça sexy.

Quand Stiles retombe sur le lit, Derek lui écarte les jambes et le soulève par le bas du dos. Stiles laisse échapper un gémissement surpris quand la langue chaude de Derek trouve son entrée. Stiles rue quand Derek le lèche du plat de la langue, ses orteils se recroquevillent et ses jambes s’écartent un peu plus sans qu’il ait besoin d’y penser. La salive mouille les coins de sa bouche, il a la sensation que sa langue pèse plus lourd et a toujours le goût de Derek dans sa bouche et il en _veut plus_. Son esprit pédale dans la semoule sous l’intensité du plaisir, il entend difficilement les bruits urgents et sans honte qui s’écoulent de ses lèvres.

Stiles se rend vaguement compte qu’il est reposé sur les couvertures et que ses jambes sont repoussées contre son torse. Il voit ses chevilles encadrer les épaules de Derek, admire le corps musclé, glorieux et ferme de Derek se courber sur le sien et puis, il sent Derek se presser contre lui, dense et chaud. Les yeux de Derek sont principalement de leurs couleurs kaléidoscopes mais sont mouchetés de turquoise, se battant toujours pour garder le contrôle. Il réalise que Derek le regarde, cherchant son accord et il hoche à nouveau la tête, incapable de parler. Les yeux à moitié fermés de Derek passent sur le visage de Stiles et il demande :

« Je peux t’embrasser ? »

« Oui », sourit Stiles. « Ouais, tu peux. »

Il se penche un peu plus et prend la lèvre inférieure de Stiles entre les siennes. Pour Stiles, tout a le goût de la peau, de la sueur et la saveur naturelle qui coïncide avec l’odeur mâle et musquée qui vient avec leurs zones érogènes. Pour Derek, ses narines et sa bouche sont pleins de ces odeurs, mais c’est plus que ça. Les odeurs naturelles de Stiles le conduisent au bord du désir. Quand il rompt le baiser, il reste proche du visage de Stiles, son nez touchant le sien et il le pénètre.

Il bouge à un rythme agonisant, priant pour que le contrôle l’emporte sur les instincts. L’étroitesse et la chaleur brûlante du corps de Stiles testent sa discipline, mais une fois pleinement entré, la voix de Stiles sort, rêche et obscène comme un fantasme que Derek a eu :

« Derek, _prends-moi s’il te plaît_. »

« Stiles », murmure Derek, la sueur voilant son dos et son cou.

Il bouge un peu plus profondément, un peu plus fort et les bruits que fait Stiles sont comme une musique pour lui. Il bouge ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et l’ajuste pour avoir le bon angle. Il est récompensé par le «  _Ah !_  » fort qui sort des lèvres ouvertes de Stiles. Derek garde le même angle, roulant des hanches et concentrant les derniers vestiges de son contrôle pour ne pas jouir immédiatement. Les mains moites de Stiles se posent sur les biceps de Derek et il bégaye soudain :

« Oh dieu, oh dieu, pu… a-attends, attends. »

Derek arrête tout mouvement, ses hanches pressées contre les fesses de Stiles et il regarde les yeux de celui-ci papillonner. Il y a une larme qui roule depuis le coin de son œil droit, mais avant que Derek puisse s’inquiéter, Stiles demande :

« C-comment tu fais ça ? »

La question laisse Derek confus et Stiles montre sa gorge, pendant la tête en arrière et gémit.

« J’avais jamais… j’avais _jamais_ ressenti un truc pareil. »

Derek demande doucement d’une voix rugueuse : « C’est bon alors ? »

« Si bon, Derek. » Stiles en verse des larmes. «  _Si_ bon. »

Après quelque inspirations plus calmes, Stiles lui dit qu’il peut recommencer à bouger et c’est ce qu’il fait, plus fort qu’avant, jusqu’à ce que Stiles scande :

« Merde, j’vais… Derek, j’vais jouir. T’arrête pas. T’arrête pas. »

Comme si Derek _pouvait s’arrêter._

Quand Stiles jouit sans s’être touché, l’odeur qui provient du torse et des abdos de Stiles submerge Derek d’un besoin primal, et pendant que Stiles est au sommet de son orgasme, il demande :

« J’peux jouir en toi ? »

« Oui. _Oui_ , Derek », geint Stiles.

Derek dure difficilement un autre mouvement avant qu’il ne jouisse, sentant les muscles de Stiles être parcourus de spasmes autour de lui. Stiles sent Derek trembler alors qu’il jouit à son tour et il l’entend soupirer de satisfaction. Ils restent liés ainsi jusqu’à ce que leurs respirations ralentissent à un rythme plus normal. Quand Derek se retire, il observe le visage de Stiles cherchant le moindre signe d’inconfort avant de le laisser pour ramener une serviette humide. Il se nettoie, puis essuie entre les fesses de Stiles et sur son torse, là où le sperme de l’humain a atterrit. Il jette la serviette sur le côté et se laisse tomber à côté de Stiles avec un soupir paisible.

Pourtant il n’est toujours pas préparé à ce que Stiles se colle à lui, est toujours surpris d’entendre Stiles soupirer à moitié endormi contre son torse. Il laisse son bras entourer l’humain et il observe amoureusement la rougeur qui colore les joues et les oreilles de Stiles. Il tourne la tête pour embrasser son front et celui-ci ouvre les yeux pour le regarder.

« Je t’aime », lui dit Derek, calme.

Maintenant, ils ont tout le temps du monde pour se dire ces mots encore et encore.

Stiles lui embrasse la joue et répond : « Je t’aime aussi. »

Derek a le meilleur sommeil de sa vie (jusque-là), comme ça, à côté de Stiles. Il se réveille avant que le Shérif ne rentre et s’assure qu’ils sont tous les deux décents avant que le père de Stiles n’entre dans la maison, épuisé.

C’est trois jours plus tard que Derek demande la permission formelle de sortir avec Stiles et le Shérif la lui accorde volontiers. Scott donne sa bénédiction avec une tape amicale sur son épaule et Lydia est extrêmement déçue lorsque Derek refuse de lui raconter leur première fois. La Meute se réjouit qu’ils soient ensemble et ça lui apporte une joie spéciale que Derek n’a jamais ressentie avant.

Il tient la main de Stiles en public. Stiles porte parfois sa veste pour aller au lycée.

Derek l’emmène en rendez-vous tous les vendredis soirs et quand Derek va au travail, Stiles laisse la Meute attendre sur le trottoir pour s’avancer à la fenêtre de sa voiture de patrouille et l’embrasser. Il fait à manger dans la cuisine de Derek et passe même des heures à regarder HGTV avec lui sur le canapé du loft.

Le jour où Scott annonce à la Meute qu’il reste à Beacon Hills, Stiles dit à Derek qu’il reste également. Plutôt que de se battre avec lui, Derek lui dit qu’il a confiance et foi en lui pour prendre les meilleures décisions pour lui-même et qu’il le soutiendra toujours. Stiles s’éloigne de lui et Derek pense qu’il est en colère, mais ensuite, il se tourne, court et saute sur Derek pour le tacler et le serrer aussi fort que possible contre lui.

Isaac et Malia restent, mais Lydia rejoint Jackson dans une université renommé au Royaume Uni et elle promet à Derek qu’elle viendra souvent en visite et finira par revenir. Pourtant, il ne se sent pas seul, et pendant que Stiles choisit en ligne ses cours pour le semestre qui arrive, assis à la table de la cuisine de Derek en se mordant la lèvre, Scott mentionne depuis le canapé du salon :

« C’est tellement bizarre de te voir si Zen, Derek. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. »

Derek sourit, se tourne et croise accidentellement le regard aimant de Stiles. Celui-ci lui fait un clin d’œil et Derek se sent à la maison.

Il ne voit plus la carcasse brûlée de la maison de son enfance, mais le cimetière dans lequel il vivait. Il ne grimace plus en pensant à Laura, mais sourit et parle d’elle chaque fois qu’il en a envie. Il ne voit plus Paige mourir dans ses bras, mais il partage parfois une ou deux histoires des bêtises qu’ils ont pu faire ensemble. Il ne garde plus les souvenirs de sa famille comme si c’était de sombres secrets, mais partage la sagesse de ses parents avec Scott.

Son loft se remplit progressivement d’un mélange des odeurs des membres de la Meute (la plus notable étant celle de Stiles), son travail en tant qu’adjoint lui gagne une bien meilleure position dans la communauté et la boite à gants de sa voiture est pleine des CD que lui fait Stiles.

Et bien sûr, il y a toujours des monstres et de la confusion. Les choses ne sont pas parfaites, mais elles n’en sont pas loin. Derek suppose que ce n’est qu’une question de perspective.

Parce que Derek ne voit plus de loups là où ils n’existent pas – les fleurs jaillissent de là où il n’y avait que de la terre stérile et quand la lumière est faible et le chemin étroit, il peut clairement lire sa boussole.

Il sait où il va.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est pas une fin parfaite ça ??? Allez donner de l'amour à l'auteur, elle le mérite 
> 
> A bientôt pour mon texte d'adieu à la fanfiction ;)

**Author's Note:**

> *NdT Baker Act : Loi américaine, qui permet un internement de 72h afin de déterminer si le patient a besoin de soins d’urgence ou de l’empêcher de se faire du mal ou de faire du mal à quelqu’un.  
> Ça équivaut en France à des Soins psychiatriques sans consentement
> 
>  
> 
> Donc à lundi prochain, j'espère que ça vous a plu ^^


End file.
